Shadow Warrior -HIATUS-
by iyagi7154
Summary: Kyuhyun menjadi seorang shadow warrior? Lagi nggak bisa bikin summary, selamat membaca saja :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Shadow Warrior chapter 1**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Zhoumi**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo **

**Summary : **

**Shadow Warrior**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Beberapa sosok bergerak mengendap-endap di antara pepohonan. Semua menggenggam senjata laras panjang. Salah seorang yang merupakan pemimpin mereka, memberi kode agar anggota yang lain menyebar ke bagian belakang dan sebagian mengikuti dia ke pintu depan. Beberapa berjaga di tiap sisi rumah yang memiliki jendela.

Salah seorang anak buahnya yang bertubuh paling tegap, mendobrak maju sesuai perintah. Saat sang pemimpin dan kawan-kawannya yang lain masuk, sosok tegap itu mengamankan daerah sekitar pintu.

Hanya berbeda sepersekian detik dengan suara dobrakan tadi, pintu belakang juga diterjang, tidak memberi kesempatan kepada siapapun yang menjadi sasaran mereka untuk melarikan diri. Suara tembakan terdengar memekakkan telinga, namun semua berkonsentrasi mengadakan pembersihkan terhadap 'manekin bersenjata' yang ada, tanpa melukai sandera.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Di sini juga clear!

Teriakan terdengar dari berbagai sudut rumah.

"Kita berhasil!" seru salah seorang sambil menurunkan senjatanya dengan wajah puas.

Sang pemimpin mengamati manekin-manekin yang selamat dan yang tertembak, untuk mengetahui apakah anak buahnya melakukan tugas dengan benar. Namun sebuah patung mungil di salah satu sudut rumah membuatnya menghela napas panjang.

"SIWON!"

"Yes! Sir!" Siwon bergegas mendekat.

"Kenapa anak itu tidak kau tembak, eoh?"

Siwon memasang wajah protes ketika teman-temannya mengeluh dengan keras.

"Itu anak kecil, Sir. Kita tidak boleh membunuh anak kecil," jelas Siwon.

"Tapi anak kecil itu memegang granat tangan, pabo!" Salah seorang temannya bergerak memukulkan senapan, namun Siwon segera menangkisnya.

"Karena kelalaianmu, seandainya ini bukan latihan, kita semua sudah mati. Apa kau sadar itu?!"

"Yes, Sir!" Siwon menyahut. Meski begitu, wajahnya tetap mengungkapkan perasaan tidak setuju.

"Hhh…aku heran, kenapa kau bisa sampai ke tahap ini." Sang pemimpin memandang dengan putus asa. "Kalian semua boleh beristirahat. Siwon sshi, kau ikut aku menghadap Direktur!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Begitu sang pemimpin berjalan pergi, Siwon meringis, sementara teman-temannya menepuk bahunya sebagai tanda simpati sebelum berlalu.

.

.

Berbeda dengan hutan dan rumah kosong yang ia datangi tadi siang, Siwon kini berada di lobby sebuah gedung yang cukup mewah. Ini adalah gedung perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pengawalan dan perlindungan. Ada banyak pelayanan yang ditawarkan, dengan harga yang berbeda-beda; Perlindungan untuk para artis; Keamanan untuk suatu acara; Sopir bersenjata: Pengawal pribadi paruh waktu; dan Pengawal pribadi yang tinggal selama masa kontrak dengan klien selama 24 jam sehari. Dua level tertinggi adalah Pengawal untuk negarawan dan pengawal untuk orang-orang yang perlu datang ke sebuah tempat yang rawan karena kondisi perang.

"Selamat siang. Nama saya Choi Siwon, saya dipanggil kemari untuk menghadap Direktur."

"Mr Choi Siwon?" Resepsionis mengecek ke dalam buku dan tersenyum ketika mendapati nama Siwon di sana. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna silver. "Silahkan menuju lift utama."

Siwon mengambil kartu itu dan berterima kasih sebelum melangkah menuju lift. Yang dimaksud lift utama adalah lift dengan penjagaan berlapis. Ia harus menunjukan kartu silver itu di dua titik jaga dan melewati mesin scan yang mengidentifikasi iris matanya sebelum bisa masuk ke dalam tabung berlapis baja dan kaca anti peluru yang membawanya ke lantai paling atas gedung.

.

Berbeda dengan yang ia pikirkan, Siwon tidak langsung memasuki ruangan Direktur. Ia masih menjumpai koridor yang panjang dan sempit. Di kiri kanannya terdapat banyak kamera keamanan yang nyaris tak terlihat kalau saja Siwon tidak akrab dengan benda-benda keamanan buatan perusahaan itu. Ia menautkan alis ketika sosok yang ada di koridor sebelum dirinya, mendadak berjongkok sambil mengaduh.

"Gwenchana?" Siwon menghampiri dan ikut berjongkok di dekat namja bertubuh tinggi langsing itu.

"Gwenchanayo." Sosok itu tersenyum ramah dan bangkit berdiri.

Ketika Siwon ikut berdiri, ia menyadari sosok itu lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari dirinya. Ia menyambut uluran tangan namja itu. "Annyeong. Zhoumi imnida."

"Siwon imnida." Siwon tersenyum lebar, senang melihat keramahan namja itu. "Kau juga dipanggil Direktur?"

"Begitulah."

Tiba-tiba pintu di ujung koridor terbuka.

"Cepat masuk! Yang pertama terlalu ceroboh hingga bisa tersandung. Yang kedua terlalu mudah percaya orang lain. Seharusnya kalian waspada di tempat baru dan menganggap semua orang asing itu musuh! Kalian berdua tidak lulus tes!"

Zhoumi dan Siwon saling berpandangan ketika namja yang muncul tadi menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kulitnya putih sekali!" celetuk Zhoumi.

"Suaranya bagus," gumam Siwon.

"Pupil matanya sangat besar dan…"

"Hitam."

Keduanya meringis bersamaan.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk," usul Zhoumi yang langsung disambut Siwon.

Di dalam ruangan, seorang lelaki bertubuh sedikit gemuk namun tampak tegap, memberi kode agar keduanya duduk di hadapannya. Namja yang berteriak tadi, duduk di salah satu kursi, terpisah dari meja sang Direktur. Namun sepasang matanya mengawasi Zhoumi dan Siwon dengan tajam.

"Apa kalian berdua tahu kenapa kalian dipanggil?"

Siwon melirik ke arah papan nama yang ada di atas meja. Kim Young-Woon.

"Saya tidak tahu, Direktur Kim." Siwon menyahut.

"Apakah saya akan dipecat, Direktur Kim?"

Pertanyaan Zhoumi membuat Direktur Kim tertegun. Siwon sendiri tak mampu menahan mulutnya yang membuka lebar, sementara matanya terbelalak ngeri. Ia berdiri sambil memandang ke arah Direktur Kim dengan wajah memelas. "Itu tidak benar kan, Direktur Kim?"

Namja yang duduk memperhatikan mereka, tampak berusaha menahan tawa melihat mimik Siwon. Direktur Kim tersenyum. Zhoumi menarik tangan Siwon agar kembali duduk.

"Aku sudah membaca berkas mengenai kalian berdua." Direktur Kim mengamati kedua namja yang kini mencoba duduk dengan sikap tenang di hadapannya. "Secara kemampuan, kalian di atas rata-rata. Tetapi kalian memiliki masalah dalam mengambil keputusan. Sebagai seorang pengawal, kalian tidak memiliki kemampuan melindungi yang cukup. Seharusnya tugas ataupun klien adalah prioritas utama kalian, bukan rasa kemanusiaan atau belas kasihan."

"Tapi, Direktur Kim, saya hanya mencoba menyelamatkan klien saya dan istrinya." Zhoumi angkat bicara. "Bagaimana mungkin saya hanya menyelamatkan klien sementara istrinya juga berteriak meminta tolong. Klien saya pun meminta agar saya menyelamatkan istrinya."

"Itu bukan tugasmu, Zhoumi sshi. Tugas utamamu adalah melindungi klien, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Tindakanmu membahayakan keselamatannya. Untung saja agen kita yang lain bergerak cepat mengatasi kesalahan yang kau buat. Tapi ini membuatmu tidak layak ditugaskan." Direktur Kim menoleh ke arah Siwon. "Begitu juga denganmu, Siwon sshi. Dalam perang, semua hal yang mengancam harus kau bersihkan."

"Tapi…tapi saya menjadi pengawal untuk menolong orang, Direktur Kim." Siwon menggeleng keras. "Bagaimana saya bisa membunuh anak-anak?! Saya ingin menjadi pahlawan, bukan penjahat!"

Suara tawa memenuhi ruangan itu. Direktur Kim, Siwon dan Zhoumi memandang namja yang duduk jauh dari mereka. Namja itu tertawa begitu keras dan lepas, hingga tubuhnya terbungkuk ke depan. Mereka berhitung dalam hati berapa lama namja itu tertawa. Cukup lama untuk ukuran orang normal.

Zhoumi dan Siwon berpandangan, mulai meragukan kewarasan namja itu.

"Ah, aku sudah menginterupsi percakapan kalian." Namja itu tersenyum setelah tawanya mereda, meski matanya masih memancarkan perasaan gelinya. "Ajussi, apakah mereka ini yang akan menjadi pengawalku?"

"Kyuhyun sshi!" Direktur Kim menggeleng sementara Siwon dan Zhoumi menautkan alis, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. "Biar aku menjelaskan dahulu kepada mereka berdua."

Zhoumi dan Siwon kembali memperhatikan Direktur Kim, sementara namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tadi mendengus kesal.

"Kemampuan kalian berdua sangat hebat. Sangat disayangkan jika kalian keluar dari pekerjaan ini. Mungkin dengan banyak berlatih, kalian berdua masih bisa menjadi pengawal pribadi yang baik. Saya ingin kalian menjadi pengawal untuk Kyuhyun sshi."

"Pengawal pribadi?"

"Paruh waktu?"

"Pengawal pribadi sepenuh waktu." Direktur Kim menjawab. "Hanya untuk latihan. Kalian cukup menemaninya sepanjang waktu. Tidak ada bahay…"

"Ajussi!" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Kyuhyun sshi, jangan membantahku kali ini!" Direktur Kim berkeras. Matanya memandang Kyuhyun tajam, mengingatkan namja itu dengan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Ia merasa lega ketika Kyuhyun melengos kesal, pertanda namja itu mengikuti kemauannya.

Namun kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Zhoumi dengan wajah serius. Ia tersenyum meremehkan sambil mengitari mereka, dan berhenti di antara punggung keduanya.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar kalian." Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuh, memastikan suaranya terdengar di telinga Zhoumi dan Siwon. "Berapa upah pengawal tingkat paling rendah, Ajussi? Kalau tidak salah 75.000 won per hari."

"Mereka sudah di level 500.000 won." Direktur Kim mencoba bersabar.

"Ah! Itu lebih bagus!" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu keduanya, masih dari arah belakang. "Dengar baik-baik. Jangankan 500.000 won per hari… satu won pun tidak akan aku keluarkan untuk pengawal yang lebih lemah dariku seperti kalian."

Siwon hendak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun sudah berputar, kali ini berdiri menghadap ke arah Siwon dan Zhoumi. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan tubuh, dagunya sedikit terangkat, dan matanya masih memandang remeh kepada kedua namja yang duduk bersisian itu.

"Musuh yang aku hadapi bukan orang biasa. Bisa bergerak seperti hantu, kejam, mencekik kalian tiba-tiba di tempat yang tidak kalian duga. Bagaimana? Aku tidak suka ada yang menjagaku dengan terpaksa. Kalian bisa bilang mundur sekarang."

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, memberi tanda kepada Direktur Kim untuk tidak memotong ucapannya.

"CEPAT JAWAB!" seru Kyuhyun keras, membuat Siwon dan Zhoumi tersentak di kursi mereka masing-masing. Namja itu berdiri dengan wajah kesal dan menunjuk pintu ruangan. "CEPAT JAWAB 'TIDAK' DAN KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Kyuhyun sshi, kau sudah keterlaluan!" Direktur Kim mendekat, namun Kyuhyun kembali memberi kode agar pria itu tidak ikut campur.

"A…Aku mau!" Zhoumi bangkit berdiri. "Meski tidak dibayar, meski melawan hantu, aku bersedia!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga." Siwon tersenyum lebar, merasa lega dengan keputusan Zhoumi.

"Syukurlah kalian setuju." Direktur Kim tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang masih merengut dan memamerkan senyum kemenangan.

"Apa alasan kalian menerima tugas berbahaya dan tidak dibayar ini?" Kyuhyun menekankan kata 'berbahaya' dan 'tidak dibayar' pada ucapannya, berharap keduanya tahu apa yang mereka putuskan.

"Sederhana saja. Aku belum pernah berhadapan dengan hantu. Aku ingin mencobanya." Zhoumi tersenyum lebar.

"Aku belum pernah menjadi pengawal pribadi. Bisa bersama klien setiap hari, rasanya pasti menyenangkan. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi hyung dan dongsaeng." Siwon meringis ketika Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan wajah tak senang.

"Hantu? Dongsaeng?" Kyuhyun menggeleng pasrah mendengarnya. "Ajussi, kau urus mereka. Pastikan mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri dan tidak merepotkanku."

Kyuhyun keluar dengan membanting pintu.

Direktur Kim langsung menyalami Zhoumi dan Siwon. "Selamat! Kalian diterima! Berkemaslah. Malam ini juga kalian pindah ke rumah Kyuhyun sshi."

"Yes, sir!" Zhoumi dan Siwon menjawab dengan mantap.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang langit malam sambil duduk di bangku taman. Samar-samar terdengar suara riuh Zhoumi dan Siwon yang tengah membenahi barang-barang mereka sambil bergurau. Kyuhyun sudah memperingati keduanya untuk berada tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia menyukai suasana sepi.

"Paboya! Seharusnya mereka mengecek sistem keamanan rumah ini, memastikan aku aman, bukan bersenda gurau seperti anak sekolah."

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang ketika tawa Siwon dan Zhoumi menerpa telinganya.

"Appa, aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam masalah ini. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka? Bagaimana jika mereka terbunuh karena bersamaku?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Akhirnya aku benar-benar penasaran ingin membuat chapter 1 ff ini.**

**Takut terlupa akan idenya.**

**Buatku Chapter 1 sangat penting di semua ff.**

**Chingudeul, ff ini akan dilanjut kapan2**

**Ditunggu masukannya**

**Kalau ada kesalahan penyebutan dll tolong diberitahu kkk**

**Aku hanya mengerjakan dalam 2 jam dr mulai nyari info dan penulisan**

**Jadi soal sebutan dalam militer atau perusahaan,**

**Bisa diberi masukan karena tadi lebih banyak memakai istilah umum**

**Untuk semua yang sudah membaca,**

**Kamsahamnida**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Childish Bodyguards chapter 2

Genre : Friendship/Brothership

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Zhoumi, Shindong

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , abal-abal, if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo

Summary : nggak ada

.

My Childish Bodyguards

Chapter 2

.

Waktu sudah melewati tengah malam ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Siwon dan Zhoumi sedang membaca sebuah buku besar dengan serius. Keduanya duduk bersantai di lantai ruang tengah yang hanya diisi sebuah meja dengan dua buah kursi di salah satu dinding yang memiliki jendela sangat lebar.

Zhoumi membalik halaman untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ini kura-kura!" teriak Siwon saat lukisan tangan sejenis binatang muncul.

"Jangan menyebut kata kura-kura," larang Zhoumi. "Itu tabu diucapkan. Sebenarnya Hyeonmu ini adalah penyu dan ular. Si ular melingkari tubuh penyu itu. Di China kami menyebutnya Bei Fang Xuan Wu. Black warrior dari utara. Berelemen air. Menurutku dia adalah yang terkuat dari keempat guardian."

"Setahuku naga yang terkuat." Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Itu hanya di dalam game." Zhoumi menggeleng. "Berdasarkan bintang dan wilayah yang ada di bawah naungannya, Hyeonmu yang terkuat."

Melihat Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada, Shindong bergegas menghampiri. Di meja kecil itu terdapat nampan bundar berisi poci teh dan sebuah cangkir. Shindong mengisi cangkir dengan teh dan menyuguhkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya ketika Kyuhyun menerima cangkir teh itu sambil memandang penuh tanya tentang kegiatan kedua bodyguard-nya.

Zhoumi kembali membuka beberapa halaman sebelum menemukan lukisan naga. "Cheongryong sang naga biru adalah guardian dari timur. Berelemen kayu."

"Baekho guardian dari barat. Ia dilambangkan dengan macan putih. Elemennya adalah besi." Zhoumi melanjutkan penjelasannya saat halaman buku memperlihatkan lukisan seekor macan.

"Jujak berarti guardian selatan?"

"Benar." Zhoumi mengangguk. "Di China kami menyebutnya Nan Fang Zhu Que. Burung api."

"Aish! Aku seandainya aku ini seorang guardian…." Siwon menyelonjorkan kakinya. Kedua tangannya ditaruh di sisi tubuh dengan siku terlipat, menopang sosok kekarnya saat menengadah menatap langit-langit sambil menerawang. "Pasti keren sekali jika memiliki kekuatan elemen. Seperti di film-film. Jika aku guardian Baekho yang berelemen besi, aku mungkin bisa membuat senapan ataupun pistol mereka melengkung dan tidak bisa digunakan, sehingga tinggal meringkusnya saja. Tidak perlu terjadi baku tembak."

Ketiga pasang mata menatap Siwon dengan kening berkerut. Namja bertubuh kekar itu kini berbaring miring di lantai sambil memandang Zhoumi. "Jika aku Hyeonmu yang berelemen air, aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mandi di manapun. Tidak ada lagi kesulitan mencari air saat mengejar buronan di hutan."

"EH?!" Mata Zhoumi terbelalak. Ia mulai membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Siwon tadi. "Wah, benar, pasti menarik kalau kita punya kekuatan seperti itu. Lalu, jika aku Cheongryong yang berelemen kayu, aku bisa meminta bantuan pepohonan di hutan untuk menunjukkan persembunyian para buronan yang ada di sana. Atau kalau itu terlalu sulit, aku akan meminta mereka merontokkan ranting-rantingnya untuk persediaan kayu bakar.""

Keduanya tergelak, tidak melihat betapa wajah Kyuhyun berubah masam mendengar gurauan mereka. Awalnya, Shindong ingin menyuruh Zhoumi dan Siwon berhenti bergurau. Namun saat melihat ekspresi di wajah Kyuhyun, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Jeonha biasanya selalu berwajah datar, tapi mereka berhasil memancing reaksinya dengan kuat. Aku rasa, aku ingin menikmati hal ini sebentar saja.

Shindong diam-diam mengamati ekspresi Kyuhyun yang semakin lucu saat kedua bodyguard melanjutkan bayangan mereka tentang kekuatan guardian untuk kegiatan sehari-hari. Sepasang mata hitam milik Kyuhyun menatap dengan tajam; Bibirnya sedikit bergumam tidak jelas; Kadang Kyuhyun menggigitnya, kadang memajukan bibirnya; Tangannya juga berubah-ubah, kadang digenggam, kadang mengetuk-ngetukkan jari dengan kesal. Namun penguasaan diri yang kuat membuat Kyuhyun sanggup menahan kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jika aku adalah Jujak.…" Zhoumi mencoba mencari kegiatan yang lucu dan menarik. Mereka sudah menyebutkan begitu banyak hal sehingga ia kesulitan mencari yang baru.

"Jika aku adalah Jujak, aku akan memanggang bebek dengan satu jurus saja," cetus Siwon. Tiba-tiba sebuah lidah api yang kecil muncul di depan matanya, lalu bergerak ke arah kepalanya. "Hwa! Ada api! Rambutku terbakaaaar!"

Bau hangus tercium bersamaan dengan teriakan Siwon. Beberapa helai ujung rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas, hangus. Ia dengan panik memegang kepalanya, namun lidah api tadi sudah menghilang. Zhoumi ikut panik. Ia sibuk membantu memeriksa Siwon, namun juga terheran-heran karena tidak tahu kenapa rambut kawannya bisa terbakar.

Shindong melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Majikannya itu tengah menundukkan wajahnya sedikit sambil menahan tawa. Telapak tangan kiri berada di depan mulut, digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan mulutnya yang tak berhenti tersenyum. Matanya berbinar, tidak kelam seperti selama ini. Untuk beberapa saat Shindong tertegun melihat ekspresi yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu.

Saat menyadari kalau Shindong mengamatinya, Kyuhyun langsung menarik senyumnya dan duduk dengan tegak.

"Zhoumi-ah, apakah rambutku terbakar cukup banyak?" Siwon bertanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Aniyo, hanya beberapa helai saja." Zhoumi memandang prihatin. Ia menepuk rambut Siwon untuk memastikan tidak ada lidah api di sana.

"Jeonha….itu ulahmu bukan?" Shindong berbisik.

Bukan menjawab, Kyuhyun justru meringis. Ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya melihat kepanikan yang masih berlangsung.

"Ternyata Jeonha bisa usil juga." Shindong terkekeh senang.

"Apa maksudmu, ajussi?" Kyuhyun merengut, dan kembali memasang ekspresi datar. Namun sepasang matanya masih berbinar senang karena berhasil meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Ini buku yang menarik." Siwon akhirnya kembali tenang setelah memastikan rambutnya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, meski ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Namja itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar. "Mianhamnida. Tadi aku menemukan buku ini tergeletak di meja, jadi aku mencoba membacanya. Sayang hurufnya sangat kuno. Tidak terbaca."

"Untung beberapa gambar membuat kami tahu bahwa buku ini tentang guardian." Zhoumi menutup buku di tangan Siwon dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, di meja kecil yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Yang kalian bicarakan tadi ada beberapa hal yang berbeda dengan yang ada di dalam buku ini," jelas Kyuhyun sambil membuka lembaran-lembaran buku. "Baekho si Macan putih mengendalikan angin, bukan besi. Hyeonmu si penyu hitam dan ular mengendalikan hujan. Cheongryong pengendali awan, bukan kayu. Untuk Jujak, kalian benar. Dia adalah pengendali api."

Kyuhyun menutup buku dan menepuknya pelan. "Ini buku yang sangat kuno. Mungkin umurnya sudah beberapa ratus tahun."

"MWO?" Zhoumi dan Siwon tak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya. Mereka berdiri sambil berpandangan dengan wajah pucat.

"Seharusnya buku seperti itu diletakkan dengan hati-hati." Zhoumi bergidik. "Untung tidak rusak ketika kami membacanya."

"Tidak akan. Buku ini dibuat secara khusus dan diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi keluarga ini." Kyuhyun menghirup tetes terakhir tehnya. Ketika Kyuhyun mengangsurkan cangkir teh yang kosong, Shindong dengan cepat mengisinya kembali.

Zhoumi menautkan alis melihat bagaimana Shindong menuangkan teh dengan sikap hormat yang terlatih, dan Kyuhyun tampak tidak risih akan hal itu.

"Kyuhyun sshi…."

"Apa yang kau ucapkan?" Shindong yang baru saja meletakkan poci teh, menghampiri Zhoumi dan menepuk bahu namja itu dengan keras. "Jangan berkata yang tidak sopan! Panggil dia Jeonha! (*Yang Mulia)"

"JEONHA?!" Zhoumi dan Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan mulut ternganga. Shindong ikut menatap majikannya dengan kening berkerut. Kyuhyun kembali meneguk tehnya ketika Shindong tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Jeonha, kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepada mereka? Kau tidak bilang bahwa kau…"

"Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang buku itu diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi. Apakah kau seorang guardian?"

Shindong mendelik ke arah Zhoumi yang dianggapnya tidak sopan.

"Guardian? Kau seorang guardian?" Siwon menatap takjub. "Tidak kusangka, bisa menjadi bodyguard seorang guardian. Zhoumi, ini seperti petualangan yang hebat. Kau benar-benar bisa bertemu hantu."

"Apakah benar seorang guardian berhadapan dengan hantu?" Meski senang, masih banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala Zhoumi. Namun sedetik kemudian Siwon mendorongnya yang berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun, sehingga namja tinggi semampai itu nyaris tersungkur ke samping.

"Jeonha... Ah, ini benar-benar hebat!" Siwon mengguncang tangan Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat menariknya kembali sambil menunjukkan rasa tidak suka. Namun hal itu tidak tertangkap oleh Siwon. Ia begitu senang bisa memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan 'jeonha'.

"Aku tidak peduli kalian mau memanggilku dengan sebutan apa." Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi, mendorong Siwon yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. "Ajussi, aku mengantuk. Aku ingin beristirahat."

Kyuhyun meraih buku kuno tadi, dan berjalan menuju kamar. Ia tidak menghiraukan Shindong yang mengikuti langkahnya untuk menuntut jawaban. Shindong hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun menutup pintu tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Zhoumi-ah, apa kita sedang bermain drama kolosal?"

Zhoumi dan Shindong memandang Siwon yang bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Aigoo…ternyata kalian belum tahu apa-apa. Baiklah, aku yang akan menceritakan semuanya." Shindong duduk berlutut di lantai, memberi kode agar keduanya duduk berhadapan dengannya. Lelaki setengah baya itu mulai menceritakan secara singkat tentang Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, Kyu…ah, maksudku Jeonha adalah salah satu dari keempat guardian?" Zhoumi termangu. "Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan tadi. Sikap ajussi kepadanya, bukan seperti sikap yang sewajarnya. Terlalu…terlalu hormat…"

"Tapi kalau dia seorang Jeonha, itu hal yang wajar," kata Siwon pelan. Ia takut Kyuhyun dapat mendengar kata-kata mereka. Kamar Kyuhyun berada tepat di sebelah ruang duduk, dengan tembok yang Siwon perkirakan tidak kedap suara. Bena-benar rumah biasa yang sederhana. Tidak akan ada yang mengira pemilik perusahaan pengawalan dan perlindungan terkenal, memiliki rumah kecil, sederhana dan tanpa system keamanan seperti yang ia lihat.

Zhoumi membenarkan pendapat Siwon.

"Jadi, mulai saat ini kalian harus memanggilnya Jeonha." Shindong menegaskan.

"Itu aneh." Zhoumi meringis.

"Seperti sedang bermain drama. Tapi aku menyukai panggilan itu." Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Ajussi, ke mana ketiga guardian yang lain?" Zhoumi semakin penasaran setelah Shindong bercerita mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Mereka semua sudah tidak ada." Shindong menghela napas panjang.

"Maksud Ajussi?"

"Mereka terbunuh oleh sekumpulan gaekgwi (setan/roh penasaran) yang berniat keluar dari Sungai Henggi untuk menguasai dunia manusia." Shindong menjelaskan. "Seperti kalian tahu, semua orang mati akan berada di cheongug-ui (surga) jika sangat baik, dan jiog (neraka) jika sangat jahat. Tetapi kebanyakan akan berada di Jeoseung (tempat tujuan sementara orang mati). Mereka yang punya dendam belum terselesaikan; Yang meninggal tanpa dikuburkan atau jasadnya tidak kembali ke rumah; Mereka yang masih punya keinginan kuat untuk hidup karena berbagai alasan; Roh-roh penasaran itu tidak bisa ke Jeoseung, dan berkumpul di sungai Henggi."

"Yang aku dengar, roh-roh orang mati harus mengarungi sungai Henggi dan mengalami banyak ujian untuk menimbang perbuatan baik dan buruk mereka."

"Bukan ujian yang menyenangkan, karena itu banyak yang menjadi gaekgwi."

"Kalian ternyata banyak membaca." Shindong merasa lega karena setidaknya mereka memiliki dasar untuk mengerti apa yang akan ia ceritakan lebih lanjut. "Salah satu dari gaekgwi itu adalah seorang jenderal jahat yang dibunuh oleh keempat guardian, jauh di masa lalu. Karena sangat jahat dan kejam, jenderal itu dijuluki Agma atau setan. Keempat guardian tahu jenderal itu akan berusaha tetap hidup di sungai Henggi, di mana roh-roh penasaran bisa semakin kuat seiring waktu, sehingga bisa mengganggu yiseung (dunia manusia). Karena itulah mereka berempat menyegelnya agar tidak bisa keluar dari sungai Henggi."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya ketiga guardian bisa terbunuh?"

"Keturunan guardian, Siwon-ah." Zhoumi meralat. "Mereka yang terbunuh itu, bukan guardian yang saat itu menyegel 'kan?"

"Tentu bukan. Kejadian awalnya sudah beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu." Shindong kembali menghela napas panjang. "Sang jenderal mengumpulkan roh-roh penasaran yang memiliki kekuatan. Mereka bersatu dan memakan roh-roh lain yang lebih lemah sehingga mereka menjadi lebih kuat. Segel masih ada sehingga jenderal Agma -biasa kami menyebutnya- memerlukan waktu ratusan tahun untuk menjadi sekuat semula. Keempat segel itu sekaligus menjaganya tetap berada di sungai Henggi. Kemudian Jenderal Agma mengutus anak buahnya untuk masuk ke dunia manusia dan menyerang. Begitu satu guardian terbunuh, yang berarti satu segel terlepas, ia bisa masuk ke dunia manusia meski dalam waktu yang singkat. Satu per satu guardian lainnya terbunuh…."

"Tinggal orang tua Jeonha yang selamat."

Siwon memandang Zhoumi yang mencetuskan kesimpulan tadi dengan wajah keheranan.

"Hei, kau lihat saja umur Jeonha! Dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang Guardian, apalagi menghadapi pertempuran sebesar itu. Pasti kedua orang tuanya atau kakeknya, atau generasi sebelumnya lagi." Zhoumi tak habis pikir dengan Siwon yang sangat polos.

"Tepatnya orangtua Jeonha." Shindong mengangguk. "Tetapi merekapun dibunuh oleh Jenderal Agma."

"Jadi keempat segel itu sudah terlepas?"

Pertanyaan Zhoumi membuat wajah Shindong murung.

"Meski seorang guardian meninggal, kekuatan itu diturunkan kepada keturunannya. Karena itu Jenderal Agma membunuh seluruh keluarga keempat guardian, agar tidak ada yang mewarisi kekuatan untuk menyegelnya. Tetapi kami berhasil menyelamatkan Jeonha…"

"Kalau hanya seorang diri, apakah Jeonha bisa menyegel kembali Jenderal Agma?"

"Zhoumi-ah, biarkan ajussi menyelesaikan ceritanya," bisik Siwon.

"Segelnya tidak akan sekuat jika keempat segel bergabung, tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk menghambat pemulihan kekuatannya, sekaligus menahannya untuk tetap berada di sungai Henggi. Luka yang ditimbulkan oleh guardian terakhir sangat dalam, sehingga Jenderal Agma menghilang untuk memulihkan kekuatannya. Sayang, dengan tidak adanya segel, kekuatan Jenderal Agma bisa pulih lebih cepat." Shindong merasa senang melihat Zhoumi menyimak setiap ucapannya dengan baik. "Karena itu kami menyembunyikan Jeonha dan melatihnya agar bisa menguasai jurus tertinggi, jurus yang mampu menyegel Jenderal Agma."

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal menjaga Jeonha seketat mungkin." Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak semudah itu." Wajah Shindong menjadi muram. "Jika guardian yang tewas tidak memiliki keturunan yang masih hidup, kekuatan itu akan mengkristal. Jeonha berniat mengumpulkan ketiga kristal guardian yang lain untuk ia gunakan menyegel jenderal Agma secara utuh. Jeonha pikir itu hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan; Menyempurnakan segel."

"Aku rasa itu pemikiran yang bagus." Zhoumi mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi bukankah itu membahayakan jiwanya?"

"Sama saja, Siwon-ah. Jika hanya 1 dari 4 segel, tidak mustahil akan lebih mudah bagi Jenderal Agma menghilangkan keberadaan Jeonha." Zhoumi terdiam. "Tidak kusangka, meski masih muda, Jeonha berpikir sejauh itu. Daripada menunggu, lebih baik bergerak. Sebenarnya resiko yang diterima sama besarnya. Tapi jika rencana Jeonha berhasil, meskipun hanya satu kristal yang berhasil di dapat, pasti kekuatan jenderal Agma semakin terbatas."

"Ajussi, bagaimana caranya mengumpulkan kristal guardian yang lain?" Siwon kini menyimak dengan lebih serius.

"Kekuatan guardian yang mengkristal itu tidak diketahui keberadaannya kecuali oleh guardian yang masih hidup, juga jenderal Agma yang pernah terkena segel. Itupun tidak secara jelas."

"Berarti jeonha bisa mengetahui tempatnya?" Siwon menjadi bersemangat. "Kalau begitu kita mulai pencarian secepatnya, jangan sampai didahului oleh jenderal Agma."

"Aku setuju. Semakin cepat akan semakin baik." Zhoumi tersenyum lebar.

Di balik pintu, Kyuhyun mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan diam. Ketika percakapan masih berlanjut, ia menjauh dari dinding dan merebahkan tubuh di tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di bawah kepala sementara pikirannya menerawang.

Sebentar lagi musim gugur; Saat terbaik untuk mencari Kristal Baekho. Semoga aku bisa mengumpulkan semua Kristal itu secepatnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

.

.

Di salah satu tempat di sungai Henggi

Sesosok tubuh tinggi dan besar, muncul ke atas perahu yang berhasil direbut para gaekgwi dari penjaga perahu yang tersebar di sungai Henggi. Semua langsung merundukkan tubuh menyambut pemimpin mereka yang selama ini pergi menyembuhkan diri di dasar sungai, menghisap roh-roh penasaran yang lemah dan memulihkan tubuhnya dengan sungai yang terbentuk dari darah para roh orang mati.

"Tuan...apakah Tuan sudah sembuh?" Salah seorang pengikut mendekat setelah jenderal Agma duduk di singgasananya. Semua kembali berdiri, berharap mendengar kabar baik untuk kelanjutan rencana mereka.

"Aku belum pulih. Keempat guardian itu melukaiku begitu dalam. Tapi tidak ada segel yang menahanku lagi…ini hanya masalah waktu." Jenderal Agma tersenyum puas. "Keempat guardian sudah kita hancurkan; Blue Dragon; White Tiger; Red Phoenix; dan Black Tortoise. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi kita meninggalkan sungai Henggi ini. Yeorma si penjaga neraka tidak akan repot-repot mengurusi dunia manusia. Kita bisa tenang sekarang."

"Aku tidak sependapat, Tuan," kata salah seorang pengikutnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Apa maksudmu? Lekas katakan!"

"Salah satu guardian masih hidup," jawab pengikut yang lain.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Jenderal Agma bangkit berdiri dengan berang. "Itu tidak mungkin! Kita sudah membunuh mereka semua. Bahkan aku memastikan tak satupun dari keturunan mereka yang lolos!"

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan dia memiliki kekuatan sebagai guardian."

"Guardian Jujak, Tuan."

"JUJAK?!" Wajah jenderal Agma merah padam. Tak ada yang berani berbicara ketika pemimpin mereka meraung keras. Para gaekgwi yang menghuni sungai Henggi terdiam ketakutan. Kekuatan jenderal Agma membuat aliran sungai di sekitarnya bergolak.

"CARI DAN BUNUH DIA! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dewa neraka! Aku juga tidak ingin selamanya berada di tempat kematian ini! Aku ingin hidup dan berkuasa; Sama seperti sebelum keempat guardian itu mengirimku ke tempat ini!"

Semua hanya bisa tertunduk. Tak ada yang berani memandang ketika jenderal Agma mengamuk dan menghancurkan apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

"Aku menunggu ratusan tahun untuk menjadi semakin kuat. Akhirnya aku bisa membunuh semua keturunan guardian itu, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun lagi yang bisa menghalangi niatku. Aku hanya butuh belasan tahun untuk kembali pulih, dan kini...kalian bilang keturunan mereka masih ada yang hidup? Si burung api? Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Dia masih sangat muda. Kekuatannya belum penuh. Kami berhadapan ketika mencoba keluar dari sini beberapa bulan lalu. Jika Tuan sudah sembuh, bukan hal sulit untuk mengalahkannya. Kita bisa bersabar sebentar lagi." Pengikutnya yang lain mencoba membujuk.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEREMEHKAN MUSUH SELEMAH APAPUN! Kita harus membunuhnya sekarang juga! Cari guardian itu! Pastikan kali ini tidak ada lagi guardian dan keturunannya yang hidup!"

.

.

Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur, mendadak bergerak dengan gelisah. Keringatnya mengalir deras dan alam bawah sadarnya dibawa kembali ke kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu…

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun memasuki aula besar yang biasa dipergunakan untuk pertemuan keluarga mereka. Shindong He menggandeng tangannya sambil sesekali tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun memandang dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Usianya yang baru menginjak 6 tahun itu, membuatnya belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, meski Shindong sudah menjelaskan sebisa mungkin. Tetapi Kyuhyun mempercayai Shindong.

Beberapa orang tua yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal berkumpul di aula besar. Hanya satu orang yang tersenyum ramah dan menghampirinya. Kyuhyun mengenal orang itu sebagai Kim ajussi. Kim ajussi sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya sebelum ini.

"Kita harus melakukan upacara ini secepatnya. Kita tak boleh membiarkan keturunan guardian kita musnah! Kyuhyun sshi harus dinobatkan sebagai guardian berikutnya." Salah seorang berkata dengan tegas.

"Tapi dia masih terlalu kecil." Beberapa suara tampak keberatan.

"Aku setuju bahwa upacara harus kita lakukan sekarang. Jangan menunda lagi. Jika mereka berhasil menumpas kita semua sebelum penobatan, kita tidak punya harapan lagi," sanggah yang lain.

Keributan terjadi ketika semua bertengkar. Kyuhyun menengadah memandang Shindong. Semua ini membuat dia bingung. Tapi ia merasa tenang ketika pengasuhnya itu tersenyum.

"Kita akan melakukannya sekarang juga; Ini juga keinginan almarhum pemimpin keluarga ini."

Kyuhyun menengadah ketika Kim ajussi menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut sambil memandang setiap orang yang ada di aula besar. Semua mengangguk setuju. Setelah semua perselisihan tadi, mereka mencapai kata sepakat. Mereka yakin Kim Young-Woon punya pertimbangan matang, apalagi hal itu sesuai pesan terakhir pemimpin keluarga mereka.

"Saya mohon, ijinkan saya mendampinginya."

Kyuhyun memandang Shindong yang merangkulnya dengan perasaan bingung. Meski tidak mengerti apa yang orang-orang tadi perdebatkan, ia bisa mengerti Shindong merasa cemas.

"Tapi…."

"Saya tidak akan mengganggu." Shindong kembali bersuara. "Saya hanya ingin mendampinginya. Dia masih terlalu kecil…. Saya akan memastikan upacara ini berlangsung lancar nantinya. Saya mohon…."

Shindong melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk berlutut sambil menempelkan dahinya ke tanah.

"Ajussi…?" Kyuhyun menepuk Shindong, namun pengasuhnya itu baru bangkit setelah Kim Young-Woon mengabulkan permintaan tadi.

Kyuhyun yang didampingi oleh Shindong, dibawa menuju sebuah tempat yang lebih kecil, di mana di tengah ruangan itu terdapat meja dengan sebuah guci emas yang mengepul oleh api. Seorang berpakaian tradisional serba putih dengan topeng di wajahnya, menunduk hormat kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan mulai upacaranya." Kim Young-Woon meminta Shindong membawa Kyuhyun yang sejak awal sudah memakai hanbok serba putih untuk berdiri di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika Shindong dengan tangan sedikit gemetar melepaskan ikat pinggang jeoguri (*hanbok bagian luar) yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Shindong juga membuka sokgui (*hanbok bagian dalam) sehingga Kyuhyun kecil kini bertelanjang dada.

"Jeonha…. Apa kau ingat apa pesan terakhir niga appa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ini adalah salah satu yang harus Jeonha lalui. Seandainya Saya bisa menggantikan Anda… Tapi saya tidak bisa…. Maafkan saya…" Shindong terisak.

Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun mencoba menghapus air mata Shindong dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Ajussi, uljima."

Shindong menangis semakin keras.

"Ajussi, uljima." Kyuhyun mengulang perkataannya karena Shindong tetap terisak.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Shindong menahan gerakan tangannya. Pengasuhnya itu tampak menarik napas panjang sebelum memutar tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga menghadap altar. Bisa ia rasakan tangan Shindong memeluknya dari belakang.

Sosok bertopeng mulai memimpin upacara. Musik melantun diiringi kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar seperti mantera ataupun doa. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mana yang tepat. Ia berdiri tenang meski sedikit cemas. Shindong He sudah bersamanya sejak ia bisa mengenali sekelilingnya. Selama Shindong bersamanya, ia merasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ia sedikit menautkan alis mungilnya yang tebal ketika sosok bertopeng itu meraih sesuatu dari guci yang mengepul tadi. Sebuah tongkat besi dengan ujung yang merah menyala karena terbakar oleh api dalam waktu lama. Kyuhyun mulai cemas ketika pelukan Shindong semakin erat. Kedua tangannya di tahan oleh pengasuhnya sedemikian rupa di sisi tubuhnya, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat sosok bertopeng mendekatinya dengan tongkat besi yang menakutkan mencoba berpindah, namun Shindong menahannya. Pelukan Shindong kini berubah seperti cengkeraman. "Mianhe, Jeonha… Maafkan Saya…."

"Jangan, ajussi! Ja- ARGGGHHHHHH!"

Kyuhyun berteriak keras ketika orang itu mengukir sesuatu di dada kirinya.

Kyuhyun hanya merintih setelah beberapa saat, meskipun rasa sakit menusuk itu mulai bisa ia tahan. Shindong mengangsurkan lengan kirinya ke depan mulut Kyuhyun yang langsung reflek menggigit tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Nggghhhhhh! Ngghh! Mmpph!" Kyuhyun semakin menekan giginya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Shindong menahan rasa sakit itu, karena ia tahu itu tidak seberapa dibanding yang Kyuhyun tanggung.

"Mnn! Ngghh!" Kyuhyun melenguh dan menjerit sebisanya, dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa melawan Shindong yang terus memeluknya dengan erat.

Sang ahli mengisi tangannya dengan uap yang muncul dari guci. "Dengan ini, kau akan menjadi penerus dan pemimpin keluarga ini. Bertahanlah."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar, karena rasa sakit yang terasa membakar di dadanya. Namun saat orang itu menyentuhkan tangan ke tempat yang terasa panas tadi, rasa sakitnya menjadi berpuluh kali lipat.

"AKKKHHHHHH!"

Kyuhyun kini melolong kesakitan. Ia berusaha menghindar dari rasa terbakar yang panas. Ia meronta-ronta melawan rasa sakit itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar isakan Shindong saat ia menggeliat kesakitan.

Kyuhyun berteriak hingga suaranya serak. Ia tidak dapat menahan sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya yang kesakitan. Ia terus meronta, namun Shindong memegangnya erat-erat, mencoba menahan gerakannya sebisa mungkin. Tubuh mungil itu menggelinjang hebat karena kesakitan.

"AAAAAGHHH!"

"Jeonha! Ireona! Jeonha!"

Rasa sakit itu masih menyengat di dada kirinya ketika Kyuhyun terbangun. Shindong duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dengan cemas. Pengasuhnya itu menempelkan sebuah bantalan berisi es ke bagian yang terasa sakit itu.

"Tanda ini kembali terasa sakit?" tanya Shindong lirih. Ingatannya melayang ke malam penobatan itu. Karena rasa sakit yang melewati batas ketahanan Kyuhyun, tubuh mungil majikannya melengkung sedemikian rupa dalam pelukannya, kemudian terkulai pingsan. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun. Saat itu Shindong memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menangis, membisikan kata-kata maaf, sama seperti yang ia lakukan malam ini.

Tapi rasa sakit itu masih sering muncul. Apakah tanda itu… Jeonha…..?

"Jangan meminta maaf, ajussi." Kyuhyun memecah lamunan Shindong. "Aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Kembalilah tidur."

Kyuhyun mengambil alih bantalan es dan menempelkannya sendiri. Terasa lebih baik. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap Shindong kembali keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Jeonha, mengapa Jeonha tidak membawa mereka ke rumah yang sebenarnya? Di tempat ini…. Saya khawatir tidak akan aman."

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam sambil menutup mata, tidak menyahuti kata-kata Shindong.

"Apa Jeonha tidak mempercayai mereka?"

"Ajussi…"

"Jeonha, akan ada saatnya Jeonha tidak bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian. Tidak tertutup kemungkinan ada musuh yang jauh lebih kuat, yang tidak bisa Jeonha kalahkan."

"Justru itu!" Kyuhyun bangun dan duduk di atas pembaringannya dengan raut wajah kesal. "Justru karena itu aku ingin menghadapinya sendirian! Aku tidak mau melibatkan siapapun apalagi orang-orang awam seperti mereka!"

"Jeonha, apa Jeonha masih ingat pesan terakhir…."

"Aku ingat!" potong Kyuhyun cepat. Shindong selalu menggunakan kalimat itu untuk menekannya. Ia tidak menyukai hal itu, namun juga tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Jadi, tolong jangan bersikeras lagi. Bawalah mereka ke rumah. Jelaskan segala sesuatunya."

Kyuhyun menatap Shindong dengan penuh selidik. "Kita memiliki banyak pengawal. Bisnis keluarga ini adalah pengawalan dan keamanan. Kenapa harus mereka? Apakah kau bisa menjawabku, Ajussi?"

Wajah Shindong memerah. Ia tertunduk dalam, mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia katakan kepada majikannya itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya dengan sikap waspada. Ia melompat dari tempat tidur dan meraih sebuah pedang yang tergantung di dinding kamar.

"Ada yang datang. Bangunkan mereka agar waspada. Aku akan menghadapi para pengganggu itu."

"Jeonha!"

Shindong berteriak ketika Kyuhyun keluar secepat kilat lewat jendela, tidak berniat sama sekali menunggunya membangunkan Siwon dan Zhoumi.

.

.

Kyuhyun berhasil memancing para 'tamu'-nya ke halaman belakang yang luas. Setelah memastikan semua berkumpul, ia membuat sebuah dimensi ruang yang melingkupi seisi rumah itu, sehingga tidak seorangpun di luar dimensi ruang yang bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya.

Namja itu memungut sebuah batu kecil dan melemparnya dengan kuat. Batu itu memantul ketika menyentuh pembatas tidak kasat mata. "Kemampuanku membuat dimensi ruang sudah meningkat pesat." Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

Suara-suara berisik di sekitarnya membuat Kyuhyun kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada para tamu yang tampak tidak sabar untuk menyantap sang tuan rumah.

"Ck. Tammuseu. Gaekgwi level bawah seperti kalian diutus untuk membunuhku? Itu menggelikan." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk-nya sambil menggeleng kesal. "Bukankah tugas kalian cuma mengintai musuh dan menyiksa tawanan? Apa jenderal Agma berpikir aku selemah itu?"

Tammuseu, makhluk-makhluk bersosok manusia dengan dua tanduk kecil di kepala, tidak menyahut. Mereka mulai mengepung Kyuhyun.

"Lebih mendekat lagi. Kalian ingin membunuhku bukan?" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tenang. Smirk masih menghiasi wajahnya saat tammuseu yang berjumlah puluhan itu semakin merapat. "Lebih cepat sedikit. Aku ingin kembali tidur. Nah, begitu lebih bagus."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melompat jauh ke atas saat puluhan makhluk itu menerjang cepat ke arahnya. Karena begitu mendadak, mereka justru saling bertabrakan dan terjatuh karena sesamanya. Saat melayang turun, Kyuhyun menghunus pedangnya, menebas makhluk-makhluk bertanduk tersebut sehingga kembali tersedia ruang kosong untuknya di tengah kerumunan. Pedangnya bergerak begitu cepat sehingga ia seperti terselubungi olehnya.

.

.

Zhoumi dan Siwon termangu saat halaman belakang rumah yang mereka tempati dipenuhi makhluk berwajah menyeramkan, pucat seperti mayat hidup namun memiliki tanduk. Kyuhyun tampak berada di tengah kepungan tanpa raut wajah takut. Ia menebas mereka dengan pedang hingga makhluk-makhluk itu bergelimpangan.

"Pastikan kalian membunuhnya!" seru Kyuhyun dari tengah kepungan. Ia kembali menyabetkan pedangnya dengan cepat, sama sekali tanpa keraguan.

Zhoumi dan Siwon berpandangan. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah membunuh sebanyak yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini. Meski mereka tahu bahwa yang Kyuhyun hadapi bukanlah manusia, tak urung keduanya merasa jengah.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?! Tumpas mereka! Cepat!" Shindong memukul kedua namja yang masih berdiri diam itu dengan kesal.

Akhirnya Zhoumi dan Siwon mengeluarkan pistol mereka. Pertama keduanya menembak bagian-bagian yang tidak vital, namun Makhluk-makhluk itu bergeming. Sebanyak apapun keduanya menembak, para tammuseu itu bangkit kembali setelah terjatuh sejenak.

"Bunuh mereka! Apa kalian tidak dengar?" Kyuhyun memberi perintah.

"Bagaimana jika tembakan kami mengenai orang lewat?" teriak Zhoumi.

"Jeonha! Kita bisa kena masalah jika orang-orang mendengar suara tembakan!" Siwon ikut berteriak.

Melihat ragu-ragu, Kyuhyun mengabaikan mereka dan tetap menghadapi para penyerangnya seorang diri. Jumlah tammuseu yang cukup banyak membuat Kyuhyun tampak terkepung. Setidaknya itu yang terlihat oleh SIwon dan Zhoumi. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan mendekati Kyuhyun sambil menembaki musuh di bagian yang vital. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, kali ini tammuseu yang tertembak tidak bangkit kembali.

"Jeonha, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon saat keduanya berhasil berada di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Minggir! Kalian mengganggu!" Kyuhyun menyentuhkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke punggung pedang dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. Pedang itu langsung dilingkupi api yang merah menyala, membuat Siwon dan Zhoumi terbelalak takjub. Kyuhyun memutar pedang tadi di atas kepalanya. Api semakin besar seiring putaran yang ia lakukan. Zhoumi dan Siwon terpaksa menyingkir untuk menghindar saat Kyuhyun melancarkan serangan kepada tammaseu yang tersisa. Tenaga yang keluar sangat kuat sehingga sisa penyerang bergelimpangan.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Tak satupun makhluk bertanduk itu yang bangkit kembali. Sementara Siwon dan Zhoumi masih tertegun, Kyuhyun mendekati sosok-sosok terkapar itu.

"Pergilah dengan tenang. Jangan kembali lagi. Di sini bukan tempat kalian." Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, sosok-sosok tadi menguar menjadi cahaya dan menghilang.

"A…apa itu?" Zhoumi akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Mereka benar-benar gaekgwi?" Siwon bergidik.

Kyuhyun mendekat hanya untuk mendorong keduanya sampai mundur selangkah. "Seorang bodyguard tidak boleh meragukan perintah pemimpinnya! Apa kalian paham?!"

"Tapi…."

"Tapi kau meminta kami membunuh!" Zhoumi mengatakan apa yang Siwon pikirkan dengan lugas. "Menurutku, tadi itu…"

"Seorang klien tidak memerlukan bodyguard yang kebanyakan berpikir dan berperasaan. Kalian harus bisa menghadang peluru yang kalian tahu akan mengenai tubuh kalian, asalkan hal itu menjamin keselamatan klien. Kalian harus berani menembak seseorang, jika dia mengancam keselamatan klien. Jika kalian masih seperti ini, kalian tidak berguna!"

"Mana bisa begitu?!" Zhoumi mengeraskan rahangnya menahan marah. "Kami ini bisa berpikir dan merasa. Kami bukan robot! Jangan karena kau seorang 'Yang Mulia', kau bisa bertindak seenaknya kepada kami! Aku tidak akan mengakui orang sepertimu sebagai Jeonha!"

"Tidak mengakui?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Zhoumi dan memandang dengan pandangan menusuk. "Kau pikir aku peduli dengan panggilan itu? Seperti apapun kau memanggilku, orang tak berguna tetaplah orang tak berguna. Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini."

"MWO?!" Zhoumi benar-benar marah. Ia hendak mendorong Kyuhyun namun Siwon lebih dulu menahannya. Shindong hanya bisa melihat semua itu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Jeonha, mianhamnida…." Gumam Siwon sambil terus menahan Zhoumi. Berbeda dengan rekannya, Siwon merasa bersalah melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun, meski ia tidak mengerti mengapa seperti itu.

Kyuhyun memandang keduanya dengan dingin, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Cepat masuk! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di dalam." Shindong mendorong Zhoumi dan Siwon.

.

.

"Gaekgwi? Sungai Henggi? Guardian? Jadi yang kemarin itu bukan cerita bohong?" Zhoumi terhenyak.

"Jangan katakan kita menghadapi Gwisin juga(*semacam hantu perempuan berambut panjang dan bergaun putih)." Siwon bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau semua penghuni sungai Henggi keluar, bisa saja itu terjadi." SHindong menjawab dengan tegas.

Kyuhyun melihat Shindong yang tengah menjelaskan situasi mereka kepada Siwon dan Zhoumi dengan diam. Ia sangat mengantuk namun juga tidak berniat tidur sebelum mengusir kedua orang bodyguard-nya. Kejadian tadi membuatnya semakin yakin untuk menolak keinginan Shindong dan Direktur Kim.

"Kenapa wujud mereka bisa kita sentuh?"

"Bahkan tembakan kami mempan terhadap mereka. Hanya saja, begitu tewas dan Jeonha mengatakan sesuatu, mereka menghilang seperti debu."

"Itu karena kekuatan Jenderal Agma." Kyuhyun akhirnya menyahut. "Gaekgwi yang terlalu lama di sungai Henggi akan bertambah kekuatannya. Jika mereka punya kemauan hidup yang kuat mereka bisa muncul. Hanya saja wujud mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama."

Zhoumi dan Siwon saling berpandangan dengan mimik ngeri. Kyuhyun melihat hal itu dan bangkit berdiri menuju kamarnya.

"Jeonha..."

Panggilan Shindong membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang ke arah Zhoumi dan Siwon.

"Yang kalian hadapi benar-benat hantu dan aku tidak berniat membayar kalian. Jika kalian bersikeras di sini, kalian akan ikut ke rumahku yang sesungguhnya. Kalian akan diminta tidak menghubungi siapapun termasuk teman dan keluarga untuk menjamin kerahasiaan tempat itu. Jadi, segeralah berkemas dan pergi. Ajussi akan mengantarkan kalian ke tempat direktur Kim."

"Jeonha!" Shindong pucat pasi mendengar keputusan Kyuhyun.

"Ajussi, sudah aku bilang, aku tidak memerlukan siapapun. Tidak juga mereka. Mereka justru mengganggu sepanjang pertarungan tadi. Aku tidak mau terbunuh karena kebodohan kedua orang ini."

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan ketiga orang itu dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tawa dari arah dapur. Kedua alisnya bertaut melihat Siwon dan Zhoumi tengah sibuk memasak sambil bergurau.

"Ah, Jeonha. Selamat pagi."

Shindong muncul dari balik punggungnya sambil membungkuk hormat. Siwon dan Zhoumi ikut menyapa dengan hormat. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang tersenyum lebar, senyum Zhoumi tampak dipaksakan.

Menyadari keduanya akan tetap bersamanya, Kyuhyun pergi dengan wajah tidak senang tanpa berkata apapun.

"Seorang 'Yang Mulia' meski masih muda, memang berbeda. Biarpun Jeonha heran kita masih di sini, tapi dia hanya diam dan pergi," puji Siwon, tak kuasa menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

"Kalau saja ajussi dan kau tidak memaksaku, aku tidak mau berada di sini."

"Itu karena kau orang baik." Siwon memeluk Zhoumi kuat2 hingga Zhoumi berteriak kesakitan.

.

Di aula tengah, Kyuhyun memberi kode agar Shindong duduk.

"Ajussi, apa yang kau katakan sehingga mereka masih ada di sini?"

Suara menegur itu membuat Shindong tersenyum lebar. "Jeonha, aku merawatmu selama belasan tahun. Percayalah, Jeonha akan menyukai mereka berdua. Jeonha akan membutuhkan mereka lebih dari yang bisa dibayangkan saat ini."

"Ajussi, kau melakukan kesalahan besar."

"Jika Jeonha sudah selesai melakukan tugas. Saya bersedia dihukum seberat apapun atas keputusan yang saya ambil."

"Ajussi..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah ketika Shindong terkekeh senang.

.

.

"Lihat! Indah sekali!"

Siwon menunjuk keluar jendela. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki sebuah jalan sempit yang dipenuhi ratusan pohon jeruk di sepanjang sisi jalan. Zhoumi mengamati semua itu dengan takjub.

"Pohon jeruk dipercaya bisa mengusir hantu, sedangkan pohon persik justru menjadi jalan para hantu untuk masuk." Zhoumi mengatakan itu sambil memandang Kyuhyun dan Shindong. Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Ia hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan sambil memandang keluar jendela. Shindong sendiri hanya menanggapi kalimat Zhoumi dengan senyum.

Suasana mobil menjadi gelap saat mereka memasuki sebuah terowongan. Di ujung terowongan, pemandangan yang baru dilihat Siwon dan Zhoumi terpampang di depan mata. Keduanya terdiam, masih keheranan dengan perbedaan menyolok antara pemandangan sebelum dan sesudah terowongan. Mobil tiba-tiba berada di sebuah desa yang bernuansa tradisional, yang berada disebuah lembah yang luas dengan gunung dan sungai mengapitnya.

"Terowongan tadi salah satu portal yang kami buat untuk menjaga rahasia tempat ini," jelas Shindong. "Karena itulah kita melihat perbedaan menyolok, karena ini memang di wilayah yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya."

"Portal?" Siwon menautkan kening.

"Bukan cuma portal. Para tetangga tidak ada yang terbangun dengan keributan semalam…pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat hal itu mungkin, bukan?"

Kyuhyun melirik Zhoumi sekilas, lalu kembali memandang ke luar.

"Jeonha punya kemampuan membuat ruang dimensi, sehingga tidak ada serangan yang bisa menembus keluar. Tetapi kita juga tidak bisa keluar dari ruang dimensi itu jika Jeonha tidak menghilangkannya." Shindong mencoba menjelaskan, berharap ketegangan di antara mereka mereda.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu." Siwon menegakkan duduknya dengan penuh antusias. "Jeonha, yang membuat rambutku terbakar malam itu…lidah api itu… Itu perbuatan Jeonha?"

Shindong meringis salah tingkah melihat Zhoumi dan Siwon memandang Kyuhyun untuk menuntut jawaban. Tapi sepertinya perasaan majikannya sedang tidak baik. Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Saat Siwon hendak mengulang pertanyaannya, Shindong memberi kode agar namja itu mengurungkan niatnya.

.

Sebuah gerbang kayu menjadi pintu masuk sekaligus pembatas wilayah hunian. Hanya ada beberapa rumah tradisional di sana. Mobil berhenti di rumah yang jauh lebih besar dari rumah lainnya.

"Rumah-rumah kecil yang ada di dekat gerbang, merupakan tempat tinggal para pelayan dan penjaga yang bekerja di sini." Shindong menerangkan saat mereka turun. Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke bagian dalam, disambut beberapa pelayan yang menyapanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

Zhoumi dan Siwon menurunkan bawaan mereka, memandang sekeliling dengan takjub.

"Sebenarnya kita bertiga tinggal di rumah tengah. Tetapi Jeonha memintaku tinggal bersamanya di bangunan utama. Aku rasa sebaiknya kalian begitu juga."

"Mereka tinggal di rumah tengah." Entah sejak kapan, Kyuhyun sudah bersandar pada pintu utama sambil mengawasi mereka yang mulai menaiki tangga.

"Tapi, Jeonha..."

"Ajussi, sudah seharusnya mereka di rumah tengah." Kyuhyun menegaskan keputusannya.

"Baiklah." Shindong mengangguk. Ia mendorong Zhoumi dan Siwon kembali ke halaman, mengajak mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan berukuran sedang yang menempel pada gerbang dalam.

"Kenapa kita tidak tinggal di bangunan utama? Bukankah kita ini bodyguard?"

Zhoumi melirik Siwon, memberi peringatan agar jangan banyak bertanya soal itu. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak merasa memerlukan mereka untuk menjaga, apalagi melindungi namja itu dari siapapun yang mengincarnya.

"Bangunan ini sangat indah."

Kata-kata Siwon menarik Zhoumi dari lamunan. Sama seperti rumah tradisional yang lain, tiang dan kerangka bangunan itu terbuat dari kayu. Tembok dibuat dari campuran tanah dan rumput yang dicetak seperti bata. Hanki (*kertas tradisional) digunakan sebagai penutup rangka jenedel, pintu, juga sebagai pelapis dinding. Lantai terdiri dari batu dan tanah yang dikeraskan. Tetapi banguna-bangunan yang ia lihat sejak tadi, semua tertata oleh tangan-tangan ahli sehingga sangat apik.

"Ini kamar kalian berdua." Shindong menunjuk dua buah kamar yang bersisian.

Siwon bergegas membuka kamar sebelah kiri. Ada sebuah lemari kayu yang besar, di mana di bagian atas tersedia yo (*kasur lipat/futon) yang bisa ia buka saat malam hari. Sebuah pintu terhubung dengan bagian dalam, dua buah pintu geser terhubung dengan bagian luar yang mengarah ke taman.

Siwon bergegas membuka pintu geser lebar-lebar. Ia kemudian duduk dengan kaki menjuntai beberapa sentimeter di atas rumput.

"Rumah-rumah di sini tinggi juga." Zhoumi ikut mencoba. Ia yakin pintu geser yang terlihat di sisi samping adalah pintu geser miliknya nanti. "Kamar ini sebenarnya cukup untuk kita berdua."

"Dibangun tinggi karena di bawah lantai terhubung dengan penghangat. Jadi di musim dingin, kalian bisa tidur dan makan serta duduk di lantai dengan nyaman."

"Sangat mengesankan." Siwon tersenyum senang.

"Kalian cepatlah bersiap. Kita akan menemui Jeonha di bangunan utama untuk makan siang."

.

Siwon dan Zhoumi baru benar-benar menyadari keindahan tempat itu ketika menuju bangunan utama. Keseluruhan bangunan yang ada di lembah, di latar belakangi oleh gunung. Sinar matahari masuk dengan leluasa ke semua bangunan karena jendela dan pintu dibuat menghadap ke timur dan ke selatan.

"Kalau malam akan gelap gulita." Siwon bergidik.

"Aniyo." Shindong terkekeh. "Meski tradisional seperti yang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi, kami sudah melengkapinya dengan listrik. Ada sebuah generator besar untuk seluruh hunian di sini. Jika diperlukan, kami bisa mempergunakan peralatan listrik."

"Itu beranda?" Zhoumi menunjuk sebuah ruang terbuka yang terbuat dari kayu. Ruangan itu terletak di salah satu sisi bangunan utama.

"Itu daecheong. Fungsinya menjaga rumah tetap sejuk meski musim panas." Siwon menerangkan.

"Tapi kita bisa menyalakan AC di sini." Shindong terkekeh. "Jeonha lebih menyukai yang alami. Itu tempat favoritnya jika ingin menyendiri," bisik Shindong. Ia mengajak keduanya menuju aula utama.

"Tidak ada penjaga yang membukakan pintu," gumam Siwon.

Shindong kembali terkekeh sementara Zhoumi menyikut rekannya.

"Jeonha tidak menyukai hal-hal semacam itu. Di sini sudah banyak sentuhan modern," jawab Shindong.

"Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan panggilan Jeonha."

Wajah Shindong sedikit muram mendengar kata-kata Zhoumi. Namun kedua bodyguard itu tidak menyadarinya. Mereka terlalu sibuk mengamati arsitektur bangunan.

Mereka tiba di aula utama. Ruangan itu sangat besar. Di salah satu dinding terdapat sekat dengan lukisan kuno. Ada sebuah meja panjang yang tidak terlalu lebar namun rendah di depannya. Sebuah bantalan duduk dengan warna berbeda dari yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan ruangan membuat keduanya tahu itulah tempat duduk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri tengah berdiri di salah satu sisi ruangan, dengan sebuah layar hologram besar terpampang di dinding. Ia hanya melirik mereka sekilas, lalu melanjutkan pengamatannya. Di layar terpampang aksi Siwon dan Zhoumi dini hari tadi.

"Secara kemampuan kalian sangat hebat. Ketepatan tembakan di atas rata-rata." Kyuhyun menghentikan rekaman gambar tepat di saat Ia memberi perintah pertama kali untuk menembak, kemudian menggeser rekaman ke saat di mana Siwon dan Zhoumi mulai menembak bagian vital. "Tapi kalian memerlukan waktu terlalu lama untuk mengerti betapa gentingnya situasi. Kalian berpikir aku terkurung, karena itulah kalian mulai lebih serius."

Kyuhyun menyentuh penanya yg tergeletak di atas meja. Seketika itu juga layar hologram tadi menghilang "Itu rekaman CCTV tadi malam. Selain sebagai bodyguard-ku, kalian juga menjadi bimbinganku. Aku akan melatih kalian untuk menjadi lebih baik."

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari mereka, Kyuhyun memandang keduanya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Canggih sekali!" Akhirnya Siwon berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Pena itu bisa membentuk layar hologram seukuran dinding?" Zhoumi terbelalak takjub.

Kyuhyun bersidekap, tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Siwon dan Zhoumi lebih memperhatikan layar tadi dibanding apa yang ia katakan. "Sebagai pewaris perusahaan pengawalan dan keamanan; Apa yang kalian harapkan dariku? Pena keluaran tahun pertama?"

"Bu…bukan begitu. Tapi, tadi sangat canggih."

"Sedangkan rumah ini sangat kuno! Appo!" Siwon meringis ketika Zhoumi memukul pundaknya.

"Pena ini bisa mengeluarkan virtual keyboard juga. Ada alat scanner dan perekam mini. Bisa terhubung dengan internet juga." Kyuhyun mempertontonkan penanya dengan bangga. "Kalian tidak tahu apa saja yang bisa dilakukan benda ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Menimpuk kepala kalian agar tidak mudah ternganga!"

"EH?!"

"CK!" Kyuhyun berdecak melihat kekagetan keduanya sementara Shindong terkekeh senang.

"Sebaiknya kita makan siang." Shindong mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun duduk di bantalan yang terdapat di belakang meja. Shindong memberi kode agar Zhoumi dan Siwon duduk di bantalan yang tersedia di sisi kiri sementara ia duduk di sisi kanan.

Pelayan datang membawa beberapa meja kecil untuk Zhoumi, Shindong, dan Siwon. Pelayan yang lain mulai menyajikan makan siang dalam mangkuk-mangkuk kecil. Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang saat makan siang juga disajikan di mejanya.

"Whoa! Ini sangat bagus! Aku bisa gemuk di tempat ini!" Siwon mulai menjumput lauk ketika Shindong berdehem dan Zhoumi menyikutnya. "Waeyo? Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, aku sangat lapar."

Zhoumi tidak menanggapi suara Siwon yang memelas. Ia memberi kode bahwa Kyuhyun belum menyentuh sumpitnya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera makan. Kalian pasti lapar." Shindong berkata kepada Siwon dan Zhoumi, namun sesungguhnya ia menujukan kalimat itu kepada Kyuhyun. Begitu Kyuhyun mulai menjumput lauk, Siwon bergegas mengikuti begitu pula yang lain. Semua menikmati hidangan dengan diam. Perut mereka sangat lapar.

"Lain kali, biarkan pelayan saja yang memasak," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengambil kimchi. "Kalian bisa membuat dapur kebakaran. Juga membuat orang kelaparan."

Siwon dan Zhoumi saling menyikut. Karena tidak terbiasa dengan dapur tradisional, keduanya menyalakan tungku terlalu besar, sehingga makanan yang terdapat di dalam wajan terkena percikan api. Minyak yang digunakan untuk memasak, menyulut api menjadi besar sehingga menghanguskan makanan di dalamnya. Karena kejadian itu, mereka tidak jadi menyantap sarapan.

"Sehabis makan, kita akan menyusun jadwal latihan." Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpit dengan perasaan lega karena perutnya sudah terisi penuh.

"Jeonha." Siwon yang sudah selesai sejak tadi, mencoba bertanya setelah mengamati Kyuhyun selama mereka makan.

"Ne?"

"Apakah kau tidak bersekolah? Aku lihat umur Jeonha masih sangat muda. Kau bisa cepat tua jika selalu bersikap serius seperti ini. Ada baiknya Jeonha bergaul dengan orang yang seumur."

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar usul Siwon.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kami akan mengawal dan menjamin keamananmu selama di sekolah." Siwon tersenyum lebar, sementara Zhoumi dan Shindong menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya.

.

.

TBC

.

Gomawo sudah membaca ff membingungkan ini. Author aja bingung apalagi yang baca. Nggak panjang-panjang, cuma mau bilang,

Terima kasih sudah membacanya. Bagaimana cerita ini nanti,

Kita nikmati aja bersama-sama, siapa tahu nanti ada pencerahan hehehe

Buat semua yang sudah mereview, gomawoyo.

Mianhe belum bisa membalas satu per satu.

.

Kamsahamnida


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Shadow Warrior chapter 3**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership, fantasy, action, horor**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Zhoumi, Shindong, Kibum, Leeteuk, Sungmin**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , ooc, if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo **

**Summary : tidak ada**

**.**

Shadow WarriorChapter 3

**Note:**

**Kyuhyun 17 th**

**Siwon dan Zhoumi 23 th**

**Shindong 49 th**

**Kangin 38 th**

**Sungmin 20 tahun**

.

Seperti malam-malam biasanya, rumah sakit itu tampak lengang. Para pasien rawat inap sudah tertidur di kamar masing-masing. Hanya satu dua orang perawat yang sesekali lewat untuk memeriksa keadaan pasien mereka.

Dokter Jung memandang jam dinding ruang kerjanya. Pukul 10 malam. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya sejenak untuk membersihkan kabut di sana. Cuaca mulai bertambah dingin semenjak memasuki musim gugur.

_"Pohon ginkgo di sini sangat indah. Saat musim gugur mulai, semua daunnya berwarna kuning terang. Aku akan mengajak putraku ke sini untuk melihatnya."_

Namja separuh baya itu tersenyum, teringat Leeteuk sahabatnya yang selalu berkunjung setiap musim gugur. Namun sudah sepuluh tahun lebih ia tidak mendengar kabar apapun tentang sahabatnya itu. Tepatnya setelah suatu malam Leeteuk tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kamarnya dengan wajah tegang; Sangat berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang selalu tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan.

_"Tolong sembunyikan kristal Baekho ini. Angin dan musim gugur berkaitan dengannya. Hal ini akan membantuku mengingat kalau kristal ini berada di tempat ini; Tempat yang paling aku sukai saat musim gugur. Tempat di mana petunjuk arah angin berbentuk Baekho ada." _

_"Bagaimana cara aku menyimpannya? Apa aku harus menyembunyikan kristal ini dari orang-orang tertentu? Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang menjaganya, Leeteuk-ah?"_

_"Aku tidak bisa." Di mata dokter Jung, wajah Leeteuk malam itu bertambah suram. "Kau jangan berpikir terlalu keras. Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu baik. Berilah kepada siapa kau ingin memberikannya. Aku mempercayakan benda ini sepenuhnya ke tanganmu."_

Setelah itu, Leeteuk pergi dan tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya. Beberapa kali dokter Jung mencoba mencari tahu namun ia tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun. Selama ini Leeteuk tidak pernah membicarakan dirinya kecuali hal-hal umum. Ia hanya mengetahui bahwa Leeteuk berbahagia dengan kehidupannya meski sang istri sudah tiada sejak putra semata wayang mereka berusia 2 tahun. Mereka bersahabat dekat tanpa mempermasalahkan kerahasiaan Leeteuk. Dokter Jung menyukai pembawaan Leeteuk yang selalu optimis, lembut, namun tegar. Persahabatan yang sedikit aneh baginya, mengingat mereka hanya bertemu setiap musim gugur.

Dokter Jung bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju akuarium yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Akuarium itu dialasi bebatuan dan kristal tiruan yang berwarna putih. Seekor ikan mas berenang dengan tenang di dalamnya. Namja itu tersenyum melihat kristal Baekho yang tersimpan rapi diantara kristal tiruan yang serupa.

Namja itu tercekat ketika kristal berpendar sekejap. Meski kejadian serupa telah terjadi beberapa kali, hal itu selalu menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak untuknya. Dokter Jung seketika bergidik ketika menyadari suasana di luar lebih sepi dari biasa.

Rumah sakit yang ia dirikan memang tidak terlalu ramai dan hanya dikenal dari mulut ke mulut. Rumah sakit ini didirikan untuk menampung orang-orang yang sudah sekarat yang tidak memiliki keluarga yang merawat mereka. Ia mencoba memberikan pengobatan sebaik mungkin, berharap apa yang ia lakukan bisa meringankan penderitaan para pasiennya yang sudah dianggap tidak memiliki harapan hidup oleh dokter lain maupun keluarga mereka. Hanya ada beberapa perawat yang membantunya. Mereka memiliki beban yang sama sehingga mau bekerja di sini dengan upah yang tidak begitu besar. Beberapa orang termasuk Leeteuk menjadi pendana operasional tempat itu.

Perasaan tidak enak yang semakin kuat membuatnya meraih kristal Baekho. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya, dokter Jung menyembunyikan kristal tersebut ke dalam saku jas putih yang ia kenakan. Ada kantung lain dalam saku itu yang ia tambahkan sendiri, sebagai tempat menyimpan kristal setiap perasaan resah menghinggapi dirinya; Sama seperti malam ini.

Dokter Jung kemudian membuka pintu yang menuju lorong tengah, tempat di mana kamar-kamar pasien berada. Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam. Tak ada suara sedikitpun di lorong yang berisi sekitar 16 kamar itu. Ia berjalan hingga ke tengah lorong, lalu membuka salah satu kamar. Kamar itu dihuni oleh seorang kakek yang menderita kanker stadium akhir. Seharusnya suster Wang menemaninya karena sang kakek baru saja kehilangan teman sekamarnya yang meninggal tadi siang.

"Suster Wang?" Dokter Jung memanggil dengan suara berbisik ketika melihat sang suster tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala rebah di atas tempat tidur.

"Suster Wang?!" Betapa terkejutnya Dokter Jung saat tubuh sang suster ambruk ke lantai setelah ia menepuk bahunya untuk membangunkan. Ia berjengit karena wajah suster Wang putih seperti mayat. Kedua mata yeoja itu terbeliak lebar seakan melihat sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan. Perasaan dingin yang dokter Jung rasakan ketika menyentuh suster Wang, membuatnya semakin yakin kalau nyawa suster kepercayaannya itu sudah lenyap.

Dokter Jung kini mengarahkan matanya ke arah ranjang. Tidak perlu untuk berpikir dua kali. Pasiennya juga tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Dengan cepat Dokter Jung berlari ke kamar lain, membukanya satu per satu dengan panik. Kakinya terasa lemas ketika mendapati semua yang berada di sana sudah tewas tanpa darah sedikitpun dalam tubuh mereka.

"Ternyata ada yang masih hidup. Bagus. Tenagaku akan bertambah besar setelah menghisap darah kalian semua."

Dokter Jung berteriak keras ketika sosok menyerupai manusia yang meleleh muncul di hadapannya. Ia mencoba berlari keluar menghindari sosok tadi yang ia yakini membunuh semua penghuni rumah sakitnya.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan lebih Zhoumi dan Siwon bekerja sebagai bodyguard Kyuhyun. Semua tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan saat pertama kali datang. Latihan yang keras, pertarungan melawan gaekgwi yang wujud dan kemampuannya beragam, membuat keduanya seperti menghadapi pertarungan tanpa akhir setiap harinya. Mereka bukan menjaga Kyuhyun, melainkan masuk ke kancah peperangan yang kadang berada di luar akal mereka.

Sebenarnya tidak ada gaekgwi yang mengetahui lokasi kediaman 'pewaris perusahaan pengawalan dan keamanan' itu. Tetapi Kyuhyun selalu pergi ke berbagai tempat yang diperkirakan sebagai letak kristal Baekho. Hal itu membuat mereka berhadapan dengan para bawahan jenderal Agma yang memiliki tujuan serupa. Dan malam ini, mereka mengunjungi sebuah rumah sakit yang sangat terpencil; Rumah sakit yang didirikan oleh seorang dokter bermarga Jung.

"Jeonha, apakah setiap malam kita akan berkeliaran seperti ini?" Siwon merapatkan mantelnya. Korea mulai memasuki musim gugur. Cuaca di malam hari bisa mendekati titik nol derajat celcius.

"Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu. Siapa tahu kali ini kita berada di tempat yang tepat." Kyuhyun turun dari mobil yang Zhoumi parkir di depan sebuah bangunan tua. Rumah sakit milik dokter Jung. Di atas bangunan itu terdapat petunjuk arah angin berbentuk macan putih yang merupakan lambang Baekho.

"Karena benda itu Jeonha ingin mengecek tempat ini?" Zhoumi ikut menatap ke atas sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Daerah itu sangat gelap dan terpencil. Cukup aneh mengetahui ada rumah sakit sederhana di sana. Sedikit banyak Zhoumi mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tempat itu, tetapi ia ragu mengenai Kristal Baekho. "Jeonha, aku rasa usul Siwon-sshi agar kau bersekolah perlu kau pikirkan. Kemampuanmu memperkirakan letak kristal sangat parah."

"Jika bersekolah menyebabkan kemampuan otakku setara kalian, lebih baik aku tidak bersekolah." Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan tajam kepada kedua bodyguard-nya yang meringis serentak. "Ini bukan masalah pengetahuan. Ini insting."

"Dan insting Jeonha selalu salah selama ini. Appo!" Siwon mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul keras oleh Zhoumi. "Yak! Zhoumi sshi! Kenapa kau selalu memukulku?"

"Jangan berisik! Lebih baik kita masuk." Kyuhyun melerai sebelum terjadi debat mulut yang lebih panjang. Waktu dua bulan cukup membuatnya tahu betapa berisiknya kedua namja itu jika sudah berdebat.

Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun yang melangkah menuju pintu rumah sakit dengan kening berkerut. _Jeonha tidak bisa merasakan letak kristal Baekho. Berbeda sekali dengan yang Shindong ajussi ceritakan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kami menghabiskan waktu jika terus menerus salah seperti ini._

"Jeonha." Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak membuka pintu. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun berada di sisi yang aman, namja itu mulai mengetuk. Ketiganya menunggu beberapa detik, namun tak ada seorangpun yang keluar.

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Zhoumi berdiri di sisi pintu yang berlainan dengan Siwon. Ia mulai mencabut pistolnya dan melepaskan kokang. Siwon melakukan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun mengamati ketika kedua namja itu membuka pintu dan menyapu kedua sisi ruangan yang mereka masuki dengan sikap waspada. Kyuhyun masuk setelah keduanya memberi kode aman.

Zhoumi memberi kode agar Siwon masuk ke pintu selanjutnya secara bersama-sama. Ia kembali membentuk kode dengan tangan yang menandakan bahwa mereka akan masuk serentak pada hitungan ketiga. Jari Zhoumi mulai menghitung.

_Satu…Dua…Tiga!_

Bersamaan dengan hitungan ketiga, Zhoumi membuka pintu dan masuk. Ia sedikit panik ketika Siwon tidak bergerak seperti yang mereka sepakati. Karena itu ia berguling setelah memastikan sisi kanan aman, dan menyapu sisi kiri setelah tubuhnya berada pada posisi duduk. Siwon menyusul masuk di belakangnya dengan sikap waspada.

Sama seperti bagian depan yang berfungsi sebagai lobby rumah sakit, ruangan dalam tidak memperlihatkan satu sosokpun. Pintu tadi merupakan ujung koridor dari rangkaian kamar yang terletak berjajar di sisi kiri dan kanan. Penerangan yang minim membuat koridor itu lebih gelap dari yang seharusnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergerak tadi?" bisik Zhoumi kesal.

"Tadi kau bilang bergerak pada hitungan ketiga. Aku hanya mengikuti perintah."

"Maksudku pada hitungan ketiga itu, saat aku menyebutkan angka tiga, kau sudah bergerak."

"Eh? Aku selalu melakukannya begitu angka tiga selesai disebut."

"Mwo?!" Zhoumi terbelalak, namun Siwon juga bersikeras bahwa yang dilakukannya sudah benar.

Kyuhyun menghela napas mendengar percakapan keduanya. Padahal ia cukup puas dengan aksi Siwon dan Zhoumi tadi. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka, Kyuhyun mulai menyusuri koridor hingga ke ujung selanjutnya, sementara Siwon dan Zhoumi bergegas mengikuti sambil mengarahkan senjata setiap melewati pintu kamar yang tertutup. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun menurut keduanya sangat berbahaya. Mereka terlatih untuk memeriksa pintu demi pintu hingga ke ujung berikutnya sebelum membiarkan Kyuhyun lewat. Tetapi kali ini mereka hanya bisa bersiaga.

"Jeonha!"

Siwon berteriak ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu ujung lorong begitu saja. Zhoumi secara reflek berdiri di depan Kyuhyun saat sesosok mahkluk muncul. Setelah menghadapi gaekgwi dua bulan ini, Zhoumi dan Siwon sudah tidak heran melihat mahkluk semacam itu. Sosok gaekgwi kali ini seperti manusia yang meleleh. Tak ada kejelasan bentuk dan rangka yang terlihat, hanya sekumpulan daging yang memiliki tentakel yang berfungsi seperti tangan, kaki, ekor dan dua buah daun telinga yang sangat besar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tentakel terjulur cepat ke arah ketiganya.

"AWAS!" Kyuhyun menarik Zhoumi dan mendorong Siwon hingga tubuh menreka bertiga merapat ke salah satu sisi dinding. Tentakel tadi meleset dan menghantam pintu di belakang mereka dengan keras, membuat pintu kayu itu berlubang seketika. Zhoumi dan Siwon terperanjat menyaksikan tentakel itu bisa menjulur begitu panjang, dengan kekuatan hantaman yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Lonowe, pemakan nyawa manusia dan hewan-hewan yang sedang sekarat. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia mengincar tempat ini." Kyuhyun meraba gagang pedang yang sedari tadi tergantung di pinggangnya. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Lonowe sedikitpun. "Kalian berhati-hatilah. Dia memiliki banyak bawahan."

Baru saja Kyuhyun selesai berbicara, dari ujung lorong yang tadi mereka lewati, muncul sekitar 20 gaekgwi beraneka bentuk. Siwon dan Zhoumi saling berpandangan. Mereka tak tahu harus berfokus pada Lonowe yang ada di hadapan mereka, atau gaekgwi lain yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Kita harus keluar dari lorong ini. Usahakan kembali ke lobby. Jauh lebih bagus jika kita bisa tiba di halaman rumah sakit," bisik Kyuhyun kepada keduanya. "Aku akan menahan Lonowe."

Tentakel Lonowe yang berfungsi sebagai tangan, kembali menyerang dengan cepat. Kali ini Kyuhyun menangkap dan melilitkan benda lunak itu ke kedua lengannya sehingga jarak mereka semakin sempit. Begitu jarak memungkinkan, kakinya melayang menghantam Lonowe yang tidak berkutik karena tentakelnya terlilit. Tubuh Lonowe bergerak lentur ke belakang menghindari tendangan, kemudian berbalik maju untuk menghantam kepala Kyuhyun dengan bagian kepalanya sendiri. Kyuhyun segera menaikkan lengannya, menangkis kepala makhluk itu dengan siku yang terlindungi oleh lilitan tentakel. Lonowe meraung saat serangannya tadi menyakiti tentakelnya sendiri.

"Cepat buka jalannya!" seru Kyuhyun kepada Siwon dan Zhoumi yang masih sibuk menghadapi para gaekgwi.

"Siwon-ah, kita rubuhkan mereka bersama-sama. Setidaknya jalan terbuka untuk beberapa detik." Zhoumi melupakan bahasa formalnya.

Siwon mengangguk menyetujui usul Zhoumi. Keduanya kini saling memunggungi satu sama lain, mencoba menjatuhkan para gaekgwi yang menutup lorong.

"Jeonha! Sekarang!"

Mendengar seruan Zhoumi, Kyuhyun menghantamkan kepalanya kepada Lonowe, dan membanting makhluk itu dengan tentakel yang masih erat terlilit di kedua tangannya. Begitu Lonowe masih memulihkan diri dari serangan, Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya dan melompat mundur, bergegas ke luar lorong menuju lobby bersama Zhoumi dan Siwon.

"Kita keluar!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menuju halaman rumah sakit. Tanpa banyak bicara kedua bodyguard itu menurut. Kyuhyun menunggu para gaekgwi termasuk Lonowe berada di halaman sebelum membuat ruang dimensi. Siwon dan Zhoumi berjaga di dekatnya sehingga Kyuhyun tidak terkena serangan saat menggunakan kemampuannya itu.

Menahan gaekgwi yang lain tidak masalah bagi Siwon dan Zhoumi. Namun tentakel Lonowe membuat keduanya kewalahan. Tentakel itu bergerak sangat cepat seakan bisa membaca arah gerakan mereka.

"Lawanmu di sini!" seru Kyuhyun setelah memastikan ruang dimensi terbentuk. Ia melompat ke depan Siwon dan Zhoumi. Pedangnya terhunus ke arah Lonowe yang langsung menggigit bagian sisi pedang. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terpaksa berada di dekatnya agar pedangnya tidak terlepas. Lonowe dengan cepat memendekkan tentakel dan menghantam ke arah perut. Kyuhyun menekuk tubuhnya sehingga hantaman tadi tidak mengenainya. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menyerang Lonowe dengan siku yang menghantam sekitar mulut. Begitu Lonowe meraung kesakitan, Kyuhyun menarik lepas pedangnya dan melompat mundur.

Siwon dan Zhoumi tengah menghadapi gaekgwi terakhir ketika melihat Lonowe menyerang Kyuhyun dengan dua tentakel terjulur sekaligus.

"Jeonha!" Siwon dengan cepat menarik picu pistolnya, mencoba menembak salah satu tentakel. Ia tidak menyangka gaekgwi yang sedang mereka hadapi, mendorong tubuhnya hingga arah tembakannya berubah. Peluru itu melesat cepat ke arah Kyuhyun yang baru saja menebas salah satu tentakel. Menyadari peluru itu mengarah kepadanya, Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar.

"Lengah!" seru Lonowe kegirangan.

Sementara Kyuhyun menghindari peluru, Lonowe dengan kekuatan penuh menyerang Kyuhyun dengan kedua tentakelnya. Meskipun Kyuhyun mencoba menangkis, gerakannya sudah terlambat satu langkah.

Teriakan tertahan terdengar dari Zhoumi dan Siwon. Tubuh Kyuhyun terkena serangan hingga terlempar dengan keras ke udara, kemudian terjatuh setelah membentur ruang dimensi yang dibuatnya. Ia tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Kyuhyun memuntahkan darah segar dan pedangnya terlepas dari pegangannya.

"Jeonha!" Zhoumi hendak mendekat namun gaekgwi yang ia hadapi memaksanya berpaling.

"Jenderal Agma pasti akan menghargaiku jika berhasil membunuhmu, guardian Jujak. Ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus."

Tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun yang berusaha bangkit, Lonowe melancarkan serangan yang lebih keras lagi.

"JEONHA!" Siwon berlari secepat yang ia bisa, dan berhasil berada di depan Kyuhyun saat serangan itu datang. Tak ayal lagi kedua tentakel Lonowe menghantamnya hingga tubuh kekar itu mencelat ke belakang. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung pucat pasi.

_ANDWAE! Siwon sshi… _Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit untuk melihat keadaan Siwon, tetapi sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"SIWON-AH!" Zhoumi menikamkan pisau ke jantung gaekgwi yang sedari tadi mengganggunya, kemudian berlari mendekati Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang masih terkapar.

Ketika Lonowe kembali mengarahkan serangan ke arah Kyuhyun, Zhoumi mencoba menahan serangan itu namun gagal. Tubuhnya juga terpental tidak jauh dari yang lain. Ia meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya terbanting ke tanah.

Lonowe tertawa dengan sangat keras melihat ketiga lawannya terbaring tak berdaya. "Ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku! Nyawa orang-orang tadi membuatku sekuat ini… Jika aku bisa menghisap nyawa kalian juga, apalagi kau, guardian Jujak… Mungkin saja aku bisa menggantikan posisi jenderal Agma."

"Jangan…bermimpi!" Meskipun tubuhnya terluka dalam, Kyuhyun mencoba menghimpun tenaganya kembali. Tangannya meraih pedang yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Begitu ia berhasil, ditancapkannya pedang itu kuat-kuat ke tanah, untuk membantunya bangkit berdiri.

"Bangun!" desis Kyuhyun ditujukan kepada Siwon dan Zhoumi. "Seorang bodyguard, selama dia masih hidup, dia akan berusaha bangkit dan melindungi kliennya. Karena itu… BANGUN!"

Kyuhyun kembali memuntahkan darah segar karena berusaha berbicara dengan tubuh terluka dalam. Namun ia hanya menghapus darah itu dengan lengan kemejanya dan mulai bergerak. Dicabutnya pedangnya, dan berjalan terhuyung ke arah Lonowe yang tertawa melihat usaha Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi mencoba bangkit berdiri sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Siwon tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Berkali-kali Siwon tampak berusaha, namun tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti keinginannya. Zhoumi bergegas mendekati Siwon dan berusaha membantunya bangkit.

"Tinggalkan dia!" hardik Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan matanya dari Lonowe. Ia berdiri sambil menggenggam pedang dengan kedua tangannya di depan tubuh, bersiap seandainya serangan kembali datang. "Jika dia tidak bisa berdiri sendiri, kita tidak memerlukannya lagi!"

"Mwo?" Zhoumi terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia dengan kesal menarik Kyuhyun dari belakang, melupakan keberadaan Lonowe untuk sesaat. "Kau… Kau memang brengsek! Siwon-ah sudah melindungimu, dan kau bilang…kau bilang tidak memerlukannya?! Kau menyuruh aku meninggalkannya? Kau tidak pantas disebut Jeonha!"

Kyuhyun memandang tajam Zhoumi setelah memastikan Lonowe masih terlena oleh keadaan mereka bertiga. "Seorang bodyguard tidak memerlukan sikap ramah di saat seperti ini. Sikap ramah membuat kalian menjadi tidak berguna."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Zhoumi-ah…." Panggilan lirih Siwon membuat Zhoumi yang hendak menghajar Kyuhyun, mengurungkan niatnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri menghampiri Lonowe, sedikit menjauh dari posisi Siwon dan Zhoumi. Lonowe tertawa meremehkan karena Kyuhyun terlihat lemah, dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan napas tersengal. Namun tawanya menghilang ketika Kyuhyun menyerang lebih dahulu. Lonowe terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun masih memiliki kekuatan untuk melawannya.

"Jika ingin menghentikanku, kau harus membunuhku." Kyuhyun kembali menyerang. Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerang sekujur tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, Zhoumi membantu Siwon berdiri. Ia hendak membawa Siwon ke tempat yang aman, namun rekannya itu menggeleng.

"Aku ingin melindungi Jeonha," kata Siwon lirih.

"Lebih baik kita berlindung! Buat apa kau melindungi orang seperti dia? Dia tidak pantas disebut Jeonha! Dia hanya…."

"Dia hanya berusaha melindungi orang lain," bisik Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sepasang mata Zhoumi memicing ketika Kyuhyun yang bergerak memancing Lonowe semakin jauh dari mereka, menarik seseorang dari balik sebuah pohon. Menilik dari pakaiannya, orang itu adalah seorang dokter. Kyuhyun memberi kode agar dokter itu berlindung kepada Zhoumi dan Siwon sementara ia menghadapi Lonowe; Mencegah makhluk itu membunuh sang dokter.

"Kita dilatih untuk melindungi orang lain. Otomatis kita harus bisa menjaga diri kita sendiri. Begitu kan, Zhoumi-ah?" Siwon memandang Zhoumi yang mencoba menyimak kata-katanya. "Jika kalian berdua sibuk mengurusiku, pasti dokter itu akan menjadi korban. Jeonha berusaha mencapai sang dokter lebih dulu sebelum Lonowe menyadarinya."

Zhoumi terdiam. Matanya mengamati Kyuhyun yang sibuk bertarung sementara sang dokter berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sebagai bodyguard, melindungi orang yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri adalah prioritas utama." Siwon dengan tertatih-tatih mengantar sang dokter ke sebuah batu taman yang besar yang berada di dekat mereka. "Euisa nim, tunggulah di sini sampai keadaan aman. Percayalah, uri Jeonha pasti bisa mengalahkan makhluk jahat itu."

Meski menyetujui kata-kata Siwon tadi, tak urung Zhoumi terkejut ketika rekannya itu mengokang pistolnya. "Siwon-ah, kau ingin bertarung?"

"Tentu saja." Siwon tertawa dengan polosnya melihat Zhoumi tampak keberatan. "Aku tidak akan menyerah pada keadaan."

"Kalau begitu, kita pakai taktik yang pernah diajarkan Jeonha untuk kita. Sosok Lonowe masih kasat mata. Kita bisa menggunakan taktik itu." Zhoumi mengeluarkan sebutir peluru berwarna putih susu dari tas pinggangnya. Siwon tersenyum dan mengeluarkan benda yang sama dari tas pinggang miliknya sendiri. Keduanya dengan cepat memasukkan peluru itu ke dalam pistol. "Kita cari saat yang tepat. Jangan sampai Jeonha terkena senjata ini."

"Dia bisa mencincang kita jika itu terjadi." Siwon terkekeh geli, membayangkan raut wajah Kyuhyun ketika mereka mengenainya saat berlatih menggunakan peluru tersebut. Keduanya beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun dan Lonowe dari arah yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun tampak kepayahan menghadapi Lonowe akibat luka yang dideritanya. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin lambat. Ia lebih banyak menghindar dan bertahan, daripada melancarkan serangan. Kyuhyun tahu, jika ia memaksa menyerang dan terlambat bergerak mundur setelah melakukannya, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Kondisinya saat ini hanya memungkinkannya melakukan serangan mematikan sekali saja. Jika gagal, ia terpaksa merelakan Lonowe kembali ke sungai Henggi, dengan kemungkinan kembali melakukan pembunuhan di tempat lain.

Namja itu tengah mencari celah yang bagus untuk menyerang ketika ekor matanya menangkap dua gerakan di sekitarnya. Meski Kyuhyun sangat senang melihat Zhoumi memberinya kode bahwa mereka akan menggunakan peluru putih; Wajah Kyuhyun tetap datar. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Lonowe dengan melakukan serangan secara acak dan cepat. Pedangnya bergerak maju dan mundur tanpa tujuan yang jelas sehingga membuat lawannya kebingungan. Lonowe terpaksa bergerak menghindar terus menerus, terbebani oleh tentakelnya yang kalah cepat dari pedang Kyuhyun. Begitu Lonowe terhuyung mundur akibat kehilangan keseimbangan, Kyuhyun melompat sejauh mungkin ke belakang.

Saat itulah Zhoumi dan Siwon menembakkan peluru tadi ke area kosong di atas kepala Lonowe. Peluru itu pecah dan menebarkan jaring yang besar dan lengket. Lonowe meraung marah. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari dua buah jaring yang melekat erat menghalangi gerakannya. Kyuhyun bergegas menggesekkan kedua jarinya ke sekujur pedang sehingga api menyelimuti pedang itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia menebas kepala Lonowe hingga makhluk itu meraung sangat keras sebelum akhirnya lenyap dan musnah.

"Senjata buatan Kibum sshi memang hebat." Kyuhyun menyarungkan pedangnya setelah memastikan Lonowe sudah tidak ada. Perasaan lega membuat rasa sakit yang ditekannya sedari tadi muncul kembali. Kaki Kyuhyun terasa lemas dan tubuhnya limbung.

"Jeonha!" Zhoumi dan Siwon bergegas menopang.

Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun ketika Zhoumi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mulai membersihkan peluh di wajahnya. Zhoumi juga membersihkan bekas muntahan darah yang mengotori wajah Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Siwon tersenyum senang melihat hal itu. Meski tubuhnya juga terluka dalam akibat serangan Lonowe, Siwon berusaha berdiri di sisi Kyuhyun untuk menopangnya.

Dokter yang tadi mereka selamatkan, berjalan mendekat dan membungkukan tubuh sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai dokter Jung. Pria separuh baya itu kebingungan ketika Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya, dengan telapak tangan menghandap ke atas.

"Berikan Kristal Baekho!"

"Eh?" Wajah dokter Jung memucat.

"Jeonha?" Siwon dan Zhoumi ikut terkejut dengan kelancangan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menarik mundur tangannya.

"Waeyo? Kristal itu milikku. Sudah seharusnya dia mengembalikannya," cetus Kyuhyun ketika Siwon dan Zhoumi menghela napas panjang.

"Aku…aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud…"

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar kata-kata dokter Jung. "Jangan berbohong, Euisa-nim. Kalau tidak ada kristal Baekho yang melindungimu, kau pasti sudah menjadi mangsa Lonowe sejak tadi."

Dokter Jung terdiam teringat pengalaman mengerikan yang ia alami tadi. Ketika Lonowe hendak menerkamnya, tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di balik pohon di mana Kyuhyun menemukannya. Jika memang kristal itu yang membuatnya berpindah tempat, mau tak mau kemungkinan itu menjawab semua keheranannya tadi.

"Berbahaya jika kristal itu jatuh ke tangan mereka. Dokter Jung lihat sendiri apa yang para gaekgwi itu lakukan. Aku memerlukan kristal Baekho itu. Jangan sampai aku merebutnya dengan paksa." Kyuhyun memandang tajam ke arah dokter Jung yang masih terdiam. Suasana menjadi tegang, apalagi Kyuhyun mulai terlihat hendak memaksa Dokter Jung.

"Dokter Jung, apakah tak ada lagi yang selamat selain Anda?" Zhoumi bertanya dengan cepat ketika kaki Kyuhyun hendak bergerak maju.

Dokter Jung menggeleng dengan raut wajah sedih. Diam-diam Kyuhyun menyadari ia terlalu memaksakan kehendak di tengah situasi yang kacau. Matanya memandang ke arah bangunan rumah sakit, memperkirakan berapa korban yang sudah jatuh malam ini. Rasa menyesal merayapi hatinya. _Seandainya saja kami tiba lebih cepat…._

"Aku lihat, rumah sakit ini salah satu yang menerima bantuan dari perusahaan kami. Apakah dokter Jung bersedia jika kita memindahkan rumah sakit ini ke tempat lain? Kami akan mendonasi secara penuh." Kyuhyun mencetuskan idenya. Ia tidak heran ketika dokter Jung menatap ragu ke arahnya. Sebagai namja berusia 17 tahun, ini bukan kali pertama orang meragukan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kartu nama.

Dokter Jung tercekat melihat logo dan tulisan pada kartu nama tersebut. Itu kartu yang sama yang pernah dijatuhkan Leeteuk saat berkunjung ke tempatnya. Kartu nama yang hanya berisi nama perusahaan pengawalan dan keamanan, tanpa nama orang yang memilikinya. Dokter Jung tidak mengatakan kepada Leeteuk mengenai kartu itu. Ia menyimpannya dengan diam-diam. Saat Leeteuk menghilang, dokter Jung pernah mencoba menghubungi kantor tersebut, namun mereka tidak mengenal nama Leeteuk.

"Datanglah ke tempat itu. Pegawai di sana akan membantu dokter Jung untuk urusan selanjutnya." Kyuhyun kembali mengatakan kalimat yang sering ia sampaikan saat seseorang tidak mempercayainya. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan secara panjang lebar. Jika orang itu mau berusaha sedikit, mereka akan memperoleh apa yang Kyuhyun janjikan setelah mendatangi kantor Direktur Kim.

Melihat dokter Jung hanya terdiam menekuri kartu nama itu, Kyuhyun mengajak Zhoumi dan Siwon pergi. Ia memutuskan akan mencari dokter Jung di kesempatan yang berbeda, saat dokter itu sudah merasa tenang.

Mereka baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika dokter Jung berlari dan menghadang. Dokter itu kembali membungkukkan tubuh sebelum meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Mianhamnida… Aku tidak tahu harus memanggilmu dengan panggilan apa. Kartu tadi tidak memiliki nama… Karena itu aku terpaksa menghadang."

Zhoumi dan Siwon saling berpandangan. Bagi mereka, kartu nama yang disebutkan dokter itu terdengar aneh. Siwon dan Zhoumi, bahkan Direktur Kim sendiri mencantumkan nama pada kartu namanya. Kyuhyun menimbang untuk beberapa saat.

"Kyuhyun. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun."

"Ah, Kyuhyun sshi." Dokter Jung mengangguk senang. "Kyuhyun sshi, aku rasa, benda ini bisa kuberikan kepadamu." Dokter Jung melepaskan genggamannya, meninggalkan kristal Baekho di tangan Kyuhyun yang langsung menggenggamnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ini kristal Baekho?" gumaman itu membuat wajah dokter Jung tersenyum.

"Itu yang dikatakan Leeteuk sshi. Aku pikir yang kau benar, Kyuhyun sshi. Kristal ini telah menyelamatkanku." Dokter Jung mulai merasa lega dengan keputusannya. "Aku mendapatkan benda ini dari sahabatku Leeteuk sshi. Sayang, dia menghilang setelah menitipkan benda ini. Aku mencoba mencarinya, tetapi…."

_Appa…? Dokter Jung sahabat Appa?_

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter Jung. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perasaan sesaknya dengan memandang kristal Baekho. Tanpa berkata apapun, namja itu meneruskan langkahnya menuju mobil, sehingga dokter Jung terpaksa menyingkir. Siwon dan Zhoumi bergegas mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sshi!"

Teriakan itu membuat ketiganya berhenti melangkah. Dokter Jung berlari menghampiri, dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun, kembali menggenggam kedua telapak tangan itu dengan erat. Kyuhyun nyaris menarik lepas tangannya, namun pandangan dokter Jung membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kyuhyun sshi, apakah kau mengenal Leeteuk sshi? Kau pasti mengenalnya bukan?"

Dokter Jung memandang sedih saat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Sorot mata Kyuhyun sudah memastikan kekhawatirannya selama ini. Kekhawatiran bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia yang sama dengannya.

"Kyuhyun sshi, selama melihatmu malam ini, kau mengingatkanku kepada sahabatku itu. Kalian berdua sangat mirip."

"Wajah kami?" Baru kali ini Kyuhyun mendengar hal itu. Biasanya, orang mengatakan ia lebih mirip dengan sang eomma.

"Aniyo… Ini mengenai karakter…." Wajah dokter Jung menjadi muram. "Kalian berdua seperti orang yang selalu berusaha untuk hidup, namun sekaligus siap untuk mati."

"Dokter Jung!" Kyuhyun menatap dengan tidak senang. Ditepiskannya tangan dokter itu dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud lancang." Dokter Jung tidak mempedulikan reaksi Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepadamu, bahwa semua orang memiliki orang yang mencintainya. Jika memungkinkan, berusahalah untuk hidup. Setidaknya untuk orang-orang yang mencintaimu. Aku betul-betul menyayangi Leetuk sshi… Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu yang menyenangkan. Namun mengingat aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi di manapun, itu sungguh membuatku sedih. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tidak seorangpun mengenalnya. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa bagiku, dia adalah seseorang yang istimewa…."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Kyuhyun, dokter Jung berjalan ke arah rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun memandang punggung dokter Jung yang menjauh.

_Dokter Jung, aku yakin, bagi Appa kau juga orang yang istimewa… Itu sebabnya dia menitipkan barang sepenting ini kepadamu. _Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. _Aku tidak ingin membuat sedih siapapun… Aku tidak akan bersahabat dengan siapapun… Sehingga jika saat itu tiba, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menangisiku seperti dokter Jung._

Kyuhyun memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Ajussi!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras karena kedua bodyguardnya bertengkar tentang siapa yang akan menyuapinya. Shindong dengan cepat berlari mendekat dan berlutut di sisi pembaringan Kyuhyun. Sudah dua hari ini Kyuhyun terbaring karena luka dalam akibat pertarungan dengan Lonowe. Namun hari ini, Kyuhyun sudah bisa kembali duduk, meski belum boleh banyak bergerak. Karena Siwon dan Zhoumi mendesak, Shindong mengijinkan keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar. "Bisakah ajussi menyuruh mereka keluar?"

"Jeonha, hampir dua hari aku menunggu Jeonha muncul dengan cemas. Karena kesalahanku maka Jeonha sampai terluka. Mana mungkin aku diam saja?" Siwon mencoba menarik bubur yang ada di tangan Zhoumi.

"Tidak bisa! Kau itu ceroboh dan kasar! Aku jauh lebih pandai menyuapi Jeonha!"

"Jangan meremehkanku, Zhoumi-ah! Kalau sekedar menyuapi, aku juga bisa!"

"Kau juga terluka! Seharusnya kau beristirahat di kamar!"

"Aku ini sekuat singa! Hal seperti kemarin tidak berarti untukku! Kemarikan mangkuknya!"

Keduanya tarik menarik dengan keras, tak satupun yang mau mengalah. Tiba-tiba mangkuk itu terlempar karena tangan mereka tergelincir dari permukaan mangkuk yang halus. Keduanya hanya bisa membisu ketika mangkuk tadi menimpa kepala Kyuhyun. Bubur panas yang untungnya sudah mulai menghangat akibat pertikaian mereka; mengalir menuruni wajah Kyuhyun. Karena dalam posisi duduk, sebagian bubur juga jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"AJUSSIIII! Suruh mereka keluar!" Kyuhyun meraung marah. Dengan kasar ditepisnya bubur yang mengotori rambut dan wajahnya. Ia kemudian melemparkan mangkuk bubur ke arah Zhoumi dan Siwon sehingga keduanya berjengit.

Shindong dengan wajah bercampur antara kasihan dan geli, mencoba membersihkan bekas tumpahan bubur dengan tangannya.

"Tapi, Jeonha…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Siwon shhi! Keluaaaaaaaar!" Kyuhyun meraih cangkir teh yang ada di dekatnya dan melempar ke arah Siwon yang tidak mau beranjak.

Melihat hal itu, Zhoumi bergegas menarik rekannya agar meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Ia akhirnya menyeret Siwon hingga ke pintu karena rekannya itu bersikeras tetap di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ringtone. Shindong langsung meraih HP yang ada di dalam durumagi-nya (*pakaian tradisional untuk pegawai). Melihat wajah Shindong tampak tegang, keributan di sekitarnya langsung mereda.

"Jeonha, Jeonha mencari… Jeonha." Suara Shindong tercekat ketika mengatakan apa yang didengarnya tadi di telepon.

"Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas, Ajussi." Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Dia… Jeonha…" Shindong tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Jeonha?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan kegugupan Shindong.

"Ajussi, katakan yang jelas."

"Ne, Ajussi membuat Jeonha bingung."

Siwon dan Zhoumi menepuk punggung dan pundak Shindong, berharap hal itu akan menenangkannya. Shindong menepuk tangannya sendiri dengan kesal. Ia berharap Kyuhyun mengerti maksudnya, namun tampaknya Kyuhyun saat ini tidak dalam kondisi bisa berpikir dengan baik.

"Jeonha, ah…maksudku, Sungmin sshi mencari Jeonha."

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam mendengar nama itu. Wajahnya berubah tegang, sama seperti Shindong tadi. Zhoumi dan Siwon memandang keduanya dengan heran.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang Sungmin sshi katakan?"

Shindong mengangguk lemah. "Ia menginginkan Jeonha mengambalikan posisinya sebagai pemimpin keluarga."

"Jeonha, siapa Sungmin sshi?"

"Ani." Zhoumi menggeleng. "Ajussi juga memanggilnya Jeonha. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyuhyun melempar pandangan tajam ke arah Zhoumi dan Siwon, memberi perintah agar keduanya menutup mulut. Ia mengambil waktu beberapa saat untuk berpikir.

"Ajussi, katakan kepada Direktur Kim bahwa aku tidak ingin menemui Sungmin sshi. Sampaikan juga kepada Sungmin sshi bahwa aku adalah pemimpin sah keluarga ini. Dia bermimpi jika ingin merebut posisi ini dariku!"

"Jeonha!" Shindong ingin membantah, namun Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, pertanda keputusannya sudah bulat.

.

.

TBC

.

Mianhe di chapter kemarin terjadi kesalahan.

Seharusnya usia Kyuhyun (6+11)thn = 17 tahun  
Gomawo buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini.

Mianhe tidak bisa membalas review satu per satu.

Semoga masih berkenan memberi review (*bow)

Kamsahamnida


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Shadow Warrior chapter 4**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership, fantasy, action, horor**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Yesung, Kangin**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.** **I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo**

**Summary : **

.

**Shadow Warrior **

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Note:

Kyuhyun 17 th

Siwon dan Zhoumi 23 th

Shindong 49 th

Kangin 38 th

Sungmin 20 tahun

Yesung 24 tahun

Beberapa hari sebelumnya…..

"Heaaa! Heaaa! Heaaa!"

Sungmin menebas semua tamasseu yang muncul di sekitarnya. Meski suasana halaman belakang itu hanya diterangi sinar bulan dan beberapa lampu taman, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Begitu terkena pedang, musuh-musuh dalam bentuk hologram 3D itu lenyap tak berbekas. Sungmin menurunkan pedangnya setelah tammaseu terakhir berhasil ia musnahkan.

"Jeonha, kau sangat hebat!" Bersamaan dengan pujian itu, suasana di sekitar Sungmin berubah menjadi sebuah aula besar yang berfungsi sebagai ruang visual. Di sana, Sungmin bisa berlatih seakan-akan menghadapi musuh yang sebenarnya. Ada berbagai arena dan situasi yang tersedia. Namja itu baru saja mencoba arena terbaru yang dikirim oleh Direktur Kim.

"Tetap di sana, Yesungie. Aku belum selesai berlatih," cetus Sungmin kepada Yesung, orang yang selama ini bertanggungjawab untuk mengasuh dan mengurusnya. Di mana ada Sungmin, di sana pula ada Yesung. Setidaknya itulah yang Yesung harapkan.

Yesung membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya pertanda ia mengerti, kemudian berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan. Sungmin kali ini menghunus pedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya, tidak lagi menggunakan pedang simulasi.

"Hidupkan fungsi ruang dimensi. Naikkan kekuatan pelindung hingga maksimal." Sungmin memberi perintah suara. Ia menunggu hingga beberapa menit sambil melemaskan pergelangan tangannya.

"Fungsi ruang dimensi siap." Terdengar suara digital, memberitahu bahwa Sungmin sudah bisa memulai latihan yang ia inginkan.

Sungmin membuka kedua kakinya selebar bahu dan menggenggam pedang di depan tubuh dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melakukan beberapa gerakan dasar sebelum menekan jari tengah dan telunjuknya pada bilah pedang. Pedang itu kini terselimuti oleh api. Sungmin memutar pedangnya hingga kobaran api semakin besar sebelum mulai menebas dengan kuat ke arah dinding kosong. Ia kemudian melompat dan membuat tanda silang dengan pedang itu. Udara yang tadi ditebasnya meninggalkan kobaran api berbentuk silang yang tingginya sejajar dengan Sungmin. Setelah memindahkan pedang ke tangan kiri, Sungmin mendorong kobaran api itu dengan tenaga yang keluar dari telapak tangan kanannya. Kobaran api berbentuk silang tadi menghantam dinding, menimbulkan ledakan dan meninggalkan bekas tanda silang yang sangat besar.

"Mulai penghitungan kekuatan," perintah Sungmin.

"Kekuatan tebasan pedang naik 20% dari latihan terakhir. Kekuatan fire wall meningkat 40% dari latihan terakhir." Suara digital memberikan laporan.

"Cukup untuk hari ini." Sungmin tersenyum puas.

Aula berubah kembali seperti semula. Bekas tanda silang yang tadipun lenyap. Seorang pelayan yang bersama Yesung bergegas mendekat. Pelayan itu mengangsurkan nampan berisi beberapa cangkir teh. Sungmin sudah meminum dua cangkir berturut-turut ketika Yesung menghampirinya dengan wajah senang.

"Jeonha, kemajuanmu sangat pesat!"

"Ini berkat ruang visual yang direktur Kim buat. Semua kondisi pertarungan sangat nyata. Aku jadi bisa berlatih dengan baik dan berusaha meningkatkan kekuatan Jujak yang aku miliki."

Sungmin berjalan menuju bangunan utama. Yesung mengiringinya sambil sesekali memberi perintah kepada para pelayan yang mereka lewati. Di pintu depan, dua orang pengawal menunduk memberi hormat saat mereka lewat. Sungmin terus berjalan menyusuri pintu-pintu, dimana para penjaga dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuknya sebelum ia tiba.

Di dalam kamarnya yang besar, Yesung memerintahkan dua orang pelayan melepas pakaian Sungmin yang sudah basah oleh keringat akibat berlatih. Sementara kedua orang pelayan itu membersihkan peluhnya dengan handuk lembab, Sungmin berbicara tentang banyak hal dengan Yesung. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu ketika kedua pelayan tadi juga memakaikannya sokgui (jubah bagian dalam) dan jeogori (jubah bagian luar) ke tubuhnya.

"Siapkan heukhwa(sepatu bot tradisional) dan gat (topi) untukku."

Yesung mengerutkan kening mendengar perintah Sungmin. "Jeonha, kau akan ke sana lagi?"

"Tentu saja." Sungmin membenarkan letak topi yang dipakaikan kepadanya. "Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kesepian."

"Tapi, Jeonha, kau melakukannya setiap hari! Selama sebelas tahun!"

"Biar aku pakai sendiri," cegah Sungmin. Diambilnya sepasang heukhwa hitam itu dari tangan pelayan dan mulai memakainya. Setelah mematut dirinya sejenak di kaca, Sungmin berjalan ke luar. Yesung bergegas menjajarinya. Sama seperti tadi, para penjaga dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Jeonha, sebaiknya kau hentikan kebiasaan ini!" protes Yesung begitu tiba di istal kuda milik Sungmin. Ia menggeleng ketika Sungmin justru meminta kudanya disiapkan. Namun begitu Sungmin duduk di atas pelana, Yesung menahan tali kekang kuda putih itu. "Jeonha, sejak awal, jika menyangkut dia, Jeonha tidak mau mendengarkan apapun yang aku katakan. Dia membawa pengaruh buruk buat…."

"Yesungie, aku berangkat. Jangan mengikutiku." Sungmin tersenyum manis melihat wajah masam Yesung. "Buatkan aku makan malam yang enak, arra. Aku baru saja meminta ini."

Mata Yesung terbeliak melihat bungkusan besar yang Sungmin bawa.

"I…itu makan malam kita. Yak! Jeonha!"

Sungmin tertawa lebar. Dihentakkannya kakinya ke perut sang kuda putih, memberi perintah untuk segera melaju. Yesung hanya bisa berteriak kesal ketika Sungmin pergi dari hadapannya, meninggalkan debu yang membuat ia terbatuk-batuk sejenak.

.

.

Ketika tiba di sebuah bukit kecil yang terdapat di belakang bangunan utama miliknya, Sungmin melambatkan laju kuda hingga akhirnya berhenti di dekat sebuah gundukan tanah yang berhias sebilah papan kayu sederhana. Namja itu melompat dari punggung kuda dengan gerakan yang begitu ringan sambil membawa makan malam yang diambilnya dari dapur. Wajahnya sangat cerah ketika melihat kayu nisan itu, seakan ia melihat wajah seseorang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Kyuhyunie, hari ini hyung bawakan jjangmyeon kesukaanmu, juga beberapa makanan lain. Kita makan bersama, arra?"

Sungmin merapikan bagian depan makam yang sudah diberi sebuah meja kecil olehnya. Dengan telaten ia menyusun jesasang (*makanan persembahan untuk makam) menurut urutan yang seharusnya. Di bagian paling dekat nisan, ia meletakkan sumpit dan semangkuk tteokguk. Dibukanya penutup mangkuk dengan hati-hati. Uap panas masih terlihat jelas.

"Sekarang makin sulit menyiapkan semua ini untukmu. Yesungie mulai terang-terangan melarangku. Hyung terpaksa meminta bantuan pelayan di dapur untuk menyiapkan semua ini." Sungmin kini menyusun jajangmyeon di baris kedua. Ia memandang kayu nisan sambil tersenyum cerah. "Kau harus makan yang banyak, arra? Hyung bawakan jjangmyeon porsi besar. Jangan khawatir, meski Yesungie melarangku, hyung akan mengunjungimu setiap hari."

Di baris ketiga, Sungmin meletakkan sup Baechu-doenjangguk dan sup Soegogi-muguk. "Kau makan yang Soegogi-muguk saja. Hyung tahu kau tidak menyukai sup sayuran. Jadi kau makan yang sup sapi, arra?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, seakan menunggu kayu nisan itu menyahutinya. Kini wajah tampan itu terlihat sedih. "Hyung sungguh merindukanmu, Kyuhyunie…. Kenapa kalian semua meninggalkanku seorang diri? Seandainya saat itu aku sudah besar, aku pasti bisa melindungimu. Kadang hyung berpikir, untuk apa berlatih sekuat tenaga, jika orang yang ingin aku lindungi sudah tidak ada. Hyung sungguh menyesal….."

Hidung namja itu memerah menahan tangis yang tersimpan di hatinya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu...

Sungmin baru saja terlelap ketika terdengar keributan di sekitarnya. Suara jeritan terdengar di mana-mana. Ia juga mendengar suara denting pedang yang begitu ramai, seperti terjadi pertarungan besar-besaran. Bocah yang baru berusia 9 tahun itu mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Samar-samar ia mencium bau darah dan kayu yang terbakar.

"Jeonha! Cepat kita pergi!" Yesung, anak ajudan sang appa, melesat masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah tegang. Yesung berusia 4 tahun lebih tua darinya. Karena mereka dekat, maka Yesung juga dipercaya untuk menjadi pengasuhnya. "Api sudah membakar beberapa bangunan! Hanya masalah waktu tempat ini terbakar. Appa menyuruhku membawamu bersembunyi. Cepat!"

Yesung menarik Sungmin yang masih kebingungan. Mereka berdua berlari melewati bagian-bagian bangunan utama. Beberapa sosok menyeramkan berhasil masuk, namun para penjaga bertempur menahan mereka. Yesung terus menarik Sungmin hingga tiba di sebuah ruangan yang belum pernah Sungmin lihat sebelumnya. Ruangan sang Appa.

Sungmin menurut ketika Yesung mengajaknya masuk ke ruangan itu. Di bagian belakang meja besar, terdapat sebuah sekat yang dihiasi lukisan burung api Jujak. Di belakang sekat itu terdapat sebuah dua buah daun pintu yang tertutup rapat, diikat oleh tali merah.

"Kita akan bersembunyi di sana?"

"Itu tipuan. Kita akan bersembunyi di sini." Yesung membuka lembaran lantai kayu yang berada tepat di dekat pintu yang mereka lewati sebelumnya. "Niga Appa berpendapat, musuh akan mengitari seisi ruangan begitu memasuki tempat ini. Yang mereka lupa adalah melihat lantai pertama yang mereka injak. Masuklah!"

Sungmin memandang lubang yang terdapat di lantai. Terlihat tangga menuju ke bawah. Tanpa berkata apapun, Yesung menarik Sungmin untuk menuruni tangga bersama-sama. Setelah kaki mereka menginjak lantai, Yesung berjalan menyusuri dinding, mencari lampu tempel yang dikatakan sang Appa. Selama bertahun-tahun, appa Yesung mengajarinya tentang tempat rahasia itu. Ketika berhasil menemukan lampu yang dicarinya, Yesung segera menyalakan lampu itu menggunakan pemantik yang sudah disediakan di dekatnya.

Wajah Sungmin yang terlihat lega membuat Yesung tersenyum. "Diamlah di sini, aku akan menutup kembali lantai tadi. Setelah itu, aku akan menemanimu, arra?"

Sungmin mengamati Yesung yang menaiki tangga untuk menarik lantai tadi agar tertutup seperti semula.

"Di luar tadi… Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin.

Yesung menghampiri dengan wajah muram. "Jenderal Agma dan ratusan gaekgwi terkuat menyerang tempat ini…. Jadi atas perintah Appa, aku diminta menyembunyikanmu."

"Jenderal Agma?" Wajah Sungmin berubah pucat. Ia sudah diceritakan tentang sosok itu oleh Leeteuk, gurunya, bahwa Jenderal Agma adalah pembunuh Hankyung, appa Sungmin. Leeteuk juga pernah menjelaskan bahwa karena Hankyung sudah tiada, Sungmin mewarisi posisi sebagai guardian Jujak. Sungmin satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyegel Jenderal Agma. Karena itulah Leeteuk melatih Sungmin setiap hari agar suatu saat Jenderal Agma bisa disegel kembali.

_Huwaaaaaaaaaaa….Cungmin hyung! Min hyung! Hiks…._

Sungmin melompat bangkit ketika sesosok wajah chubby dengan matanya yang besar terlintas di benaknya. Ia berlari menaiki tangga, namun Yesung menahannya dengan wajah bingung akan tindakan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

"Kyuhyunie! Di mana dia? Aku harus kembali untuk menolongnya!"

"Mwo? Lupakan dia! Tugasku hanya membawamu, Jeonha!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin mencari Kyuhyunie!"

"Jeonha!" Yesung memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan berjalan mundur, menyeret bocah 9 tahun yang terus berontak itu hingga kembali berada di bawah tangga.

"Lepaskan, Yesungie! Aku harus mencari Kyuhyunie! Dia pasti menangis ketakutan saat ini… Dia…."

"Jeonha…."

Suara yang lembut namun berwibawa itu membuat Sungmin berhenti berontak. Ia memicingkan matanya ke bagian atas tangga. Sungmin yakin Leeteuk tengah berada di atas sana dan berbicara kepadanya.

"Jeonha, saat ini keselamatanmu di atas segalanya. Bersembunyilah di sana sampai Direktur Kim datang. Yesung sshi akan menemanimu."

"Tapi, seonsaengnim… Kyuhyunie…"

"Jeonha, kau belum cukup kuat untuk menyegel Jenderal Agma. Sampai saat itu, jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Itu adalah tugas terakhir dari gurumu ini. Setiap kau ingin melakukan hal bodoh, ingatlah bahwa kau satu-satunya yang dapat menyegel penjahat itu. Aku mohon, turutilah kata-kataku. Demi Hankyung –niga appa, demi Kyuhyunie, demi kami semua."

Sebuah sinar melingkupi lantai yang menjadi jalan masuk Sungmin dan Yesung tadi. Sungmin langsung sadar Leeteuk tengah menyegel lantai itu sehingga tidak terlacak oleh kekuatan hitam milik Jenderal Agma dan sekutunya. Sungmin juga tidak bisa melewati segel itu. Yang bisa melewati dan membuka segel itu hanyalah…..

"Andwae! Seonsaengnim! Seonsaengnim!" Sungmin berontak dari pelukan Yesung, menaiki tangga, dan menggedor-gedor pintu yang kini sama sekali tidak bisa ia gerakkan. "Seonsaengnim! Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini! Seonsaengnim!"

.

Sia-sia Sungmin berteriak. Setelah sinar itu padam, tak ada suara apapun yang bisa ia dengar. Yesung dan Sungmin duduk diam, menunggu Direktur Kim datang untuk mengeluarkan mereka. Meski di sana tersedia beberapa keperluan darurat untuk makan dan minum, Sungmin tidak berniat menyentuhnya.

"Kyuhyunie… Kyuhyunie….hiks…"

Yesung tertegun. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sungmin menangis terisak-isak. Selama ini ia mengenal Sungmin sebagai sosok yang kuat meski berusia jauh di bawahnya. Itu sebabnya Yesung sangat mengagumi dan menghormati Sungmin. Tapi kali ini, Sungmin terisak seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Ia bahkan bersikeras tidak mau makan apapun yang Yesung tawarkan.

"Ck, sudah kuduga anak itu membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Jeonha. Sejak awal kalian berdua sudah dilarang berhubungan. Tapi Jeonha tetap saja diam-diam menemuinya."

"Kenapa kalian selalu melarangku bersama Kyuhyunie?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. Namun Yesung hanya terdiam. "Lihat! Setiap aku bertanya tentang itu, tak seorangpun mau menjawabnya…"

Sungmin kembali terisak. Ia terbayang sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis ketakutan saat para gaekgwi itu menangkapnya.

_Cungmin hyung! Huwaaaaaaaaa….Kyuhyunie takuuuut…hiks! Cungmin hyuuung! _

Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya rapat sambil memejamkan mata. Namun bayangan itu justru semakin melekat di benaknya. Ketika sehari kemudian Direktur Kim datang, yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah berlari ke rumah Kyuhyun, bangunan di mana Leeteuk tinggal selama ini. Kedua lututnya terasa lemas ketika melihat rumah itu habis terbakar.

"Direktur Kim, di mana Kyuhyunie? Kau melihatnya?"

Sungmin berbalik memandang Direktur Kim dan Yesung yang menyusulnya.

"Mianhamnida, Jeonha… Selain kalian berdua, tidak ada yang berhasil diselamatkan. Leeteuk sshi berhasil menyelamatkan Jeonha dengan ruang bersegel itu."

"Di mana mereka? Di mana Kyuhyunie dan Seonsaengnim?"

"Mereka akan dimakamkan di tempat yang seharusnya."

"Makam dengan pagar hitam itu? ANDWAE!" Tiba-tiba Sungmin dengan berang menerjang Direktur Kim. "Jangan di makam itu! Kenapa harus di makam itu? Tempat itu menyeramkan! Kyuhyunie… Kyuhyunie selalu ketakutan jika melihat belalang… Dia bahkan ketakutan ketika malam mulai tiba… Direktur Kim, buatkan makam untuk mereka di balik bukit itu… Kyuhyunie sangat suka tempat itu… Jebal, Direktur Kim…"

Sungmin meletakkan Jwipo jorim (*ikan kering) di baris keempat sambil tersenyum getir mengingat peristiwa yang merenggut semua orang terdekatnya. "Jwipo jorim…apa kau menyukainya, Kyuhyunie? Hyung tidak begitu lama mengenalmu. Kita juga hanya beberapa kali makan bersama. Pasti menyenangkan jika sama-sama bertumbuh dewasa. Kita akan menjadi hyung dan dongsaeng yang akrab. Hyung yakin itu."

Kini Sungmin tertawa kecil, membayangkan mata Kyuhyun yang melebar setiap ia muncul. Lalu sambil meloncat kegirangan, Kyuhyun akan membentangkan tangannya yang gempal dan berlari kencang untuk memeluknya. Seringkali Sungmin nyaris terjatuh saat Kyuhyun melakukannya. Tapi ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menggendong Kyuhyun meski harus terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. Ia sangat menyukai Kyuhyun yang selalu gembira menyambutnya. Kyuhyun mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama ini.

"Seharusnya ada beberapa buah di baris kelima, tapi hyung hanya memiliki kesemek hari ini. Kau tidak akan marah bukan?"

Terbayang wajah Kyuhyun yang chubby dengan mata hitam besar itu menggeleng penuh semangat. Dahulu, Sungmin sering takut kepala Kyuhyun akan terlepas ketika menggeleng.

_Kyuhyunie cayang Min hyung._

Kata-kata itu selalu Kyuhyun ucapkan setiap kali Sungmin bertanya apa Kyuhyun marah kepadanya. Meski Sungmin tidak muncul karena tidak berhasil lolos dari penjagaan Yesung, meski Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun saat bermain hingga tersandung dan jatuh, Kyuhyun tidak pernah marah kepadanya. Bocah gembul itu akan menangis terisak-isak karena lelah menunggu ataupun karena terluka, namun tetap memeluk Sungmin begitu sosoknya menghampiri.

Sungmin menyentuh hidungnya yang mulai berair. Sebelas tahun sudah berlalu, namun perasaannya terasa kosong setiap mengingat sosok Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, lihat yang hyung bawa hari ini… soju!" Sungmin tertawa, memandang nisan dengan wajah lucu. "Kau belum boleh meminum ini, arra? Tunggulah tiga tahun lagi. Hyung akan bawakan soju untukmu. Sekarang kau minum teh saja."

Sungmin memandang jesasang yang ia susun dengan perasaan puas. Ia pun mulai menyantap makanan yang ia bawa untuk dirinya sendiri, sambil sesekali bercengkerama dengan kayu nisan tak bernama itu.

"Direktur Kim, kenapa nama Kyuhyun tidak boleh ditulis di sana?" tanya Sungmin saat Direktur Kim membawanya ke makam Kyuhyun seminggu setelah kejadian pembantaian di keluarganya itu. "Kenapa begitu sederhana? Kenapa Direktur Kim tidak membuatnya dari batu yang bagus? Kenap….."

"Jeonha."

Masih jelas diingatan Sungmin ketika Direktur Kim berusaha mensejajarkan mata dengan dirinya. Kedua tangan kekar itu memegang kedua bahunya dengan kuat sehingga Sungmin merasa sedikit terintimidasi.

"Seharusnya ini tidak boleh dilakukan. Jeonha suatu saat akan mengetahuinya, mengapa makam berpagar hitam itu ada. Karena itu, aku harap Jeonha puas dengan semua ini. Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan. Tidak lebih."

"Sejak awal, mereka melarangku berhubungan denganmu. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan makam hitam itu? Kenapa kau harus dimakamkan dengan nisan kayu tak bernama ini? Kyuhyunie, apa kau bisa membantu hyungmu ini eoh?"

Sungmin menunggu beberapa saat namun hanya desiran angin yang ia dengar.

"Ck, aku lupa… Kau hanya bocah kecil gembul berpipi chubby, yang bisanya menangis dan mengompol. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa membantu hyungmu ini. Mwo?!"

Sungmin meraba kepalanya yang terasa kejatuhan sesuatu. Ketika ia raba, terdapat benda lunak di kepalanya. Mata Sungmin membesar ketika menyadari kotoran burung baru saja menimpanya. "Yak! Kyuhyunie! Kau berani mengerjaiku eoh?"

Sungmin bangkit dengan perasaan jijik. Dikibas-kibaskannya tangannya yang terkena kotoran burung. Dengan terpaksa, Sungmin menggunakan soju yang tersisa untuk membersihkan kepala dan tangannya.

"Aish! Yesungie akan marah besar jika tahu aku meminum soju sesiang ini. Aku harus datang dengan diam-diam dan membersihkan diri."

Sepasang mata Sungmin menatap ke kayu nisan dengan pandangan sedih. "Hyung rasa, lama-lama hyung akan gila jika setiap hari seperti ini. Yesungie benar. Seharusnya aku menjauhimu… Tapi hyung tidak bisa. Hyung sangat menyayangimu, Kyuhyunie. Kau satu-satunya orang yang menyukaiku bukan karena aku bisa menyegel Jenderal Agma. Kau selalu melihatku seakan aku ini sepotong kue beras yang besar."

Namja itu meringis. "Ah, aku semakin aneh saja. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, Kyuhyunie…"

.

.

Sungmin mengendap-endap di halaman belakang rumah, mencoba menghindari Yesung. Ia ingin membersihkan bau soju yang ada di kepalanya sebelum bertemu dengan pengasuhnya yang galak itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Direktur Kim berbincang-bincang dengan Yesung tak jauh darinya. Sungmin terpaksa berdiam diri menunggu mereka berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Bagaimana kemajuan Jeonha?" Suara Direktur Kim terdengar dari tempatnya karena angin bertiup ke arah persembunyian Sungmin.

"Jeonha maju sangat pesat. Semua berkat situasi dan musuh virtual yang direktur Kim buat."

"Semua ide Kyuhyun sshi. Dia merekam semua pertarungannya, lalu membuat sebagai arena latihan dibantu salah seorang ilmuwan kami."

"Orang itu?" Yesung melirik ke sekeliling dengan wajah cemas. "Direktur Kim, jangan menyebut namanya di sini. Kalau Jeonha tahu…"

Sungmin membeku di tempat, berkebalikan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat.

_Kyuhyun sshi? Direktur Kim menyebut Kyuhyun sshi? Apakah yang dimaksud adalah Kyuhyunie? Kalau Kyuhyunie masih hidup, mengapa Direktur Kim membuatkan makamnya untukku?_

Sungmin mati-matian mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak keluar dan bertanya secara langsung. Ia menajamkan telinganya, mencoba mendengar lebih banyak.

"Direktur Kim, sampai kapan Jeonha harus bersembunyi seperti ini? Aku tidak menyukai orang itu. Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau mengembalikan posisi pemimpin keluarga ini kepada Jeonha?"

"Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Yesung sshi. Ah, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Ini untuk latihan selanjutnya." Direktur Kim menyerahkan sebuah kotak hitam yang Sungmin yakin alat terbaru untuk latihannya.

.

.

Malam itu, Sungmin mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya setelah waktu tidur berlalu tiga jam. Ia yakin Yesung sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya sendiri, dan tidak akan memeriksa keadaannya. Sesampai di aula latihan, Sungmin memasukkan keping cakram yang diterimanya dari Yesung saat makan malam ke dalam mesin yang mengatur keseluruhan ruang visual itu.

"Gunakan mode pengamat." Sungmin memberi perintah. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menggunakan mode itu kecuali jika ia ingin melihat ulang hasil latihannya. Melihat sebelum menggunakan bisa berakibat Sungmin mengetahui apa yang akan dihadapinya terlebih dahulu, dan otomatis berpikir bagaimana cara mengatasinya.

Ruangan aula kini berubah penampilan. Sungmin seakan berada di sebuah koridor sempit, di mana makhluk sungai Henggi yang ia pelajari sebagai Lonowe muncul di pintu depan. Di pintu satunya lagi, ia melihat kemunculan sekitar 20 gaekgwi. Tampilan terus berubah hingga di halaman rumah sakit. Lonowe melancarkan serangan tentakelnya ke arah Sungmin.

Seandainya ini mode latihan, Sungmin akan terpental karena tidak menghindar. Tetapi kali ini tentakel itu hanya mengenai tubuhnya seperti sinar lampu. Ia tidak merasakan apapun di tubuhnya. Namun mata namja itu menjadi nanar. Ia memandang semua lawannya dengan perasaan terpukul.

_Kyuhyunie bertarung… Jadi yang aku gunakan sebagai alat latihan selama ini, adalah pertarungan Kyuhyunie yang sebenarnya? Dan ini….Lonowe ini… apakah Kyuhyunie baru saja berhadapan dengannya? Musuh sebanyak ini?_

"Putar mode pengamat untuk semua keping!" seru Sungmin dengan kemarahan yang mulai menjalari hatinya. Wajah namja itu semakin memerah ketika satu per satu adegan pertarungan terpampang di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terkepal begitu kuat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kata Appa, Kyuhyunie halus cepat becal. Kyuhyunie halus menjaga Min hyung." Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Sungmin, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan cemas. Sepasang matanya yang hitam dan besar, mulai tergenang air mata dengan cepat. "Tapi…tapi… Kyuhyunie takut belalang….hiks. Huwaaaaaaaaaa Min hyung dicelang belalaaang! Hiks..."

"Aigoo, dasar Kyuhyunie cengeng. Jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Mana ada belalang menyerangku eoh? Belalang baik pada Sungmin hyung," hibur Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal?" Sepasang mata itu kembali menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan ragu. "Kalau begitu, kenapa belalang jahat cama Kyuhyunie?"

Sungmin tergelak melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang merengut. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya tajam dengan pipi yang menggembung kemerahan. Sangat kontras dengan kulit Kyuhyun yang begitu putih. Bekas air mata masih menempel di pipi bocah itu sehingga Sungmin menghapusnya dengan lembut.

"Belalang tidak jahat pada Kyuhyunie. Ia hanya ingin melompat memeluk Kyuhyunie yang chubby."

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang bersandar dengan nyaman di dadanya. Sesekali ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang hitam dan lembut. Semilir angin yang menerpa mereka membuat Kyuhyun mulai mengantuk. Kepalanya terangguk-angguk lucu membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Hyung tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan pada Kyuhyunie. Sungmin hyung yang akan melindungi Kyuhyunie," bisik Sungmin sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Sungmin hyung akan mengusir belalang, menyalakan lampu di waktu malam, apapun akan Sungmin hyung lakukan untuk menjaga Kyuhyunie. Jangan menangis lagi, arra? Sungmin hyung sedih jika Kyuhyunie menangis."

"Kyuhyunie cayang Min hyung," gumam Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat mengantuk. Tubuhnya melingkar dengan nyaman di pangkuan Sungmin.

"HENTIKAN!" seru Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat lagi. Membayangkan Kyuhyun mengalami semua itu secara langsung membuat Sungmin sangat marah terhadap semua yang membohonginya selama ini. Ia membuka pintu aula dengan kasar, berniat untuk membangunkan Yesung dan menuntut penjelasan.

Sungmin hampir tiba di bangunan utama, ketika kesadaran mendatanginya.

_Sungmin sshi, kau tidak boleh gegabah. Yang paling penting adalah menemui Kyuhyun sshi. Mencari tahu apakah dia orang yang sama dengan Kyuhyunie yang dulu. Kalau benar, kau harus mencari tahu mengapa semua orang menutupi keadaan ini. Apa yang sebenarnya yang mereka semua rencanakan?_

Meski terasa berat, akhirnya Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya.

Perlahan Sungmin mencari tahu semua yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Ia bisa memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun sshi yang disebut malam itu adalah Kyuhyunie-nya. Selama ini Kyuhyun menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemimpin keluarga sekaligus sebagai guardian Jujak. Namun ia tidak tahu apa tujuan semua itu dan bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menguasai jurus api.

Dan hari ini, setelah beberapa kali menyelidiki bagaimana cara Direktur Kim datang, Sungmin berhasil keluar dari kediaman amannya menuju dunia nyata. Ia berhasil tiba di perusahaan Direktur Kim untuk menuntut penjelasan sekaligus memaksa namja itu mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengannya.

"Dia tidak bersedia menemuimu." Direktur Kim menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Kyuhyun sshi juga mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pemimpin resmi keluarga ini. Posisi itu tidak akan ia serahkan kepadamu, Jeonha."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Sungmin benar-benar marah. Setelah Direktur Kim tidak dengan serius melayani pertanyaannya, kini Kyuhyun menolak bertemu dengannya, bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara di telepon. "Direktur Kim, katakan padanya, jika dia tidak mau menemuiku, aku akan mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa akulah guardian Jujak yang sebenarnya!"

.

.

TBC

.

Gomawo buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview.

Aku rasa, banyak pertanyaan sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

Mengenai pohon ginkgo, itu memang ada di Korea, bisa dicari di google.

Untuk semuanya, selamat membaca dan

Ditunggu reviewnya  
RS ch 42 akan menyusul setelah ini  
Kamsahamnida


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Shadow Warrior chapter 5 **

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership, fantasy, action, horor**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Zhoumi, Leeteuk, Kangin**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo **

**Summary : **

**.**

**.**

**Shadow Warrior **

**Chapter 5**

.

Note:

Kyuhyun 17 th

Siwon dan Zhoumi 23 th

Shindong 49 th

Kangin 38 th

Sungmin 20 tahun

Yesung 24 tahun

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun muncul di kantor Direktur Kim. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri untuk menyalami namja yang masuk dengan wajah kesal itu, namun Kyuhyun menampik dan langsung mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

"Kyuh…."

"Sungmin sshi." Kyuhyun memotong kalimat yang bernada riang itu dengan cepat. "Aku sangat sibuk. Kalau saja kau tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan mau menunggu, aku tidak akan menemuimu di sini. Jadi mari kita langsung saja ke pokok persoalan."

Mata Sungmin memicing. Ia begitu senang melihat Kyuhyun sudah bertumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang tampan dan gagah. Namun tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak menyukai pertemuan mereka. Sungmin menurunkan tangannya yang masih terulur, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Direktur Kim duduk diam di antara kedua namja itu.

"Seperti yang aku bilang di telepon tadi, aku tak akan menyerahkan posisi ini kepadamu, Sungmin sshi."

"Untuk melindungiku? Kau akan menjadi shadow warrior seperti seonsaengnim? Naega appa?" Sungmin bangkit berdiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak memerlukan seorang shadow warrior! Latihanku selama belasan tahun ini bisa membantuku mengalahkan jenderal Agma, menyegelnya, sekaligus melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Pfffft!" Detik selanjutnya, Kyuhyun tergelak. Direktur Kim mengerutkan kening mendengar tawa yang merendahkan itu, begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menegakkan duduknya, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan sambil mengukir senyum khasnya. Ia mendengus seakan-akan melihat sesuatu yang lucu. "Shadow warrior? Kau pikir begitu, Sungmin sshi? Sepertinya Yesung sshi terlalu banyak mencekokimu kisah drama. Kehidupan tidak semanis itu."

"Kyuhyun sshi…" Direktur Kim melempar pandangan menegur.

"Itu kenyataan, Direktur Kim. Seharusnya Sungmin sshi melihat seperti apa kediamanku saat ini; Berapa banyak kekuasaan yang aku punya atas perusahaan; Dan tentu saja, berapa banyak uang yang bisa aku gunakan untuk hidup bersenang-senang setiap hari."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang terdiam dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Aigoo, Sungmin sshi… Kau ini hidup di jaman modern. Tapi coba lihat gaya berpakaianmu… Kau seperti pemain film kolosal. Apa kau tidak merasa pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di tempat ini?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, namun ia mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Kyuhyun. Begitu ia turun dari dalam mobil yang membawanya, semua mata memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. Selama ini, Sungmin selalu menggunakan hanbok setiap hari. Tak satupun pakaian modern yang ia miliki karena di sekitarnya juga mengenakan pakaian yang sejenis dengannya. Ketika mata Kyuhyun menatap heukhwa (sepatu bot tradisional) yang dikenakannya, untuk pertama kali, Sungmin merasa malu dengan penampilannya.

Ia memandang Kyuhyun dan Direktur Kim yang hari itu mengenalan setelan jas. Diam-diam Sungmin mengagumi penampilan Kyuhyun. Jas abu-abu dengan rompi senada di dalamnya, sangat pas dengan warna kulit Kyuhyun yang begitu putih. Kemeja abu-abu muda dengan dasi abu-abu gelap melengkapi penampilan namja itu. Sangat kontras dengan Sungmin yang mengenakan hanbok serba biru tua.

"Sebaiknya lupakan niatmu tadi. Aku akan meminta Direktur Kim memberimu sejumlah uang. Berbelanjalah pakaian sebanyak yang kau mau. Semua yang kau perlukan akan berjalan seperti selama ini. Tapi lupakan keinginan untuk merebut posisiku. Aku takkan memberikannya."

"Kyuhyun sshi!" Direktur Kim kali ini menunjukkan perasaan tidak senangnya dengan jelas, namun Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan tajam.

Kedua namja itu memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih berdiri dengan diam. Kini Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh, mencoba menahan amarah yang memuncak, hingga membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Aku tak percaya akan mendengar kata-ata semacam itu darimu, Kyuhyunie." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nanar. Ia semakin sedih ketika Kyuhyun dengan dingin memandangnya tanpa berkedip, sama sekali berbeda dengan dirinya yang begitu gembira melihat Kyuhyun tadi. "Kau boleh mengejek cara berpakaianku. Tapi aku takkan mundur. Sebelas tahun ini, aku mengunjungi makam yang dibuat Direktur Kim untuk meyakinkanku bahwa kau sudah terbunuh malam itu. Setiap hari pula aku menyesali kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

Kyuhyun tak bereaksi. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan. Hal itu membuat hati Sungmin semakin sakit, namun ia berusaha menahannya. "Kau mau atau tidak, aku akan mengambil posisiku kembali. Kesenangan yang kau dapat hanya sementara, Kyuhyunie. Kau bisa terbunuh jika terus seperti ini."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, berjalan hingga ke dekat Sungmin. "Bertarung. Kita tentukan siapa yang menguasai Jujak sesungguhnya. Asal kau tahu, aku juga memiliki tanda lahir yang sama denganmu."

Kyuhyun menarik longgar dasinya, membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, hingga tanda Jujak di dada kirinya terlihat. Sungmin tertegun. Kyuhyun dengan cepat membetulkan kembali pakaiannya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sepertinya Jujak kebingungan memilih penerus sehingga kita berdua memiliki tanda lahir darinya." Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirk di wajahnya. Dengan angkuh, ditepuknya wajah Sungmin yang masih mencerna apa dilihatnya tadi. "Kita tentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi guardian Jujak dengan bertarung. Dua hari lagi. Kau setuju?"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Ia masih bingung dengan adanya dua tanda lahir yang sama. Namja itu mencoba mengingat-ingat kenangan masa kecil mereka. Namun ia dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah begitu dekat. Mereka harus bertemu sembunyi-sembunyi sehingga tak sekalipun Sungmin pernah melihat Kyuhyun di saat mandi. Tanda yang tadi ia lihat, sama persis dengan tanda yang ia miliki sejak lahir.

_Apakah Jujak benar-benar bimbang di antara kami? Itukah sebabnya semua orang memintaku tidak berhubungan dengan Kyuhyunie…karena kami sebenarnya adalah rival?_

"Jujak tidak mungkin memiliki dua penerus. Kau bisa berpura-pura, tapi jurus apiku bisa membakarmu dalam waktu singkat, Kyuhyunie. Kau tidak mungkin mempunyai jurus api seperti yang kupunya. Kau…"

"Pulanglah, Sungmin sshi." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, menolak mendengar penjelasan Sungmin lebih lanjut. "Dua hari lagi kita akan bertarung. Aku tak akan segan-segan dalam pertarungan itu. Jadi kau juga tidak perlu sungkan. Jika kau tidak percaya aku juga pewaris Jujak, kau bisa lihat sendiri nanti. Aku pasti mengalahkanmu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun melangkah ke pintu, di mana kedua bodyguard-nya menunggu di luar. Ia terkejut ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba menarik bahunya sehingga ia menoleh ke belakang. Sepasang mata coklat berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, menatapnya tanpa kedip karena tidak memiliki kelopak. Dalam hitungan detik, belalang coklat itu melompat ke bahunya.

"Belalang? Apa maksudmu dengan ini, Sungmin sshi?" Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak suka namun tenang, menepis belalang itu. Setelah melemparkan pandangan tajam, ia membuka pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Sungmin memungut belalang tadi dengan wajah sedih. Dimasukkannya serangga itu kembali ke dalam kain berlubang. Padahal ia sengaja membawanya untuk menguji apakah Kyuhyun masih seperti dulu, untuk mencairkan suasana yang ia pikir akan kaku. Di musim gugur banyak sekali belalang di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Namun ia tak menyangka pertemuan mereka bukan hanya kaku, namun sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kedekatan mereka dahulu.

"Kau serius akan bertarung dengan Kyuhyun sshi, Jeonha?" Direktur Kim bangkit berdiri, mengambil kantung kain itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku serius." Sungmin mengangguk yakin. "Kalau dia terbiasa dengan kehidupan mewah yang ia jalani, aku tak keberatan untuk mencukupi semua keperluannya. Tetapi soal posisi Jujak, aku tidak akan menyerah. Kali ini aku bisa melindunginya. Aku tak akan mundur sedikitpun. Dia tidak mungkin memiliki jurus api sekuat yang aku punya…. Sama seperti Seonsaengnim dan Appa."

"Bagaimana jika dia memang Jujak?"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Direktur Kim.

.

.

Seorang namja mengetuk pintu ruangan Direktur perusahaan pengawalan dan keamanan itu, namun tak terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Seperti biasa, ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk untuk meletakkan berkas yang dibawanya. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia ditegur akan sikap lancangnya itu, namun ia tak peduli. Baginya waktu sangat berharga. Jika Direktur Kim tidak berada di tempatnya, ia tak pernah sudi menyia-nyiakan usahanya untuk berjalan ke sana.

Ketika hendak keluar, mata namja itu menangkap seekor serangga yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Kedua alisnya bertaut melihat belalang malang yang semua kaki dan sayapnya tersebar di sekitarnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, diinjaknya belalang itu dengan sekali hentak. Namja itu berjongkok setelah menyingkirkan kakinya dari tubuh si belalang yang remuk.

"Mianhe, ini jauh lebih baik daripada kau mati perlahan-lahan atau dikerumuni oleh puluhan semut." Ia mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dari sakunya, lalu mulai memunguti bagian-bagian tubuh belalang dengan wajah prihatin. "Siapa yang melakukan hal sekejam ini kepadamu? Siapa orang yang begitu dia benci, sampai-sampai kau mengalami hal mengerikan ini?"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, namja itu keluar dari dalam ruangan, dengan membawa saputangan berisi belalang.

.

.

Siwon dan Zhoumi kebingungan menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun. Semenjak keluar dari ruang Direktur Kim, majikan mereka hanya berdiam diri saja. Di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun duduk tegak dengan kedua telapak tangan terkepal di atas masing-masing lutut. Sesekali ia menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Jeonha…." Siwon tak peduli Zhoumi menegurnya lewat tatapan tajam. Ia sudah tak sabar melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. "Jeonha, apa kau sakit? Seharusnya Jeonha tidak memaksakan diri untuk pergi."

Meski tidak setuju dengan Siwon, Zhoumi memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Ia teringat betapa terkejutnya mereka semua saat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berangkat menemui Sungmin setelah mendapatkan telepon kedua. Sia-sia Shindong meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengurungkan niatnya hingga beberapa hari ke depan. Kyuhyun justru berhasil memaksa mereka membebat luka di tubuhnya dengan kencang, sehingga ia bisa bergerak sedikit leluasa.

"Jeonha, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun membuka mata mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi. Ia juga memandang Siwon dengan tatapan menegur. "Bisakah kalian berdua diam? Seorang bodyguard hanya bertugas melindungi. Mereka tidak diijinkan memiliki hubungan terlalu dekat dengan klien. Berbicara jika ditanya, dan menutup telinga serta mulut tentang apapun yang kalian dengar dan lihat selama menjaga klien."

"Memang seharusnya begitu." Zhoumi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi aku merasa aturan itu sedikit aneh. Setidaknya, tidak cocok untuk diriku sendiri."

"Lagipula kita ini lebih dari sekedar bodyguard, Zhoumi-ah. Benar kan, Jeonha?"

Siwon membuat Zhoumi maupun Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Aku dan Zhoumi-ah menjaga tanpa bayaran, tapi juga dilatih tanpa membayar. Belum lagi penginapan gratis, makanan yang lezat setiap hari, plus kiriman uang untuk keluarga kami di rumah. Aku rasa, kita ini sebuah keluarga. Bukankah begitu, Jeonha?"

Zhoumi memandang Kyuhyun yang tampak menghela napas keras sambil memijat keningnya. Merasa tidak akan mendapatkan apapun meski bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, namja itu beralih kepada Siwon yang masih memasang wajah cerah.

"Kiriman uang? Untuk keluarga?"

"Apa keluargamu tidak memberitahu?" Siwon ganti menatap dengan bingung. "Nae appa mengirim pesan terima kasih beberapa hari lalu karena mendapat kiriman sejumlah uang dariku. Kalau bukan Jeonha yang melakukannya, siapa lagi?"

"Benarkah? Berapa banyak? Lebih besar dari gaji kita sebelumnya? Atau…"

"Jauh lebih besar!" jawab Siwon penuh semangat. Ketika ia menyebutkan jumlahnya, Zhoumi nyaris melompat dari posisi duduknya.

"Jeonha, ternyata diam-diam kau…"

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Apakah pantas membicarakan soal gaji di depanku? Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Aku tidak berniat membayar kalian."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang dingin membuat kedua bodyguard itu langsung menutup mulut. Namun diam-diam mereka saling melirik dan melemparkan kode. Mereka tidak mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun, namun juga penasaran siapa yang mengirimkan uang itu jika benar bukan Kyuhyun yang melakukannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kembali sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka, berani-beraninya dia melakukan hal itu…" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar bergidik, membuat kedua namja di depannya kembali melemparkan pandangan bertanya satu sama lain.

"Jeonha, kau berbicara tentang Sungmin sshi? Apakah yang ia lakukan sangat mengerikan?"

Zhoumi melemparkan pandangan menegur ke arah Siwon, namun lagi-lagi Siwon tak mempedulikannya.

"Hhh…" Kyuhyun menghela napas sambil mengepalkan tangannya kembali. "Mana mungkin mengerikan? Yang kita hadapi jauh lebih mengerikan daripada seekor…."

"Seekor…?" Kini Zhoumi ikut merasa penasaran, apalagi Kyuhyun tanpa sadar kembali menggidikkan bahu sambil mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Seekor belal….." Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia melihat kedua namja itu mencodongkan diri ke arahnya dengan rasa penasaran. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. Ia mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha kembali memasang wajah tenang, meski seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang lain tampak tegang.

"Ck, sepertinya Jeonha membutuhkan udara segar." Siwon berbalik ke arah pengemudi dan memerintahkannya menepikan mobil. Sebelum Kyuhyun maupun Zhoumi sempat bereaksi, Siwon keluar dan menarik Kyuhyun bersamanya. Zhoumi bergegas mengikuti meski tidak tahu apa maksud rekannya itu.

Kyuhyun mencoba kembali ke dalam mobil namun Siwon menahannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus kembali ke rumah. Banyak hal yang harus aku latih untuk…"

"Ajussi, jemput kami di tempat ini jam makan siang nanti," kata Siwon yang mendahului Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas lalu memberikannya kepada sang pengemudi sebelum keluar sambil mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Jeonha, kau terlalu muda untuk hidup membosankan seperti ini." Tanpa mempedulikan penolakan Kyuhyun yang kembali hendak membuka pintu mobil. Siwon mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk berjalan menyusuri trotoar bersamanya sementara Zhoumi mengiringi di belakang. Mobil langsung berlalu menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Siwon.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun berusaha memberontak, namun ketika melihat beberapa pejalan kaki memandang mereka dengan heran, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menarik napas, kemudian melepaskan diri dari Siwon dan berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka dengan tampang masam. Siwon tersenyum puas melihat hal itu, sementara Zhoumi hanya meringis tak tahu harus berpihak pada siapa.

Mereka memasuki jalan Insadong yang padat dengan pertokoan dan para kaki lima. Tak satupun kendaraan melewati tempat itu. Semua orang berjalan kaki. Berbagai makanan, minuman, kerajinan, sepatu, dan pakaian ada di sana. Kyuhyun yang tidak terbiasa datang ke wilayah sepadat itu, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, apalagi penampilan mereka bertiga yang sangat rapi membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Lepaskan kacamata hitam kalian," bisik Kyuhyun sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang yang tertuju kepadanya.

"Eh? Waeyo?" Siwon menoleh dengan heran dan baru tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mengenakan kaca mata hitam. "Jeonha, pakai punyaku saja."

"Yak! Aku tidak mau! Apa kau tidak lihat kita terlalu menyolok?" Kyuhyun menolak namun Siwon tetap menenggerkan kacamatanya di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Hari masih siang. Jeonha bisa memiliki kerutan mata sebelum waktunya jika tidak memakai kacamata hitam." Siwon menatap puas saat kacamatanya tampak pas di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, mereka hanya belum pernah melihat orang setampan kita bertiga." Zhoumi meringis lebar ketika Kyuhyun mengirim tatapan tajam dari balik kacamata.

"Gaekgwi tidak akan menyerang di siang hari. Ayo kita bersenang-senang." Tanpa sadar Siwon menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun ingin melontarkan protes, namun Zhoumi dan Siwon sudah berjalan di kiri dan kanannya sambil sesekali menunjukkan hal-hal yang mereka suka kepada Kyuhyun. Mereka semakin bersemangat melihat Kyuhyun tampak tertarik, meski majikan mereka berusaha tetap terlihat tenang.

"He ajussi pasti menyukai kipas ini." Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah kios yang menjual berbagai macam kipas. Ia mengambil salah satunya. Namun baru saja ia hendak mencoba, sang penjual bergerak hendak memukulnya dengan pembersih dari bulu hingga Kyuhyun berjengit kaget. Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun mundur dan Zhoumi menahan tongkat pembersih itu.

"Di larang memegang jika tidak membeli!" desis sang penjual dengan marah.

"Mianhe, tuan kami tidak bermaksud jahat. Ia menyukai kipas itu dan ingin membelinya." Zhoumi menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, memberinya kode untuk mengeluarkan uang. Wajahnya pucat pasi ketika Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak membawa uang. Biasanya He ajussi yang membelikan semua untukku," jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos yang membuat Zhoumi meringis.

"Ajussi, mianhe." Zhoumi mengambil kipas itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya kembali.

Keduanya menarik Kyuhyun menjauh begitu sang penjual berteriak marah. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan setengah berlari hingga kira-kira satu blok sebelum berdiri untuk menetralkan napas masing-masing.

"Kenapa kita tidak jadi membelinya? Kipas tadi sangat bagus." Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat kedua bodyguard itu kehilangan kata-kata. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Kyuhyun memasang wajah sesuai usianya. Kyuhyun terlihat bingung, kecewa, dan sedikit bersedih.

"Siwon-ah, ini semua salahmu. Apa kau membawa uang?" Zhoumi memandang dengan rekannya dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Mianhe, aku lupa memikirkan hal ini." Siwon memasang wajah menyesal. Ia melayangkan pandangannya sekeliling, lalu tiba-tiba memasuki sebuah toko bunga. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan wajah cerah. "Jeonha, kau mau beli apa? Biar aku belikan."

Siwon melambaikan uang di tangannya.

"Kau merampok?" Kyuhyun menurunkan kacamata hitamnya sedikit untuk melempar pandangan bertanya kepada Siwon.

"Kau berhutang?" Pertanyaan Zhoumi membuat mata Kyuhyun semakin melebar.

"Aniyo. Pemilik toko bunga ini pernah berkata bahwa aku boleh meminta bantuan apapun padanya karena aku sudah menolongnya beberapa tahun lalu."

"Dan kau memintanya dalam bentuk uang?" Zhoumi terhenyak. "Setelah sekian tahun?"

"Apa aku salah?" Siwon memandang bingung.

"Mimpi apa aku mengenal kalian berdua." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ayo kita teruskan perjalanan. Biar He ajussi yang akan mengurusnya nanti."

Kyuhyun mendahului mereka berjalan.

Ketiganya membelanjakan uang yang didapat Siwon untuk sebuah kipas di kios lain yang mereka temui, juga membeli makanan dan minuman. Suasana semakin padat karena jam makan siang tiba. Para pegawai kantor datang ke sana untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat makan dan jajanan yang tersedia sepanjang jalan.

"Apakah jika bersekolah seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk serombongan siswa yang lewat di dekat mereka. Para siswa itu memakai kemeja panjang dan sweater gelap yang merupakan seragam saat Korea mulai memasuki musim gugur. Mereka tampak bergerombol membeli makan siang. Zhoumi dan Siwon serentak menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Benar." Zhoumi mendapati mata Kyuhyun mengamati gerombolan siswa itu dengan tertarik. Semua tampak bergurau sambil memilih makanan yang mereka sukai.

"Jeonha…tidak pernah bersekolah?" tanya Siwon dengan nada hati-hati. Ia maupun Zhoumi terkejut ketika Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Sejak kecil He ajussi mengirim guru-guru terbaik untukku. Aku tidak perlu ke sekolah untuk mempelajari semuanya."

"Tapi Jeonha akan mengikuti ujian masuk universitas kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi. Jangankan memikirkan sebuah cita-cita dan memasuki universitas. Sejak dulu yang ia pikirkan hanyalah cara mengalahkan dan menyegel Jenderal Agma, sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa hanya Sungmin yang bisa melakukan hal itu.

_Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi siapapun…._

"Jeonha, bagaimana kalau besok kita berjalan-jalan lagi? Banyak tempat menyenangkan yang bisa kami tunjukan." Siwon mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tampak kaku. Ia tidak tahan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin murung.

"Kalian pergi saja. Masih ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan." Kyuhyun teringat tantangannya terhadap Sungmin tadi. "Aku ijinkan kalian berdua pergi tanpaku."

"Mwo?" Siwon dan Zhoumi saling berpandangan. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan mereka untuk menjaganya.

"Aku ke kamar kecil sebentar." Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang bertuliskan restroom. Tanpa menunggu keduanya, sosok Kyuhyun bergerak dengan cepat memasuki tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba serentetan bola api membuat beberapa pohon di sekitar Siwon dan Zhoumi terbakar. Orang-orang berteriak ketakutan dan lari menghindar. Beberapa kios mulai terbungkus oleh api. Siwon dan Zhoumi mencari asal keributan. Di salah satu sudut jalan, tampak seorang kakek berjenggot dan berambut panjang, melemparkan bola-bola api yang keluar dari tangannya. Kakek itu mengenakan baju zirah kuno.

"Ada apa ini? Serangan orang gila seperti di media?" Siwon terhenyak.

"Mereka biasanya menggunakan senapan atau pistol, bukan bola api." Zhoumi tak mempercayai pemandangan di depannya.

Kakek berpenampilan menyeramkan itu meraung dengan keras. Kini tubuhnya berubah mengerikan. Seluruh permukaan tubuhnya menghitam dengan urat-urat berwarna merah keemasan berpijar di seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya tidak lagi seperti manusia, melainkan dari rongga matanya terlihat pijaran api.

"Gaekgwi! Di siang bolong?"

Belum sempat Siwon dan Zhoumi berpikir lebih lanjut, mereka terpaksa berguling menghindari bola api yang datang. Suasana semakin menegangkan karena beberapa orang takut untuk keluar dari balik tempat persembunyian, padahal bola api menyerang ke arah mereka.

Siwon dan Zhoumi melompat menghadang ketika beberapa bola api tertuju pada segerombolan siswa yang bersembunyi di balik meja yang terbalik. Mereka mencoba menyerang dengan pistol, namun setiap kali peluru mendekat, tubuh kakek beserta kudanya menjadi transparan dan peluru lewat begitu saja. Hal itu membuat keduanya urung menembak kembali, takut mengenai orang yang ada di belakang sang kakek. Keduanya meraih apa saja yang bisa dijadikan senjata, dan mulai menyerang sementara siswa yang terjebak mulai berlari menyelamatkan diri.

"Hooo…rupanya ada yang mencoba menjadi pahlawan di sini." Kakek itu tertawa dengan keras. Ia tertawa semakin keras ketika serangan Zhoumi dan Siwon hanya mengenai tempat kosong. Tubuhnya selalu berubah menjadi bayangan tak tersentuh setiap kali serangan datang. Namun saat ia menyerang balik dengan cambuk yang terbentuk dari api di tangannya, Zhoumi dan Siwon terpelanting dengan luka cambukan yang menghitam. Keduanya berteriak kesakitan saat kulit mereka terasa terbakar.

"Siapapun yang menghalangiku, tidak akan selamat!" Kakek itu kembali mengayunkan cambuk apinya.

Namun sebelum cambuk itu melayang, dari belakangnya muncul Kyuhyun dengan pedang di tangan. Namja itu baru saja selesai membuat ruang dimensi untuk mencegah kerusakan lebih lanjut, sekaligus untuk menghilangkan mereka dari pandangan orang lain.

Kyuhyun melompat tinggi melampaui kepala sang kakek dan menebaskan pedangnya sampai ke tanah. Namun ia hanya mengenai ruang kosong. Jangankan terbelah; Sang kakek berselimut api itu justru berbalik ke arahnya dan mengayunkan cambuknya untuk menebas leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak sempat menangkis. Ia menekuk tubuhnya ke belakang sehingga cambuk itu lewat di atas tubuhnya. Kyuhyun kemudian bersalto ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan berikutnya. Begitu jarak mereka aman, Kyuhyun kembali maju menyerang. Ia berhasil menebas kakek itu beberapa kali, namun tak ada yang terjadi.

"Jeonha…" Siwon dan Zhoumi bangkit berdiri, mencoba membantu. Namun melihat itu, kakek tadi tidak tinggal diam. Ia melemparkan bola api ke arah keduanya. Namun bola api itu jatuh sebelum terlempar karena Kyuhyun menikam tubuhnya dengan pedang yang kini terselimut jurus api Jujak.

Melihat lawannya tak merasakan apapun, Kyuhyun bergegas mencabut pedangnya, apalagi kali ini sang kakek tidak mengacuhkannya dan kembali mengayunkan cambuk api ke arah Siwon dan Zhoumi. Kedua bodyguard itu masih tidak bisa bergerak karena luka yang mereka alami.

Cambuk api terpental ketika bersentuhan dengan pedang Kyuhyun. Namja itu berdiri di depan Zhoumi dan Siwon dengan pedang di depan tubuhnya. Pedang Kyuhyun masih terselimuti oleh jurus api Jujak.

"Pokaseu halbeoji, seharusnya kau muncul di malam hari. Penampilanmu akan lebih mengesankan." Kyuhyun mengukir smirknya sambil tetap berdiri melindungi Siwon dan Zhoumi. Ia bergeming ketika keduanya meminta Kyuhyun menyingkir.

"Jujak… Ternyata kau guardian Jujak… Pantas pedangmu bisa menangkis seranganku. Tetapi hari ini aku akan membunuhmu!" Pokaseu mendekat sambil tetap duduk di atas kuda. "Kau lihat tadi, jurusmu tidak berpengaruh apapun padaku. Kau bukan lawanku dengan jurus serendah itu."

Pokaseu maju sambil melontarkan bola-bola dan cambuk api. Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa sia-sia melawan Pokaseu, memilih menangkis bserangan-serangan itu dengan pedangnya untuk melindungi mereka bertiga, sambil memikirkan cara untuk melawan. Tiba-tiba api yang berpijar di dalam tubuh Pokaseu meredup. Tikaman yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi seperti lubang hitam yang menghisap api di tubuh Pokaseu. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan marah.

"Jujak….kau kulepaskan kali ini. Tapi lain kali, kau tidak akan menang. Kau akan mati di tanganku!"

.

.

Sore itu suasana di aula kediaman Kyuhyun tampak muram. Siwon dan Zhoumi baru saja selesai mengobati luka bakar mereka sementara Kyuhyun duduk di tempatnya, tampak sibuk berpikir. Shindong menyuguhkan segelas teh untuk Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana jika Pokaseu muncul kembali? Jangankan kita, serangan Jeonha juga tidak mempan." Zhoumi menghela napas kecewa.

"Dia gaekgwi yang sangat kuat sampai bisa muncul di siang hari." Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dan Shindong dengan bingung. "Kita bisa mati konyol jika menghadapinya tanpa bisa mengimbanginya sedikitpun."

"Jangan putus asa!" Shindong mendekati keduanya dengan pandangan menegur. "Pasti ada jalan untuk mengalahkannya. Kalau kalian sudah putus asa, kekalahan benar-benar bisa dipastikan."

"Tapi…."

"Meski saat ini tak ada yang bisa mengimbanginya, jika kalian tidak putus asa dan yakin akan menang, keajaiban bisa terjadi." Shindong memotong Siwon yang hendak berbicara.

"Kita harus realistis, ajussi. Kalau cuma dengan itu, kita tidak bisa menang. Kita perlu kekuatan!" seru Zhoumi kesal.

"Kita punya kekuatan itu." Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya. "Zhoumi sshi, kau salah jika bilang seranganku tidak mempan pada Pokaseu. Bekas tikaman itu melemahkannya."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa mengalahkan dia dengan efek sekecil itu!" Zhoumi tidak mau mengalah.

"Kita hanya perlu jurus api Jujak yang lebih kuat." Kyuhyun menghampiri ketiganya.

"Jeonha…."

"Yang Jeonha katakan benar. Para guardian Jujak, menguasai jurus secara bertahap hingga ke level yang paling tinggi. Masih banyak kemampuan Jeonha yang belum kalian lihat." Shindong tersenyum lebar.

"Aku yakin bisa mengalahkan Pokaseu. Dia hanya salah satu gaekgwi yang kuat, namun belum setingkat dengan Jenderal Agma."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak khawatir lagi." Zhoumi menghembuskan napas lega. Siwon mengangguk puas.

"Kalian juga harus berlatih meningkatkan kemampuan kalian," tegas Shindong saat wajah Zhoumi dan Siwon kembali cerah.

"MWO?!" Keduanya seketika meringis.

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan. "Kalian sembuhkan saja luka-luka kalian."

"Jeonha!" Siwon bangkit berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak memerlukan kami, Jeonha?"

Pertanyaan Zhoumi membuat langkah Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan ruangan terhenti. "Aku dapat melakukannya sendiri. Guardian Jujak turun temurun menguasai jurus ini. Aku hanya perlu melatihnya."

"Syukurlah." Siwon tersenyum senang. Namun Zhoumi mengerutkan kening. Ia teringat ketidakmampuan Kyuhyun mendeteksi letak kristal.

"Ne, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya belum menguasainya. Lain kali, aku akan menggunakan jurus yang lebih kuat dari biasa." Tanpa menoleh, Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan.

_Apakah Jeonha benar-benar mampu menguasainya dalam waktu singkat? _Zhoumi memandang pintu yang tertutup di belakang Kyuhyun dengan diam.

Kyuhyun sendiri, begitu berada sendirian di dalam kamarnya, memandang diam ke arah sebuah lonceng angin kecil yang tergantung di antara ruang tidur dan ruang belajarnya. Ingatannya melayang jauh ke masa kecil, saat Sungmin mendapati dirinya tengah menangis sendirian di dalam kamarnya yang gelap.

"Huwaaaaaaa Cungmin hyuuuuung! Kyuhyunie takuuuut…hiks!" Saat itu suara tawa Sungmin yang mendekapnya benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun terhibur. Ia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari pangkuan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunie cengeng. Kenapa selalu kalimat itu yang hyung dapat eoh?" Suara tawa Sungmin kembali berderai, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tenang. Meski Sungmin menggodanya, namun kedua tangan Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun begitu hangat.

"Coba, lihat apa yang hyung bawa malam ini."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar melihat sebuah lonceng angin mungil terayun di hadapannya. Sungmin menurunkan Kyuhyun dari pangkuan meski Kyuhyun bergumam tidak setuju. Ditariknya meja belajar milik Kyuhyun hingga ke bawah pintu pembatas ruangan. Sungmin juga mengambil beberapa bantal duduk serta yo (*kasur lipat) sehingga ia bisa menalikan lonceng angin itu di antara pintu jika naik ke atas tumpukan tadi.

"Berhasil!" Sungmin berseru gembira ketika lonceng dari metal itu tergantung dengan sempurna.

"Chukkae! Chukkae!" Kyuhyun melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus kan, Kyuh… WHOAAAAAA!" Karena hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia pun terjatuh bersamaan dengan yo dan bantal yang bergeser dari tempatnya. Sungmin nyaris menjerit ketika sesosok tubuh mungil namun gempal ikut menindih tubuhnya.

"Min hyung! Min hyung! Eh?"

Sebelum Kyuhyun yang menerjangnya kembali menangis, Sungmin langsung membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga mereka berbaring bertumpukan di lantai sambil menghadap ke langit-langit ruangan. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah lonceng angin yang berhasil digantungnya tadi, membuat Kyuhyun ikut melihat ke arah yang sama.

"Coba dengarkan…bunyi yang bagus kan? Mulai saat ini, Kyuhyunie tidak boleh menangis karena ketakutan dan kesepian. Setiap lonceng angin ini berbunyi, itu artinya hyung sedang memikirkanmu, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun memandang lonceng besi yang tergantung di kamarnya. Setelah kejadian malam nahas itu, Direktur Kim membawakan beberapa barangnya yang berhasil di selamatkan, salah satunya adalah benda pemberian Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggantung kembali lonceng itu seperti dahulu Sungmin menggantungkannya.

_Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus berhasil menguasai jurus Jujak yang lebih kuat dari sekarang. Dan untuk itu aku harus…._

"Jeonha…"

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Shindong masuk setelah Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya. Tidak seperti biasa, kali ini namja setengah baya itu berlutut di hadapannya.

"Jeonha…"

"Ne, ajussi."

"Bolehkah aku berbicara sesuatu yang penting?"

Kyuhyun tak bereaksi. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Shindong akan mengajaknya berbicara mengenai keputusannya. Namja itu mengajak Shindong menuju daecheong. Shindong dipersilahkan memulai setelah Kyuhyun menempati posisinya.

"Jeonha, aku mendengar dari Direktur Kim bahwa Jeonha tidak ingin memberikan posisi kembali kepada Jeo… maksudku Sungmin sshi." Shindong memandang lurus ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ini memang lebih cepat dari perkiraan semula. Tetapi jika Jeonha mengijinkan Sungmin sshi menduduki kembali apa yang memang posisinya, maka…"

"Ajussi, mengapa ajussi berubah pikiran setelah sebelas tahun berlalu?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Shindong tertunduk.

"Sejak awal, Appa dan Direktur Kim sudah merencanakan semua ini, mempersiapkanku untuk mengecoh identitas guardian Jujak. He ajussi juga mengetahuinya."

Shindong tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kyuhyun.

"Appa tidak ingin kejadian dengan guardian Jujak sebelumnya terulang. Ia berpesan agar aku benar-benar bertahan hingga Sungmin sshi menguasai jurus tertinggi yang mampu menyegel Jenderal Agma. Kita sudah hampir sampai, ajussi; Meski Sungmin sshi mengetahui semua ini berada di luar perkiraan kita. Aku tampil lebih cepat karena ingin mencari ketiga kristal guardian yang lain. Jika kita bisa menemukan semuanya, maka Sungmin sshi akan semakin kuat. Diketahuinya keberadaanku, sebanding dengan hasil yang bisa kita dapatkan. Yang lebih penting lagi, semua ini sama sekali tidak mengancam keselamatan Sungmin sshi. Jadi jangan menarikku mundur setelah aku mulai bisa menerimanya!"

"Tapi, Jeonha…" Shindong kembali menundukkan wajahnya ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku tidak bisa…setelah belasan tahun bersama Jeonha, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jeonha melakukannya!"

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan menusuk ke arah Shindong. "Ajussi, jangan memberiku alasan untuk mengusir ajussi dari sini."

"MWO?" Shindong terhenyak. Kali ini ia memberanikan diri memandang Kyuhyun. Hatinya berdesir melihat kesungguhan ucapan namja yang ia asuh selama ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya." Kyuhyun menunggu Shindong kembali memandangnya, untuk memastikan bahwa Shindong mendengar setiap patah kata yang akan ia ucapkan. "Shindong He, apakah kau bersedia berada di sisiku sampai rencana rahasia ini selesai, ataukah kau ingin mundur?"

"Jeonha!" Shindong menggeleng meski dengan hati yang sangat berat. "Aku akan berada di sisi Jeonha sampai kapanpun."

"Itu baru nae ajussi." Kyuhyun tertawa lega mendengar keputusan Shindong. Ia tidak memperhatikan betapa Shindong diam-diam menangis di dalam hati.

"He ajuciiiii."

Masih jelas diingatan Shindong ketika Kyuhyun menyapanya dengan panggilan itu sambil berlari memeluknya. Dengan gugup Shindong mengibaskan tangannya. "Jeonha, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja Shindongie."

"Wae?" Mata bulat dan hitam itu menatapnya dengan sedih. "Kyuhyunie nakal? Ajucci benci Kyuhyunie?"

Dan detik selanjutnya, tangisan Kyuhyun memenuhi seisi ruangan itu. Dengan panik Shindong yang baru saja bekerja di sana selama beberapa hari, berusaha menenangkannya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak juga berhenti menangis sampai sang appa kembali ke rumah.

"Appa….huwaaaaaa….ajucci benci Kyuhyunie…hiks…hiks…"

Leeteuk mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus rambut putranya yang masih saja menangis sambil berjalan mendekati Shindong yang segera berlutut memberi hormat.

"Kau pasti kesulitan mengurusnya," kata Leeteuk lembut ketika Shindong meminta maaf kepadanya berulang kali. "Jangan dipikirkan, Kyuhyun-ah memang anak yang cengeng."

Leeteuk tertawa. Diciumnya pipi Kyuhyun yang chubby dengan gemas. Kehadiran sang appa membuat tangis Kyuhyun mereda. Leeteuk kembali tertawa ketika Kyuhyun berusaha mencium, namun yang dilakukan justru melahap pipi Leeteuk.

"Nae anae baru saja meninggal dua minggu lalu." Penjelasan Leeteuk membuat Shindong tertegun. Leeteuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang. "Ia hanya memilikiku di sini. Meskipun ada anak lainnya, tetapi Kyuhyun-ah hanya bermain di sekitar rumah ini."

Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun yang mulai sibuk memainkan wajah sang appa hingga Leeteuk tertawa geli.

"Shindongie, maukah kau mengijinkan Kyuhyun-ah memanggilmu ajussi?" Sepasang mata Leeteuk bersinar lembut ketika Shindong merasa kebingungan dengan permintaannya. "Aku tidak tahu berapa lama akan bisa mendampinginya. Jika kau bisa ia anggap keluarga, aku akan merasa sangat lega."

"Itu sebuah kehormatan untuk saya." Shindong menjura hormat.

"Kau dengar Kyuhyun-ah? Mulai hari ini, kau bisa memanggilnya He ajussi."

"He ajucciiiii!" Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam gendongan Leeteuk, memberi tanda bahwa ia ingin diturunkan. Begitu kedua kakinya menginjak lantai, Kyuhyun menerjang Shindong yang baru saja bangkit dengan wajah cerah. "He ajucciii…"

Shindong tanpa sadar meraba pipinya yang saat itu dilahap dengan keras oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum getir ketika teringat bahwa waktu kebersamaan mereka mungkin tidak akan lama lagi. Dalam hati, Shindong sedikit menyesal tidak membawa Kyuhyun pergi malam itu, menghilang dan hidup seperti orang biasa lainnya.

Suara pedang yang disarungkan, membuat Shindong terhenyak dari lamunan. Di hadapannya, Kyuhyun dengan hanbok lengkap, tampak bersiap untuk pergi. Pedang yang tergantung di pinggang membuat Shindong menautkan kening. Meski Kyuhyun -dengan bantuan alat yang diciptakan Kibum- selalu membawa pedang kemanapun, namun melihat pedang tersampir begitu saja di pinggang membuat Shindong bertanya-tanya, apalagi melihat penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Jeonha, kau hendak menemui Sungmin sshi?"

"Ani. Aku hendak ke kuil Jujak." Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah Shindong yang tampak khawatir. "Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan aku bisa memperoleh ijin menguasai jurus Jujak yang lebih tinggi, ajussi."

"Naega appa tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Karena itu aku ingin mencoba peruntunganku. Jika aku berhasil, aku bisa bertahan di posisi ini lebih lama. Kalau tidak, mengalahkan Pokaseu apalagi Sungmin sshi merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil."

Shindong ingin melarang namun ia teringat percakapan mereka tadi. Berada jauh dari Kyuhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Karena itu Shindong membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mencoba tersenyum "Semoga Jeonha berhasil."

.

.

Begitu melewati gerbang iljumi yang merupakan batas antara dunia luar dan lingkungan kuil, Kyuhyun disambut oleh seorang pendeta yang sudah lama dikenalnya.

"Jeonha!" Pendeta itu berseru gembira. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat. "Ada perlu apa Jeonha ke tempat ini?"

"Kepala pendeta, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mempertemukanku dengan ksatria Jujak."

"Ksatria Jujak?" Kepala pendeta itu berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku akan membantu sejauh yang aku bisa. Tapi mengenai berhasil tidaknya, itu tergantung Jeonha sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia tahu sejak awal kalau semua itu akan kembali kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah sang kepala pendeta mengantarnya ke ruangan khusus yang ada di kuil itu, Kyuhyun mengikuti semua yang diperintahkan oleh kepala pendeta.

"Jeonha, buka matamu sekarang."

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan yang sangat luas tak bertepi. Ia tidak melihat ujung dan sudut dari tempatnya berada; Ia tidak bisa melihat sejauh mana langit-langit ruangan itu, karena yang terlihat hanya warna merah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat seperti apa lantai yang ia pijak meski semua terasa sangat nyata.

"Jeonha, aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai ke tempat ini," kata sosok kepala pendeta yang berada di sisinya. "Semoga berhasil."

Sosok kepala pendeta menghilang dari pandangan, tinggal Kyuhyun seorang diri di sana, di tempat yang dia tidak tahu apakah merupakan dimensi lain dari dunia yang ia tinggali selama ini atau hanya dunia di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Matanya memicing ketika sesosok tubuh mendekatinya, lengkap dengan jubah kebesaran ksatria jaman dulu. Lambang Jujak yang tertera di dahinya memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia tengah berhadapan dengan ksatria Jujak, dewa pelindung bagian selatan.

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku, kagemusha?" Suara itu berbicara dengan nada berat dan berwibawa.

"Ijinkan aku menggunakan kekuatan Jujak lebih banyak lagi," kata Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Kau sudah mendapat tanda di dadamu sebagai bukti bahwa kau diijinkan memiliki kekuatan Jujak hingga batas tertentu. Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa aku perlu menmberikanmu hak lebih dari yang sebelumnya?"

"Tiga guardian sudah terbunuh, tinggal Sungmin hyung yang masih hidup. Jika Jenderal Agma tidak berhasil disegel kembali dengan sempurna, dunia akan berada di dalam bahaya. Bukan hanya bagian selatan, namun seluruhnya. Aku memerlukan waktu untuk mengumpulkan 2 kristal lain. Jika Sungmin hyung muncul sekarang, akan sangat berbahaya. Karena itu, pinjamkan kekuatan yang lebih untukku."

Ksatria Jujak menghunus pedangnya, mengarahkan mata pedang itu kepada Kyuhyun. Ia menarik pedang itu ketika Kyuhyun bergeming, sama sekali tidak ada ketakutan di matanya. "Alasanmu sangat kuat. Tapi kata-kata jauh lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dijalankan."

Tiba-tiba ksatria Jujak mengayunkan pedang ke arah Kyuhyun yang segera menghunus pedangnya untuk menangkis. Namun saat serangan kedua datang, tubuhnya terasa sulit digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa memandangi pedang ksatria Jujak yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Arrgh!" Pedang itu menyayat Kyuhyun dari dada hingga ke perut, meninggalkan bekas sobekan dan luka yang mengucurkan darah.

"Tubuhmu tidak bisa bergerak, kagemusha? Itu berarti kau memiliki perasaan takut terhadapku." Ksatria Jujak memandang dingin dari balik topengnya. "Hanya ini tekadmu? Kau tidak lebih baik dari Leeteuk sshi, seorang kagemusha yang gagal melindungi tuannya."

Kyuhyun menggeram marah mendengar kalimat yang mengejek appa yang dikaguminya selama ini. Ia tahu, Leeteuk menyesali kematian Hankyung yang lebih dahulu terbunuh daripada dirinya; Menyesali ketidakberadaannya di sisi Hankyung ketika jenderal Agma menyerang; Karena itulah Leeteuk berpesan agar Kyuhyun tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Namun mendengar hal itu dari orang lain terasa sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun tahu betapa kerasnya Leeteuk sudah berusaha dari tulisan-tulisan yang ditinggalkan Leeteuk untuknya.

Ksatria Jujak menebaskan pedangnya, menimbulkan sebentuk garis api di udara yang ditebasnya tadi, ketika Kyuhyun datang menyerang. Pedang Kyuhyun tertahan oleh garis api itu, bahkan Kyuhyun kesulitan untuk menarik pedangnya kembali. Saat itulah ksatria Jujak melukai pergelangan tangannya sehingga Kyuhyun terpaksa melepaskan pedangnya. Tidak cukup dengan hal itu, ksatria Jujak melayangkan kakinya hingga Kyuhyun terjungkal ke belakang. Garis api tadi padam. Kyuhyun segera meraih kembali pedangnya yang terjatuh bersamaan dengan menghilangnya garis api.

Kyuhyun kembali menyerang. Sekali lagi ksatria Jujak membuat garis api hanya dengan satu sabetan pedang. Saat Kyuhyun berusaha melewatinya, Ksatria jujak melancarkan tenaga dari tangannya yang kosong. Garis api itu terdorong dan menghantam Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terpental dan tersungkur.

Ksatria Jujak menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ujung pedangnya yang tajam ditempatkannya di bawah dagu Kyuhyun yang masih tertelungkup.

"Kau masih ingin mencoba?" Ujung pedang yang terus naik, membuat terpaksa Kyuhyun bangkit sebelum pedang itu melukai dagunya. "Apapun jawabanmu, kagemusha, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

"Aku belum menyerah."

Ksatria Jujak mundur, memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk kembali bertarung. Kyuhyun kembali melancarkan serangan, namun ksatria Jujak dengan mudah menghindar. Hanya dengan punggung pedang, ksatria Jujak menohok perut Kyuhyun yang terluka hingga terpental ke belakang. Namun Kyuhyun berhasil mendarat dengan kaki berpijak tegak.

Belum sempat menarik napas, tiba-tiba ksatria Jujak sudah berada di dekatnya dan menyerang. Kyuhyun berhasil menangkis untuk kemudian melompat menjauh. Luka-luka di tubuhnya baik yang lama maupun yang baru saja terjadi, membuat kondisi Kyuhyun melemah. Napasnya mulai memburu dan pandangannya kabur.

_Hyung tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan pada Kyuhyunie. Sungmin hyung yang akan melindungi Kyuhyunie. _Kata-kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mencoba sekuat mungkin mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menghinggapinya.

_Sungmin hyung, aku juga akan melindungimu._

Kyuhyun kembali menyerang, namun pedangnya selalu mengenai ruang kosong. Ketika ksatria Jujak balik menyerang, Kyuhyun menangkis dengan pedangnya. Kekuatan Jujak begitu besar sehingga Kyuhyun harus menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menahan serangan, dan sebelah kakinya ditekuk untuk menguatkan posisi.

Ksatria jujak menarik serangannya sehingga Kyuhyun menarik pula pedangnya. Kyuhyun tak menyangka itu hanya tipuan. Pedang ksatria jujak bergerak kembali begitu cepat sehingga mengenai pahanya yang tengah ditekuk. Sebelum Kyuhyun bisa berbuat banyak, ksatria Jujak menarik mundur pedangnya, membuat seluruh bilah pedang itu meninggalkan irisan yang dalam. Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan bersamaan dengan tersemburnya darah dari kakinya.

Kini luka di dada dan perut, juga paha semakin melemahkan Kyuhyun. Dengan susah payah namja itu mencoba bangkit berdiri. Digenggamnya pedangnya dengan kedua tangan, mencoba fokus kepada serangan, bukan kepada kondisi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun kembali menyerang maupun berkelit menghindar. Lagi-lagi ia gagal menyentuh ksatria Jujak.

"Lambat!" Ksatria Jujak menangkap tangan Kyuhyun dan memutarnya, sehingga Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan.

Mati-matian Kyuhyun berusaha tetap memegang pedangnya. Meski begitu, tenaganya mulai habis. Ia tak berdaya saat ksatria Jujak membalikkan tubuhnya sambil mendorong agar Kyuhyun menjauh. Belum lagi Kyuhyun berpijak dengan kokoh, pedang ksatria Jujak menyayat punggungnya, sehingga tubuh Kyuhyun melengkung ke belakang karena menahan sakit.

"Kau masih bisa bertarung?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia berbalik, kembali menyerang ksatria Jujak. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun gagal dan jatuh terkapar. Ia tengah mengatur napasnya ketika ksatria Jujak mendekat. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, ksatria Jujak menikamkan pedang ke kaki Kyuhyun yang tidak terluka. Pedang itu ditancapkan tegak lurus, hingga Kyuhyun seperti terpaku ke lantai.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Kyuhyun meraung kesakitan, namun kali ini ksatria Jujak tidak menarik pedangnya. Ia memegang pedang itu dengan kuat sementara Kyuhyun berusaha meronta melepaskan diri. Kyuhyun mencoba mencabut pedang itu dengan tangan yang tidak memegang pedang, namun posisinya yang tergeletak membuatnya tidak memiliki tenaga lebih untuk menarik.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah, kagemusha. Jangankan bertarung. Melepaskan dirimu saja kau tidak sanggup."

"Aku…belum kalah! AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

Kyuhyun bergelung kesakitan ketika ksatria Jujak memutar pedangnya, membuat luka tikaman tadi melebar. Rasa sakit meningkat dengan pesat hingga membuat Kyuhyun nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Menyerahlah, kagemusha. Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku."

.

.

TBC

.

Gomawo buat semu ayang sudah membaca dan mereview

(*bow)

Kamsahamnida


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : My Childish Bodyguard chapter**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership, fantasy, action, horor**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Zhoumi, Shindong, Leeteuk**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.** **I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo**

**Summary : nggak ada**

_._

_._

Kyuhyun bergelung kesakitan ketika ksatria Jujak memutar pedangnya, membuat luka tikaman tadi melebar. Rasa sakit meningkat dengan pesat hingga membuat Kyuhyun nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Menyerahlah, kagemusha. Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku."

.

**SHADOW WARRIOR **

**Chapter 6**.

"Ugh!"

Kyuhyun menarik napas lega ketika Ksatria Jujak mencabut pedang yang tertancap di kakinya. Namun hal itu hanya sekejap. Ksatria jujak kembali menyabetkan pedang untuk mengenainya, hingga membentuk sebuah garis api. Kyuhyun berhasil berguling sekali untuk menghindar. Ksatria Jujak tidak tinggal diam. Dikerahkannya tenaganya untuk mendorong garis api itu menjauh, mengejar Kyuhyun yang terus berguling. Garis api baru berhenti bergerak setelah mengenai Kyuhyun yang langsung terpental hingga beberapa jengkal.

Meski seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan napasnya semakin memendek, Kyuhyun langsung berbalik menghadap Ksatria Jujak. Ia tahu, setiap saat serangan bisa kembali datang. Sambil meringis menahan sakit, Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit berdiri. Hanbok yang ia kenakan sudah compang-camping akibat sabetan pedang. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama mereka sudah bertarung. Yang ia tahu, tubuhnya mulai tidak bisa ia kendalikan untuk terus bergerak menyerang.

_Aku tidak boleh kalah. Jika aku kalah, bukan hanya Sungmin hyung, tapi Siwon sshi dan Zhoumi sshi akan mengalami hal yang buruk…._

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan kaki yang goyah. Digenggamnya pedang dengan kedua tangan, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa.

_Bagaimana….bagaimana caraku mengalahkan Ksatria Jujak?_

Ksatria Jujak membuat dua kali sabetan pedang, sehingga terbentuk 2 garis api yang bersilangan di antara mereka. Kyuhyun menahan napas. Jika ksatria Jujak mendorong garis api itu ke arahnya seperti serangan-serangan yang tadi, ia tidak yakin bisa menghindar dengan semua lukanya saat ini. Apalagi kakinya yang tadi ditikam mulai terasa berat untuk digerakkan.

_Hanya bisa satu serangan, setelah itu aku tidak tahu apakah masih sanggup bertarung. _Kyuhyun memandang ksatria Jujak. Ia tertegun ketika sebuah kesadaran menghampirinya. _Bolehkah…aku mempercayai instingku saat ini?_

Kyuhyun memastikan pengamatannya sekali lagi sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Perlahan napasnya yang memburu mulai mereda dan terdengar pelan. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan konsentrasi untuk serangan terakhir.

Begitu ia merasa udara di sekitarnya berubah karena kedua garis api bergerak, Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya. Dipaksanya tubuhnya bergerak maju dengan tangan kanan memegang pedang. Begitu pedang mulai melewati garis api, tangan kirinya ikut menggenggam pedang agar tidak terlepas ketika tubuhnya terbelah oleh garis api yang menyilang itu.

Darah berhamburan tetapi Kyuhyun terus maju hingga pedangnya berhasil menikam tepat di perut Ksatria Jujak. Namun pedang Ksatria Jujak yang terayun, menebas tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi dua. Kyuhyun sempat mencabut pedangnya sebelum jatuh tersungkur.

.

.

Shindong duduk di tangga yang terdapat di belakang bangunan utama sambil memandang langit dengan wajah muram. Setiap selesai menyendiri di gunung yang terdapat di belakang kediaman mereka, Kyuhyun selalu masuk ke bangunan utama melewat tangga bagian belakang, menghindari pandangan para pelayan maupun penjaga gerbang. Karena itulah Shindong sejak semalam menunggu di sana, dengan keyakinan Kyuhyun akan melewati jalan itu saat kembali.

Hari sudah menjelang pagi dan Kyuhyun belum juga muncul. Shindong teringat senyum Kyuhyun sebelum berangkat menuju kuil Jujak.

"Jeonha, ternyata kau sudah benar-benar menerimanya…," gumam Shindong sedih. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, saat Kyuhyun berusia 12 tahun….

"Aku tidak mau belajar lagi! Aku tidak mau berlatih lagi!"

Kyuhyun dengan berang menghamburkan semua buku dan kertas yang ada di mejanya. Ia juga menghampiri tempat menggantung pedang dan membantingnya dengan keras. Shindong saat itu hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun meluapkan semua kemarahannya.

"Ajussi…segel itu…hanya Sungmin hyung yang bisa melakukannya. Benar kan?" Kyuhyun memandang Shindong menuntut jawaban. "Appa dengan jelas menuliskan semua di buku yang ia berikan untukku. Apakah itu benar?! Jawab aku, ajussi!"

Shindong memandang Kyuhyun beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. "Itu benar, Jeonha…"

"Jadi, untuk apa aku harus belajar setiap hari? Untuk apa aku berlatih pedang setiap hari? Apapun yang aku kerjakan, tidak akan membuatku bisa menyegel jenderal Agma! Jadi sebenarnya aku ini berusaha untuk apa?!"

Kyuhyun tersandar ke dinding dengan wajah pucat pasi ketika Shindong hanya membuka mulut namun tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Kegugupan pengasuhnya itu membuat Kyuhyun menyadari kalimat-kalimat yang selama ini membingungkan dirinya. kalimat yang Leeteuk tulis berulang kali di dalam buku, namun hanya berupa sebuah puzzle di dalam benak kecilnya. Dan kini kepingan-kepingan puzzle itu bergabung membentuk sebuah gambar; Gambar yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat detik itu juga.

"Jeonha!"

Shindong berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh gemetar. Majikannya itu memeluk lutut begitu kuat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, sementara air mata sudah mengalir dengan begitu cepat.

"Jeonha…" Shindong berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun mendorongnya dengan keras dan kembali memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Untuk beberapa lama Shindong hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat Kyuhyun menangis, hingga Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Shindong yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Ajussi…apakah…apakah aku akan mati?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih, namun kata-kata itu sanggup merobek hati Shindong sehingga matanya mulai tertutup oleh air mata. "Apakah…aku hidup…belajar…dan bertarung…hanya untuk mati?"

Shindong terisak mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang diucapkan dengan nada ragu, takut, dan bingung. Bagi anak seusia Kyuhyun, ia tahu pasti hal seperti itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam bayangan mereka. Namun Shindong hanya bisa menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, sementara yang Kyuhyun katakan adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Itukah sebabnya aku tidak boleh bersekolah… Aku tidak boleh memiliki teman… Bahkan tidak ada yang mengetahui namaku… Karena aku hanyalah 'pengganti' Sungmin hyung? Aku berperan sebagai Jeonha untuk menutupi keberadaannya?"

Shindong terdiam, hanya tangannya yang sesekali menghapus air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia menautkan kening ketika Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan menghampirinya yang masih berlutut di lantai, sehingga Shindong terpaksa menengadahkan wajahnya karena jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Ajussi, jadi siapa aku sebenarnya? Siapa yang berdiri di hadapanmu saat ini? Siapa yang kau sebut Jeonha seumur hidupnya?"

"Jeonha…." Shindong memandang Kyuhyun sejenak untuk kemudian hanya tertunduk.

Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Ia menuju lemari kayu dan mulai mengeluarkan kaos, kemeja, dan celana panjang miliknya, juga beberapa pakaian dalam dan sepatu. Ia sibuk mencari-cari tas untuk membawa semuanya itu ketika Shindong menahan tangannya.

"Jeonha! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun memandang Shindong dengan tajam. "Aku mau pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau mati begitu saja tanpa arti apa-apa! Aku ingin punya mimpi! Aku ingin pergi ke manapun yang aku suka! Aku akan berteman dengan banyak orang yang akan mengingatku sebagai Kyuhyun!"

"Jeonha!"

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Shindong dan kembali mencari tas, namun ia tak memiliki satupun. Akhirnya anak berusia 12 tahun itu menarik sebuah kain lebar yang biasa digunakan sebagai selimut di musim panas, dan mulai membuntal semua pakaian yang ia pilih.

_Shindong-sshi…berjanjilah bahwa kau akan mendidik Kyuhyun-ah hingga menjadi guardian Jujak yang baik dan hebat. Berjanjilah padaku, Shindong-sshi…karena aku…tidak bisa membimbingnya lagi…._

Kata-kata Leetuk sebelum meninggal, membuat Shindong tersadar dari kebimbangannya. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang mengangkat buntalan pakaian, lalu mengambil alih buntalan itu sehingga Kyuhyun memandang marah kepadanya.

"Jeonha, jangan membawa dengan cara seperti itu. Kita akan membeli sebuah tas ransel, sehingga Jeonha bisa pergi membawanya dengan nyaman."

Shindong tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun memandang curiga kepadanya.

"Jeonha, setelah Jeonha pergi, mungkin kita takkan bertemu lagi. Sebelum membeli tas, aku ingin mengajak Jeonha ke suatu tempat."

"Ajussi, kau merencanakan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan nada curiga.

Shindong mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin. "Kita hanya akan berjalan-jalan. Anggap saja ini acara perpisahanku dengan Jeonha. Jeonha bersedia bukan?"

Kyuhyun mempertimbangkan hal itu sejenak. Ia ingin sekali menolak, namun wajah Shindong tampak begitu sedih. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sangat berat untuk berpisah dengan Shindong dan rumah yang selama ini ia tempati. Ia tak kenal siapapun dan tak tahu bagaimana keadaan di luar. Namun tinggal diam sebagai kagemusha juga bukan hal yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi sore nanti kita berpisah, ajussi." Kyuhyun mengajukan syarat. "Kau harus berjanji tidak akan menghalangiku."

"Aku berjanji, Jeonha." Shindong membungkuk hormat.

.

Seperti yang Shindong duga, Kyuhyun berteriak kegirangan setibanya di tempat yang mereka tuju. Keluar dari mobil, Kyuhyun langsung melonjak-lonjak penuh semangat. Sementara Shindong membeli tiket masuk, Kyuhyun sibuk mengagumi pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

"Ajussi, setiap aku minta ke taman bermain, Ajussi tidak pernah membawaku ke sini. Mengapa sekarang….."

"Jeonha, ayo kita masuk." Shindong memotong pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan tiket kepada petugas.

"Ajussi! Aku mau mencoba roller coaster itu!" seru Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. "Whoaaaa ini jauh lebih hebat dari yang aku lihat di buku!"

Sepanjang hari Kyuhyun sibuk menyebutkan jenis-jenis wahana yang ia kenal lewat buku dan film, mencoba dan mengulangnya jika Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya. Shindong tersenyum melihat semua itu. Ia selalu siap dengan makanan dan minuman ketika Kyuhyun menghampirinya untuk beristirahat.

"Aku tahu kenapa semua orang menyukai komidi putar." Kyuhyun menyeruput jus jeruknya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Meski kuda asli lebih gagah, tapi berkuda berputar-putar dengan banyak orang, itu sangat menyenangkan, ajussi. Bagian yang paling menyenangkan adalah menemukan sosok ajussi setiap putaran berulang. Ajussi melambai sambil tersenyum di antara begitu banyak orang. Hanya untukku. Itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Itu karena Jeonha selalu melambaikan tangan penuh semangat." Shindong terkekeh.

"Aku hanya mengikuti mereka semua." Wajah Kyuhyun bersemburat merah. "Aku lihat, semua melambai seperti itu setiap melihat keluarga mereka. Ternyata memang menyenangkan…"

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Jeonha mengulangnya hingga 5 kali." Shindong tergelak.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin naik lagi. Tapi penjaga memintaku berhenti." Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Shindong terkekeh. "Aku ingin bersekolah, dan belajar cara membuat wahana permainan. Aku akan membuat wahana yang disukai semua orang sehingga semua yang menaikinya bisa merasa berbahagia."

"Itu impian yang bagus," puji Shindong tulus.

"Aku akan membuat wahana yang cocok untuk orang lanjut usia juga, sehingga ajussi bisa menaikinya nanti."

Shindong kembali terkekeh mendengarnya.

Keduanya beristirahat di sebuah meja berpayung besar. Kyuhyun mengisi kembali perutnya sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar. Komidi putar merupakan wahana yang paling jelas terlihat dari tempat mereka. Di bagian belakang, tampak kincir raksasa yang dipenuhi lampu warna-warni tengah berputar perlahan dengan ujungnya bagai menyentuh langit.

"Ajussi, ayo kita naik kincir itu bersama!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Shindong, Kyuhyun menariknya untuk mengantri di wahana kincir raksasa. Semua taman bermain mulai diwarnai lampu-lampu yang semarak karena hari mulai menjelang sore. Kyuhyun memaksa sang penjaga untuk mengijinkannya memilih gerbong yang biru, warna kesukaannya, ketika giliran mereka tiba.

"Ajussi, kita bergerak naik!" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah cerah. Ia bergumam riang sambil melihat ke pemandangan di bawah. Ia juga menunjuk wahana-wahana yang tampak kecil di kejauhan. "Seandainya Appa masih hidup, aku ingin ke sini bersama Appa…."

Kyuhyun memandang wahana komidi putar kesukaannya yang berbinar indah di bawah sana. Shindong menghela napas panjang, mencoba memantapkan hatinya sebelum melakukan apa yang ia rencanakan sejak semula. Ia merasa kalimat Kyuhyun tadi merupakan pembukaan yang tepat.

"Jeonha, apakah hari ini sangat menyenangkan?" tanya Shindong, berusaha menahan getaran dalam suaranya.

"Tentu saja!" seru Kyuhyun cepat. Wajah sedihnya akibat teringat sang Appa langsung menghilang. "Gomawo, ajussi. Gomawo sudah mengajakku ke sini."

Shindong nyaris mengurungkan niatnya melihat mata yang berbinar penuh terima kasih itu. Namun ia teringat janjinya kepada Leeteuk.

"Sepertinya semua yang datang ke sini sangat berbahagia."

"Ajussi, kau ini aneh." Kyuhyun tertawa lebar. "Tentu saja. Semua bisa bersama-sama dengan keluarga mereka, menghabiskan waktu dengan macam-macam permainan menyenangkan, sambil makan dan minum bersama. Aku juga ingin ke sini lagi bersama teman-temanku nanti. Aku akan membuat banyak teman. Setelah aku berhasil menjadi orang sukses, aku akan menjemput ajussi untuk tinggal bersamaku. Lalu kita akan ke sini lagi berdua."

Kyuhyun memandang Shindong dengan wajah cerah. "Ajussi, kau mau tinggal bersamaku nanti bukan? Meski aku hanya orang biasa bernama Kyuhyun?"

Shindong tersenyum getir. Wajahnya sangat murung sehingga Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Ajussi, apakah ajussi tidak mau bersamaku jika aku bukan seorang Jeonha?" tanya Kyuhyun sedih. "Ajussi jangan khawatir. Aku akan bekerja dengan giat sehingga sukses. Aku akan membangun hanok yang besar untuk kita berdua."

"Mana mungkin aku menolak?" Shindong mencoba tersenyum. "Bagiku, Jeonha tetaplah Jeonha. Tidak ada yang akan mengubah hal itu."

"Lalu, kenapa ajussi bersedih?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Karena…karena semua impian Jeonha tidak mungkin terwujud…." jawab Shindong sambil tertunduk.

"Mwo? Bagaimana mungkin?" Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung. "Impianku pasti terwujud, ajussi. Aku akan bekerja dan bersekolah dengan giat. Aku akan…"

"Jeonha…" Shindong memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan mimik yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. "Bagaimana Jeonha bisa belajar dan bekerja hingga sukses? Jenderal Agma dan para gaekgwi akan mengacau semua ini, menguasai dunia manusia dan menjadikan manusia makanan mereka untuk menjadi semakin kuat. Tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang ke taman bermain bersama orang tuanya. Tidak ada lagi kincir angin dan komidi putar, juga wahana lain karena para gaekgwi akan menghancurkannya."

"Setiap hari anak-anak akan menangis ketakutan, menunggu giliran mereka dimakan oleh para gaekgwi, begitu pula orang tua mereka. Mungkin saja selama menunggu, mereka sudah dipisahkan dari orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Selain itu…."

"Tidak mungkin!" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dengan marah sehingga gerbong yang mereka naiki sedikit berguncang. "Sungmin hyung tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Sungmin hyung akan menyegel Jenderal Agma sehingga ia terpasung di sungai Henggi selamanya!"

"Itu jika Sungmin-sshi berhasil menguasai jurus Jujak tertinggi…."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar sejenak sebelum akhirnya memicing. Ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Shindong.

"Jika Sungmin-sshi belum berhasil menguasai jurus Jujak tertinggi, dan jenderal Agma mengalahkannya lebih dahulu…."

"Maka penyegelan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan kebahagiaan yang tadi aku lihat tidak akan terlihat lagi. Tidak ada yang memerlukan wahana bermain buatanku… Lalu teman-temanku…." Kyuhyun bergumam sambil memandang keluar gerbong. Cahaya-cahaya lampu yang indah di matanya, kini berubah menjadi bauran sinar karena air mata sudah mengaburkan pandangannya. "Itu sebabnya Appa merencanakan semua ini…."

"Jeonha…"

"Appa menulis, agar aku bertahan selama yang aku bisa untuk memastikan Sungmin hyung siap… Karena itulah aku harus belajar dengan keras dan berlatih dengan baik, agar bisa menjadi tameng yang kuat untuk Sungmin hyung… Begitukah, ajussi?"

Shindong hanya sanggup mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan impianku sendiri? Apa aku tidak memiliki pilihan? Apakah aku harus menjalaninya begitu saja? Meski sebentar, sebelum Jenderal Agma muncul, aku ingin berusaha mewujudkan impianku…"

Shindong mengeraskan hati, untuk beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak terluka. Semua kebahagiaan yang tadi terpancar di mata itu benar-benar hilang tak berbekas. Dan itu membuat Shindong merasa sakit.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku tidak akan memaksa atau menghalangi Jeonha. Setelah kita turun, aku akan membelikan jeonha sebuah tas… Pergilah ke manapun Jeonha ingin pergi… Jangan pikirkan apapun. Bagian Jeonha, biar aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Cuma aku yang bisa menggunakan jurus Jujak, ajussi… Jika aku menunda dan tidak berlatih mulai sekarang…."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah dari Shindong, kembali menatap keluar gerbong yang untuk kedua kalinya bergerak naik. Kyuhyun melihat wajah-wajah keluarga yang menunggu di sekitar wahana. Mereka sibuk melambai ketika gerbong yang dinaiki keluarganya berada di bawah. Semua senyuman dan wajah cerah itu membuat Kyuhyun meringis. Ia bersyukur gerbong kembali naik dengan cepat sehingga ia tidak perlu melihat semua itu lebih lama.

"Ajussi…"

"Ne, Jeonha…"

"Untuk terakhir kali, bolehkah aku menangis?"

Shindong memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran. Sejak pertama mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun termasuk anak yang sering menangis untuk hal sekecil apapun. Namun wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat serius membuat hati Shindong berdesir. Begitu ia menganggukkan kepala, Kyuhyun menubruk tubuhnya dan menangis dengan keras di dadanya.

"Jeonha…"

"Ajussi, hanya kali ini… Ijinkan kali ini aku menangisi impianku… Setelah ini, Kyuhyun yang selama ini ajussi kenal tidak akan ada lagi… Aku akan sepenuhnya menjadi guardian Jujak…"

Shindong tak dapat menahan air matanya ketika Kyuhyun terisak begitu keras di dadanya. Kyuhyun menangisi semua keinginannya yang harus ia kubur; sekolah, teman-teman, juga pekerjaan dan rumah ia bayangkan sepanjang hari ini. Shindong memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat saat tubuh majikannya itu berguncang. Kyuhyun terus menangis sampai kincir raksasa berakhir. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara sampai beberapa hari kemudian.

_Sejak malam itu, Jeonha tidak pernah menangis dan mengeluh. Ia benar-benar hidup sebagai seorang guardian Jujak. Tidak membiarkan dirinya didekati siapapun. Selalu berusaha sendirian. Apakah aku telah membunuh sisi dirinya yang sebenarnya?_

Shindong menghela napas panjang sambil menatap bulan yang mulai menghilang dari langit.

_Jeonha…mianhamnida…._

.

.

Untuk beberapa detik, Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir. Ia bisa merasakan pedang ksatria Jujak membelah tubuhnya. Namun begitu ia menarik pedangnya dan tersungkur, perasaan itu lenyap, bahkan luka-lukanya hilang tak berbekas. Ketika Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, ia mendapati hanbok yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak robek, semua kembali utuh seperti saat ia datang. Bahkan luka yang ia alami saat bertarung dengan Lonowe tidak lagi ia rasakan.

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang, Kagemusha?"

Kyuhyun memandang ksatria Jujak dan tersenyum. Bersyukur bahwa penilaiannya tadi tidak meleset. "Yang harus aku lakukan bukanlah bertarung melawanmu, karena kau bukan musuh."

"Betul, aku bukanlah musuhmu. Kau adalah bayangan dari tuanku, guardian Jujak yang sesungguhnya; Dan aku adalah kekuatan dari Jujak, yang diturunkan secara turun temurun. Jika Sungmin sshi tidak selamat sebelum memiliki penerus, maka aku akan mengkristal, sama seperti kekuatan guardian lainnya."

"Yang harus aku lakukan adalah melawan ketakutanku sendiri."

"Kau takut karena sudah mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun memandang ksatria Jujak dan mengangguk. "Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau menganggapku musuh dan tidak senang jika terikat denganku."

Suara tawa ksatria Jujak memenuhi ruangan tanpa tepi itu.

"Ini serius," jawab Kyuhyun. "Seringkali tanda Jujak yang terpatri ditubuhku terasa panas dan menyakitkan, seakan mengingatkanku bahwa bukan aku pemiliknya yang sesungguhnya."

"Seharusnya tidak begitu." Ksatria Jujak menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam dari balik topengnya. "Bukan aku yang tidak menyukai ikatan itu, Kagemusha. Sepertinya kau memiliki rahasia lain yang harus kau selidiki tentang dirimu sendiri."

Kyuhyun menautkan kening, namun ia memilih untuk diam saat ini.

"Sekarang, kau bisa membuat garis api seperti yang Sungmin sshi sudah miliki. Berlatihlah baik-baik menggunakannya."

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun bergegas mencegah ketika Ksatria Jujak membalikkan tubuh untuk meninggalkannya. "Apakah Sungmin hyu.., maksudku Sungmin sshi, sudah menguasai semua jurus Jujak? Apakah dia sudah mampu menyegel Jenderal Agma?"

Ksatria Jujak berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah menguasai semua yang harus dia kuasai."

"Begitu? Syukurlah." Kyuhyun tersenyum, tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Tetapi dia hanya sendiri. Dia membutuhkan kekuatan 3 guardian lagi untuk bisa memastikan Jenderal Agma tersegel dengan sempurna."

"Selama Sungmin hyung masih hidup, ia bisa menyegel Jenderal Agma berkali-kali jika segel guardian Jujak terlepas."

"Sepertinya kau belum mengetahui suatu hal yang penting, Kagemusha."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sungmin sshi hanya bisa melakukan jurus untuk menyegel 1 kali saja. Jika gagal, atau terlepas, ia harus menunggu guardian Jujak selanjutnya untuk melakukan penyegelan."

"Mwo?" Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun menghilang.

"Hanya sekali. Tidak boleh ada kegagalan."

"Kalau begitu, ketiga kristal harus aku kumpulkan secepatnya, agar Sungmin sshi mendapat tambahan kekuatan…."

"Aku serahkan kepadamu, Kagemusha."

"Tapi…cabut dulu perkataanmu tentang nae appa!"

Ksatria Jujak tertawa mendengar nada menegur yang sangat berani itu. "Aku hanya memancingmu, karena diawal kau terlihat tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak serius dengan ucapanku. Lagipula…."

"Lagipula?"

"Bukan Leeteuk sshi yang gagal melindungi tuannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau dengar selama ini. Tetapi, aku adalah kekuatan tuanku. Aku bersamanya selama dia hidup. Hankyung sshi… untuk melindungi Leeteuk sshi yang terdesak, dia menempatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng. Hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang guardian."

"Apa karena mereka terlalu dekat?"

Ksatria Jujak mengangguk. "Kagemusha, sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin sshi."

_Hyung tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan pada Kyuhyunie. Sungmin hyung yang akan melindungi Kyuhyunie._

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menggenggam pedangnya dengan sangat kuat, untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan berada sejauh mungkin darinya, sehingga kejadian yang sama tidak akan terulang."

.

.

"Ajussi! Pokaseu halbeoji muncul! Appo!" Siwon mendelik ke arah Zhoumi. "Yak! Kenapa kau memukul eoh?"

"Kenapa menyebut halbeoji segala?"

"Aku hanya menirukan Jeonha."

Shindong bergegas masuk ke dalam aula utama. Di layar yang dipasang Kyuhyun sejak kemarin, terpampang peta lokasi yang memiliki tanda merah di salah satu sudutnya. Kemarin Kyuhyun meminta bantuan Direktur Kim untuk melacak kemunculan Pokaseu. Ia khawatir musibah yang besar akan terjadi jika Pokaseu tidak segera ditaklukkan.

"Bagaimana ini? Tanpa ruang dimensi, berita akan tersebar cepat tentang keberadaan guardian Jujak. Lagipula Jeonha…"

"Ada apa denganku?" Kyuhyun muncul dan bergegas melihat ke tanda merah pada peta. "Kita segera ke sana sebelum banyak tempat terbakar."

"Jeonha!"

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu. Sosoknya melesat cepat bersama Zhoumi dan Shindong menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat Pokaseu berada.

.

.

Pokaseu melontarkan bola-bola apinya seperti kemarin. Kali ini ia berada di lingkungan sekolah di mana semua tengah belajar di dalam kelas sehingga hanya sedikit mobil yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Salah seorang guru yang baru saja turun dari mobil, terkejut karena beberapa bola api meluncur ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba bola api itu terpental hingga mengenai wajah Pokaseu. Kyuhyun berdiri di antara sang guru dan Pokaseu dengan pedang yang digunakannya untuk menangkis bola api. Pokaseu menggeram marah. Kyuhyun memberi isyarat agar sang guru segera menjauhi tempat itu.

"Kebetulan sekali, Guardian Jujak… Sesuai janjiku, aku akan mengambil nyawamu hari ini." Pokaseu tertawa sambil menghadapkan kudanya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Seharusnya kau melarikan diri dan bersembunyi, bukannya mengantar nyawamu ke tempat ini."

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Ia membentuk ruang dimensi untuk mencegah kerusakan sekaligus menghalangi pandangan orang di sekitarnya. Siwon dan Zhoumi berjaga agar tak ada serangan yang datang ketika Kyuhyun membuat ruang dimensi.

"Jurus yang sama?" Pokaseu tergelak ketika Kyuhyun menyelimuti pedangnya dengan jurus Jujak. "Jurus itu tidak bisa membunuhku. Tapi tak apa. Aku bersedia melawanmu hari ini. Silahkan kau maju lebih dulu."

_Aku belum sempat berlatih, bahkan belum pernah mencobanya sama sekali….apa aku akan berhasil mengalahkan Pokaseu?_

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memandang Pokaseu yang berada belasan meter di depannya, lengkap dengan kuda dan bola api berpijar di kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerang? Apa kau takut, guardian Jujak?"

"Jeonha! Cepat menyerang!" seru Siwon dari belakang.

"Jeonha!" Zhoumi berteriak dengan cemas karena Kyuhyun bergeming.

"Pergi!" seru Kyuhyun ketika menyadari Zhoumi dan Siwon masih berada di dekatnya.

Meski berat hati, Zhoumi menarik Siwon yang bertahan untuk tidak beranjak dari Kyuhyun. Mereka mencari posisi yang aman sambil bersiaga kalau-kalau Kyuhyun membutuhkan bantuan mereka.

Kuda Pokaseu meringkik keras dengan kedua kaki terangkat. Ketika kaki depan kuda itu menjejak kembali, jalanan yang dipijaknya hancur menjadi bongkahan panjang yang mencapai tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Siwon nyaris keluar jika Zhoumi tidak menahannya.

"Tapi ini berat sebelah! Kuda Pokaseu sangat kuat!"

"Jeonha menyuruh kita pergi, berarti dia perlu berkonsentrasi. Jangan sampai kita mengganggunya!" Zhoumi menahan Siwon lebih keras. "Diam dan lihat baik-baik. Jeonha masih bisa mengatasinya. Aku juga takkan tinggal diam jika Jeonha dalam bahaya!"

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang tadi melompat tinggi ke atas untuk menghindari retakan jalan, kini menyerang Pokaseu dengan pedangnya secara bertubi-tubi. Ia bahkan berhasil menendang Pokaseu hingga nyaris terjungkal dari atas kudanya.

Ketika Pokaseu maju dengan kemarahan luar biasa bersama tunggangannya yang berselimut api, Kyuhyun menyabetkan pedangnya, membentuk tulisan 'jang' yang langsung berubah menjadi huruf dari lidah api. Belum sempat Siwon dan Zhoumi berseru keheranan, Kyuhyun sekali lagi menghunus pedangnya ke huruf yang tadi dibuatnya, sehingga huruf dari lidah api itu bergerak menghantam Pokaseu yang hendak melintasi huruf api tadi.

Pokaseu terdorong hingga ratusan meter.

_Jujak memiliki eum, goseuteu, liu, seuta, jang, nalgae, dan jen. Tapi itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh guardian Jujak yang sebenarnya. _Kyuhyun teringat tulisan yang ditinggalkan Leeteuk untuknya. Selama bertahun-tahun Leeteuk menuliskan segala hal yang ia tahu tentang guardian Jujak dan bagaimana Kyuhyun sebagai kagemusha sebaiknya bertindak.

_Tapi Appa, aku sudah mendapat ijin untuk menggunakan kekuatan Jujak. Aku akan mencoba 'jen'._ Kyuhyun dengan cepat menuliskan hangul itu dengan pedang, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat, ia kini berada di atas seekor kuda yang terbentuk dari api, namun kuda itu sedikitpun tidak membakarnya.

"Jeonha! Itu sangat bagus! So coo….umph?" seruan Siwon terhalang oleh Zhoumi yang membekap mulutnya dengan keras.

Kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum melihat ulah kedua bodyguardnya. Namun perhatiannya kembali kepada Pokaseu yang mulai menyerangnya dengan bola-bola api. Kyuhyun menghentak kudanya hingga berlari cepat menuju Pokaseu. Sesekali Kyuhyun menangkis bola api yang berhamburan.

Pokaseu tidak tinggal diam. Ia menghentak kudanya juga dan mereka bertarung dengan sengit ketika berada di jarak yang sangat dekat. Pokaseu kesulitan menyerang Kyuhyun karena kuda api itu bergerak dengan sangat lincah, mengecohnya dengan melompat ke belakang, muncul di depan, tiba-tiba berada di samping, hingga suatu saat kuda api itu berhasil menghentakkan kakinya ke kuda Pokaseu hingga kuda dan penunggangnya tersungkur.

Kyuhyun menjauh untuk menghindari serangan api yang dilancarkan Pokaseu. Setelah berada di jarak yang aman, ia memutar kudanya kembali hingga berhadapan dengan Pokaseu yang sudah bangkit bersama kuda miliknya.

"Pokaseu musuh yang tangguh." Zhoumi tertegun.

"Aku rasa Jeonha pasti bisa mengalahkannya." Siwon tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian keduanya nyaris terlempar. Kuda milik Kyuhyun menghentakkan kaki dengan keras, tidak merusak jalan seperti yang dilakukan Pokaseu, namun mengirim getaran yang sangat kuat, membuat Siwon dan Zhoumi bergegas menghindar meski sebenarnya getaran itu hanya menghantam Pokaseu hingga kaki kudanya menjadi goyah.

"Majulah, guardian Jujak! Hari ini aku akan menghabisimu!" raung Pokaseu sambil kedua tangannya memegang bola dan cambuk api.

"Sepertinya kau yang akan berakhir hari ini, Pokaseu halbeoji." Kyuhyun mengukir smirknya sebelum melaju mendekati Pokaseu bersama kuda api miliknya. Kuda itu melompat tinggi saat cambuk terayun, dan menukik begitu cepat. Sebelum Pokaseu bisa menarik kembali cambuknya, Kyuhyun sudah menebaskan pedangnya, membelah Pokaseu menjadi dua. Mata Pokaseu terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka kali ini pedang Kyuhyun sanggup membelah tubuhnya. Sosok Pokaseu beserta kudanya lenyap menjadi serpihan.

"Jeonhaaaa!" Siwon berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Kuda api tadi ikut lenyap. "Jeonha, kemajuanmu pesat sekali!"

"Jeonha berhasil," puji Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi reaksi mereka.

"Jeonha, karena kita baru saja menang dari musuh yang sulit, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan? Ke taman hiburan?" usul Siwon.

"Aku setuju." Zhoumi tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana, Jeonha? Kita langsung saja dari sini?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum menanggapi ajakan tersebut. "Kalian berdua saja yang pergi. Aku akan pulang." Tanpa menunggu reaksi keduanya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah mobil yang menunggu mereka.

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya sambil meringis. "Susah sekali mengerti jalan pikiran Jeonha… Mana ada anak seusia dia tidak tertarik dengan taman hiburan? Aku pikir, jalan-jalan kemarin itu membuatnya senang."

"Jeonha memang senang." Zhoumi menepuk bahu Siwon untuk menghibur. Matanya memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka pintu mobil di kejauhan. "Jeonha hanya mencoba tidak lebih dekat lagi dengan kita. Mungkin dengan siapapun kecuali He ajussi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Siwon memandang Zhoumi dengan bingung.

"Jangan dipikirkan." ZHoumi meringis melihat wajah polos Siwon. "Ayo, kita pergi."

.

.

Kyuhyun menaiki tangga yang menuju bangunan utama dari arah belakang. Meski luka-lukanya sudah sembuh oleh Ksatria Jujak, tetapi tenaganya benar- benar terkuras habis. Mengerahkan jurus Jujak yang baru membuatnya sangat lelah, apalagi Kyuhyun belum tertidur sejak kemarin.

Begitu Kyuhyun membuka aula utama yang terhubung dengan kamarnya, sesosok tubuh berdiri di sana untuk menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum yang menemaninya belasan tahun ini. Perasaan lelah, mengantuk, sekaligus lega, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum dengan tulus. Senyum yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini sudah menghilang dari wajahnya.

"He ajussi…"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun limbung. Shindong bergegas mendekat untuk menahan tubuh itu sehingga tidak jatuh tersungkur.

"He ajussi, sebenarnya aku sangat takut," gumam Kyuhyun sambil bersandar pada Shindong. "Seandainya aku gagal mendapatkan ijin dari Ksatria Jujak, maka semua akan berakhir..."

"Jeonha sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Semua berakhir dengan baik." Shindong menepuk punggung Kyuhyun dengan lega. Namun Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya lagi. Tubuhnya merosot turun dalam pelukan pengasuhnya.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Shindong merawat Kyuhyun yang demam tinggi. Dengan sabar ia mengompres kepala namja itu, mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur yang nyaman. Air di baskom sudah tidak lagi dingin. Shindong beranjak ke luar untuk menggantinya, namun ia mendapati Siwon dan Zhoumi berdiri di depan kamar.

Ia melirik bungkusan dan tas-tas yang dibawa kedua orang itu. Matanya langsung mengenali bahwa keduanya baru saja pergi ke taman hiburan.

"Jadi Jeonha tidak mau ikut, karena dia sakit?" Siwon bertanya dengan cemas.

"Kami merasa curiga, jadi tidak jadi bermain. Kami membawa beberapa barang untuk Jeonha, mungkin saja dia menyukainya, selain itu…"

"Jeonha hanya kelelahan. Sebaiknya kalian simpan saja semua itu. Jangan biarkan Jeonha melihatnya."

Siwon dan Zhoumi berpandangan mendengar nada ketus yang keluar dari mulut Shindong yang selama ini tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu kepada mereka.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Shindong menunjukan perasaan tidak senangnya dengan pertanyaan Zhoumi. "Taman bermain merupakan kenangan buruk untuknya. Jadi kalian…."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Siwon tiba-tiba melewati Shindong, dan membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Jeonha, lihat apa yang kami bawa untukmu."

"Siwon sshi!" Shindong hendak mencegah, namun terhalang oleh baskom air yang harus dipegangnya. "Zhoumi sshi, Jeonha sedang tidur, suruh Siwon sshi keluar."

"Mianhe, ajussi. Kali ini waktunya anak-anak muda. Ajussi sebaiknya istirahat saja, arra?" Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kesal Shindong, Zhoumi ikut masuk ke dalam kamar, dan menutup pintu, tidak membiarkan Shindong masuk.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika sesuatu terasa menggelitik wajahnya. Ketika Kyuhyun membuka mata, detik itu juga ia terduduk melihat begitu banyak barang yang digeletakkan Siwon di atas tubuhnya.

"Jeonha, topi kelinci ini lucu bukan?" Siwon menggoyangkan kepalanya yang memakai topi berbentuk kelinci, lengkap dengan kedua telinga panjang yang tadi menggelitik Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung meringis melihat namja bertubuh kekar dan besar itu mengenakan topi berwarna pink yang kontras dengan penampilannya.

"Apa ini?"

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah telur raksasa dengan jaring disekelilingnya. Telur itu dihias dengan kertas aneka warna yang disusun dengan cantik. Belum sempat Kyuhyun melihat lebih lama, Zhoumi mengambil alih telur itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah tongkat dari sterofoam yang dibalut kertas perak.

"Jeonha, pukulkan tongkat itu ke telur ini," kata Zhoumi sambil memegang sisi telur dengan kedua tangannya. "Cepat pukul."

"Dengan tongkat ini?" Kyuhyun melirik tongkat palsu itu sambil meringis bingung.

"Cepat, Jeonha, sebelum waktunya habis."

Kening Kyuhyun sedikit berkerut mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Siwon. Dengan ragu, ia memukulkan tongkat itu ke arah telur.

"Lebih keras lagi!" seru Siwon dan Zhoumi memberi semangat.

Kyuhyun memukul untuk kedua kali. Tidak terjadi apapun.

Ia memukul lebih keras ketiga kali, tetap tidak terjadi apapun.

Akhirnya dengan penasaran, Kyuhyun memukulkan tongkat itu sekencang mungkin ke permukaan telur. Tiba-tiba confetti dan berbagai macam permen berhamburan menimpanya. Juga kue-kue kecil yang sudah dikemas dengan rapi. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun hanya menganga takjub melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tidak sadar Zhoumi dan Siwon tersenyum lebar ketika tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraih kue dan permen satu per satu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Jeonha, jangan menghabiskan semuanya sendiri. Kami juga mau," goda Zhoumi.

"Aku menyukai permen rasa jeruk, coklat, melon…"

"Andwae!" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merangkul semua permen dan kue yang berserakan di pangkuannya, lalu memandang Zhoumi dan Siwon dengan pandangan menegur. "Ini semua milikku. Kalian beli sendiri."

"Mwo? Mana bisa begitu?" Zhoumi duduk di sisi Kyuhyun, berusaha mengambil sebuah permen, namun Kyuhyun langsung menepisnya.

"Jeonha, kau tidak boleh pelit…aku hanya minta 5 butir saja," bujuk Siwon dengan pandangan memelas.

Ketiganya tengah berebut permen dan kue yang ada dipelukan Kyuhyun ketika Shindong membuka pintu dengan keras. Namja separuh baya itu tertegun melihat banyak barang berwarna-warni tersebar di sana. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menggembung kesal namun tampak begitu senang, Shindong menjadi ragu untuk menyampaikan kabar yang didengarnya barusan.

"Ada apa, ajussi?" tanya Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon dan Zhoumi ikut terdiam.

Ingin rasanya Shindong berbohong melihat suasana menyenangkan yang tadi dilihatnya, namun suara yang masih berbicara di telepon membuat Shindong terpaksa berterus terang.

"Jeonha, Sungmin sshi meminta pertarungan diadakan siang nanti, pukul satu."

"Dimajukan?"

Shindong mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita meminta dilakukan sesuai rencana awal saja?"

"Katakan pada Direktur Kim, bahwa aku akan ke sana siang ini."

"Tapi, Jeonha…"

"Ajussi, lebih cepat selesai lebih baik." Kyuhyun meletakkan permen dan kue di atas selimutnya dengan hati-hati sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Ajussi, tolong simpan semua ini, jangan biarkan seorangpun mengambilnya."

Siwon dan Zhoumi menggaruk kepala ketika Kyuhyun melirik tajam ke arah mereka.

"Tapi pertandingannya masih beberapa jam lagi." Shindong mengingatkan ketika Kyuhyun menyuruh ZHoumi dan Siwon pergi untuk bersiap-siap menemaninya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin ketemui sebelum pertandingan itu, ajussi," jelas Kyuhyun sambil memilih celana dan kemeja yang akan ia kenakan.

"Jeonha, kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Ajussi, mulai hari ini kehidupan kita akan semakin menegangkan. Bersiaplah."

Shindong memandang dengan ngeri ketika Kyuhyun menoleh sambil mengukir smirknya.

..TBC..

Nggak tahu mau nulis apa untuk penutup….

Gomawo buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini

Kamsahamnida


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Shadow Warrior chapter 7**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership, fantasy, action, horor**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Yesung, Kangin, Kibum, Donghae**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo **

**Summary : **

**Shadow Warrior**

**Chapter 7**

**Laboratorium itu sangat luas untuk dihuni seorang diri jika saja tak ada berbagai macam peralatan yang berguna untuk penelitian di dalamnya. Kibum tidak keberatan dengan semua itu, karena di sinilah surga baginya, di mana ia bisa meneliti berbagai macam hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Hanya yang menarik perhatiannya. Direktur Kim tahu percuma saja meminta Kibum meneliti sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Ia hanya meneliti dan membuat semua hal yang ia sukai. **

**Hampir semua. **

**Wajah yang sebenarnya manis namun dingin itu terlihat merengut untuk beberapa saat. **

**Dua tahun lalu seseorang menerobos masuk ke surganya yang tenang tanpa permisi, hal terlarang yang bahkan tidak dilakukan oleh Direktur Kim. Penerobos itu dengan tenangnya mengitari laboratorium setelah memberi salam, tidak mempedulikan pandangan tidak suka yang ia lontarkan sejelas mungkin. Juga tidak memikirkan mengapa Kibum tidak membalas sapaannya.**

**"Laboratorium yang bagus."**

**Pujian itu tidak membuat Kibum berubah. Ia tetap mempertahankan sikapnya semula, namun diam-diam matanya mulai mengamati sosok yang mengotori wilayah kekuasaannya. Meski terlihat begitu tenang ditambah gaya pakaiannya yang sangat resmi, Kibum berani bertaruh sosok itu lebih muda darinya. Sekitar 15 tahun. Kibum sendiri berusia 16 tahun belum lama ini. **

**Direktur Kim merekrutnya sebelum Kibum menamatkan kuliah di usia 12 tahun. Semua biaya penelitiannya dibayar penuh. Di saat mahasiswa yang lain sibuk mencari lowongan setelah lulus, Kibum melenggang dengan pasti ke perusahaan pengawalan dan keamanan milik Direktur Kim.**

**Empat tahun berada di perusahaan ini membuatnya tahu sosok yang sekarang berdiri di depannya memiliki kekuasaan khusus sehingga bisa melewati penjagaan ketat yang selalu siaga 24 jam menjaga semua jalur ke laboratoriumnya. **

**"Kamu tidak menyukai kedatanganku?" **

**Pertanyaan yang lugas itu membuat Kibum terkejut. Ia kini benar-benar memandang wajah di hadapannya. Raut wajah itu tampak tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan kata-katanya. Tak ada rasa kesal atas sikap yang Kibum tunjukan. Tak ada perasaan tersinggung karena Kibum tidak menyambut sosoknya yang –seharusnya- berkuasa.**

**"Apakah jawabanku penting?"**

**"Sama sekali tidak."**

**Lagi-lagi jawaban tajam yang dilontarkan dengan sikap tenang itu membuat Kibum terhenyak. **

**"Kita tidak peduli satu sama lain. Itu bukan masalah. Tapi aku suka semua hasil penelitianmu. Kita akan bekerja sama dengan baik."**

**"Aku tidak suka meneliti yang tidak aku sukai!" tegas Kibum. **

**"Itu juga bukan masalah. Aku akan membuatmu menyukai apa yang aku inginkan."**

**Senyum menyeringai yang muncul di wajah itu membuat Kibum tanpa sadar menggumamkan kata 'evil' dengan keras. Dan ketika seringaian itu semakin lebar setelah mendengar kata-katanya, Kibum yakin dugaannya benar.**

**Sosok itu benar-benar penjelmaan evil paling mengerikan yang pernah dibayangkan oleh Kibum. Dengan wajah tampan kekanak-kanakan dikombinasi sepasang mata hitam yang tampak begitu kelam dan dingin, tak seorangpun tahu jalan pikiran sosok yang kemudian dikenal Kibum sebagai Kyuhyun. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa membuatnya menyukai apapun yang Kyuhyun inginkan untuk ia perbuat. Kibum merasa dirinya seperti dihipnotis sehingga semua kata-kata Kyuhyun adalah napas baginya, yang ia ambil begitu saja tanpa berpikir panjang, seakan-akan Kibum tak bisa hidup jika menolaknya.**

**Sama seperti benda yang satu ini. **

**Kibum kembali dari lamunannya. Ia mengambil sebuah pulpen berbahan stainless yang ada di meja kerjanya, memeriksa untuk kesekian kali, memastikan semua dalam keadaan yang ia inginkan, tepatnya seperti yang Kyuhyun inginkan. **

**Tiba-tiba pintu laboratorium terbuka.**

**"Bagaimana kabar kelincimu?" **

**Kibum menatap sosok yang dua tahun ini selalu menerobos tempatnya tanpa permisi dengan kening berkerut. Aku kalang kabut membereskan alat ini setelah dia menelepon setengah jam yang lalu, dan yang dia tanyakan adalah kelinciku?! **

**Dua sosok tinggi menjulang yang mengiringi di belakang Kyuhyun membuat Kibum langsung maklum mengapa Kyuhyun bertanya hal lain. Namun kehadiran orang asing membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.**

**"Siapa mereka, Kyuhyun sshi?"**

**Pertanyaan Kibum langsung dibalas oleh Zhoumi dan Siwon dengan senyum lebar, namun Kibum tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. **

**"Siwon imnida dan di sebelahku ini na…."**

**"Aku tidak bertanya pada kalian!" Kibum melemparkan pandangan tajam yang membuat Kibum dan Zhoumi terdiam seketika. "Kyuhyun sshi, mereka…."**

**"Mereka bodyguard yang menjagaku. Tapi sebenarnya aku yang menjaga mereka." Kyuhyun menghampiri kandang kelinci yang terdapat di salah satu sisi ruangan. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat sisa makanan tersisa di sana. "Kau memberi mereka wortel?"**

**"Percobaan waktu itu tidak memperoleh hasil yang memuaskan." Kibum mendekat. Ia mengambil sebidang papan berisi catatan penelitian, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Selama sebulan aku membiasakan mereka untuk memakan rumput laut. Kau tahu maksudku… Aku pikir rumput laut jauh lebih bagus daripada rumput biasa, jika dilihat dari kandungan gizinya. Tapi ternyata setelah diberi makan selama sebulan…."**

**"Aku baru mendengar kelinci diberi makan rumput laut," gumam Zhoumi dengan wajah tercengang.**

**"Jeonha, aku tahu niat namja ini baik. Tetapi, bisakah kita membiarkan kelinci makan makanannya yang biasa?" **

**"TIDAK BISA!"**

**Zhoumi dan Siwon terhenyak oleh hardikan Kibum. Peneliti muda itu menampakkan rasa tidak senangnya dengan jelas. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam.**

**"Kyuhyun sshi, apakah mereka ini benar-benar bodyguard? Tidakkah mereka diajarkan untuk berdiri tenang di belakang seakan mereka berada di dunia yang terpisah dari kita? Don't look, don't ask, and don't talk! Mereka hanya menjaga kita; Tidak berhubungan dengan kita!"**

**Ketika Kyuhyun memandang keduanya, Zhoumi dan Siwon hanya bisa berdiam diri, siap mendapat teguran dari Kyuhyun karena sudah mempermalukannya di depan orang lain. **

**"Mereka berbeda, Kibum sshi." Keduanya tertegun saat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kalian berdua berjaga di luar pintu saja. Takkan ada apa-apa di sini."**

**Kalimat pembelaan Kyuhyun yang singkat, memukul keduanya dengan telak melebihi kalimat teguran apapun. Karena itu Zhoumi dan Siwon keluar dari laboratorium tanpa membantah sama sekali. **

**"Aku tidak akan berbicara apapun lagi ketika ada orang lain." Siwon tertunduk dengan wajah mengernyit. Melihat orang lain menegur Kyuhyun karena sikapnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangkal, membuat perasaannya sangat sakit. "Don't look, don't ask, and don't talk… Apakah itu sebuah keharusan?"**

**Zhoumi memandang Siwon dan mengangguk. "Kau lebih banyak di pengawalan situasi genting seperti perang dan penyelamatan sandera eoh? Untuk pengawalan pribadi memang benar yang dikatakannya… Apapun yang klien kita perbuat selama dalam pengawalan kita, kita tak boleh ikut campur. Tugas kita hanya mengawal mereka, tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang."**

**"Itu menyedihkan… Aku tidak bisa membayangkan harus berdiam diri saja di dekat Jeonha."**

**"Bukankah Jeonha sudah mengatakan bahwa kita berbeda?"**

**"Itu tidak membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Di depan orang lain, aku akan mencoba menjaga mulutku."**

**"Kita akan saling mengingatkan," hibur Zhoumi meski perasaannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Siwon. **

**Siwon mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan pintu dengan diam, tidak ada lagi gurauan seperti biasa. Keduanya sibuk merenungkan kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Kibum.**

**.**

**.**

**Di dalam laboratorium, Kyuhyun masih menunggu Kibum menerangkan alasannya membatalkan penelitian. Ide penelitian yang dikeluarkan Kibum sendiri tanpa campur tangan siapapun.**

**"Tidak ada perubahan yang nyata setelah mereka mengkonsumsi rumput laut." Kibum melanjutkan keterangannya. "Karena biaya mendapatkan rumput laut jauh lebih tinggi dari rumput biasa maupun wortel, aku rasa lebih baik mereka makan seperti biasa."**

**Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Kibum tampak sangat kecewa. "Direktur Kim lebih suka kau meneliti yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan ini. Jangan meneliti makanan kelinci."**

**Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia mengangsurkan pulpen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.**

**"Ini neuralyzer yang kupesan? Bentuk pulpen lagi?" Kyuhyun meraih pulpen itu dan mengamatinya. **

**"Kau tidak cocok membawa tongkat tumpul ke mana-mana seperti di film MIB, Kyuhyun sshi." Kibum meringis. "Sebaiknya kau tidak menonton film sci fi. Itu akan menambah pekerjaanku."**

**"Tapi kau juga menyukainya bukan? Merasa senang ketika berhasil membuatnya?"**

**Kibum menghembuskan napas dengan keras ketika tidak berhasil menyanggah kata-kata Kyuhyun. Baginya, ide Kyuhyun selalu menarik, dan Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya tertantang untuk mencoba membuatnya. Hal itu lebih menarik lagi karena Kyuhyun memintanya meneliti secara diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun termasuk Direktur Kim.**

**"Neuralyzer ini sudah dicoba?" **

**"Sejujurnya aku belum pernah menggunakan hal ini kepada manusia." Kibum mengambil pulpen berukuran sekitar 15 cm itu. Ia menunjuk ke bagian tangkai pulpen dan menekannya. Seketika itu juga setengah bagian pulpen terangkat ke atas, menunjukkan bagian dalam yang lebih ramping. Ada 3 gerigi yang tersusun rapi di sana dan sebuah layar digital kecil. "Tekan tangkainya untuk menggunakan. Setelah bagian dalam tampak, tunggu hingga bagian itu menyala hijau, yang berarti alat dalam keadaan siap. Tentukan rentang waktu yang ingin kau hilangkan dari ingatan mereka. Silinder paling atas adalah satuan menit. Hanya tersedia 15, 30, 45, dan 60 menit. Silinder di bagian tengah adalah satuan jam; 3, 6, 9, dan 12 jam."**

**"Silinder paling bawah untuk hari?"**

**"Tepat. Digital paling bawah lagi, berfungsi untuk mengatur tahun. Otomatis dimunculkan tahun saat ini. Kau bisa memundurkannya dengan menekan tombol di sisi kiri layar. Setelah semua sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan, tekan tombol ini untuk mengaktifkannya." Kibum menunjuk tombol di bagian atas layar digital. "Jangan gunakan hitungan hari dan tahun. Alat ini belum selesai. Aku hanya bisa menjamin pada hitungan jam dan menit."**

**"Pengaturannya harus dilakukan dengan cepat agar tidak dicurigai," gumam Kyuhyun.**

**"Alat ini baru dicoba untuk menghilangkan dan mengembalikan ingatan pada tikus. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin meniru kemampuan alat fiksi di MIB, di mana impuls elektronik pada otak diisolasi dengan kilatan cahaya. Kau punya waktu 40 detik untuk menanamkan ingatan baru di tempat yang diinginkan. Kita bisa membentuk memori, menghapus memori itu, dan kita bisa mengaktifkannya kembali sesuka hati, dengan menerapkan stimulus yang selektif untuk memperkuat atau melemahkan hubungan sinaptik. Tapi tidak bisa dihindari jika rangsangan tertentu akan membuat mereka mengalami déjà vu."**

**"Alat ini untuk memperlemah bukan?"**

**"Sesuai permintaanmu, Kyuhyun sshi. Untuk memperlemah." Kibum tersenyum puas. "Alat ini melemahkan koneksi sinaptik, bisa menanamkan ingatan baru di tempat yang diinginkan. Aku rasa alat ini akan sangat berguna untuk penderita gangguan stres pasca-trauma (PTSD). Kita bisa membuat mereka melupakan kejadian buruk, dan kembali hidup normal tanpa dihantui kenangan itu." **

**"Kau bilang sudah berhasil melakukan yang sebaliknya juga."**

**"Aku selalu meneliti secara dua arah." Kibum tersenyum. "Beta amiloid peptida pada otak penderita Alzheimer melemahkan koneksi sinaptik. Dengan alat yang berfungsi sebaliknya, yaitu memperkuat koneksi sinaptik, maka kita bisa memiliki kemungkinan baru untuk pengobatan Alzheimer."**

**Kyuhyun meraih pulpen itu dan menyentuh tiap gerigi, namun tidak memutarnya sedikitpun. **

**Berapa lama waktu yang kuperlukan untuk mendapatkan kedua kristal lainnya?**

**Kibum tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi, rasa yang ia tahan berbulan-bulan sejak Kyuhyun memintanya membuat alat itu. Kibum mengamati Kyuhyun yang masih saja terdiam memperhatikan deretan angka-angka penunjuk menit, jam, juga nama-nama hari yang terdapat di sana. "Sebenarnya kau ingin melakukan hal apa dengan alat ini? Pasti tidak seperti yang aku sebutkan tadi."**

**Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku hanya tertarik dengan alat ini, aku pikir suatu hari aku akan membutuhkannya. Tidak kusangka aku memerlukannya hari ini."**

**Kibum mengerutkan kening.**

**"Kibum sshi, sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan antara aku dan Sungmin sshi. Sebagai salah satu orang yang dipercaya Direktur Kim, kau pasti mengetahuinya."**

**Kibum mengangguk. **

**"Apapun hasil pertandingan itu, aku ingin menghapus ingatan semua yang melihat."**

**"Mwo?" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "Apa kau tahu Direktur Kim mengundang banyak orang? Juga media?"**

**Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terkejut. "Aku pikir hanya orang dalam yang diundang."**

**"Entahlah, yang aku tahu, beberapa media penting diundang sebagai saksi."**

**Kyuhyun berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh, berusaha berpikir cepat untuk mengatasi keadaan yang di luar dugaannya. **

**"Kibum sshi, apakah alat ini bisa mempengaruhi banyak orang di dalam aula besar?"**

**"Aku harus memperkuatnya."**

**"Kalau begitu, lekas lakukan." Kyuhyun mengangsurkan neuralyzer di tangannya. "Bagaimana caraku menanamkan ingatan baru?"**

**"Mereka seperti dihipnotis selama 40 detik. Kau harus memikirkan ingatan apa yang ingin kau tanam pada mereka sebelum pengaruhnya hilang." Kibum menghela napas panjang. "Begini saja, karena kekuatannya diubah, aku akan membantumu mengatur semuanya dari sini. Kau cukup mengaktifkan neuralyzer. Aku akan memasang alat untuk memperkuat efeknya di dalam ruangan itu. Tapi aku harus mengatur waktunya secara manual dari sini. Alat ini terhubung dengan wifi milikku."**

**"Atur saja waktunya, tepat saat acara hendak di mulai."**

**"Kenapa kau menginginkan pertandingan ini dihapus?"**

**"Karena pertandingan itu seharusnya tidak pernah ada." **

**Kibum ingin bertanya banyak hal, namun jawaban tegas dari Kyuhyun membuatnya mengerti bahwa ia tidak boleh menanyakan apapun lagi.**

**"Baiklah. Aku akan merubahnya untukmu." **

**"Itu bagus. Kerjakan secepatnya. Aku akan beristirahat sebentar di sini. Setelah itu, akan ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." **

**Kyuhyun menuju sofa tunggal yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku. Ia menurunkan semua buku itu agar bisa membaringkan tubuhnya yang demam di sana. Namun sehelai saputangan yang terlipat menjadi segiempat, menarik perhatianya. Ketika Kyuhyun membuka sapu tangan itu, ia nyaris saja melemparkannya sejauh mungkin. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup kembali dan meletakkannya di tumpukan teratas. **

**Hal itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Kibum. **

**"Kau tidak menyukai belalang, Kyuhyun sshi?" **

**"Kau suka menyimpan remukan tubuh belalang?" **

**Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum tersenyum lebar.**

**"Apa kata-kataku lucu?" Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tersinggung. Sudah cukup dua hari ini ia dibuat terkejut oleh makhluk kecil bermata coklat. Ia tidak memerlukan kejutan lainnya.**

**"Mianhe, aku hanya merasa lega. Bukan mengejekmu."**

**"Lega?"**

**"Ne, setidaknya aku jadi yakin bukan kau yang melakukan tindakan kejam itu."**

**"Jadi bukan kau yang meremukkannya?"**

**"Tentu saja aku, tapi itu untuk mempersingkat penderitaannya."**

**"Maksudmu?"**

**"Aku menemukan belalang itu hidup dengan semua tungkainya dicabut dari tubuhnya."**

**"Mwo?!"**

**"Belalang itu ada di ruangan Direktur Kim. Menurutmu siapa yang melakukannya?"**

**Di ruangan Kim ajussi? Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin saat Sungmin mengeluarkan belalang itu untuk menakutinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku menepis belalang itu. Tetapi, mana mungkin Sungmin hyung melakukannya? Lalu siapa? Kim ajussi? Selama ini Kim ajussi orang yang sangat sabar dan lembut seperti Appa. Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada orang lain. **

**Mata Kyuhyun terhenti pada Kibum. **

**"Kau yakin bukan kau yang melakukannya?"**

**"Ck." Kibum berdecak, lalu memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Kyuhyun. Ia mulai sibuk membongkar neuralyzer. "Tidurlah. Wajahmu sudah sepucat mayat. Daripada alat ini, kau lebih memerlukan obat peningkat stamina."**

**"Bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, mencoba mengabaikan belalang dan hal-hal lainnya. Hanya perlu waktu sebentar sebelum Kyuhyun terlelap.**

**Diam-diam Kibum menekan sebuah remote yang terdapat di dekatnya. Ia menghidupkan pemancar infra merah yang dia tanamkan di sofa itu. **

**"Apa yang kau lakukan?" **

**Kibum nyaris berjengit mendengarnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun masih berbaring sambil memejamkan mata. Namun ia tahu namja itu belum tertidur seperti dugaannya. Atau mungkin terbangun karena kewaspadaan yang terlatih selama belasan tahun.**

**"Kau membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar tidur setengah jam, Kyuhyun sshi. Pancaran infra merah akan membantumu beristirahat lebih baik. Aku selalu menggunakannya."**

**"Oh, begitu." **

**Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi, kemudian kembali berbaring diam. Kali ini Kibum tidak yakin apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur pulas. Dan hal itu membuatnya cemas.**

**"Ck, kenapa aku jadi memperhatikanmu seperti ini?" **

**Kibum teringat ketika ia mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Ia merasa tidak enak telah bersikap kurang ajar kepada pewaris perusahaan pengawalan dan keamanan tempatnya bekerja, namun Kyuhyun justru memarahinya ketika Kibum berlaku hormat.**

**"Aku tidak memerlukan hormatmu. Sudah banyak orang yang melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan penelitian untukku. Kau boleh menolak atau menyanggah, karena dua orang yang berpikir akan lebih baik daripada satu orang. Jika kau tidak bisa melupakan siapa aku, sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini saat ini juga."**

**Kibum menghembuskan napas dengan keras mengingat kata-kata itu. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa terhina, ingin berontak, dan pergi, namun sebagian lagi menahannya meninggalkan semua fasilitas ini. Tidak. Sebenarnya bukan fasilitas ini yang menahan langkahnya, melainkan namja yang kini berbaring di sofa, yang ada kaitan dengan seseorang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya, sewaktu Kibum berusia 7 tahun. **

**Sebelas tahun lalu, Kibum selalu dijauhi karena dianggap aneh dan memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya di sekolah. Itu sebabnya saat melakukan studi tour ke perusahaan pengawalan dan keamanan untuk melihat bagaimana cara melindungi rumah mereka dengan baik, bagaimana cara mengatasi ketika keadaan darurat terjadi, Kibum diam-diam menyelinap pergi dari rombongan. Ia tahu tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa ia menghilang sampai saat pemeriksaan nama sebelum naik ke atas bis dilakukan. Kibum menyusuri koridor-koridor sepi, menembakkan pistol yang pelurunya terbuat dari gel lengket untuk melapisi kamera pengawas, sehingga ia bisa memasuki bagian-bagian yang menarik rasa ingin tahunya tanpa ketahuan. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.**

**Kibum tak dapat menahan rasa takjub ketika tiba di sebuah ruangan yang terdiri dari silinder-silinder kaca, di mana di dalamnya terpajang berbagai macam senjata yang digunakan tim pengawal sejak perusahaan itu berdiri hingga saat ini.**

**"Belum waktunya kau bergaul dengan senjata seperti ini, Kibum goon."**

**Kibum berbalik dengan cepat, hendak menembakkan pistol gel-nya ketika orang itu, entah bagaimana, sudah merebut senjata buatannya begitu saja. Kibum bahkan tidak melihat gerakan tangan itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia bersandar rapat pada salah satu silinder kaca, berharap tubuhnya bisa masuk ke dalam sana agar tidak tertangkap. **

**"Ba…bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"**

**Orang itu tertawa, tawa yang begitu lembut yang sudah lama tidak Kibum dengar dari keluarga dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Semua berubah ketika mereka mengetahui betapa anehnya dia, dengan ketertarikan yang besar kepada senjata dan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkan oleh anak berusia 7 tahun. Tetapi orang yang kini berjongkok di depannya sehingga mata mereka sejajar, tampaknya memiliki penilaian yang berbeda.**

**"Mengetahui namamu adalah hal yang mudah. Semua yang masuk ke gedung ini, langsung dicari datanya dan disimpan di komputer pusat kami. Semua hal dari alamat rumah, jumlah pinajaman bank, anggota keluarga, di mana kau terakhir menggunakan kartu kreditmu, bahkan kunjungan dokter yang kau lakukan…. Kami harus memastikan bisa melacak siapapun yang keluar dengan mencuri sesuatu dari sini. Semua barang bawaan juga terdeteksi, termasuk….pistol gel yang kau bawa." Mata orang itu ikut tertawa, sama seperti yang dilakukan mulutnya. Kibum merasa orang itu berbicara jujur. "Boleh aku lihat pistol buatanmu?"**

**Kibum merutuki dirinya yang tanpa ragu mengangguk. Matanya tidak lepas memandang orang di depannya, benar-benar berharap orang itu akan mengomentari pistol buatannya, hal yang tidak pernah ia harapkan dari orang lain sejak setahun lalu. Ia sempat membanggakan apapun yang ia buat, tetapi yang ia terima adalah kecaman dan tatapan aneh. Namun hari ini, harapan itu kembali mengintip di dalam hatinya. Harapan untuk diterima oleh seseorang, siapapun itu.**

**"Kau cerdas. Sangat cerdas." Orang itu mengusap kepalanya dengan mata yang menatap kagum. Kibum mengerjap tak percaya, namun ketika ia memandang sekali lagi, tatapan kagum itu tetap ada di sana. "Kenapa orang secerdas dirimu memisahkan diri dari rombongan? Kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya, bahkan untuk anak yang bisa merakit sebuah pistol berpeluru gel."**

**Orang itu memasang tatapan menegur yang berbeda. Orang itu menegur karena mencemaskannya. Lagi-lagi Kibum dibuat tersentuh oleh perhatian orang asing itu, sesuatu hal yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Karenanya, tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Kibum menangis dengan keras, begitu keras sehingga orang itu memeluknya.**

**Kibum tidak ingat berapa lama ia menangis, namun orang itu terus memeluknya hingga tangisannya reda. Wajah Kibum memerah karena malu bersikap kekanak-kanakan, namun orang itu hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepalanya.**

**"Mianhamnida. Aku pasti sudah membuat Anda repot."**

**Orang itu tertawa sambil kembali mengusap kepala Kibum. **

**"Selama ini, aku selalu dianggap aneh. Apa yang aku lakukan dianggap salah dan mengerikan, bahkan oleh orangtuaku. Karena itu, ketika Anda tidak memarahiku, aku…." Kibum tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pantas ia ucapkan. Tangan mungilnya kembali menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir. "Appa dan Eomma mulai ikut menganggapku aneh, setelah aku melemparkan Yoora dari atas balkon ke halaman rumah."**

**"Yoora?"**

**"Kucingku." Kibum kembali terisak. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana seekor kucing bisa hidup setelah jatuh dari ketinggian. Tapi…tapi…"**

**Orang itu merangkul Kibum dan memeluknya erat ketika Kibum kembali menangis dengan keras. Kibum masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua orangtuanya menatapnya seakan ia melakukan hal yang tidak termaafkan. Hal itu membuat Kibum sangat bingung dan terluka.**

**"Kibum goon, aku tahu ini hal yang tidak pantas aku harapkan dari seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun. Tapi aku rasa kau jauh lebih dewasa dari itu."**

**Kibum memandang orang yang kini berjongkok kembali di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. **

**"Kau lihat ini?" Tiba-tiba orang itu membuka telapak tangannya yang berubah menjadi pijaran api. Kibum mundur ketakutan, namun rasa ingin tahunya menahan kakinya untuk menjauh lebih dari itu. "Lihat, orang normal akan berlari ketakutan keluar dari ruangan ini. Tetapi kau, tetap berada di depanku untuk melihat lebih lanjut apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."**

**"Siapa Anda?" Kibum bertanya dengan suara tercekat. Matanya tak lepas memandang api yang terus menyala itu.**

**"Ah, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Leeteuk."**

**"Leeteuk sshi…?"**

**Leeteuk tertawa melihat kebingungan Kibum. "Kau boleh memanggilku ajussi. Tapi aku akan lebih menyukai kau memanggilku Leeteuk sshi seperti tadi."**

**"Anda terlalu tua."**

**Leeteuk tergelak dan mengusap rambut Kibum dengan gemas. Kibum tersenyum. Ia mulai menyukai cara Leeteuk mengusap rambutnya. **

**"Kadang, kita harus bisa menyembunyikan kelebihan yang kita miliki, karena bagi orang lain hal itu mungkin dianggap aneh atau bahkan mengerikan."**

**Kata-kata Leeteuk membuat Kibum terdiam. Ia menurut saat Leeteuk memberinya kode untuk duduk bersamanya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Leeteuk sudah melenyapkan api di tangannya. Kini ia memandang Kibum dengan wajah serius. **

**"Aku tidak memintamu berbohong ataupun tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri. Sampai ada orang-orang yang menerima kemampuanmu itu, sebaiknya kau menyembunyikannya. Kau bisa menyelidiki hal-hal yang kau inginkan lewat membaca. Banyak hal yang sebenarnya sudah terjawab oleh para peneliti sebelumnya. Jika ada yang masih membuatmu penasaran, tunggulah hingga saatnya tepat, misalkan setelah kau kuliah. Penelitian yang kau lakukan tidak akan dianggap aneh karena kau melakukannya di saat yang tepat."**

**Kibum mencoba mencerna kalimat itu dengan pemikiran kanak-kanaknya. Meski ia tidak mengerti dengan baik, ia bisa mengerti bahwa Leeteuk memintanya untuk bersabar dan menghilangkan kebiasaannya melakukan sesuatu secara langsung di depan orang lain.**

**"Apakah Leeteuk sshi juga menyembunyikan kemampuan tadi?"**

**"Tentu saja." Leeteuk tersenyum. **

**"Itu kemampuan yang mengagumkan. Kemampuanku mengerikan. Mungkin aku akan menjadi pembunuh psikopat, seperti kata teman-temanku." Kibum tertunduk sedih.**

**"Kuberi tahu satu rahasia, Kibum sshi. Aku juga orang yang mengerikan. Maukah kau menjaganya rahasia yang akan kuberitahu nanti?"**

**"Apa itu?" Kibum menengadah dengan rasa tertarik. Ia terkejut ketika mata Leeteuk tiba-tiba berubah sangat gelap. Warna hitam memenuhi bola mata Leeteuk. Darah Kibum serasa membeku ketika menatapnya. Napasnya terhenti beberapa detik. Ia sampai tersungkur ke depan dengan tubuh lemas ketika mata itu kembali normal.**

**"Aku seorang demon."**

**"Mwo?!" Kibum tak percaya orang dengan senyum selembut itu mengaku dirinya demon. Tetapi mata hitam yang seperti mampu mencabut nyawanya tadi….**

**"Kibum goon, kau masih muda. Jalanmu masih panjang. Jangan biarkan siapapun menentukan seperti apa kau kelak. Kau adalah apa yang kau percayai. Jika kau ingin menjadi orang baik, kau bisa melakukannya, seberat apapun itu."**

**"Aku bukan demon." Kibum menatap dengan tidak senang, membuat Leeteuk tergelak.**

**"Nah, kau tahu kau bukan demon. Kau adalah anak kecil dengan keingintahuan yang luar biasa, dan kemampuan untuk menemukan jawaban yang kau inginkan. Kau hanya perlu menunggu saat yang tepat. Sampai saat itu tiba, di mana orang-orang akan mengakui kemampuanmu, kau harus tetap hidup dengan bahagia. Arrachi?"**

**"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia? Appa dan Eomma sudah menganggapku aneh, begitu juga guru dan teman-temanku…"**

**"Semua itu karena mereka takut dengan kemampuanmu." Leeteuk tersenyum dan kembali mengusap kepala Kibum dengan lembut. "Cobalah kembali mendekati mereka, lakukan yang biasa anak lain lakukan. Meski perlu waktu lama, aku yakin mereka akan menerimamu kembali dan melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi."**

**"Kenapa kau memberitahuku bahwa kau….seorang demon?"**

**Saat itu Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Sampai saat ini, Kibum tidak tahu mengapa Leeteuk memberitahunya. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu apakah kata-kata Leeteuk itu benar, bahwa dia adalah seorang demon. Yang Kibum tahu setelah memasuki perusahaan ini dan dekat dengan Direktur Kim, Leeteuk adalah guardian Jujak. **

**Kibum memejamkan matanya, tersenyum setelah membayangkan kejadian masa lalu yang mengubah hidupnya. Seperti yang Leeteuk katakan, Kibum memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk memulihkan hubungannya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia mencoba memindahkan rasa ingin tahunya kepada kegiatan sekolah dan olah raga. Ia mengubah dirinya dari anak aneh menjadi anak yang pandai, yang mendapat nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajaran dan olahraga. Ia mencari tahu sekolah yang menerima lompatan kelas untuk membuatnya tidak bosan dengan pelajaran yang terlalu mudah. Hal itu membuat bangga kedua orang tuanya, menimbulkan rasa kagum teman-temannya. Kibum tak pernah melupakan semua kebaikan Leeteuk yang mengubah hidupnya, meski ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Leeteuk untuk kedua kali.**

**Ia menerima tawaran Direktur Kim di bangku kuliah, setelah menolak begitu banyak tawaran dari perusahaan lain yang lebih besar. Alasannya karena perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan di mana ia bertemu Leeteuk. Harapan Kibum untuk kembali bertemu pupus ketika suatu hari ia tahu dari Direktur Kim bahwa Leeteuk sudah tiada. **

**Dan Kyuhyun sshi adalah anak dari Leeteuk sshi. Kibum memindahkan perhatiannya dari neuralyzer kepada Kyuhyun. Aku ingin melihatmu memimpin perusahaan ini, Kyuhyun sshi. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kekuasaanmu saat itu. Sepertinya akan menarik.**

** Kibum tersenyum membayangkannya. "Uhm, sebaiknya aku menyelesaikan ini sebelum kau terbangun. Impianku tidak akan terwujud kalau kau memecatku bukan?"**

**Namja itu menghalau semua pikiran lain dan mulai berkonsentrasi penuh pada alat di depannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Young-Woon keluar dari dalam ruang kantor ketika pertandingan akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pintu menuju aula besar dilengkapi sensor yang bisa mendeteksi logam dan peralatan elektronik. Sebuah meja panjang ada di sana mendampingi meja penerima tamu, dijaga oleh dua orang yang bertugas memberi label pada barang-barang yang harus ditinggalkan di luar.**

**"Kami dari pihak media yang diundang!" Terdengar salah satu wartawan menolak untuk meninggalkan barang-barangnya. Ia terlihat lega ketika melihat kedatangan Kim Young-Woon . "Direktur Kim, tolong beritahu pegawai Anda bahwa kami sudah dapat ijin untuk meliput."**

**"Biarkan dia membawa kamera dan peralatan lainnya," ujar Kim Young-Woon di tengah keheranannya akan situasi yang sedang terjadi.**

**"Mianhamnida, Direktur Kim, tetapi kami diperintahkan untuk menahan semua peralatan media dan kamera, termasuk alat-alat yang bisa merekam baik secara audio dan video."**

**"Jika tahu seperti ini, aku akan membawa kamera tersembunyi."**

**Kim Young-Woon menggeleng. "Sensor yang kami miliki mampu mendeteksi benda apapun yang memiliki pancaran sinyal dan semacamnya. Apa Anda pikir kemampuan kami serendah itu?"**

**Wartawan yang ditegur menjadi pucat. Dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan cemas, ia meminta maaf dan memasuki ruangan tanpa banyak bertanya lagi. Kim Young-Woon mencoba menahan kemarahannya di depan para tamu yang sudah cukup kesal dengan kebijakan mendadak itu.**

**"Siapa yang memberi perintah sehingga kalian berani mengabaikanku?" tanya Kim Young-Woon sambil tersenyum, namun suaranya yang dingin membuat pegawai di bagian penitipan barang menjadi ketakutan. **

**"Mianhamnida, Sajangnim. Perintah ini datang dengan kode Level 1."**

**Level 1 adalah perintah tertinggi yang ada di perusahaan itu, yang berarti pemberi perintah adalah pemilik perusahaan ini, yaitu Sungmin sshi. Tapi Kim Young-Woon yakin bahwa bukan Sungmin yang melakukannya melainkan Kyuhyun, orang yang berperan sebagai Sungmin. Ia hendak mencari namja itu ketika sosok Kyuhyun muncul dari ruangan di samping aula, yang biasa digunakan tim multimedia untuk mengatur sound system dan keperluan pertemuan lainnya.**

**"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun sshi?" tanya Kim Young-Woon dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar mereka berdua. **

**Kyuhyun memberi kode agar Siwon dan Zhoumi mengambil jarak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kim Young-Woon , yang ia yakin sedang marah besar terhadapnya. "Aku hanya memastikan tak ada rekaman apapun yang keluar dari ruangan itu setelah pertandingan selesai." **

**"Kau tidak berhak melakukannya!" desis Kim Young-Woon mencoba bersabar. "Setidaknya kalau kau keberatan dengan media yang aku undang, kau bisa memintaku yang melakukannya, bukan dengan cara seperti ini."**

**"Jadi aku tidak berhak memutuskan hal itu?" Tatapan Kyuhyun yang tajam membuat Kim Young-Woon terdiam. "Kalau ajussi ingin menarikku dari posisi ini, lakukan saja sekarang. Aku akan pergi bersama He ajussi dan hidup menjauh dari kalian semua. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."**

**"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya! Sungmin sshi belum siap untuk menghadapi Jenderal Agma!" Kim Young-Woon mati-matian menahan suaranya tetap serendah mungkin, meski kepalan tangannya yang erat menunjukan kemarahannya sudah mencapai batas yang bisa ia tahan.**

**"Kalau begitu, bersabarlah dengan kebijakan yang aku ambil, Kim ajussi." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sama sekali berbeda dengan milik Leeteuk. Jika Leeteuk selalu tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan, senyuman Kyuhyun lebih terlihat seperti seringai mengejek. "Bersabarlah beberapa bulan. Ajussi tidak akan menunggu terlalu lama."**

**Kyuhyun tidak menunggu reaksi Kim Young-Woon selanjutnya. Ia kembali memantau situasi d depan pintu aula, memastikan semua berjalan lancar dengan kedua bodyguard yang berjaga di sisinya. Sesekali ia memandang Kim Young-Woon yang masih berdiri dikejauhan, mengawasi agar tak ada hal lain yang akan mengganggu. Kyuhyun ingin acara berlangsung seperti keinginannya, juga beberapa hal lain yang sudah ia rencanakan bersama Kibum tadi.**

**Kebiasaan Kim Young-Woon untuk hadir di saat-saat terakhir menguntungkan Kyuhyun. Ia bisa membiarkan Kibum dengan leluasa memasang alat-alat yang diperlukan di dalam ruangan sebelum ada seorangpun yang masuk. Kibum juga memasang sebuah alat berfrekuensi tinggi yang mampu merusak alat elektronik yang lolos dari mesin pemindai, sehingga semua terjamin dengan baik. Neuralyzer tidak dibiarkan berada di dalam ruangan itu, sampai semua tamu sudah masuk dan waktu yang diperlukan Kibum untuk merusak semua alat elektronik tercukupi. **

**"Zhoumi sshi, Siwon sshi."**

**"Siap!"**

**"Kalian berjaga di depan ruang multimedia. Jangan biarkan seorangpun masuk. Semua sound system dan peralatan yang diperlukan sudah diatur langsung oleh Kibum sshi dari laboratorium."**

**Zhoumi dan Siwon berpandangan dengan perasaan khawatir. **

**"Jeonha, apakah kami tidak perlu mendampingi Anda?"**

**"Ne, bagaimana jika di dalam terjadi sesuatu?"**

**Kyuhyun menepuk pundak keduanya sekaligus. "Tugas kalian adalah menjaga ruangan itu, kalau perlu dengan nyawa kalian, arrachi? Jangan biarkan seekor seranggapun memasukinya."**

**"Itu terlalu berlebihan," ringis Siwon.**

**"Kalian juga berlebihan jika mencemaskanku," bisik Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. "Dan ingat, jangan ada yang berani menyentuh kue dan permen milikku, atau kalian akan aku gantung sepanjang hari di salah satu pohon, menjadi makanan semut dan tontonan banyak orang."**

**"MWO?!"**

**Kyuhyun tertawa kecil setelah mengatakannya. Ia berjalan memasuki aula begitu Kibum memberi pesan bahwa sudah aman membawa neuralyzer masuk ke dalam ruangan. Siwon dan Zhoumi terpaksa menurut. Mereka kini berjaga di sisi kiri dan kanan pintu yang Kyuhyun tunjuk, tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memasukinya.**

**.**

**.**

**Aula yang dipakai untuk pertandingan adalah ruangan terbesar di dalam gedung. Mereka biasa menggunakannya untuk pesta yang diadakan perusahaan, namun kali ini kursi-kursi diatur di salah satu sisi ruangan, dengan sebuah lapisan pelindung transparan yang mengamankan para tamu undangan dari serangan yang mungkin mengarah ke deretan penonton. Di dinding sebelah kiri, terdapat lapisan tambahan, sebuah dinding virtual yang mampu mengukur kekuatan serangan. **

**Kim Young-Woon setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, berdiri untuk menyampaikan kata sambutan sekaligus permintaan maaf atas perubahan pengamanan acara, di mana semua alat media dan elektronik harus dititipkan di luar ruangan. **

**"Hari ini kita akan menyaksikan pertandingan dari Sungmin sshi dan Kyuhyun sshi, untuk menentukan siapakah dari antara mereka berdua yang pantas menyandang status sebagai Guardian Jujak, sekaligus pemimpin utama perusahaan ini. Kami mengundang kalian semua untuk bertindak sebagai saksi."**

**Kim Young-Woon memberi kode agar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki arena. **

**Kyuhyun yang tidak didampingi siapapun, maju ke tengah arena, berdiri di sisi Kim Young-Woon .**

**"Jeonha, kau pasti bisa!" Yesung berseru memberi semangat, sehingga Sungmin tersenyum lebar sebelum memasuki arena. Namun senyum itu menghilang setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak dalam keadaan sehat. Meski Kyuhyun berusaha terlihat biasa, namun dari jarak sedekat sekarang, Sungmin bisa melihat betapa pucatnya wajah namja itu, dan peluh mengalir lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. Hal yang aneh mengingat pendingin ruangan bekerja maksimal untuk menjamin kenyamanan semua orang yang berada di dalamnya.**

**"Kyuhyunie, kau sakit?"**

**Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia justru memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin. **

**"Pertama, kita akan melakukan pertandingan kekuatan jurus Jujak," kata Kim Young-Woon memecah suasana. "Karena jurus ini bisa mematikan, maka kedua peserta tidak akan bertarung secara langsung. Mereka akan menyerang dinding virtual bersamaan untuk mengukur kekuatan yang mereka capai. Guardian Jujak yang asli, pasti memiliki jurus yang jauh lebih kuat dari yang lain. Siapapun yang menang, pertandingan akan disudahi ditahap pertama. Tetapi jika tidak, maka babak kedua akan dilakukan, yaitu pertandingan pedang."**

**"Aku merasa seperti jangkrik yang dipertandingkan," gumam Sungmin mencoba bergurau. "Kau suka jangkrik, Kyuhyunie?"**

**Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. "Sungmin sshi, pikiranmu selalu tentang serangga? Bersiaplah. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu."**

**"Itu mustahil." Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku adalah anak guardian Jujak. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Kyuhyunie. Hyung tidak percaya dengan semua kata-katamu."**

**"Kita lihat saja nanti." **

**Sungmin tertegun melihat kepercayaan diri Kyuhyun. Namun ia tetap yakin bahwa Kyuhyun telah menjadi kagemusha selama ini, sama seperti yang Leeteuk lakukan. Karena keyakinan itu, ia tanpa sadar tidak mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara penuh. Kesalahan yang fatal, karena ketika pengukuran menyebutkan mereka sebanding, Sungmin terpaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun mungkin benar. Jujak masih menimbang di antara mereka berdua.**

**"Kenapa bisa? Kenapa kekuatannya bisa sama?" Sungmin mundur selangkah melihat angka yang tertera di dinding virtual. **

**Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sisinya limbung. Dengan cepat Sungmin menjatuhkan pedangnya dan merangkul Kyuhyun sehingga tidak tersungkur. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika tubuh Kyuhyun terasa begitu panas.**

**"Kyuhyunie, kau tidak apa-apa?"**

**Kyuhyun bersandar pada Sungmin dengan napas memburu. Dipejamkannya matanya yang mulai gelap, berharap tubuhnya bisa bertahan sebentar lagi hingga babak kedua selesai. Peluh mengalir begitu deras sehingga mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia bisa merasakan Sungmin menghapus peluh yang menutupi mata, hidung, dan mulutnya dengan lengan hanbok yang Sungmin kenakan.**

**"Bertahanlah…bertahanlah, Kyuhyunie…" **

**Suara itu masih seperti dulu, sanggup membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang dan membaik. Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin menopang dan mengeringkan peluhnya beberapa saat sampai napasnya kembali normal dan pandangannya tidak lagi kabur. **

**Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin menjauh. Ia mencoba berdiri tegak dengan tubuh yang terasa lemas. Kyuhyun tahu, jika pertandingan tadi dilakukan sekali lagi, ia tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan jurus Jujak. Sejak menerimanya kemarin, Kyuhyun sudah memakai begitu banyak, melampaui kemampuan tubuhnya. **

**Sungmin hyung sama sekali tidak kepayahan setelah mengeluarkan tenaga sebesar tadi. Dia benar-benar guardian Jujak. Seandainya Sungmin hyung sudah menguasai jurus Jujak tertinggi….**

**"Kyuhyunie, kita batalkan saja pertandingan ini. Mianhe, hyung tidak bermaksud memaksamu melakukannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba rencana berubah dan aku pikir…"**

**"Jangan meremehkanku!" desisan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam. "Kau pikir Jenderal Agma akan menunggu kita siap? Kau pikir dia dan anak buahnya akan berhenti menyerang saat kita lemah? Mereka justru akan mencari saat-saat seperti itu! Sungmin sshi, apa kau tidak tahu apa yang kau hadapi sebenarnya?"**

**"Tapi…"**

**"Kita lanjutkan. Jangan segan-segan padaku, karena aku juga tidak main-main!" Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke dalam arena setelah tadi mereka menyingkir untuk menyaksikan penghitungan nilai. Kyuhyun hendak bersiap untuk melakukan babak kedua, yaitu pertandingan pedang. Tetapi baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia nyaris terhuyung sehingga Sungmin bergerak untuk menahannya. "Lepaskan!"**

**Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin dan mulai berdiri berhadapan di tengah arena, dengan kedua tangan memegang pedang. Sungmin benar-benar khawatir. Sikap tubuh Kyuhyun memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa Kyuhyun bisa tumbang kapan saja bahkan tanpa perlu bertarung.**

**"Kyuhyunie, kita tunda saja pertandingan ini…" **

**Aish! Aku harus secepatnya menyelesaikan pertarungan ini, atau aku akan kalah….Aku tidak boleh kalah dari Sungmin hyung. Aku harus memenangkan pertarungan ini! **

**"Kim ajussi, bisa kita mulai?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan keras tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Sungmin.**

**"Ajussi, Kyuhyunie tidak sehat, sebaiknya kita…"**

**"Direktur Kim, Jenderal Agma tidak akan bersabar menunggu kita siap mengalahkannya!" **

**Perkataann Kyuhyun membuat Kim Young-Woon maklum. "Kyuhyun sshi benar. Tak ada alasan apapun untuk menundanya. Yang hadir sudah menunggu."**

**Sungmin akhirnya bersiap di tengah arena. Ia tahu percuma untuk mencegah Kyuhyun untuk menunda pertandingan.**

**"Kyuhyunie, jangan memaksakan diri," kata Sungmin sambil bersiaga. **

**"Perhatikan langkahmu!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyerang, membuat Sungmin melompat menghindar. Sungmin sama sekali tidak membalasnya, bahkan menyarungkan pedangnya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena pertandingan akan berlangsung lama. Hal itu akan merugikan untuknya.**

**"Apa kau benar-benar penerus Jujak?" Kyuhyun mencibir. "Kau seharusnya lebih kuat dari ini, tidak hanya menghindar seperti pengecut!"**

**Kyuhyun ikut menyarungkan pedangnya, melancarkan tendangan dan pukulan kepada Sungmin yang masih saja tidak balas menyerang melainkan hanya mundur dan menangkis, hingga suatu kali tendangan Kyuhyun bersarang di dada Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin terjungkal ke belakang membentur dinding.**

**Tanpa memberi kesempatan Sungmin bangkit, Kyuhyun kembali melancarkan tendangan yang langsung ditangkis Sungmin dengan lengannya. Sungmin meringis ketika lengannya terasa sakit. Kyuhyun melancarkan serangan dengan tenaga penuh, benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Jika tubuhnya tidak terlatih selama ini, Sungmin yakin lengannya akan patah oleh tendangan itu.**

**"Kyuhyunie, kurangi tenagamu, kau bisa tumbang!" seru SUngmin sambil bergerak ke tengah arena, menghindari dirinya terpojok.**

**"Jangan bercanda!" Kyuhyun bergerak begitu cepat hingga tendangannya kembali menghantam Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin bergulingan di lantai menahan sakit. "Orang sakit ini bisa membuatmu tersungkur!"**

**Kyuhyun meloncat tinggi, melancarkan tendangan ke arah Sungmin yang masih terbaring di atasnya. Sungmin melompat bangkit di saat terakhir, mencoba menangkis menggunakan tendangan juga. Keduanya terpental karena kekuatan serangan lawan. Sungmin yang masih kesakitan, belum sempat bangkit ketika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di dekatnya sambil mengacungkan pedang yang masih berada di dalam sarungnya.**

**Sungmin bergerak saat Kyuhyun menarik mundur pedangnya. Namun dalam sekejap mata, pedang itu sudah kembali terhunus di hadapan Sungmin. Kilatan pedang itu tampak begitu tajam, setajam mata namja yang memegangnya.**

**"Orang sakit ini bisa menebas lehermu seketika, sebelum kau menarik pedangmu keluar dari sarungnya." Mata Kyuhyun berkilat marah. "Sungmin sshi, berapa lama waktu yang kau perlukan untuk menghunus pedang? Lawan tidak akan menunggumu!"**

**Kyuhyun menarik pedangnya dari leher Sungmin sekali lagi, namun kemudian melancarkan serangan. Sungmin dengan kecepatan yang sama berhasil menarik keluar pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan Kyuhyun. Ia kini sadar Kyuhyun tidak bermain-main. Jika Sungmin terlambat, maka wajahnya akan terbelah dua saat ini. **

**"Kyuhyunie, kau berniat membunuhku?" Sungmin memandang tak percaya. Ia berhasil memperlebar jarak di antara mereka sehingga bisa mengamati Kyuhyun dengan leluasa, sekaligus mencoba membaca serangan selanjutnya. **

**"Kau masih mengasihaniku? Tidak mau menyerang lebih dulu?" Kyuhyun memutar matanya melihat Sungmin hanya berdiri diam dengan sikap siaga. Ia kembali menyerang dengan gencar, hingga suatu saat Kyuhyun terjatuh di atas lututnya, bukan karena serangan Sungmin, namun karena tubuhnya semakin melemah.**

**"Kyuhy…."**

**Baru saja Sungmin meraih lengan Kyuhyun yang tidak memegang pedang dengan perasaan cemas, tiba-tiba pedang Kyuhyun nyaris menebas kepalanya jika Sungmin tidak menggerakkan kepalanya menjauh. Kyuhyun kembali menebas dari arah berbeda sehingga tangan Sungmin yang bebas menangkis dengan pedang, mencoba menahan serangan.**

**"Jangan pernah merasa kasihan kepada lawanmu, bahkan jika dia mengiba kepadamu!"**

**Masih dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan, keduanya berdiri. Sungmin sekuat tenaga menahan pedang Kyuhyun yang masih menekan ke arah lehernya. **

**"Kyuhyun sshi, ini bukan pertarungan untuk saling membunuh!"**

**Teriakan Kim Young-Woon membuat Kyuhyun menarik mundur pedangnya, dan menendang Sungmin sehingga pegangan di tangannya terlepas. Sungmin tersungkur dengan dada terasa sangat sakit. Darah mengalir dari sisi bibirnya karena luka di bagian dalam.**

**"Jeonha!" Yesung hendak memasuki arena untuk menolong Sungmin, namun Kim Young-Woon menahannya. **

**Kyuhyun memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menarik napas panjang. Aku harus menyelesaikan dengan cepat. Aku harus membuat Sungmin sshi kalah telak….**

**Sungmin bangkit berdiri, kali ini mencoba lebih bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengalahkan Kyuhyun. Sayang, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, berusaha mengalahkannya lebih dari sebelumnya.**

**Tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak begitu cepat, dengan pedang yang seakan berpindah dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanannya sedemikian rupa, sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa menduga dari mana serangan akan berasal. Yang dilakukan Sungmin hanya berusaha menangkis sebisa mungkin, tanpa kesempatan menyerang balik. **

**"Tamat!" Seruan Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan limbungnya tubuh Sungmin. **

**Yesung berteriak cemas melihat junjungannya jatuh bersimpuh. Hanbok yang Sungmin kenakan terkoyak-koyak akibat sabetan pedang. Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapan Sungmin dengan pedang terhunus.**

**"Kau lihat sekarang? Orang sakit ini bisa saja memotong-motong tubuhmu jika mau. Kau terlalu naïf untuk seorang guardian yang akan berhadapan dengan gaekgwi dan Jenderal Agma." Kyuhyun menggerakkan ujung pedangnya di depan wajah Sungmin hingga Sungmin menengadah ke arahnya. "Sekarang, katakan kalau kau sudah kalah!"**

**"Aku belum kal…. !?"**

**Sungmin terkejut luar biasa ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kepalanya. Mata namja itu melebar saat helaian2 rambutnya beterbangan untuk kemudian jatuh di depan matanya. Kyuhyun memotong ikat rambutnya, sesuatu yang menjadi lambang kehormatannya.**

**Seruan kaget terdengar di seluruh penjuru aula, tak terkecuali Kim Young-Woon dan Yesung. Keduanya bergegas mendekat untuk menghalangi tindakan Kyuhyun lebih lanjut, meski Kyuhyun tampak berdiam diri saja saat ini.**

**"Kau! Aku tidak berhak menjatuhkan kehormatannya! Kau…!" **

**"Yesungie…" Sungmin menahan Yesung yang hendak melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah kalah. Mari kita pergi."**

**Sungmin berdiri perlahan di bantu Yesung, melangkah meninggalkan ruangan aula yang masih riuh dengan berbagai macam komentar para tamu undangan. Kim Young-Woon memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Sungmin hingga menghilang di balik pintu. **

**"Kau keterlaluan, Kyuhyun sshi."**

**"Pertarungan tidak mengenal belas kasihan," jawab Kyuhyun dingin. "Sebaiknya Ajussi menyusulnya. Jangan sampai dia melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh setelah kejadian tadi."**

**Kim Young-Woon masih melayangkan pandangan menegur, namun juga mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Kyuhyun. Untuk pria yang menggunakan tata cara masa lalu, ikat rambut adalah kehormatan, dan penghinaan besar jika rambutnya terpotong tanpa seijinnya. Dengan cepat namja itu menyusul Sungmin dan Yesung.**

**Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan mendekati barisan kursi setelah mengirim pesan kepada Kibum untuk menghilangkan dinding pelindung yang membatasi dirinya dengan para tamu. **

**"Hasil pertarungan tadi sudah sangat jelas. Jadi mengenai siapa Guardian Jujak sebenarnya tidak perlu diragukan lagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah para tamu. "Sebagai hadiah, aku akan memperkenalkan sebuah produk baru dari perusahaan kami. Aku harap kalian yang beruntung menyaksikan untuk pertama kali, bisa memperhatikan baik-baik."**

**Semua penonton menatap pulpen yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun dari saku dengan rasa penasaran. Kyuhyun menekan batang pulpen hingga bagian atas pulpen itu bergerak naik. Ketika lampu berwarna hijau menyala, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dari saku dimensi yang biasa dipakainya untuk menyimpan pedang saat berada di luar rumah. Saat beberapa tamu menatap curiga, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menekan tombol neuralyzer, membuat kilatan cahaya memenuhi ruangan. **

**Empat puluh detik di mulai…..**

**"Kalian semua diundang untuk memberi selamat atas kedudukanku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, sekaligus sebagai Guardian Jujak. Tak ada pertandingan dengan sosok bernama Sungmin sshi. Kalian akan terus meyakini diri kalian bahwa itu semua hanya rumor."**

**Kyuhyun melirik penunjuk waktu yang diberikan Kibum untuk ia kenakan sebagai jam tangan. **

**"Tetapi saat kalian melihat bunga mei hwa yang berguguran di musim semi, saat itulah kalian tahu bahwa Guardian Jujak sekaligus pewaris perusahaan ini yang sah adalah Sungmin sshi. Jangan meragukan hal itu sedikitpun. Sedangkan orang yang selama ini kalian kenal sebagai guardian Jujak…"**

**Kyuhyun memandang ke arah kamera CCTV yang ia tahu terhubung dengan Kibum. Ia merasa membutuhkan seseorang saat ini, lebih dari yang ingin ia akui. **

**"…tidak lebih dari seorang penipu yang berhasil menyamar sebagai Sungmin sshi," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tetap menatap ke arah kamera di kejauhan. **

**"Setelah aku menjetikkan jari, kalian hanya teringat mengenai perkenalanku tadi."**

**Selesai….**

**Begitu Kyuhyun menjentikkan jari, semua tamu bangkit berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Kyuhyun bergegas menyimpan neuralyzer. Kim Young-Woon yang baru saja masuk, sedikit heran melihat suasana di dalam aula. Namun ia tidak sempat berpikir karena para tamu mulai memberinya selamat, begitu juga kepada Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**"Bunga Mei Hwa gugur? Itu hanya enam bulan dari sekarang!" Kibum langsung menegur begitu Kyuhyun kembali ke laboratorium untuk melihat semua hasil pekerjaan Kibum. "Kenapa kau mengatakan dirimu penipu? Sungmin sshi pewaris sebenarnya perusahaan ini? Guardian Jujak? Ada apa sebenarnya?!"**

**Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia memeriksa iklan televisi yang Kibum buat, juga berita radio dan media yang bahannya sudah disusun oleh Kibum melalui fax ke berbagai media. Ia merasa puas karena Kibum memasang wajahnya dan menulis berita 'rekaan' pesta tadi dengan baik. Kibum juga membuat website yang Kyuhyun inginkan, di mana di website itu Kyuhyun meminta bantuan semua orang yang mengerti dunia underworld untuk bekerja sama mengatasi para gaekgwi. Mereka yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengusir atau mengalahkan gaekgwi diminta mendaftarkan diri, sehingga semua bisa dibagi tugasnya menurut daerah, dan beberapa akan ditugaskan di luar daerahnya sehingga semua wilayah bisa terlindungi.**

**Website juga menyediakan tempat untuk pelaporan gaekgwi-gaekgwi yang sulit diatasi. Yang merasa bisa mengatasinya dipersilahkan menjawab laporan, sedangkan jika tidak ada yang sanggup, baru Guardian Jujak akan mengatasinya.**

**Semua berita itu menimbulkan kontroversi yang keras, terutama penolakan dari orang-orang yang tidak mengakui adanya dunia underworld. Kim Young-Woon yang selama ini bekerja di bagian pengawalan dan keamanan dibuat pusing sore itu dengan semua tanggapan yang masuk. Ia harus mempertahankan eksistensi perusahaan setelah pemberitaan media yang dilakukan Kibum. **

**"Syukurlah, tak satupun yang memunculkan nama Sungmin sshi," gumam Kyuhyun senang.**

**"Kyuhyun sshi!" Kibum memutar kursi yang Kyuhyun duduki sehingga wajah namja itu menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau tidak boleh mengabaikanku setelah mengucapkan semua itu sambil menatapku dari kamera CCTV!"**

**Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia merasa bersalah telah melibatkan Kibum sejauh ini. "Suatu hari aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi jangan sekarang, Kibum sshi. Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat."**

**Sepasang mata itu membuat Kibum tak bisa memaksa lagi. Ia mundur, memberi jalan kepada Kyuhyun untuk bangun dan melangkah menuju pintu. **

**"Aku memang penipu. Kau akan tahu itu," kata Kyuhyun saat tangannya meraih handle pintu. **

**"Penipu? Kau baru penipu bila mengatakan dirimu seorang demon!"**

**Perkataan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun sontak menoleh dengan mata terbelalak lebar. "Demon? Siapa yang…."**

**"Siapa yang memberitahuku? Jadi kau seorang demon? Dengan mata yang bisa berubah hitam, yang mampu menghisap nyawa orang yang melihatnya?"**

**"A…Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu."**

**"Oh ya? Aku sudah pernah melihatnya!" seru Kibum kesal sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. **

**Aku hanya ingat appa memiliki pandangan lembut dan menenangkan. Apakah Kibum sshi pernah bertemu appa saat menjadi demon? Benarkah? Atau dia berbicara tentang orang lain?**

**"Aku sangat lelah, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Kyuhyun tahu Kibum masih kesal karena ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena itu Kyuhyun keluar ruangan tanpa menunggu reaksi Kibum. **

**Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang gedung dengan Siwon dan Zhoumi yang menjajari langkahnya. Tak satupun dari mereka berbicara. Langkah ketiganya berhenti di pintu lobby karena Kim Young-Woon menghadang.**

**"Siwon sshi, Zhoumi sshi, kalian pulang lebih dulu. Aku ada keperluan dengan Kyuhyun sshi. Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang."**

**"Jeonha…"**

**"Kalian ikuti kata Direktur Kim," sahut Kyuhyun melihat kebimbangan keduanya. **

**Kyuhyun mengawasi hingga keduanya menghilang ke dalam mobil, sebelum berbalik menghadap Kim Young-Woon . **

**"Kim ajussi, bagaimana kabar Sungmin sshi?"**

**"Kau tidak ingin mengeceknya sendiri setelah apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"**

**Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, ketika teringat wajah Sungmin saat ikat rambutnya terbelah oleh pedangnya. Saat itu yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun adalah menjatuhkan Sungmin secepat mungkin agar semua berakhir. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal itu. Ia khawatir Sungmin benar-benar merasa terpuruk saat ini.**

**"Bawa aku ke tempat Sungmin hyung, ajussi."**

**"Ada tempat yang ingin aku tunjukan sebelum kau menemuinya," kata Kim Young-Woon sambil mengajak Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya yang sudah menunggu di halaman gedung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Young-Woon tidak membawa Kyuhyun ke kediaman Sungmin meski mereka tiba di sana, melainkan ke kuburan yang berada di balik bukit. Kyuhyun memandang keheranan pada nisan yang bertuliskan namanya. **

**"Inikah yang dikatakan Sungmin hyung waktu itu?" **

**"Benar. Sungmin sshi tidak tahu kau masih hidup. Rencana bisa berantakan jika dia bersikeras tinggal bersamamu. Sungmin sshi mengunjungi makam ini setiap hari, terus menerus selama sebelas tahun."**

**"Sebelas tahun ini, aku mengunjungi makam yang dibuat Direktur Kim untuk meyakinkanku bahwa kau sudah terbunuh malam itu. Setiap hari pula aku menyesali kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungimu."**

**Kyuhyun meringis, bukan karena sakit pada tubuhnya, melainkan hatinya. **

**"Ajussi, apakah tindakan kita tepat? Apakah melindungi Sungmin hyung tanpa memberitahu akan hal yang sebenarnya sudah tepat?" Kyuhyun memandang Kim Young-Woon dengan wajah cemas. "Ajussi lihat pertandingan tadi? Sungmin hyung begitu lambat bereaksi, mudah merasa iba, apakah itu semua karena kita terlalu melindunginya?"**

**"Kyuhyun sshi…"**

**"Ajussi, aku begitu marah ketika melihatnya seperti itu… Yang terbayang di mataku adalah Jenderal Agma bisa membunuhnya dengan begitu mudah…." **

**Kyuhyun berlutut di depan makam dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Walaupun sangat sederhana, terlihat jelas kuburan itu dirawat dengan baik. Tak ada rumput liar yang mengotorinya, dan sekelilingnya bersih dari dedaunan yang gugur. **

**"Selama ini Sungmin hyung tumbuh dengan begitu tenang dan baik… Bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke kancah pertempuran seperti yang kita lalui selama ini?"**

**Suara derap kuda di kejauhan membuat Kyuhyun urung mengamati makam itu lebih lanjut. Ia menarik Kim Young-Woon untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon besar yang ada di sana. Matanya memicing saat sosok Sungmin melompat dari punggung kuda dengan membawa sebuah buntalan besar.**

**Sungmin menyajikan jesasang dengan lengkap di depan makam itu sambil tertunduk sedih. Rambutnya yang biasa terikat rapi, kini dibiarkan terurai begitu saja, dengan panjang yang tak beraturan akibat sabetan pedang Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai, Sungmin duduk di depan makam seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. **

** Namja itu terdiam beberapa lama, mengingat kembali semua kata-kata dan pandangan Kyuhyun yang dingin selama pertandingan berlangsung.**

**"Kyuhyunie, hyung tidak tahu mengapa semua seperti ini. Apakah kau begitu membenciku? Apakah aku begitu rendah di matamu, Kyuhyunie? Aku hanya menyayangimu. Benar-benar mencemaskan keadaanmu. Itu saja…. Bahkan hal itupun membuatmu kecewa padaku?"**

**Sungmin memejamkan mata ketika teringat kata-kata dan perbuatan Kyuhyun yang menusuk hatinya. Setiap ia teringat, setiap kali itu pula ia merasakan sakit. Tindakan terakhir Kyuhyun nyaris membuatnya membunuh dirinya, kalau saja Yesung tidak terus menerus mendampingi sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Yesung yang mengenalnya begitu lama, tahu pasti bagaimana membujuk Sungmin untuk berpikir ulang. **

**"Hari ini, terakhir kali aku menyuguhkan jesasang di hadapan makam kosong ini." Sungmin menarik napas panjang. Ia melihat bulan yang mulai terlihat di langit. Malam sudah tiba. Angin musim gugur membuat tubuhnya menggigil. "Kyuhyunie, hyung senang kau masih hidup, bahkan menjadi penerus Jujak. Hyung sangat bangga padamu. Tapi mianhe, hyung tidak sanggup berada di sini lagi… Malam ini hyung akan pergi. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan jalan yang kau pilih."**

**Mendengar kata-kata Sungmin, Kim Young-Woon hendak beranjak keluar, namun Kyuhyun menahannya. **

**Begitu Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun kembali mendekati makam dan jatuh berlutut. Niatnya semula untuk meminta maaf kepada Sungmin, ia urungkan setelah mendengar semuanya tadi. Namun memikirkan Sungmin merasa kecewa kepadanya, tak urung membuat Kyuhyun bersedih.**

**"Sungmin hyung, maafkan aku…" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil berlutut. "Sungguh maafkan aku. Terima kasih sudah memikirkanku sejauh dan sedalam ini. Tapi ini tidak baik untukmu. Menjadi penyebab celakanya dirimu adalah hal terakhir yang aku inginkan…."**

**Kyuhyun menatap semua makanan itu dengan hati tercabik.**

**"Hyung, selama ini aku tidak pernah memakannya karena ini hanyalah makam kosong… Ijinkan aku kali ini memakan pemberianmu untukku."**

**"Kyuhyun sshi! Jangan!" Kim Young-Woon bergerak menahan tangan Kyuhyun. "Jesasang adalah makanan untuk orang mati. Kau jangan memakannya!"**

**"Aku memang sudah mati!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Kim Young-Woon. "Selama ini aku sudah hidup sebagai orang lain…. Dan tadi, aku sudah melukai orang yang paling penting bagiku, orang yang paling ingin aku lindungi. Aku sudah mati, ajussi! Biarkan aku memakan pemberian terakhir Sungmin hyung untukku." **

** Kyuhyun mengambil mangkuk nasi dan sumpit, lalu mulai menjumput lauk dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Tiap suapan terasa begitu hangat. Semua perhatian Sungmin terasa begitu dalam. Melihat betapa rapi dan indahnya semua itu tertata, Kyuhyun percaya Sungmin sudah melakukannya ribuan kali, selama sebelas tahun. Tanpa tertahan lagi air mata Kyuhyun terjatuh. **

**He ajussi, mianhe, kali ini semua terasa begitu sesak…. **

**Kyuhyun menangis sambil menghabiskan semua makanan itu tanpa tersisa. Ia kemudian memberi hormat sebanyak tiga kali hingga kepalanya menyentuh tanah.**

**"Sungmin hyung, terima kasih. Semua ini tidak akan aku lupakan seumur hidupku…."**

**Kim Young-Woon menautkan alisnya saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku. Sebuah lonceng angin. Kyuhyun membunyikannya beberapa saat seakan enggan berpisah dengan benda itu. Kim Young-Woon mengenalinya sebagai pemberian dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggali lubang di makam, tepat di balik nisan, untuk menguburkan lonceng angin itu.**

**"Kyuhyun sshi, itu pemberian Sungmin sshi bukan?"**

**Kyuhyun mengangguk. **

**"Aku berniat memberikannya seusai pertarungan, tetapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Antara aku dan Sungmin hyung sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Itu jauh lebih baik. Karena itu, biar lonceng ini dikuburkan di sini."**

**Kyuhyun berdiri dengan perasaan puas setelah menimbun tanah itu kembali.**

**"Kim ajussi, bolehkah aku mengajukan sebuah permintaan?"**

**Kim Young-Woon keheranan. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bahkan sepertinya dia tidak pernah ingat Kyuhyun pernah meminta sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri. **

**"Silahkan, Kyuhyun sshi. Apa permintaanmu?"**

**"...Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, tolong kuburkan aku di makam ini."**

**"Mwo?!" Kim Young-Woon begitu terkejut sehingga beranjak ke depan Kyuhyun, untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya. **

**"Sungmin hyung tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini. Jadi, tidak mengapa jika aku benar-benar dikuburkan di sini, bukan? Setidaknya, pernah ada seseorang yang mengunjungiku setiap hari. Dengan semua kenangan yang pernah ada di sini, aku akan merasa senang."**

**"Kyuhyun sshi…."**

**"Mari kita pulang, ajussi."**

**"Kau tidak jadi menemui Sungmin sshi?"**

**Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, memberi tanda bahwa ia membatalkan niatnya semula.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuda yang dikendarai Sungmin baru saja memasuki halaman depan ketika sesuatu memaksa Sungmin memandang bukit di kejauhan. Angin yang bertiup dari arah sana, seakan mengantar bunyi lonceng angin yang tidak asing di telinganya. Sesuatu yang mustahil mengingat betapa jauhnya jarak makam dari tempatnya berada saat ini.**

**Namun ketika suara itu kembali marasuki pikirannya, jantung Sungmin berdesir. Ia merasa Kyuhyun dan lonceng angin itu berada di bukit. Tanpa menghiraukan Yesung yang berteriak memintanya turun dan beristirahat, Sungmin menghentak kudanya kembali menuju makam.**

**Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang saat makam itu tampak di kejauhan. Ia turun dari kuda sebelum kuda itu benar-benar berhenti, berlari menuju makam, melihat sekilas semua mangkuk kosong itu. **

**Kyuhyunie? Dia tadi berada di sini?**

**"Kyuhyunie!"**

**"KYUHYUNIE!"**

**Sungmin berlari mengitari sekitar makam, namun tidak mendapati sosok Kyuhyun. **

**.**

**.**

**Di kediamannya, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar setelah menolak makan malam. Ia juga memberi perintah agar Siwon, Zhoumi, bahkan Shindong untuk tidak mengganggunya. Ia ingin sendirian. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya yang penat dan demam ke pembaringan. **

**"Jeonha… Ijinkan ajussi masuk." Suara Shindong terdengar jauh, karena Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkannya masuk hingga ke pintu bagian dalam. "Jeonha, kau sedang sakit. Ijinkan ajussi merawatmu, arra?"**

**Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Ia menarik selimut hingga ke leher, namun semua itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat menggunakan jurus Jujak melebihi kemampuan yang bisa ditahan tubuhnya. Demam yang tinggi membuat Kyuhyun mulai mengigau. Ia berteriak dalam tidurnya ketika lambang Jujak di dadanya kembali memerah seakan luka itu masih baru saja ditorehkan.**

**"Jeonha! Jeonha!" Shindong yang duduk sedari tadi di pintu bagian luar, menjadi cemas.**

**"Kita dobrak saja, ajussi!" seru Siwon yang menemani semenjak makan malam selesai.**

**"Dia menyegel pintu ini dengan kekuatannya." Zhoumi menusukkan sebuah lidi ke pintu kertas, untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata melapisinya, sehingga lidi itu patah. "Aku sudah mengelilingi rumah ini sedari tadi, termasuk yang mengarah ke taman dan Daecheong. Jeonha menyegelnya."**

**"Dia sering melakukan itu jika tidak ingin diganggu," keluh Shindong. "Tetapi dia sedang sakit, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?"**

**"Teriakannya sudah hilang," kata Siwon dengan wajah gembira. "Mungkin Jeonha sudah membaik."**

**"Kita tunggu sampai pagi, ajussi. Kami akan menemanimu di sini." Zhoumi memutuskan. **

**Ketiganya duduk menunggu di luar, tanpa menyadari seseorang baru saja menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk meredakan rasa terbakar pada tanda Jujak. **

**Namja itu duduk di sisi pembaringan Kyuhyun dengan tangan berada di atas tanda Jujak, mencoba membuat rasa sakit di sana menghilang. Wajah tampannya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedih.**

**"Jeoha….sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Dirimu yang sesungguhnya saja sudah menolak dengan keras, apalagi aku yang selama ini menunggu. Menjadi seorang jeonha…. Jeoha, kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau mengirim wajahmu ke seluruh media, menjadikan dirimu sebagai tameng. Aku pikir aku orang paling bodoh… tetapi ternyata kau jauh lebih bodoh."**

**Namja itu mengusap peluh yang mengalir di wajahnya, tersenyum puas karena kondisi Kyuhyun membaik. Akibat energi yang ia salurkan, demam Kyuhyun juga turun.**

**"Sekarang, kau bisa tidur dengan tenang, Jeoha. Kau akan bangun dengan tubuh yang sangat sehat. Aku tidak sabar untuk bercakap-cakap denganmu besok pagi."**

**Namja itu berdiri mengitari kamar, tersenyum geli melihat segel yang Kyuhyun buat. **

**"Jeoha, segel seperti ini, maupun yang dibuat oleh orang lain, tidak akan bisa mencegahku berada di sisimu. Bahkan Jeoha tinggal memanggil namaku, maka aku akan berada di sana dalam sekejap mata."**

**"Lebih cepat mana dari pedang ini merobek lehermu?"**

**Namja itu tercekat saat sebuah benda yang tajam dan dingin menempel di lehernya.**

**"Je…jeoha…?"**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Shadow Warrior chapter 8

Genre : Friendship/Brothership, fantasy, action, horor

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Yesung, Kangin, Kibum, Donghae

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo

Summary :

.

.

Catatan kecil : Readerdeul, chingudeul, tahun 2015 aku mencoba membagi waktu dengan baik (*niat kan boleh, syukur2 kesampaian kkkk) Jadi supaya nggak terlalu berat, ff ku akan aku muat secara kecil2 alias pendek. Scenne ini selesai, update, scene ini selesai, update...semacam itu

Mungkin akan terasa kurang krn biasanya kayak SW ch7 kemarin 33 halaman. Tapi aku pikir ini akan lebih ringan buatku, jadi bisa mengerjakan yg lain sekaligus ff nggak terlalu lama jarak antar chapternya... Oh iya, ada kesalahan fatal untuk Ch 2 jadi aku ralat di AFF dan FFN. Ini baru sadar pas bikin ch 6 tentang segel menyegel. Terima kasih buat pengertiannya dan terima kasih masih setia membaca dan mereview ff ku hehehe Review memang bukan segalanya, tetapi dgn review setidaknya para author jadi semangat krn tahu bgmn tanggapan reader kepada ff nya. Kamsahamnida

.

.

Shadow Warrior

Chapter 8

.

Tangan Kyuhyun membalik tubuh sang penyusup dengan cepat, menekannya dengan keras ke dinding hingga penyusup itu meringis kesakitan. Pedangnya kembali menempel di leher namja yang tidak dikenalnya, yang menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Jeoha, aku Donghae. Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Dong…Hae…? Kau… Dong…Hae….? Akhirnya kau datang…." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Donghae terkejut ketika tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang pedang terkulai sehingga pedangnya terlepas. Tekanan terhadap Donghae juga hilang karena tubuh Kyuhyun melayang jatuh. Donghae segera menangkapnya. Dengan cemas, ia membaringkan Kyuhyun di pembaringan, dan menyelimutinya dengan rapat.

"Jeoha, ternyata kau tertidur." Donghae memajukan mulutnya melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun tampak begitu tenang. "Aku kira kau pingsan. Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas. Bagaimana bisa kau bangun dan menyerang seseorang, lalu kembali tertidur? Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar berniat mencelakakanmu?"

"Itu karena Donghae-ya…"

Donghae nyaris terlonjak saat Kyuhyun menyahutnya. Namun kedua mata Kyuhyun tetap terpejam, hanya tubuhnya yang bergerak menghadap ke arah Donghae.

"Karena itu Donghae-ya…."

Senyum terukir lebar di wajah Donghae mendengar kata-kata itu, meski Kyuhyun mengucapkannya sambil tertidur. Melihat selimut yang tersibak, Donghae merapikannya kembali.

"Meski Jeoha belum mengingatku, aku akan tetap berada di sini. Karena di sinilah tempatku yang seharusnya; Berada di sisi Jeoha," bisik Donghae.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur, Donghae menyusuri kamar itu. Ia berdecak ketika waktu 8 tahun nyaris tidak merubah kamar itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak pernah membeli apa-apa untuk mengisi kamarnya, setidaknya untuk menandakan bahwa kamar itu miliknya.

Donghae nyaris berteriak kegirangan ketika melihat salah satu isi laci pada lemari kayu. Di sana tersimpan mainan-mainan yang ia berikan untuk Kyuhyun selama satu tahun mereka berteman. Namja itu tersenyum, teringat kenangan saat ia berusia 10 tahun dan Kyuhyun berusia 8 tahun.

Saat itu Donghae baru mengetahui siapa dirinya, dan apa yang menjadi tugasnya kelak.

"Karena itu, kau harus berlatih dengan rajin agar bisa menjadi pengawal yang baik untuk Jeoha," jelas sang appa yang sejak Donghae berusia 5 tahun sudah melatihnya dengan tekun.

"Appa, aku ingin menemuinya… Maksudku, aku ingin bertemu Jeoha."

"Itu sulit." Appa Donghae menggeleng. "Saat ini, Jeoha berperan sebagai guardian Jujak."

"Mengapa begitu? Mengapa appa tidak memberitahu mereka bahwa dia adalah…"

"Donghae-ya!" Wajah Donghae pucat pasi mendengar bentakan sang appa. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan kepadanya sebelum ini. "Jeoha belum sadar siapa dirinya, dan tak seorangpun boleh mengetahui hal itu sampai saatnya tiba."

"Tidak juga Jeoha sendiri?"

"Tidak juga dirinya sendiri. Jeoha harus tersadar sendiri, atau tidak selamanya…"

Donghae menautkan kening. Hal itu sangat membingungkan untuknya. Namun ia mengangguk, mempercayai sang appa sepenuhnya seperti selama ini.

"Tapi Appa, aku ingin bertemu dengan Jeoha." Donghae memandang sang appa penuh harap.

"Ada satu cara." Sang appa tersenyum lebar. "Kau lahir karena Jeoha akan lahir. Kau dipersiapkan sejak awal untuk mengawalnya di dunia ini. Jadi, kau punya kemampuan istimewa yang tidak bisa dihalangi oleh siapapun."

"Kemampuan apa itu?"

"Kau bisa berada di manapun dia berada."

Kata-kata sang appa membaut harapan Donghae semakin kuat. Namun karena Kyuhyun belum mengenalinya dan tidak mungkin memanggilnya, mereka harus menyusup ke dalam kediaman Kyuhyun yang dilindungi banyak segel pelindung.

"Appa tidak bisa menembusnya tanpa menarik kecurigaan. Tapi jika kau yang masuk, tak ada yang bisa mendeteksi kedatanganmu kecuali mereka melihatmu. Berhati-hatilah."

Donghae mengangguk. Meski jantungnya berdegup ketakutan, namun kemungkinan bisa bertemu dengan Jeoha membuatnya menekan rasa takut itu. Berkat latihan yang ia lakukan selama 5 tahun ini, Donghae tidak mengalami kesulitan. Namun ia sedikit kebingungan saat berada di dekat bangunan utama.

"Kau terhubung erat dengannya. Kau pasti tahu di mana Jeoha berada, apalagi jika jarak kalian dekat."

Pesan sang appa membuat Donghae memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan debaran hatinya yang terlalu bersemangat. Ketika perasaannya sudah tenang dan terkendali, Donghae merasa sosok yang dicarinya ada di salah satu sisi rumah. Ia mencoba bergerak ke sana, mencoba bergerak sepelan mungkin berkebalikan dari perasaan tidak sabarnya untuk bertemu. Tetapi suara tangisan di kejauhan, tepat di arah yang ia tuju, membuatnya menautkan kening. Ia mencoba mengikuti arah suara itu, sampai tiba di sebuah ruang di mana seorang anak laki-laki menangis sendirian.

Wajah anak itu begitu lucu di mata Donghae, dengan rambut hitam dan kulit paling putih yang pernah dilihatnya di manapun. Sepasang alis tebal yang berbentuk seperti pedang tidak mampu menurunkan kesan lucu di wajahnya yang chubby dengan kedua pipi memerah akibat selalu tinggal di kediaman yang berada di dekat gunung .

"Jeoha… Mianhamnida, maksudku…. Jeonha."

Sepasang mata dengan lingkaran paling besar yang pernah dilihat Donghae, memandang dengan heran. Sama herannya dengan Donghae yang tidak menyangka sang Jeoha yang dicarinya begitu lucu menyerupai boneka.

Perasaan gembira Donghae meluap ketika Kyuhyun mendekatinya, menariknya, namun sedetik kemudian ia nyaris berteriak saat Kyuhyun memaksanya masuk ke dalam lemari kayu dan menutupnya dengan rapat.

Donghae hendak berteriak meminta tolong ketika suara seseorang selain mereka terdengar samar-samar dari balik pintu. Entah berapa lama suara itu berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Yang Donghae tahu, ia nyaris kehabisan udara saat Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka pintu lemari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau masih hidup kan?"

Wajah cemas yang sangat menggemaskan itu membuat Donghae tidak terpikir untuk memarahinya. Tangan mungil Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Donghae terus menerus, seakan hal itu bisa memulihkan kesadaran Donghae yang nyaris menghilang.

"Jeonha…." Donghae bersyukur ia masih mengingat jelas nasehat sang Appa untuk tidak memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Jeoha. "Jeonha… Ayo kita bermain…."

Donghae tertawa geli mengingat wajah Kyuhyun yang bingung saat itu, ketika orang asing yang dikiranya pingsan di dalam lemari, tiba-tiba mengajaknya bermain dengan suara lemas karena nyaris kehabisan udara.

Meski mereka harus bersembunyi dari Shindong, tetapi Donghae sangat suka bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan kesan pertamanya yang mengira Kyuhyun lemah dan lucu, ternyata Jeoha yang akan dilindunginya itu memiliki tekad yang keras dan juga usil. Donghae seringkali menjadi korbannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui hal itu, karena Kyuhyun melakukannya di pertemuan pertama mereka, tak lama setelah Donghae teringat kata-kata sang appa tentang siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak boleh melihat mataku?"

Donghae bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun kebingungan dari nadanya bertanya, tetapi ia juga tak berani kembali memandang Kyuhyun lagi begitu ia teringat siapa dirinya dan siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Donghae mengangguk sambil terus menunduk.

"Jeonha, kata appa, aku adalah pelindung Jeonha... Jadi aku tidak boleh memandang wajah Jeonha. Itu tidak sopan."

"Kita baru saja bermain bersama-sama, dan sekarang kau tidak boleh melihatku?"

"Mianhamnida, aku baru ingat hal itu, Jeonha…" jawab Donghae dengan suara tercekat.

"Sama sekali tidak boleh?"

Suara memelas itu membuat Donghae merutuki dirinya, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Donghae kembali mengangguk. Ia mulai membayangkan Kyuhyun akan menangis seperti saat ia datang tadi.

"Sedikit juga tidak boleh?"

Donghae melirik sejenak, merasa lega karena Kyuhyun belum menangis, lalu kembali menunduk. "Sedikit juga tidak boleh."

"Bagaimana kamu melindungiku jika memandang saja tidak boleh?"

Donghae nyaris mengeluh dengan keras, merutuki perbedaan jenjang mereka, namun kembali mengangguk sambil terus menunduk.

"APPO! SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak sangat keras sehingga Donghae terkejut. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun sambil berusaha untuk tidak memandang wajahnya.

"Jeonha, ada apa? Mana yang sakit? Cepat beritahu! Aku akan menolongmu!" seru Donghae kebingungan karena tidak mendapati luka apapun pada Kyuhyun.

"Hidungku yang sakit..."

"Mwo?" Reflek Donghae memandang Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa hidungnya.

"Gotcha! Akhirnya kau melihatku." Kyuhyun mengukir smirk kemenangan.

Donghae tersenyum mengingat smirk itu. Smirk yang selalu membuatnya ingin kembali ke tempat ini selama 8 tahun, namun tujuan yang lebih besar lagi dari rasa senangnya, membuat Donghae mencoba bertahan. Ia selalu menghibur dirinya dengan mengatakan bahwa mampu melindungi Kyuhyun jauh lebih penting daripada waktu bermain yang menyenangkan. Ia yakin, saat ia sudah menjadi kuat, ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama-sama dengan sang Jeoha.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat sehingga tidak bisa tidur. Sebaiknya aku menyapa He ajussi dan berkenalan dengan kedua pengawalmu, Jeoha."

Donghae tersenyum dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar, menuju pintu luar di mana Zhoumi, Siwon, dan Shindong masih menunggu.

.

.

Sinar matahari sudah muncul sejak tadi, namun Kyuhyun baru bergerak di pembaringan ketika suasana kamar mulai terasa hangat. Ia menarik selimutnya saat sinar itu menyilaukan matanya yang baru saja terbuka. Rasanya baru kali ini Kyuhyun bangun melewati waktu sarapan. Biasanya dia sudah berlatih pedang sebelum mandi dan ke aula tengah untuk makan bersama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum di balik selimut. Perasaannya terasa sangat nyaman, begitu pula tubuhnya. Ia merasa seperti seorang yang bepergian begitu jauh, kemudian pulang ke kampung halaman. Begitu nyaman, begitu hangat, seakan tak ada hal apapun yang harus ia cemaskan.

"Meski Jeoha belum mengingatku, aku akan tetap berada di sini. Karena di sinilah tempatku yang seharusnya; Berada di sisi Jeoha."

Kyuhyun melompat bangun dengan cepat ketika wajah itu muncul dalam ingatannya. Matanya melayang ke seluruh penjuru kamar, namun sosok yang menyusup kemarin tidak tampak di sekitarnya. Ia nyaris berpikir bahwa ia sedang bermimpi ketika matanya memandang sebuah tas ransel yang teronggok di sudut kamar. Bukan miliknya.

.

.

Aula tengah lebih ramai dari biasa. Makan pagi sudah disantap sejak tadi, tidak menunggu Kyuhyun hadir, karena Donghae memberitahu mereka untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur lebih lama.

Shindong memandang ketiga namja yang tengah bercakap-cakap itu sambil memberi perintah kepada para pelayan untuk membereskan bekas sarapan.

Kemunculan Donghae dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun membuatnya terkejut. Nyaris saja Siwon dan Zhoumi menyerang Donghae jika Shindong tidak mencegahnya. Meski delapan tahun telah berlalu, Shindong masih bisa mengenali sosok Donghae. Anak yang tampan dengan sepasang mata polos itu telah tumbuh semakin tampan. Namun matanya yang bersinar polos tidak berubah, membuat Shindong merasa sedih teringat perubahan besar yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun tidak pernah bersinar seriang dahulu, meski kedatangan Siwon dan Zhoumi membuat mata itu sedikit terlihat gembira. Namun hanya sesekali saja.

Suara tawa Donghae yang lepas, gerak tubuhnya yang penuh semangat saat berbicara, membuat Shindong tersenyum. Ia berharap Kyuhyun akan muncul dan bergabung dengan keramaian ini. Ia mengambil tempat bersama ketiganya, berkerumun di tengah aula.

"Eh? Benarkah Jeonha seperti itu?" Siwon terbelalak mendengar cerita Donghae tentang Kyuhyun sewaktu kecil.

"Benar. Jeonha akan menangis jika terlalu lelah belajar, namun tetap duduk di sana dan membaca buku sambil mencucurkan air mata."

"Aigoo..." Zhoumi menggeleng prihatin. "He ajussi, tak kusangka ajussi begitu kejam terhadap Jeonha."

"Dia memang cengeng. Sangat cengeng. Tapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang harus ia kerjakan. Itu sebabnya aku sangat mengaguminya." Donghae memuji.

"Tapi kau selalu datang untuk mengajak Jeonha bermain!"

"Aish! Ajussi, itu namanya keseimbangan. Appo! Yak! Kenapa ajussi memukulku?"

"Jangan ucapkan kata 'aish' kepada orang tua!"

Donghae meringis kesakitan ketika Shindong sekali lagi memukulnya.

"Donghae sshi, kenapa kau kemudian pergi dari sini?" Zhoumi yang penasaran, mecoba menarik perhatian Donghae kembali.

"Appa bilang agar aku konsentrasi berlatih. Jeonha dalam perlindungan yang baik, jadi aku tak perlu cemas. Tapi ketika melihat berita kemarin, aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Aku harus berada di sini untuk melindunginya."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul di aula tengah. Entah sejak kapan. Tidak seorangpun menyadarinya. Ia melemparkan ransel ke pangkuan Donghae yang menatapnya keheranan.

"Pulanglah kemanapun kau berasal! Aku tidak membutuhkan perlindunganmu!"

"Mwo?!" Donghae berdiri mendekati Kyuhyun sambil memeluk ransel. "Jeonha bergurau bukan? Dulu, ketika aku menangis karena harus pergi berlatih, Jeonha bilang: 'Jangan menangis, Donghae-ya. Pergi dan berlatihlah baik-baik. Setelah kau menjadi hebat, kau bisa kembali dan kita akan menghadapi Jenderal Agma bersama-sama.' Apa Jeoha mengingkarinya?"

"Jeoha?"

Teriakan heran dari keempat orang itu membaut Donghae meringis.

"Ma…maksudku Jeonha."

"Itu janji anak-anak. Semua sudah berubah." Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Ia kemudian berbalik memunggungi Donghae. "He ajussi, antarkan dia keluar dari tempat ini. Di sini tak ada yang perlu dia lakukan. Kita tidak memerlukan tenaganya."

"Mwo?! Jeonha, kau tidak bisa menyingkirkanku! Jeonha!"

Donghae hendak berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan ruangan, namun Shindong, Zhoumi, dan Siwon menahannya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, Donghae-ah," kata Zhoumi dengan prihatin.

"Itu benar. Sebaiknya kau pergi." Siwon tersenyum sedih. "Padahal kita baru saja bersenang-senang. Tapi..."

"Siwon sshi, Zhoumi sshi, tolong persiapkan kamar kosong untuk Donghae sshi di rumah tengah. Tunggu sampai keadaan tenang. Kita akan coba membujuknya."

"EHHH?!" Ketiga namja itu saling berpandangan, tak menyangka Shindong akan melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Setelah itu, kalian berdua kecuali Donghae sshi, kembalilah ke sini untuk mengawasi Jeonha. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli keperluan."

Shindong tersenyum untuk menenangkan Donghae, lalu berlalu dari aula tengah.

.

.

Sungmin dan Yesung tiba di rumah kediaman orang tua Yesung yang terdapat jauh di pelosok pegunungan. Mereka berencana untuk tinggal di sana mulai saat ini. Sungmin yang terbiasa berada di tempat sepi, jauh dari hingar bingar dan kemajuan kota, meminta Yesung membawanya ke sini sebelum menentukan di mana ia akan tinggal.

Baru saja Sungmin dan Yesung menghabiskan sarapan mereka, Shindong muncul dan langsung berlutut di hadapan Sungmin.

"Shindongie?"

Sungmin bangkit berdiri, namun Yesung lebih dahulu mendekat dan menarik Shindong dengan keras. "Mau apa kau ke sini? Kagemusha itu sudah merusak kehormatan Jeonha di depan orang banyak! Kau minta maafpun tidak akan aku terima!"

"Yesungie!" Sungmin mendekat, memberi kode agar Yesung melepaskan Shindong yang sedari tadi bersikeras tetap berlutut. Dipandangnya namja setengah baya itu dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari, Shindongie? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa aku berikan untukmu."

Shindong kali ini menunduk hingga dahinya menempel ke tanah.

"Jeonha, aku mohon, kembalilah ke Istana Gerbang Selatan."

"Apa katamu? Apa kau tidak mendengar berita tentang pertandingan kemarin? Apa kau ingin mempermalukan uri Jeonha?!"

"Aku sudah mendengar semua berita itu dari utusan yang aku kirim," jawab Shindong masih dengan posisi semula. "Tetapi kalau Jeonha mau mencari tahu, tak satupun berita tentang pertandingan itu tersiar. Semua sudah diatur oleh Kyuhyun sshi agar Jeonha tidak merasa malu dan semua penyamaran ini tidak terbongkar."

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini, Shindong sshi… Takkan kubiarkan kagemusha itu menghina Jeonha lebih dari ini! Lekas pergi!"

Yesung menarik tubuh Shindong sekali lagi, namun Shindong berkeras berlutut tetap dengan dahinya menyentuh tanah. Ia meringis ketika tarikan Yesung membuat dahinya terluka karena bergesekan dengan butiran tanah yang kasar. Meski begitu, Shindong bergeming.

"Pergi dari sini, Shindong sshi! Kagemusha yang kau besarkan sudah memotong ikat kepala Jeonha! Kehormatan…."

"ITU HANYA SEBUAH IKAT KEPALA!" Shindong berteriak dengan putus asa, menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. "Jeonha, yang Kyuhyun sshi putuskan hanyalah ikat kepala Jeonha. Sebuah lambang kehormatan. Itu benar. Tetapi Jeonha harus tahu, yang ia korbankan untuk Jeonha jauh lebih besar dari itu! Dan Jeonha dengan begitu mudahnya lari dari semua ini!"

"Yesungie!" Sungmin menegur Yesung yang hendak memarahi Shindong. "Kau pergilah. Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Shindongie."

"Tetapi, Jeonha…."

"Pergilah."

Yesung dengan wajah tidak setuju, terpaksa menundukkan tubuhnya dan beranjak menjauh. Sungmin kemudian duduk tepat di hadapan Shindong, sehingga mereka bisa berbicara dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Maafkan kekasaran Yesungie. Ia hanya terlalu menyayangiku." Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Aku rasa kau juga sangat menyayangi Kyuhyunie."

Shindong mengangguk membenarkan. Ia merasa lega Sungmin mau memberinya kesempatan berbicara.

"Sekarang, katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Mianhamnida, Jeonha. Aku tidak tahu seberapa yang Jeonha tahu tentang guardian dan Jenderal Agma, tetapi Kyuhyun sshi memang seorang kagemusha. Tepatnya Kagemusha dari Jeonha."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di atas lutut, tampak terkepal dengan kuat. "Bagaimana Kyuhyunie bisa menguasai jurus Jujak sebesar itu?"

"Dia meminta bantuan kepala kuil untuk bertemu dengan kekuatan Jujak; Meminta ijin menambah kekuatan yang dia miliki untuk bisa mengalahkan Pokaseu."

"Pokaseu? Dia sangat kuat?"

Shindong mengangguk. "Dan akan banyak gaekgwi yang lebih kuat lagi, terutama Jenderal Agma."

Sungmin menghembuskan napas panjang. Kecemasannya kembali muncul.

"Jeonha, sejak kecil Kyuhyun sshi sudah dipersiapkan oleh Leeteuk sshi untuk menjadi Kagemusha. Ia selalu diberi nasehat tentang bagaimana pentingnya dia tetap bertahan sebagai kagemusha menggantikan Jeonha; Hidup setiap hari dengan menyembunyikan semua itu kepada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Aku tahu lebih dari siapapun, setiap kali orang memanggilnya 'Jeonha', itu merupakan siksaan tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun sshi, karena ia seperti diingatkan akan semua kebohongan yang ia jalani. Salah besar jika Jeonha berpikir dia menyukai kedudukan itu."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu," gumam Sungmin sedih. "Tetapi dia terlihat sangat membenciku, Shindongie."

"Itu karena Jeonha tidak juga menguasai jurus Jujak." Shindong tertunduk. "Mianhamnida, bukan maksudku untuk menegur Jeonha. Tetapi itu sebuah kenyataan. Kyuhyun sshi sedang berusaha mencari kedua kristal guardian lainnya untuk diberikan kepada Jeonha, sehingga Jeonha bisa menyegel Jenderal Agma dengan sempurna."

Ketika Shindong menceritakan berita yang muncul setelah pertandingan kemarin, wajah Sungmin semakin diliputi kecemasan.

"Shindongie, mengapa dia melakukan hal sebodoh itu?" Pikiran Sungmin melayang ke jesasang yang ia temukan kosong kemarin. Tubuhnya seketika menggigil. Tindakan Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskan semua yang Shindong katakan tadi. Kyuhyun siap mati untuk menggantikannya agar Sungmin tetap selamat sampai menguasai cara menyegel Jenderal Agma. "Aku rasa, ada yang kau inginkan dariku dengan menceritakan semua ini, Shindongie."

"Aku menginginkan kebebasan Kyuhyun sshi."

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya mendengar hal itu.

"Aku telah berjanji kepada Leeteuk sshi, agar Kyuhyun sshi bisa menjadi kagemusha sebaik mungkin. Tetapi jika Jeonha sudah berhasil menguasai jurus Jujak tertinggi, dan ketiga kristal guardian berhasil dikumpulkan, bukankah tugas Kyuhyun sshi sudah selesai?"

Sungmin memikirkan kata-kata itu dan mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar, Shindongie. Ikat kepala hanyalah sebuah ikat kepala. Tetapi yang Kyuhyunie korbankan untukku sudah terlampau banyak."

Shindong merasa lega karena Sungmin mengerti maksudnya.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk itu?"

"Jeonha kembalilah ke Istana Gerbang Selatan, berlatih keras agar bisa menguasai jurus tertinggi Jujak, dan membantu mencari letak kedua kristal yang belum ditemukan. Hanya Guardian Jujak yang asli yang bisa mengetahui di mana kristal-kristal itu berada."

"Itu terlalu banyak, Shindongie."

Mendapat tatapan menegur dari Sungmin, Shindong dengan segera kembali menundukkan diri dengan kening menyentuh tanah. "Maafkan kelancanganku, Jeonha."

Shindong kembali menaikan tubuhnya ketika suara tawa Sungmin memenuhi tempat itu. Ia memandang sang guardian Jujak dengan cemas.

"Aku senang orang sepertimu yang merawat Kyuhyunie selama ini." Sungmin bangkit berdiri dengan wajah lega. Mendengar semua yang dituturkan Shindong dan mengetahui ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin kembali bersemangat. "Pulanglah, Shindongie. Dia bisa cemas karena kau menghilang begitu lama."

"Tapi, Jeonha…"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, dan melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan." Sungmin tersenyum.

.

.

Shindong yang merasa lega setelah bertemu Sungmin, memasuki rumah utama sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menyapa setiap pelayan yang lewat dengan gembira. Meski belum terwujud, ia kini memiliki harapan untuk hidup bersama Kyuhyun sebagai orang biasa, di mana Kyuhyun bisa melakukan papun yang disukai dan dicita-citakannya.

"Ada apa dengan dahimu, ajussi?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu membuat Shindong membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

TBC

Gomawo buat semua yang sudha membaca dan mereview ff ini. Mianhe karena tidak bisa dibalas satu per satu,

Namun aku sangat menghargainya. Kamsahamnida


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Shadow Warrior chapter 9**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership, fantasy, action, horor**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Yesung, Kangin, Kibum, Donghae**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo **

**Summary : **

.

Shindong yang merasa lega setelah bertemu Sungmin, memasuki rumah utama sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menyapa setiap pelayan yang lewat dengan gembira. Meski belum terwujud, ia kini memiliki harapan untuk hidup bersama Kyuhyun sebagai orang biasa, di mana Kyuhyun bisa melakukan apapun yang disukai dan dicita-citakannya.

"Ada apa dengan dahimu, ajussi?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu membuat Shindong membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

**Shadow Warrior**

**_Chapter 9_**

.

"Jeonha…" Shindong bergegas menghapus tanah yang mengotori dahinya. Ia meringis ketika Kyuhyun mendekat dan membantu membersihkan. Ditundukkannya wajahnya saat kedua alis Kyuhyun bertaut. Dari rasa sakit yang muncul, ia yakin luka goresan ada di sana sehingga memancing kecurigaan namja yang diasuhnya sejak kecil itu.

"Cuma luka kecil." Mulut Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kelegaan tampak jelas di sana. Ketika Shindong mencoba melihat lebih jauh, ada kesedihan di dalam senyum itu. "Ajussi sangat penting bagiku. Jangan lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu terluka. Setiap aku kembali dan ajussi berada di sini untuk menyambutku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Kyuhyun berlalu menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Shindong yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya semula.

Seperti ruangan lain di bangunan utama, ruang yang berfungsi sebagai kamar mandi itu sangat luas. Hanya saja jendela dan pintu yang ada tidak terbuka seperti di ruangan yang lain. Begitu Kyuhyun melepas sepatu dan menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai kayu, perasaan hangat mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Seluruh lantai di ruangan itu ikut terasa hangat karena di bagian bawah lantai terdapat tungku pemanas yang diatur untuk menjaga kestabilan suhu air di dalam bak mandi.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu kemudian meletakkannya di bangku kayu yang ada di sana. Sebelum memasuki bak mandi yang cukup menampung sepuluh orang sekaligus itu, ia mencelupkan jemarinya untuk mengukur suhu air. Mulutnya tersenyum ketika panas yang menyentuh tangannya dianggap cocok untuknya.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam saat seluruh tubuhnya terendam di dalam air hingga sebatas leher. Disandarkannya kepalanya dengan nyaman, menikmati air berbaur ginseng dan teh hijau. Pikirannya terasa tenang, meski asap putih berputar di sekitarnya karena perbedaan suhu air dan ruangan yang cukup tajam.

Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan beban pikirannya selama mandi, sehingga nanti ia bisa berpikir lebih baik. Ia menyingkirkan rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang dilakukan Shindong, meski ia sedikit banyak bisa menduganya. Ia juga mencoba menekan rasa curiganya akan sikap Zhoumi dan Siwon yang tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia yakin 100 persen bahwa semua keanehan bodyguardnya itu berkaitan dengan Donghae.

Namja itu mulai menggosok tubuhnya untuk membersihkan diri, sambil memikirkan sosok Donghae yang muncul setelah 8 tahun pergi dari hidupnya. Kyuhyun memang sakit dan sangat mengantuk tadi malam, tetapi ia juga tahu saat Donghae memulihkannya. Donghae memanggilnya 'Jeoha' waktu mereka hanya berdua di dalam kamar, namun meralatnya seakan itu kesalahan pengucapan ketika ada orang lain di sekitar mereka.

"_Jeoha….sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Dirimu yang sesungguhnya saja sudah menolak dengan keras, apalagi aku yang selama ini menunggu. Menjadi seorang Jeonha…. Jeoha, kau benar-benar bodoh!"_

Saat Donghae mengucapkan kalimat itu, kondisi Kyuhyun mulai pulih. Ia bisa menyadari sekitarnya karena rasa sakit di tanda Jujak sudah ia berpura-pura tetap tertidur untuk mendengar kalimat-kalimat lain yang mungkin diucapkan Donghae, sehingga ia bisa mengerti artinya. Namun semua yang ia dengar justru membuatnya semakin bingung. Anehnya, setelah tahu sosok itu adalah Donghae, Kyuhyun merasa tenang dan benar-benar tertidur.

"_Jeoha, segel seperti ini, maupun yang dibuat oleh orang lain, tidak akan bisa mencegahku berada di sisimu. Bahkan Jeoha tinggal memanggil namaku, maka aku akan berada di sana dalam sekejap mata."_

"Ck, dasar pembual…. Mana bisa kau berada di sini dalam sekejap mata? Apa kau itu hantu?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya, memandang sekeliling ruangan luas yang sepi dan tenang itu, kemudian mengukir sebuah smirk tipis di wajahnya. Sebuah pikiran iseng melintas.

"Donghae-ya…." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, uri Jeoha…."

"M…MWO?!" Kyuhyun berbalik ke arah suara. Sosok Donghae berlutut dengan satu kaki di sisi kirinya, tersenyum lebar melihat keterkejutan Kyuhyun. "Ada apa Jeoha memanggilku?"

"Da…darimana kau muncul?" Kyuhyun langsung menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam air, mencoba menghindari pandangan Donghae.

"Jeoha! Kau bisa mati!"

Donghae bergegas menarik bahu Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam air hingga baju yang dikenakannya basah. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak dan mendorong Donghae menjauh.

"Keluar! Aku sedang mandi!"

"Tapi tadi Jeoha yang memanggilku!" Donghae mengerjap polos, namun senyumnya berkebalikan dengan itu. Ia sangat senang melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena tertangkap basah mengujinya. "Jeoha, kenapa kau mandi sendirian? Sini aku gosokkan punggungmu. Seharusnya minimal ada 10 orang pelayan yang melayanimu mandi."

"Yak! Pergi! Aku bisa menggosok punggungku sendiri! Ajussiiii!"

.

.

Di Istana Gerbang Selatan, Sungmin sedang menikmati acara mandi yang sama. Beberapa pelayan menaburkan ginseng dan teh hijau, juga beberapa tumbuhan lain yang dipercaya bisa menghilangkan perasaan lelah, stress, dan bermanfaat untuk kesehatan. Yesung berdiri di dekat bak mandi, mengawasi pekerjaan para pelayan.

"Jeonha, apakah semuanya sudah cukup baik?"

Sungmin mencoba menakar panas air, menikmati harum tumbuh-tumbuhan yang terhirup olehnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Yesungie, suruh para pelayan keluar. Kau tetap di sini."

Yesung memberi kode agar para pelayan yang membawa tumbuh-tumbuhan keluar, dan meminta para pelayan yang memegang nampan berisi handuk, sabun, dan pakaian ganti Sungmin meninggalkan bawaan mereka di bangku panjang sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Kini hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan itu, meski para pelayan tadi tetap bersiaga di luar pintu. Yesung mendekati bak mandi dan mulai membantu Sungmin membersihkan diri. Biasanya hal itu dikerjakan oleh para pelayan, namun Yesung tahu ada hal penting yang ingin Sungmin bicarakan berdua saja dengannya.

"Jeonha, kenapa kau kembali ke istana ini? Apakah Jeonha akan kembali menjadi Jujak?"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata ketika Yesung memijat bahunya yang tegang. Ia terdiam hingga tubuh bagian bahu dan punggungnya terasa lebih nyaman.

"Sejak awal dan sampai kapanpun, aku tetaplah guardian Jujak, Yesungie."

"Tapi kagemusha itu…."

"Yesungie, apa kau benar-benar membenci Kyuhyunie?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Yesung terdiam.

"Jeonha, jangan terlalu dekatnya dengannya. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali," jawab Yesung nyaris berbisik. "Aku tidak menyukai sikapnya yang seperti pemimpin keluarga ini, padahal…"

"Bagaimana dia harus bersikap?" Sungmin berbalik menghadap Yesung, agar mata mereka bisa saling bertatapan langsung. "Jika kau sejak kecil dibesarkan sebagai seorang Jeonha, calon pemimpin keluarga ini, dengan semua pelayan dan pengawal di sekitarmu….Sikap seperti apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Tapi…"

"Dan saat kau tahu bahwa itu semua kebohongan, hanya dirimu dan orang terdekatmu yang mengetahuinya, bagaimana kau bersikap tenang di depan semua pelayan dan pengawal itu? Di satu pihak kau dituntut tampil seperti Jeonha yang sesungguhnya, di sisi lain kau tahu pasti bahwa kau cuma seorang kagemusha."

Ucapan Sungmin sangat lembut, nyaris seperti bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun kata-kata itu menegur Yesung hingga wajahnya tertunduk. "Untuk orang seperti itu aku kembali ke sini."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar, mencoba menghirup aroma ginseng dan teh hijau untuk mengendurkan pikirannya yang tegang.

"_Jeonha, aku punya satu permohonan." _Kata-kata Shindong kembali berputar di benaknya. _"Jagalah diri Jeonha baik-baik. Jika tersedia dua pilihan, antara Kyuhyun sshi dan Jeonha, jangan pernah ragu untuk memilih diri Jeonha sendiri. Jeonha harus paham, semua ini terjadi untuk melindungi nyawa satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyegel Jenderal Agma, yaitu Jeonha."_

Sungmin menghembuskan napas panjang.

"_Jeonha, kau belum cukup kuat untuk menyegel Jenderal Agma. Sampai saat itu, jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Itu adalah tugas terakhir dari gurumu ini. Setiap kau ingin melakukan hal bodoh, ingatlah bahwa kau satu-satunya yang dapat menyegel penjahat itu. Aku mohon, turutilah kata-kataku. Demi Hankyung –niga appa, demi Kyuhyunie, demi kami semua."_

Yesung terkejut ketika Sungmin memukul permukaan air dengan keras, hingga banyak dari kumpulan air itu yang terlempar keluar. Wajah Sungmin tampak merah padam. Kata-kata Shindong dan Leeteuk membuat pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa tenang.

"Kenapa mereka memaksaku untuk seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan janji yang kuucapkan kepada Kyuhyunie? Apakah aku harus melanggarnya?!"

"_Aku telah berjanji kepada Leeteuk sshi, agar Kyuhyun sshi bisa menjadi kagemusha sebaik mungkin. Tetapi jika Jeonha sudah berhasil menguasai jurus Jujak tertinggi, dan ketiga kristal guardian berhasil dikumpulkan, bukankah tugas Kyuhyun sshi sudah selesai?"_

"Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa meminta terlalu banyak. Membebaskan Kyuhyunie dari kewajibannya, cuma itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melindunginya. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku harus menutup mata dengan semua yang terjadi…."

Yesung menautkan kening mendengar Sungmin berbicara seorang diri, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Yesungie, aku sudah selesai."

Yesung meraih handuk besar yang terlipat rapi di sisi bak, membentangkannya lalu mengangkat handuk itu tinggi melebihi kepalanya, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat saat Sungmin keluar dari dalam bak. Sungmin mengambil handuk itu dan melilitkannya ke pinggang. Ia berjalan menuju pakaian yang dipersiapkan dan mengenakannya, sementara Yesung berbalik.

"Yesungie, ambil pedangmu. Mulai hari ini, kita akan mencari gaekgwi sungguhan untuk berlatih."

Yesung berbalik dengan cepat. Wajahnya menunjukkan protes ketika Sungmin tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Waeyo? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengalahkan gaekgwi-gaekgwi itu? Jika mereka saja tidak bisa aku kalahkan, bagaimana aku mampu menghadapi Jenderal Agma?"

Mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Sungmin, Yesung terpaksa mengangguk.

"Aku dan beberapa orang akan menemani Jeonha."

"Bagus. Ayo kita berburu."

.

.

Kyuhyun menurunkan buku yang dibacanya ketika salah seorang pengawal yang diutus untuk memantau Sungmin selama ini, melaporkan bahwa Sungmin berkeliaran menumpas para gaekgwi bersama para pemburu gaekgwi yang lain. Banyaknya orang yang berpartisipasi dengan website yang Kibum buat, memungkinkan identitas asli Sungmin terjaga. Namun tetap saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

_Ada apa dengan hari ini? Semua membuat kepalaku pusing…_

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya setelah pengawal itu kembali ke kediaman Sungmin untuk melanjutkan tugas. Dipijatnya keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Percakapannya dengan Donghae di kamar mandi tadi masih memenuhi pikirannya.

Saat itu Kyuhyun berusaha menolak Donghae yang berniat membantunya mandi. Namun Donghae sangat kuat, bukan lawan yang bisa ia taklukkan dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Donghae menahan Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga bisa leluasa menggosokkan sabun ke bahu dan punggungnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan He ajussi membiarkanmu mandi sendirian begini? Apa Jeoha tidak merasa kesepian?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal ketika Donghae mulai membersihkan rambutnya. Ia tidak lagi melawan meski wajahnya menunjukkan protes. Sepertinya sia-sia memasang wajah itu karena Donghae tetap saja terlihat riang.

"Kenapa kau menyebutku Jeoha?"

Tangan Donghae yang berhenti sejenak membuat Kyuhyun tahu pertanyaan itu cukup penting. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Donghae kembali sibuk membereskan rambut Kyuhyun dengan sisir kayu yang tersedia di sana. Donghae menyisir dengan sangat hati-hati, sehingga rambut yang sudah bersih itu jatuh dengan lurus hingga menyentuh tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Karena kau uri Jeoha; Orang yang kelak akan menjadi raja."

Jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dengan heran, namun Donghae hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun tahu Jeonha adalah sebutan untuk pangeran yang belum tentu menjadi raja; Sedangkan Jeoha adalah sebutan untuk pangeran yang kelak akan menjadi raja. Tetapi keempat guardian hanya menempati Istana Gerbang Utara, Selatan, Timur dan Barat, sesuai daerah yang mereka jaga. Dan Kyuhyun tahu pasti dia tidak termasuk dari guardian yang manapun.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku lebih tahu dari siapapun, bahkan dari Jeoha sendiri."

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku!" tegas Kyuhyun.

"Jeoha keturunan seorang demon yang mengikat perjanjian dengan guardian Jujak sebagai Kagemusha. Secara turun temurun. Itukah yang Jeoha maksud?"

Wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi. Bahkan Shindongpun tidak mengetahui hal ini. Shindong hanya tahu bahwa Leeteuk adalah seorang kagemusha untuk Hankyung; Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin. Sepertinya Donghae tidak berbohong. Kemunculannya yang cepat ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya sudah membuktikan hal itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa aku selain kata 'Jeoha' dan 'Raja'?"

"Mianhamnida…. Jeoha harus mengetahuinya sendiri." Donghae kembali tersenyum.

"Jeoha, setelah aku bisa muncul di hadapan Jeoha, apakah Jeoha percaya bahwa setiap kali Jeoha memanggilku, aku akan muncul?"

"Apa hubungan hal itu dengan pertanyaanku?"

"Jeoha adalah sosok yang berada di kehampaan; Hanya akan muncul jika ada yang mempercayainya, termasuk diri Jeoha sendiri. Tetapi jika kepercayaan itu tidak ada, maka Jeoha tetaplah sebuah kehampaan."

"Kehampaan?" Kyuhyun memandang Donghae yang mengangsurkan handuk kepadanya. "Donghae-ya, kau sebenarnya siapa?"

"Aku hanyalah seseorang yang mempunyai tempat di sisimu, Jeoha," jawab Donghae sambil mengukir senyum.

"Ck, senyum yang menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun meletakkan buku di tangannya dengan sedikit keras, untuk kemudian berjalan berkeliling di dalam kamar. Semua masih merupakan teka-teki untuknya, dan Donghae tampak tidak berniat membocorkan hal itu. Sikap Shindong yang mulai menutupi sesuatu darinya membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Sepertinya aku memerlukan makanan manis…. Kata Siwon sshi dan Zhoumi sshi, makanan manis bisa membuat perasaan kesal menghilang dengan cepat."

Kyuhyun membuka laci lemari kayu, hendak mengambil sebuah permen, namun laci yang semula penuh dengan permen dan kue kecil itu sudah kosong.

.

.

"Donghae-ya!"Kyuhyun masuk ke aula tengah dengan langkah cepat, membuat Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Shindong yang tengah membaca di sana nyaris terlonjak. "Di mana Donghae-ya! Aku yakin dia yang mengambil semua permen dan kue milikku!"

"Dia melakukan itu?" Siwon melompat berdiri, mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Jeonha, jangan berprasangka dulu, siapa tahu…."

"Siapa lagi yang bisa masuk ke kamarku selain dia?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Zhoumi. "Donghae-ya! Cepat ke sini!"

Zhoumi, Siwon dan Shindong terbelalak saat Donghae tiba-tiba muncul di dekat mereka. Namja itu langsung berlutut dengan sebelah kaki ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Jeonha memanggilku?"

"Jangan basa basi!" Kyuhyun menarik Donghae berdiri dengan cepat, mencengkeram leher bajunya sehingga Shindong mencoba menahan tangan Kyuhyun sementara Zhoumi dan Siwon menarik keduanya ke arah yang berbeda. Namun Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Katakan di mana permen dan kue milikku! Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya begitu saja!"

"Ah…permen dan kue?" Donghae tersenyum meski tangan Kyuhyun masih mencengkeramnya, sementara ketiga sosok yang lain mencoba melerai mereka. "Kemarin aku menghabiskan banyak energi untuk memulihkan Jeonha, jadi aku memakan semuanya."

"Kau!" Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mendorong Donghae dengan keras. Untunglah Zhoumi menahan hingga Donghae tidak terjungkal. Siwon dan Shindong menggamit tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak merangsek ke depan. "Kau keterlaluan!"

"Ada apa ini?" Donghae melepaskan diri dari Zhoumi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu marah dengan perasaan heran. "Itu hanya permen dan kue. Jeonha bisa membelinya kapan saja bukan? Aku bisa membelikannya sekarang juga. Itu bukan hal besar!"

Wajah Kyuhyun yang masih saja terlihat marah membuat Donghae memicingkan matanya, apalagi Shindong dan Siwon tampak mencoba menghibur Kyuhyun dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan-jangan…. Jeonha tidak pernah merasakan permen dan kue-kue itu?"

"Donghae sshi!" Zhoumi mengguncang tangan Donghae dengan wajah cemas.

Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun berhenti memberontak.

"Jangan katakan…bahwa selama ini…Jeonha tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal semacam itu?"

Ketika Donghae melontarkan pertanyaan kedua dengan mata melebar tak percaya, Kyuhyun merasa malu akan tindakannya tadi. Perlahan ia melepaskan pegangan Siwon dan Shindong.

"Jeonha…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Siwon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas, membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin malu. Ia merasa telah bertindak terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku akan berlatih pedang."

Kyuhyun pergi dari aula tengah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, namun Kyuhyun masih saja memainkan pedangnya di halaman belakang yang sangat luas. Lampu-lampu penerang sudah menyala di beberapa tempat, meski tidak cukup menerangi tempatnya berlatih. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Sesekali saja ia berhenti untuk mengusap peluhnya, untuk kemudian kembali mengayunkan pedang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang mengarah ke sisinya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung menangkis pedang itu. Matanya memandang heran kepada Zhoumi yang meringis ketika tenaga Kyuhyun yang begitu kuat membuat tangannya yang memegang pedang seperti mati rasa. Namun Zhoumi berhasil bertahan sehingga pedangnya tidak terlepas.

"Jeonha, apa salahnya Jeonha mengakui kalau permen dan kue yang tidak berharga buat orang lain itu sangat penting bagimu?"

"Jangan berisik! Menyingkir dari sini!"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah lain, namun Zhoumi menghadangnya dengan pedang terhunus. Kyuhyun kembali menangkisnya.

"Zhoumi sshi, jangan menggangguku!"

Zhoumi tersenyum, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tekanan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku dan Siwon sshi mulai berlatih pedang pada Donghae sshi. Kami ingin bisa membantu Jeonha."

Ketika Kyuhyun menarik pedangnya, Zhoumi dengan nekad kembali menyerang, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dengan mudah menangkisnya. Zhoumi meringis ketika tenaga yang Kyuhyun keluarkan membuat tangannya terasa nyeri.

"Jeonha, kalau kau mau, pedangku bisa terlempar sejak tadi. Aku belum menguasai apapun, bahkan baru mempelajarinya tadi beberapa jam saja. Apa Jeonha menghargai usahaku, sehingga berusaha membuat aku percaya diri?"

Senyum di wajah Zhoumi membuat Kyuhyun merengut tidak senang. Dengan sekali ayun, kali ini pedang Zhoumi terlempar jauh dari pemiliknya.

"Berlatih beberapa tahunpun, kau bukan tandinganku. Sekarang pergilah!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai Jeonha mengakui bahwa Jeonha marah tentang permen itu; Bahwa Jeonha kesal karena kue-kue itu."

Zhoumi mengambil kembali pedangnya, namun baru saja ia hendak berbalik, pedang Kyuhyun sudah berada di dekat lehernya.

"Itu semua bukan salah Donghae sshi. Aku yang kekanak-kanakan. Selama ini aku bisa hidup tenang tanpa semua itu, begitu pula sekarang. Aku benar-benar bersyukur belum sempat menyukainya. Jadi…"

"Apakah menyukai hal-hal kecil semacam itu sebuah kelemahan?"

Zhoumi menggunakan tangannya yang telanjang untuk mendorong pedang Kyuhyun. Seperti yang ia duga, Kyuhyun menarik mundur pedang itu sebelum menggores tangan Zhoumi. Namun ia menggelengkan kepala ketika Kyuhyun menyarungkan pedangnya dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan halaman belakang.

"Jeonha! Apakah selama ini kau berusaha menjauh dari kami dengan alasan yang sama? Kau takut menjadi dekat untuk kemudian merasa kehilangan?!"

Pertanyaan Zhoumi membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap kalian ada. Jadi aku tidak akan kehilangan apapun."

"Jeonha berbohong." Siwon muncul dari persembunyiannya. "Jeonha sudah menerima kami, karena itu kami menjadi beban untuk Jeonha. Saat Donghae sshi muncul, Jeonha menolaknya, karena keberadaan Donghae sshi tidak lebih dari sebuah beban baru. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang bergejolak.

"Kalian bertiga tidak tahu apa yang kalian hadapi. Ini peperangan yang belum tentu bisa kumenangkan. Kalian akan terseret ke dalamnya tanpa bisa keluar hidup-hidup."

"Hal yang sama terjadi saat kami melindungi klien kami," cetus Siwon. "Tidak ada jaminan kami akan menyelesaikan tugas dalam keadaan hidup. Tetapi mereka semua layak kami lindungi, karena itu kami tidak akan menyesal."

"Aku berbeda!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan keras, membuat Siwon dan Zhoumi tertegun di tempatnya masing-masing. "Aku berbeda dengan mereka! Aku…."

_Aku hanya seorang kagemusha…. Kalian mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa…._

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan mata, menahan rasa sakit yang muncul begitu saja setiap ia teringat keberadaan dirinya. Digenggamnya pedangnya kuat-kuat agar rasa sakit di tangannya bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Melihat Zhoumi dan Siwon masih terdiam menunggu penjelasan kalimatnya tadi, Kyuhyun bebalik hendak berlalu dari mereka. Namun sebuah bola dari kain mengenai kepalanya sehingga ia menoleh.

Donghae, yang datang ke halaman belakang itu untuk membujuk Kyuhyun bersama Zhoumi dan Siwon, muncul dari persembunyiannya. Kedua mata namja itu sudah tertutup oleh cairan bening, yang langsung dihapusnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Pabo! Kau sungguh pabo!" Donghae melempari Kyuhyun dengan beberapa bola kain yang dibuatnya untuk menghibur Kyuhyun setelah mendengar keterangan dari Siwon dan Zhoumi tentang permen dan kue itu. "Kenapa memangnya jika Jeonha menyukai permen dan kue? Kenapa memangnya jika Jeonha memiliki teman? Itu bukan sebuah kelemahan! Bahkan jika hal itu pada akhirnya menyakitkan, Jeonha harus menikmatinya sebaik mungkin! Bukankah itu harga hidup seorang manusia? Justru karena tidak abadi, kita harus mengisinya dengan hal-hal yang menggembirakan!"

Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan keras.

"Kau memang orang yang akan aku junjung seumur hidupku! Appa memang mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi pengawalmu, pelindungmu, dan memang untuk itulah aku lahir! Tetapi Jeonha, aku sudah memutuskan sendiri untuk berada di sisimu! Itu keputusanku dan bukan keputusanmu! Apapun yang kau lakukan, betapapun kau menolaknya dengan keras, kau tidak bisa merubah pendirianku! Kau paham itu?!"

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan diam.

"Selama ini aku telah melatih diriku dengan keras. Seperti janji kita dulu; Saat kau menjadi Jujak, aku akan kembali untuk berada di sisimu, Jeonha. Aku akan menyerahkan hidupku ini ke dalam tanganmu! Bahkan jika kau tetap saja sebodoh ini!"

"Kalian bertiga sudah selesai?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang dingin membuat Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, apalagi ketika sebuah senyum sinis bermain di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, sementara ini aku akan menerima kalian semua. Kapanpun kalian hendak keluar, katakan saja. Aku tidak akan menghalangi. Saat nyawa kalian menjadi taruhannya, semua pasti berubah."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghunus pedangnya, dan meletakkan senjata tajam itu di atas pundak Donghae.

"Sebelum aku menerimamu, kau harus mengumpulkan permen dan kue sebanyak yang kau makan… Lebih tidak masalah, tetapi tidak boleh kurang dari semula."

"EH?!" Wajah Donghae langsung pucat pasi.

Ketika Kyuhyun berlalu, Siwon dan Zhoumi menggamit kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lega.

"Kau berhasil membuat Jeonha tersenyum, Donghae ya."

"Yup, aku sempat melihat senyumnya sesaat sebelum berbalik." Zhoumi mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tetapi Jeonha belum sepenuhnya menerima kita." Donghae tidak bisa tersenyum.

"Ini jauh lebih baik. Kami juga diusir beberapa kali sebelum Jeonha tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi." Siwon meringis.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar." Zhoumi ikut meringis. "Sepertinya kita akan sering mendengar hal itu dari mulut Jeonha."

"Oh ya?" Wajah Donghae kembali cerah. "Sebentar lagi Halloween bukan? Aku akan meminta bantuan Jeonha untuk mengumpulkan permen dan kue."

"Mana mungkin?"

"Jeonha tidak akan mau!"

"Kita lihat saja." Donghae tertawa lepas ketika Zhoumi dan Siwon mengeluh dengan keras di sekitarnya.

.

.

Perayaan Halloween yang akan dirayakan beberapa hari lagi di Seoul, tidak kalah meriah dari negara lain. Berbagai hidangan di pinggir jalan akan bernuansa menyeramkan; Sebagian orang akan berlalu lalang dengan kostum-kostum bertema hantu. Toko-toko sudah mempersiapkan diri menghiasi bagian muka dan halaman dengan pernak-pernik Halloween.

Seorang pelajar putri baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Ia melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa agar segera tiba di rumah, untuk kemudian keluar membeli perlengkapan Halloween bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Melihat kemacetan yang ada, ia berbelok ke jalan yang jarang ia lalui. Meski jalan itu kecil dan tidak banyak dilalui orang, ia hafal dengan seluk beluknya, dan yakin akan tiba di rumah lebih cepat jika melalui jalan itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyekapnya dari belakang, menekankan saputangan yang sudah dibubuhi obat bius ke hidungnya. Sosok itu menyeret pelajar putri tadi hingga ke salah satu tepian sungai Han yang sepi, yang jauh dari pengamatan orang lain. Ia melemparkan tubuh pelajar putri itu ke dalam sungai.

Merasakan dinginnya air di musim gugur, sang pelajar tersadar dan berusaha berenang kembali ke tepi sungai, namun sosok penyerangnya mendorongnya kembali, hingga ia tidak berhasil menepi. Tidak kehilangan akal, sang pelajar putri mencoba berenang ke sisi lain sungai.

Namun sesuatu menarik kakinya. Ia ketakutan, mencoba meronta melepaskan diri, namun tarikan itu semakin kuat hingga akhirnya tubuhnya yang tenggelam di dalam air tidak lagi bergerak. Penyerang tadi duduk menunggu hingga seraut wajah lain muncul dari dalam air.

"Mul gwisin, aku sudah membawakan seorang teman lagi untukmu. Bisakah aku meminta upahku?"

Sosok itu tertawa dengan keras saat menyadari kulit tangannya yang berkeriput, kini kembali kencang seperti ketika ia muda. Ia masih saja duduk bercermin di tepi sungai saat sosok hantu sungai yang tidak menyukai kesendirian itu kembali ke dasar sungai untuk bermain dengan teman barunya.

"Satu korban lagi…. Jika aku bisa membawakan satu korban lagi, maka wajahku akan kembali cantik."

Sosok itu tersenyum, menatap wajah keriput yang tampak aneh karena seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang lain tampak begitu muda.

"Setelah aku kembali cantik, akan aku rebut kembali semua milikku, dan mereka yang telah menyingkirkanku selama ini, akan aku jadikan persembahan untuk Mul Gwisin."

Suara tawa itu memenuhi pinggirian sungai, menimbulkan perasaan mencekam yang jauh lebih tajam daripada kehadiran mul gwisin di sana.

.

.

**TBC**

** Terima kasih buat semua yang masih setia membaca dan mereview ff ini. **

**Kamsahamnida**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Shadow Warrior chapter 10**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership, fantasy, action, horor**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Yesung, Kangin, Kibum, Siwon, , Shindong dan Donghae**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo **

**Summary : **

. .

.

Shadow Warrior

_Chapter 10_

.

Hari Halloween telah tiba. Pemukiman di mana Kyuhyun berada tidak mengalami perubahan apapun. Semua bangunan kecuali bangunan utama, sudah memadamkan lampunya, pertanda para penghuninya telah terlelap. Namun di aula tengah bangunan utama, kesibukan masih berlangsung.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus mengenakan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tengah memeriksa penampilannya. Dua orang pelayan berdiri di depannya sambil memegang cermin yang panjangnya menyamai tinggi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengenakan kaos putih dengan leher rendah di bagian dalam, dan jeoguri (*jubah luar hanbok berlengan pendek) hitam di bagian luar yang dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa terikat oleh tali pinggang. Ia juga mengenakan baji (*celana tradisional) berwarna hitam.

"Tema pakaian Jeonha adalah samurai jepang." Siwon yang sudah lengkap mengenakan pakaian bajak laut tersenyum melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. "Dengan pakaian seperti itu, Jeonha bisa membawa pedang dengan tenang. Begitu juga aku dan Donghae sshi."

"Tapi ini musim gugur, Siwon sshi. Dalam waktu 10 menit, aku akan membeku di luar sana."

Donghae tengah menggantungkan pedangnya di pinggang ketika percakapan itu membuatnya menoleh. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun dari kejauhan dan mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi. Untuk malam hari di musim gugur, pakaian itu bisa berakibat fatal.

"Aku sudah selesai." Zhoumi menyampirkan sebuah syal berbentuk rubah bertubuh panjang di bahunya. Namja itu tampak sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo. "Aku menjadi mafia yang memelihara siluman rubah."

Siwon, dan Donghae langsung memutar mata mereka, sementara Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya dengan heran. "Zhoumi sshi, aku rasa karakter itu tidak sesuai dengan Halloween."

"Abaikan saja, Jeonha, waktu kita tidak banyak." Donghae mencari beberapa pakaian dari peti besar yang dibawakan oleh anak buah Direktur Kim tadi siang. Shindong telah membantunya memintakan berbagai kostum dan peralatan penyamaran agar mereka berempat bisa merayakan Halloween malam ini. Tidak banyak yang bisa dipilih, namun ia cukup puas dengan apa yang tersedia di sana.

Donghae menarik beberapa pakaian berwarna gelap, lalu memakaikannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Jeonha akan menjadi seorang pengawal malam ini." Donghae tersenyum sambil mengikatkan sebuah tali berwarna hitam ke kepala Kyuhyun. Ditariknya sebagian rambut Kyuhyun yang terikat, sehingga berada di luar menutupi tali yang melingkari kepalanya. "Bagaimana, cukup hangat kan? Hanbok yang ini bagian dalamnya dari bulu kelinci, jadi akan sangat membantu di luar nanti."

"Donghae sshi, kau hebat. Jeonha terlihat berbeda." Zhoumi mengagumi hasil kerja Donghae. Kyuhyun berubah dari samurai menjadi seorang pengawal Korea di jaman dahulu, lengkap dengan pakaian serba hitam, ikat kepala, dan pedang. Yang paling penting, penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan yang ditayangkan di media kemarin. "Ayo, kita berangkat!"

"Sebaiknya aku tidak ikut dan mencari gaekgwi saja…." Kyuhyun memandang Shindong, berharap pengasuhnya itu mengatakan sesuatu untuk menolongnya keluar dari acara malam ini.

"Gaekgwi selalu ada di mana-mana," jawab Shindong. Ia mendekat dan membenarkan pakaian Kyuhyun yang diikat dengan terburu-buru. "Karena situs yang Jeonha buat, kita sangat tertolong dalam hal gaekkgwi level bawah yang mengganggu. Hanya beberapa yang perlu diatasi. Tidak ada salahnya malam ini Jeonha bersenang-senang."

"Tetapi situs itu juga menjadi perdebatan. Beberapa golongan menganggap situs itu penipuan, mencari sensasi dan semacamnya. Mereka mulai mencari Jeonha untuk diusut, meski tentu saja sulit mencari seseorang yang namanya saja tidak pernah ada di arsip manapun."

"Meski begitu, banyak juga yang mendukung, Zhoumi-ah." Siwon menggeleng tak setuju. "Jeonha, kau langsung memiliki banyak fans yang mengirimkan berbagai macam hadiah. Kenapa kau tidak mau menerimanya?"

"Aku tidak memerlukan hadiah dari orang yang tidak kukenal." Jawaban Kyuhyun yang tegas membuat semua yang ada di sana meringis. Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan menegur ke arah Shindong yang tidak menolongnya sama sekali. "Kenapa kita harus mengikuti acara Halloween?"

Zhoumi menyelipkan pistol ke sarung yang tergantung di bahunya, tersembunyi di balik tuxedo yang ia kenakan. "Selama ini apa yang Jeonha lakukan saat Halloween?"

"Berlatih," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia membalikkan tubuh ke arah Donghae, Zhoumi, dan Siwon. "Karena aku menyanggupi pergi malam ini, kalian besok berlatih pedang denganku. Arrachi?"

"Kenapa berlatih dengan Jeonha besok terasa lebih menakutkan daripada menghadapi gaekgwi? APPO!" Siwon mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Shindong. "Ajussi, itu kan kenyataan."

"Sudah jam 9 malam. Waktunya berangkat. Jalanan pasti sudah ramai."

.

.

Dugaan Donghae tepat. Ketika mereka berempat turun dari mobil, kota sudah sesak oleh orang-orang yang mengenakan kostum. Orang dewasa maupun anak-anak menampilkan sosok hantu yang mereka inginkan, meski ada juga beberapa yang hanya mengenakan kostum seorang bintang, super hero, maupun karakter dalam film.

"Jeonha, pakaianku tidak terlihat aneh." Zhoumi tersenyum puas. "Tidak harus berpenampilan seperti hantu malam in…. Jeonha!"

Bukan hanya Zhoumi yang terkejut, tetapi juga Donghae dan Siwon. Kyuhyun menahan bahu seorang yeoja yang wajah dan tubuhnya penuh darah dan luka yang mulai menghitam. Baju yeoja itu compang-camping dan lensa matanya berwarna putih dengan pupil hitam yang sangat kecil. Sang yeoja meraung menampilkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang tajam. Kyuhyun mundur selangkah dan meraba gagang pedangnya.

"Jeonha, dia bukan gaekgwi…!"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Donghae. Ia mendorong yeoja tadi ke samping hingga nyaris tersungkur. Zhoumi dengan sigap menangkap sang yeoja sementara Kyuhyun menarik tangan sosok lainnya yang berpakaian gaun putih panjang dengan rambut terurai sebatas pinggang. Wajah sosok itu diberi warna putih dengan sisi bibir berhiaskan cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Jeonha!" Zhoumi dan Siwon bergegas menahan Kyuhyun yang menghunus pedangnya di depan wajah yeoja yang berkostum gwisin, sosok hantu perempuan dengan jubah putih dan rambut panjang. Untuk beberapa saat yeoja itu hanya bisa menahan napas. Ketika Kyuhyun menarik pedangnya kembali, barulah yeoja itu meraba lehernya yang nyaris terkena pedang, dan berlari dari hadapan mereka.

"Dia aneh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi dia sangat aneh," gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus mengawasi sosok yang menjauh itu. Perasaannya terusik ketika melihat mata sang gwisin yang seakan tidak berkedip mengawasi yeoja yang berada di depannya.

"Semua malam ini berpenampilan aneh, Jeonha," bisik Siwon.

"Aku rasa mengajak Jeonha ke pesta seperti ini membuat jantungku copot," keluh Zhoumi sambil mengelus dadanya. Ia sampai meminta maaf kepada sosok mayat hidup yang tolongnya tadi.

"Jeonha, lupakan gaekgwi untuk malam ini saja." Donghae tersenyum lebar, sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan kejadian yang ada. "Kita akan mendatangi tiap toko, lalu Jeonha harus berteriak 'Trick or Treat' dengan keras. Ah, bawa ini!"

Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kain berwarna hitam dengan motif labu Halloween berwarna orange. Ia mengangsurkan kantung itu ke tangan Kyuhyun. "Sodorkan kantung ini dan ikuti kata-kataku tadi, Jeonha. Kajja."

Kyuhyun belum sempat bertanya kenapa Zhoumi dan Siwon tertawa. Donghae mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga tiba di salah satu toko yang semarak dengan berbagai hiasan Halloween.

"Jeonha, cepat!" bisik Donghae sambil mendorong Kyuhyun hingga nyaris menabrak pelayan toko yang menyambut mereka berempat dengan wajah bingung.

Kyuhyun melirik sejenak ke arah ketiga namja di sekitarnya sebelum memandang sang pelayan dengan wajah yang sama bingungnya. "Trick or…."

Sang pelayan mengerutkan kening menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kyuhyun. Ia mengamati wajah tampan yang mulai memerah itu sejenak sebelum ketiga namja yang lain mengalihkan perhatiannya. Donghae melambaikan sebuah permen di belakang, sementara Zhoumi dan Siwon mencoba mengatakan 'tolong beri dia permen' dengan gerakan bibir.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu kenapa harus mengatakan kalimat itu, menoleh ke belakang. Ia menautkan kening ketika ketiga namja yang bersamanya meringis begitu lebar dengan sikap tubuh yang tidak bisa dibilang normal, seakan mereka habis melakukan sesuatu di luar pandangannya.

"Jeonha, cepat katakan kalimat yang aku ajarkan," bisik Donghae sambil kembali mendorong Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menarik ketiga namja itu dan menggantung mereka di pohon dengan kepala di bawah. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir mengapa ia harus melakukannya dan bukan salah seorang dari mereka. Namun pandangan mendesak sang pelayan toko membuatnya mengesampingkan kekesalannya untuk sementara waktu.

"Trick… Trick or Treat," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat. Sebagian dari dirinya masih tidak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata aneh itu.

Sang pelayan toko tertegun. Bukan hal yang biasa melihat namja seusia Kyuhyun meminta permen seperti anak-anak kecil lainnya. Namun wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dan ketiga namja yang kembali berulah di belakang membuatnya tersenyum dan meraih segenggam permen yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk malam ini.

"Apakah cukup?"

Kyuhyun tertegun saat pelayan toko menumpahkan segenggam permen itu ke dalam kantung yang dibawanya. Ia melongok. Tanpa sadar matanya berbinar melihat coklat, permen lollipop, dan permen jenis lainnya berada di dalam kantung.

"Kamsahamnida!" seru Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan apapun. Ketiganya langsung menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari toko. Mereka terpaksa mendorong Kyuhyun beberapa langkah karena sang Jeonha sibuk melongok ke dalam kantung.

"Dia memberiku permen begitu saja!" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, aku akan mengganti semua permen dan kue yang aku makan malam ini, Jeonha." Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya kau bakal diterima menjadi bagian dari kami, Donghae-ya." Zhoumi tergelak.

"Ck, tidak ada bedanya. Kalian menampungnya selama ini di bangunan tengah." Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah permen dan membuka bungkusnya. Matanya melebar saat permen itu menyentuh lidah. "Ini rasa jeruk! Whoa! Benar-benar seperti jeruk sungguhan!"

Melihat kegembiraan Kyuhyun itu, Siwon menjadi gemas. "Jeonha, kau ini ternyata polos sekali. Aku akan mengajarimu apapun yang kau perlukan. Anggap aku hyung-mu, arra?" "Mwo?!" Detik itu juga Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon yang hendak merangkulnya dengan keras. Ia bahkan menjetikkan jarinya, mengirimkan sebuah lidah api kecil untuk membakar kumis palsu yang Siwon kenakan. Ketika Siwon berteriak panik dan Zhoumi berusaha menolongnya, Kyuhyun hanya tetawa dan menjauh. Donghae mengikuti Kyuhyun setelah memastikan lidah api tadi tidak membakar Siwon, hanya sedikit menghanguskan kumis palsu temannya itu. Ia kembali menarik Kyuhyun ke toko yang lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak menyadari sesosok tubuh yang bersembunyi di tengah keramaian mengawasi mereka berempat untuk beberapa waktu sebelum beranjak menuju sebuah bangunan kosong yang terletak beberapa kilometer jauhnya. "Kau yakin salah satu dari mereka adalah guardian Jujak?" "Yakin, Tuan. Ia bisa mengeluarkan lidah api dengan hanya menjentikkan jari. Kebetulan mereka berada di sekitarku saat itu." Sosok yang dipanggil 'Tuan' itu terlihat senang. "Jujak….. Akhirnya aku menemukan guardian Jujak….. Pancing dia ke tempat kita! Jenderal Agma akan sangat senang jika kita bisa membunuhnya." "Baik, Tuan!" . .

Malam itu benar-benar menakjubkan bagi Kyuhyun. Meski tidak semua toko memberi mereka permen, namun kantung yang dibawanya sudah penuh. Bukan hanya satu, melainkan dua kantung. Donghae sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Namja itu membawa beberapa kantung kain di saku jaket bajak lautnya.

"Kali ini biar aku yang membawa." Zhoumi meraih kantung kedua yang sudah penuh, mengikat ujungnya dengan kuat sebelum menentengnya dengan tangan. Siwon menimang kantung pertama yang dibawanya dengan perasaan senang.

"Sekarang kita mencari permen lagi?"

"Aku lapar." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sambil meraba perutnya yang terasa kosong. Berjalan dari toko ke toko di cuaca yang sangat dingin dengan antusias penuh, membuat makan malamnya tadi menghilang dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kita cari tempat makan yang unik. He ajussi sudah membawakan uang saku." Zhoumi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia mengajak ketiganya memasuki sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan yang menyajikan makanan-makanan berbentuk menyeramkan.

"Sepertinya ini enak." Kyuhyun meraih kotak yang berisi bola mata dari telur, potongan jari-jari dari sosis, dan segerombolan belatung dari rumput laut. Masing-masing dihias sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seperti sungguhan.

"Aku pilih yang ini." Siwon mengambil sekotak nasi yang berisi beberapa mummi dan frankeinstein. Ia juga mengambil minuman yang dikemas dalam kantung bertuliskan 'Kantung darah' serta beberapa potong jari tangan dari sosis sebagai tambahan.

"Zhoumi sshi, pilihanmu mengerikan." Donghae melirik kotak yang dipilih Zhoumi. Siwon dan Kyuhyun ikut melihat makanan yang berhiaskan sesosok gwisin itu. Rambut panjang terurai menutupi wajah, dengan gaun putih panjang dan kaki yang melayang.

"Dia manusia, tetapi baunya seperti gaekgwi." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meletakkan makanan yang dipilihnya, lalu berlari ke tempat ia bertemu gwisin tadi. Zhoumi, Siwon dan Donghae mengejarnya. Namun sosok yeoja yang berpakaian gwisin sudah tidak tampak.

"Jeonha, apakah perasaanmu tidak berlebihan?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Wajahnya aneh. Wajah itu tampak sangat keriput, berbeda jauh dengan tangannya." Kyuhyun tersadar dengan hal yang mengganggunya tentang sosok gwisin itu.

"Malam ini sangat ramai. Apakah ada gaekgwi sekuat pokaseu yang bisa muncul?"

"Bisa saja, Zhoumi-ah. Di sekitar sini, daerah mana yang kira-kira cocok?"

"Sungai." Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kita periksa daerah tepi sungai."

Keempatnya menyusuri daerah tepian sungai yang gelap, yang tidak mengundang seseorang untuk menikmati malam di sana. Mereka mencoba menyisir tiap jengkal dengan pandangan, menghampiri bagian-bagian yang mencurigakan, namun sejauh ini semua tampak biasa. Lebarnya sungai membuat kesulitan tersendiri.

"Jeonha, kau yakin yeoja tadi memiliki bau seperti gaekgwi?" tanya Donghae sementara Zhoumi dan Siwon menyebar untuk mencari hal-hal yang mencurigakan.

"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah menghadapi orang yang dirasuki gaekgwi. Kau pernah?"

Donghae menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Selama ini aku lebih banyak berlatih bersama appa, tidak banyak berurusan dengan gaekgwi kecuali yang memasuki daerah kami."

"Seminggu ini banyak kejadian orang hilang di sekitar sungai Han." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan suara pelan. Ia dan Donghae berjalan bersama menyusuri bagian sungai yang tidak dilewati oleh Siwon dan Zhoumi. "Satu-satunya dugaanku adalah Mul Gwisin si hantu sungai. Tetapi dia biasanya muncul di musim panas. Kenapa masih beraktivitas di musim gugur?"

"Kasus orang hilang? Bagaimana Jeonha tahu? Aku tidak pernah melihat Jeonha menonton televisi."

"Aku menonton. Kau tidak melihat karena sibuk bersembunyi di bangunan tengah. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh berada di sana sebelum aku mengijinkanmu."

Donghae meringis lebar mendengar sindiran Kyuhyun. Shindong, Zhoumi, dan Siwon memang menampungnya tinggal di bangunan tengah selama ini, di mana ia melatih Zhoumi dan Siwon menggunakan pedang setiap hari.

"Rumahku sangat jauh. Jika melakukan teleportase terlalu sering, tenagaku akan terkuras habis hanya untuk itu."

"Apakah aku bisa melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun begitu tiba-tiba sehingga Donghae terdiam.

"Apakah aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukmu? Berpindah ke tempatmu? Kau bilang kita berdua terhubung sangat kuat bukan?"

"Jeoha…tak kusangka kau memperhatikanku sedalam itu."

"Yak! Donghae-ya! Buat apa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling dengan panik saat Donghae sambil tersenyum menghapus air matanya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Tidak lebih. Siapa tahu aku perlu mencarimu jika mencuri milikku lagi."

"Aku tidak mencuri." Donghae mengerucutkan mulutnya sebagai tanda protes. "Mengenai pertanyaan itu, aku tidak tahu, Jeoha. Kapan-kapan kita bisa mencobanya. Jeoha cukup berkonsentrasi untuk mencari tahu di mana aku berada, kemudian memusatkan diri ke arah itu untuk berpindah tempat."

"Hanya seperti itu?"

"Prakteknya tidak mudah. Kalau jarak terlalu jauh, aku tetap harus mencari ke mana-mana sampai bisa merasakan keberadaan Jeoha. Tetapi kalau Jeoha memanggilku, itu sangat mempermudah. Aku bisa langsung ke sana tanpa perlu mencari lagi."

"Meskipun sangat jauh?"

"Jika terlalu jauh, tenagaku bisa habis. Mungkin kita harus kembali dengan berjalan kaki." Donghae tertawa lebar melihat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Jeoha, sejauh apapun asal kau yang memanggilku, aku pasti akan datang. Jadi jika Jeoha dalam bahaya, Jeoha bisa mengandalkanku."

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae. Mata namja di depannya terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, dan itu membuatnya takut. "Aku tidak akan memanggilmu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menjauhi Donghae.

"Jeoha! Kau tidak boleh begitu!" Donghae hendak berlari untuk menyusul Kyuhyun ketika sebuah jeritan terdengar di kejauhan bersamaan suara benda terjatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Di sebelah sana!" Siwon yang berada lebih dekat, segera berlari cepat disusul yang lain. Melihat seorang yeoja bergerak panik di tengah sungai dengan kepala timbul tenggelam, Siwon tanpa berpikir panjang mencopot topi dan mantel bajak lautnya lalu terjun ke dalam sungai.

"Jangan! Itu Mul Gwisin!" seru Kyuhyun. Namun Siwon sudah mencapai sang yeoja yang hampir tenggelam. Seperti yang Kyuhyun duga, Siwon mengalami keadaan yang sama dengan orang yang hendak ditolongnya. Sesuatu menahan kaki Siwon dan menariknya ke dalam air hingga sosok tinggi besar itu kesulitan mempertahankan kepalanya di atas air. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling area. Matanya bersitatap dengan sosok yeoja yang berkostum gwisin. "Tahan yeoja itu!"

Belum sempat Donghae dan Zhoumi menyahut, Kyuhyun langsung terjun ke dalam sungai. Berbeda dengan Siwon, ia menyelam ke dalam sungai, mencoba mencari sosok Mul Gwisin yang tengah menarik kedua calon korbannya. Meski kedalaman sungai hanya 2,5 meter, Kyuhyun merasa kesulitan dengan kondisi malam hari yang tanpa cahaya.

Kepala Kyuhyun kembali muncul ke permukaan air. Ia sempat melihat Donghae dan Zhoumi tengah berusaha menahan sosok berkostum gwisin sebelum kembali menyelam. Kali ini Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus Jujak sehingga tangan kirinya berselimut lidah api yang cukup besar. Api yang dikeluarkan oleh Jujak tidak selalu berupa api yang mampu membakar. Ia mampu memancarkan cahaya meski di dalam air karena berasal dari kekuatan jiwa pemiliknya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti riakan air yang menadakan tempat Siwon dan sang yeoja berada. Dnegan penerangan api jujak di tangannya, Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan mereka. Kaki keduanya terikat oleh tumbuhan-tumbuhan di dasar sungai yang digerakkan oleh Mul Gwisin. Kyuhyun segera menyabetkan pedangnya ke tumbuhan-tumbuhan air itu hingga kaki-kaki yang terlilit bisa bergerak bebas.

Merasa ikatan pada kakinya sudah menghilang, Siwon berenang mendekati sang yeoja dan menariknya ke atas permukaan sungai. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak membuang-buang waktu. Ia langsung menebaskan pedangnya yang sudah diselimuti api Jujak, memusnahkan Mul Gwisin yang mencoba menghindar dalam sekejap.

"Jeonha!" Donghae menyambut Kyuhyun begitu muncul di permukaan air. Namja itu hendak menyusul ke dasar sungai karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung muncul.

"Donghae-ya, kau seharusnya menjaga yeoja itu!"

Kyuhyun hendak memarahi Donghae namun lagi-lagi sebuah jeritan memecahkan perhatiannya. Di tepi sungai, sang yeoja yang berhasil diselamatkan tampak dibawa pergi oleh beberapa sosok tubuh yang tidak menyerupai manusia.

"Tammuseu!" seru Kyuhyun sambil bergegas berenang ke tempat Siwon dan Zhoumi yang tengah berhadapan dengan para tammuseu. Keduanya tidak berani menggunakan pistol karena khawatir memancing perhatian. Namun ilmu pedang mereka tidak mampu mencegah beberapa tammuseu menculik kedua yeoja yang berada di dalam pengawasan mereka.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghabisi para Tammuseu dengan pedang. Siwon dan Zhoumi bergegas menghampiri.

"Jeonha, mianhamnida….kami gagal menjaga kedua yeoja itu," ujar Siwon dengan perasaan menyesal.

"Salah seorang dari para penculik itu mengatakan, bahwa jika kita ingin keduanya selamat, mereka menunggu di bangunan kosong, sekitar 2 km ke arah utara." Zhoumi menyarungkan pedangnya dengan tangan terasa kaku. Ia belum terbiasa mengayunkan pedang untuk menghadapi gaekgwi sebanyak tadi.

"Kalau begitu kita segera ke sana!"

"Jeonha!" Donghae menahan lengan Kyuhyun. "Itu pasti jebakan. Mereka tahu kalau Jeonha adalah guardian Jujak, karena itu…."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Jangan membuang waktu, kita harus segera membebaskan mereka." Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, namun Siwon dan Zhoumi menahan lengannya, membuat namja itu menoleh dengan kesal. "Apa-apaan kalian ini?!"

"Jeonha, sebaiknya kita utus orang lain saja untuk menolong mereka."

"Zhoumi-ah benar. Keselamatan Jeonha lebih penting. Jika terjadi apa-apa, Jenderal Agma tidak akan berhasil disegel. Itu berarti petaka buat dunia manusia. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Ujung matanya menangkap sosok Donghae yang membuang wajahnya karena tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa dalam situasi ini.

"Apa gunanya kalian jika tidak bisa menjagaku eoh? Ayo kita pergi!" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyum yang justru mengerikan bagi Siwon dan Zhoumi karena diberikan di situasi seperti ini, di mana mereka baru saja kehilangan dua orang yeoja yang harus mereka jaga. "Sekecil apapun kemungkinan yang ada untuk menyelamatkan seseorang, aku akan mencobanya."

Siwon dan Zhoumi masih berdiam diri saat Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke arah utara diikuti oleh Donghae.

"Zhoumi-ah, kenapa aku tidak senang mendengar Jeonha mempercayakan kita untuk menjaganya?" gumam Siwon sambil memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh.

"Itu karena kamu tahu, bahwa kalimat tadi sama sekali tidak benar, Siwon-ah." Zhoumi menepuk bahu rekannya dengan wajah prihatin, lalu mengangsurkan topi dan mantel yang dilepaskan Siwon ketika masuk ke dalam sungai. "Semoga malam ini berlalu dengan baik."

.

.

Keempat namja itu berjalan terus ke arah utara hingga beberapa sosok tammaseu muncul untuk memberi petunjuk. Kini mereka berada di halaman sebuah bangunan kosong bertingkat dua. Halaman yang bangunan miliki itu sangat luas, jauh dari keramaian yang tengah berlangsung di pusat kota.

"Jeonha, aku tidak bisa mencegahmu masuk ke sana bukan?" Siwon tersenyum mendapati pandangan tajam sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. "Tidak masalah. Meski aku tidak begitu pandai menghadapi gaekgwi, tapi aku akan berusaha melindungi Jeonha sebaik mungkin."

"Siwon sshi benar. Jeonha, kami akan menjadi tamengmu."

"Itu semua tidak perlu!" Kyuhyun menanggapi kata-kata Zhoumi dengan ketus. "Lindungi saja diri kalian sendiri!"

"Jeonha, aku merasa gaekgwi kali ini berbeda." Donghae menahan Kyuhyun untuk tidak meneruskan langkahnya. "Dia memanggil Jeonha. Tindakannya seperti gaekgwi level atas. Seorang pemimpin di antara gaekgwi yang lain."

"Lagipula, Jeonha satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyegel Jenderal Agma. Kami punya kewajiban untuk melindungi Jeonha." Zhoumi mencoba mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian jangan berpikir hal-hal yang tidak perlu saat bertarung."

"Apa yang tidak perlu?" Donghae berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak setuju. "Aku sudah katakan, aku akan menyerahkan hidupku ini ke dalam tanganmu!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Tidak hanya Donghae; Siwon dan Zhoumi sampai terlonjak mendengar hardikan itu.

"Jika kalian melakukannya, itu akan menjadi beban untukku!"

Siwon ternganga keheranan sementara Zhoumi memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun dengan perasaan janggal. Donghae akhirnya berhenti berbicara. Mereka berempat berjalan mendekati bangunan kosong. Ketika mencapai pintu, beberapa gaekgwi menahan langkah mereka.

"Hanya guardian Jujak yang boleh masuk ke dalam," desis salah satu gaekgwi.

"Aku guardian Jujak."

"Jeonha!"

Kyuhyun memberi isyarat agar Donghae tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Donghae-ya, mereka berdua tanggung jawabmu. Jangan melanggar perintahku lagi!"

Donghae tertunduk saat itu juga. Seandainya ia tidak meninggalkan posisinya, maka kedua yeoja tadi tidak akan dijadikan umpan untuk memancing Kyuhyun. Meski merasa was-was, Donghae terpaksa menurut.

Ketiganya hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun yang memasuki bangunan seorang diri.

"Naiklah ke atas, guardian Jujak!"

Kyuhyun menengadah. Suara itu berasal dari lantai dua. Di hadapannya terbentang sebuah tangga naik yang menuju ke atas. Dengan waspada dan tangan menggenggam pedangnya, Kyuhyun menaiki anak tangga yang cukup panjang itu.

Di beberapa anak tangga terakhir, Kyuhyun bisa melihat kedua yeoja yang menjadi sandera. Yang seorang tidak sadarkan diri dan terikat di salah satu pilar, yang seorang lagi –yeoja yang berkostum gwisin- tengah meraung kesakitan karena tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi seperti tammaseu. Ia menggeliat dalam pangkuan sosok yang Kyuhyun yakin pemimpin dari semua gaekgwi yang ada di sini.

"Selamat datang, guardian Jujak, aku rasa kau tahu siapa aku."

"Belpegoleu." Kyuhyun memperhatikan sosok yang duduk di ujung ruangan. Sosok itu tidak memiliki bola mata. Rongga mata yang ada di wajahnya kosong. Ketika berbicara suaranya terdengar mendesis, sesuai dengan lidah panjang dan runcing miliknya yang sesekali keluar dari antar giginya yang begitu panjang dan runcing. Dua pasang tanduk di kepalanya tumbuh tegak dan panjang di tiap sisi kepala, sedangkan sepasang tanduk yang tumbuh di sisi wajahnya melengkung seperti tanduk kambing gunung.

"Aku merasa tersanjung karena kau mengenalku." Gigi runcing itu terpampang lebar, begitu panjang dan tajam. Kyuhyun yakin jika tangannya sampai tergigit, tangannya akan terputus. Belpegoleu mencengkeram wajah yeoja yang berada di pangkuannya, menghadapkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Dia sudah menukar jiwanya kepada Mul Gwisin untuk penampilan muda…kecantikan…berniat menggunakan semua itu untuk membalas dendam kepada orang-orang yang sudah menyakitinya. Umurnya sudah sebentar lagi. Sungguh aneh kau mengantarkan nyawamu untuk manusia seperti ini. Manusia yang mengorbankan manusia lainnya untuk kepentingan diri sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya, menahan perasaan geram yang sejak kejadian di sungai sudah muncul. Ia tidak habis pikir hanya untuk kecantikan dan usia muda, yeoja yang seharusnya sudah memiliki kearifan karena usianya, tega mengumpankan manusia lain kepada Mul Gwisin.

"…dowajuseyo…." Yeoja yang kini sudah berbentuk setengah gaekgwi itu merintih sambil menangis.

"Apa yang dia lakukan, bukan tugasku untuk menghukumnya. Tugas guardian Jujak adalah melindungi manusia, seberapa pendekpun sisa umur mereka, dan apapun yang mereka lakukan."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan segan-segan."

Tiba-tiba Belpegoleu melemparkan sosok yeoja itu ke arah Kyuhyun. Baru saja Kyuhyun menangkapnya, tiga gaekgwi yang berada di ruangan itu menyerang. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meletakkan yeoja itu di dekat pilar, bersisian dengan sandera lainnya, lalu menangkis serangan.

Berbeda dengan gaekgwi yang selama ini ia hadapi, meski hanya bawhaan dari Belpegoleu, mereka sangat kuat. Ketiganya mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang pedang hingga sulit untuk digerakkan. Mereka mendorong dengan keras sampai punggung Kyuhyun membentur tembok. Kyuhyun menghantamkan lututnya pada gaekgwi yang berada di depannya, menyikut gaekgwi yang berada di sebelah kiri, kemudian menarik lepas tangan kannya. Tanpa membuang waktu disabetkannya pedangnya ke arah mereka.

Namun tak satupun gaekgwi yang hancur. Mereka kembali bertarung hingga salah satu gaekgwi meringkus Kyuhyun dari belakang. Gaekgwi yang lain menarik rambutnya dengan keras, gaekgwi yang lain menghantam tubuhnya bertubi-tubi sebelum mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ke depan Belpegoleu. Mereka menahan tangan Kyuhyun di belakang punggung sementara Belpegoleu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Guardian Jujak, bagaimana jika kau bekerjasama denganku? Aku akan membantumu mengalahkan Jenderal Agma. Aku mendapat kedudukan, kau mendapat sekutu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu manusia yang tidak berbuat kesalahan."

"Semua manusia pasti pernah berbuat salah. Aku menolak!"

Belpegoleu tergelak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Ternyata kau tidak terjebak oleh tawaranku... Bunuh guardian Jujak ini!"

Ketika gaekgwi kembali menarik Kyuhyun mundur untuk menghantamnya kembali. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun berhasil meloloskan pedangnya dan menyerang mereka bertiga hingga tersungkur. Menyadari ketiganya tidah hancur hanya oleh tebasan pedang, Kyuhyun menyatukan kedua jarinya, bersiap menyelimuti pedang itu dengan jurus Jujak.

Kedua alis Kyuhyun bertaut saat tak sedikitpun api Jujak keluar dari jari-jarinya.

"Di sini, semua yang tidak berasal dari dunia manusia dan demon, tidak bisa berfungsi. Apa kau pikir aku tidak menyiapkan sesuatu untuk bisa membunuhmu, Jujak?" Kali ini Belpegoleu bersama ketiga anak buahnya menyerang Kyuhyun bersama-sama.

Menyadari situasi yang tidak menguntungkan, Kyuhyun melemparkan dirinya ke jendela, meringkuk untuk mengurangi dampak pecahan kaca yang dihantam oleh punggungnya. Kyuhyun berhasil mendarat di halaman rumput dengan selamat. Ia segera melancarkan jurus Jujak untuk melapisi pedangnya, namun semua masih sama seperti yang terjadi dalam gedung.

"Jeonha!" Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae segera mendekati Kyuhyun, melepaskan diri dari tammaseu yang menahan mereka di pintu.

"Siwon, Zhoumi, tembak mereka!" Kyuhyun menarik Donghae mendekat sementara Zhoumi dan Siwon menembaki para gaekgwi yang berusaha mendekati mereka. "Donghae-ya, aku tidak bisa menggunakan jurus Jujak."

"Sepertinya daerah di sekitar bangunan ini diberi penghalang. Pasti ada segel yang dipasang. "

"Segel yang hanya bisa dilewati demon dan manusia." Kyuhyun membenarkan pendapat Donghae. "Kau yang tahu apa itu segel. Bawa Zhoumi-ah dan Siwon-ah untuk melepaskan segel itu."

"Mwo?! Aku harus meninggalkan Jeonha di saat seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua bahu Donghae dengan tidak sabar. "Katakan! Apa jika aku tersadar, aku bisa menyegel Jenderal Agma?!"

Donghae terkesiap. Wajahnya pucat pasi mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun ia tidak mampu berbohong. "Tidak….," jawab Donghae dengan perasaan kesal karena tidak sanggup menjawab lain.

"Nah, bawa mereka berdua dan lepaskan segel itu. Aku bukan orang yang perlu kau lindungi. Mengerti?!"

"Tapi…."

"Donghae-ya!" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Donghae dengan keras. Ia memandang sekilas ke arah Siwon dan Zhoumi yang mulai kewalahan menghadapi serbuan gaekgwi. "Jika kalian tidak melepaskan segel itu, aku tidak bisa menggunakan jurus Jujak!"

"Kita bisa pergi dari sini dan meminta bantuan!"

"Bagaimana nasib kedua sandera itu? Donghae-ya, kalau aku benar seperti yang kau bilang, bahwa aku adalah Jeoha bagimu, kau seharusnya tidak pernah membantahku!"

Donghae terdiam.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Peluruku habis!"

"Aku juga. Mereka terlalu banyak."

Seruan Zhoumi dan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa situasi semakin genting. Ia melompat ke depan mereka berdua saat beberapa gaekgwi kembali mendekat. Dengan sekali tebas, para gaekgwi itu bergelimpangan, namun kembali bangkit.

"Mereka sangat kuat, tidak seperti gaekgwi yang lain…." Kyuhyun mencabut pedang yang tergantung di pinggang Siwon. Kini ia bersiaga dengan kedua pedang di tangannya, bersiap menghadapi serangan. "Donghae-ya! Cepat!"

Donghae menarik napas panjang, lalu menarik tangan Zhoumi dan Siwon. "Kalian ikut aku!"

"Tapi Jeonha…" Siwon melepaskan tangan Donghae.

"Aku akan lebih baik jika kalian cepat melepaskan segel. Ikuti Donghae-ya!"

Mendengar hal itu, Zhoumi dan Siwon akhirnya berlari mengikuti Donghae. Beberapa gaekgwi tidak membiarkan mereka begitu saja. Donghae mengawal keduanya dengan waspada sementara keduanya mencari ciri-ciri segel seperti yang Donghae ceritakan dengan singkat saat mereka menjauhi area pertarungan.

Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk menghadapi para gaekgwi yang menyerangnya. Meski sudah terkena tebasan pedang, mereka bisa bangkit kembali selang beberapa lama. Belpegoleu yang melihat ketangguhan Kyuhyun, mengirim serangan dengan tongkatnya. Serangan itu begitu cepat sehingga Kyuhyun terpaksa menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah untuk menghindari serangan. Hal itu dimanfaatkan para gaekgwi untuk menerkamnya.

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos!" seru Belpegoleu mengawasi. Baru saja ia merasa senang, tiba-tiba para gaekgwi yang mengerubungi Kyuhyun terhempas lenyap.

Kyuhyun tak kalah terkejut dengan hal itu. Di saat ia merasa napasnya hampir berhenti, suatu kekuatan meluap dari dalam tubuhnya, menghantam para gaekgwi.

.

.

"Akhirnya kekuatan yang aku cari-cari selama ini telah muncul."

Sesosok tubuh keluar begitu saja di antara bayang-bayang pepohonan. Rambutnya yang ikal dibiarkan tergerai mencapai bahu, menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Namun saat sosok itu menengadahkan wajah menatap bulan yang bersinar penuh, tampak jelas seraut wajah yang tampan sekaligus cantik. Dihunusnya pedang yang ada dalam genggamannya. Pedang itu berkilat memantulkan cahaya bulan, seakan ikut merasakan kegembiraan pemiliknya. Jari-jari tangannya yang ramping mengelus pedangnya dengan hati-hati.

"Mari kita cari pemilik kekuatan itu, yeobo… Jangan sampai Jenderal Agma menyadari dan menguasainya terlebih dahulu. Jika aku bisa menghisap kekuatan sebesar itu, maka aku, Heechul, akan menjadi yang terkuat di dunia manusia maupun di sungai Henggi."

.

.

Siwon berhasil melepaskan sebuah segel keempat, bersamaan dengan Donghae yang merobohkan gaekgwi terakhir. Meski begitu Donghae dan Zhoumi tetap waspada, karena gaekgwi yang ada akan kembali bangkit.

"Mereka seperti tidak kunjung habis." Zhoumi mencoba mengatur napasnya di sebelah Donghae.

"Mereka memang tidak bisa habis jika tidak dikalahkan oleh jurus Jujak." Donghae melirik ke arah segel yang baru saja dicabut oleh Siwon. "Kita sudah menemukan empat buah segel… Apakah masih ada lagi? Aku ingin secepatnya kembali ke tempat Jeonha."

"Aku juga mencemaskannya." Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kecewa. Pistolnya kosong, dan pedangnya dipakai oleh Kyuhyun. Saat ini ia hanya bisa berdiri di dalam pengawasan Donghae dan Zhoumi. Sesekali ia melawan para gaekgwi dengan tangan kosong.

"Ada cara untuk mengetahui semua segel sudah tak ada?"

"Kita pakai cara tadi, Zhoumi-ah. Kemarikan segelnya." Donghae mengangsurkan tangan, meminta segel yang berupa kertas dengan tulisan darah hitam; Darah demon. Wajahnya seketika menjadi cerah saat tubuhnya tidak terpental saat menyentuh kertas itu. "Semua segel sudah terlepas. Ayo kita kembali!"

.

.

Setelah keduanya sempat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, Belpegoleu kembali menyerang Kyuhyun. Sebagai salah satu gaekgwi level atas, selain memiliki para legion (*gaekgwi yang menjadi bawahannya), Belpegoleu juga memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, lebih besar dari Pokaseu. Kyuhyun mencoba menghadapinya, namun Belpegoleu terlalu kuat untuk dihadapi tanpa jurus Jujak. Hanya beberapa kali serangan, Belpegoleu berhasil meringkus Kyuhyun dari belakang. Tangannya yang satu menjepit leher Kyuhyun, sementara tangan yang satunya menahan tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang pedang. Pedang milik Siwon sudah terlempar sejak tadi.

"Tidak buruk," puji Belpegoleu sampil mempererat tekanan tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakit. "Caramu memainkan pedang, sama seperti ayahmu. Leeteuk."

Kyuhyun berusaha menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Belpegoleu. Ia memandang kedua rongga mata kosong yang seakan memandang ke arahnya. "Mengapa kau mengenal ayahku?"

Tiba-tiba Belpegoleu melepaskan jepitannya dan mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Jadi benar! Kau anak dari Leeteuk?"

Kyuhyun kembali menyerang, namun Belpegoleu dengan mudah menghindar ke samping, menangkap tangan Kyuhyun, sementara tangan yang satunya mencengkeram bahu kanan Kyuhyun dengan keras, sehingga Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan. Belpegoleu tidak melepaskan kedua tangannya.

"Jenderal Agma mencurigai bahwa Leeteuk bukanlah guardian Jujak, melainkan demon yang mengkhianati kelompoknya sendiri. Apakah kau seorang demon, atau benar-benar guardian Jujak? Aku bisa menelitimu dengan sangat perlahan jika kau menjadi tawananku."

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Belpegoleu menendang bagian belakang lututnya agar Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut, namun Kyuhyun mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga pegangan Belpegoleu terlepas. Tetapi gaekgwi level atas itu benar-benar kuat. Ia berhasil menahan serangan Kyuhyun berikutnya dan menendang namja itu hingga terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. Para gaekgwi yang sudah bangkit mengepung dan melancarkan tendangan bertubi-tubi sehingga tubuh Kyuhyun terlempar ke sana-kemari di dalam lingkaran yang mereka buat.

"Jeonha! Segel sudah terlepas!"

Teriakan itu membuat Kyuhyun mencoba mengerahkan jurus Jujak di tengah tendangan yang menghantam tubuhnya. Kali ini para gaekgwi yang terkena tebasan pedang langsung lenyap menjadi serpihan. Melihat hal itu Belpegoleu menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Kyuhyun yang sudah kepayahan terjatuh dan bergulung menjauh untuk menghindari serangan berikutnya.

"Awas!" Donghae memperingatkan Siwon dan Zhoumi yang menaruh perhatian penuh kepada Kyuhyun dan Belpegoleu sampai tidak menyadari beberapa gaekgwi sudah mengepung mereka kembali. Ia sibuk seorang diri mengatasi para gaekgwi yang ada karena Siwon dan Zhoumi sudah berlari menerobos gaekgwi yang berada di antara mereka dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum lega ketika mendapati kembali pedangnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Namun senyumnya seketika lenyap saat tubuh Kyuhyun terkena serangan dari tongkat Belpegoleu yang berbentuk naga.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya dihantam oleh bola-bola besi tak kasat mata. Mulutnya menyemburkan darah segar dan ia jatuh tersungkur. Belpegoleu mendekat saat Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dari tanah.

"Kau masih bisa bergerak, guardian Jujak?" Belpegoleu mempertontonkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang tajam. "Hebat! Baru kali ini ada yang berhasil menahan seranganku. Bahkan ayahmu tidak sanggup bangkit setelah aku menyerangnya dengan jurus tadi. Kau benar-benar ancaman yang berbahaya. Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya di sini."

"Jeonha!" Melihat Belpegoleu kembali mengangkat tongkatnya, bersiap menyerang Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha bangkit, Siwon dan Zhoumi mempercepat lari mereka. Kyuhyun terkejut menyadari Zhoumi dan Siwon berlari ke arahnya.

"Tetap di sana!" seru Kyuhyun dengan keras.

Namun Siwon dan Zhoumi tidak menghiraukan perintahnya. Mereka menggunakan tubuh mereka untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dari serangan Belpegoleu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyaksikan kedua bodyguardnya itu berteriak kesakitan saat serangan yang keras menghantam mereka. Siwon dan Zhoumi berusaha bertahan selama mungkin meski darah sudah mengalir dari mulut mereka. Keduanya terjatuh setelah Belpegoleu menghentikan serangan.

"Siwon-ah! Zhoumi-ah!" Kyuhyun memanggil mereka dengan suara gemetar. Siwon dan Zhoumi terbaring tak bergerak. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat cemas.

"Tindakan yang tidak perlu." Belpegoleu tergelak. "Apa mereka pikir bisa menghalangiku untuk membunuhmu? Menggelikan!"

Melihat Belpegoleu mendekat, Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya dan bergerak ke depan, menempatkan dirinya di antara Belpegoleu dan kedua bodyguardnya.

"Jeonha!" Donghae mengelebatkan pedangnya secepat kilat agar para gaekgwi yang mengepungnya menjauh, lalu melompat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih duduk setengah berlutut untuk melindungi Siwon dan Zhoumi. Donghae menyiagakan diri, bersiap menangkis serangan Belpegoleu yang masih saja berjalan mendekati mereka. "Jeonha, menyingkir dari sini!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Jika aku menyingkir, Zhoumi-ah dan Siwon-ah akan terkena serangan lagi… Donghae-ya, pergi dan selamatkan mereka!"

"Jeonha…" Donghae benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kekerasan hati Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak lagi bertanya. Belpegoleu semakin mendekat.

"Kalian rupanya ingin mati bersama di sini!" Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, Belpegoleu menyerang Donghae yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh muncul. Dengan sekali tebas, Donghae terpelanting dan pedangnya terlepas. Belpegoleu sendiri terdorong mundur oleh serangan susulan yang dilancarkan sosok yang tak lain adalah Heechul. Ketika Donghae bergegas bangkit untuk melindungi Kyuhyun, Heechul kembali menyerang hingga Donghae kembali terhempas.

"Donghae-ya!" Kyuhyun memandang dengan cemas, namun pedang yang mengayun ke arahnya membuat Kyuhyun secepat kilat meraih pedangnya dan menahan serangan dengan kedua tangan. Kuatnya tenaga Heechul dan tangkisan dari Kyuhyun, membuat pedang mereka memercikan bunga api.

"Heechul! Kenapa kau menggangguku?!" Belpegoleu langsung mengenali sosok yang menyerangnya.

"Guardian Jujak adalah bagianku," kata Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menahan pedangnya dengan kuat.

.

.

**TBC**

Mianhe chapter ini agak terlambat updatenya.

Gomawo masih setia mengikuti ff ini,

Semoga hasilnya bisa dinikmati untuk semua yang membacanya.

Untuk yang sudah mereview, author ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

Maaf tidak bisa membalas karena masih banyak tugas terbengkalai.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih


	11. Chapter 11

(Mini Chapter dalam rangka Project Ultah Kyuhyun, yaitu meng-update semua ff yang bleum tamat minimal 140 kata. Mianhe kalau pendek, karena semua dikebut dalam 3 hari hehehe. Gomawo sudah mau membacanya *bow)

.

**Shadow Warrior**

**Chapter 11**

"Menyingkirlah Belpegoleu!" Heechul melirik tajam dari antara helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. "Menyingkirlah! Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Lancang sekali!" Belpegoleu tidak menghiraukan ancaman Heechul. Ia melancarkan serangan ke arah Kyuhyun. Melihat itu, Heechul menarik pedangnya dan menyerang balik kepada Belpegoleu.

Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Ia menggunakan pedangnya yang sudah bebas untuk menangkis serangan Belpegoleu. Meski tak terlihat sebentuk bendapun yang keluar dari tongkat naga itu, gelombang yang keluar dari sana sangat kuat. Pedang Kyuhyun terasa seperti menghantam bola-bola besi tak kasat mata. Belpegoleu yang masih disibukan oleh serangan Heechul memberinya kesempatan mengambil pedang milik Zhoumi. Kondisi yang tidak baik, membuat Kyuhyun memerlukan sebuah pedang lagi untuk dijadikannya perisai. Namun keinginannya tinggallah sebuah keinginan. Belpegoleu dan Heechul yang melihatnya bergerak, langsung menyerang secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun terpaksa menahan pedang dan tongkat itu dengan masing-masing pedang.

_Aku tidak boleh kalah sekarang. Jika aku kalah, mereka bertiga juga akan dibunuh. Aku harus bisa membawa mereka kembali…_

Kyuhyun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuat kedua lawannya terdorong mundur. Begitu Belpegoleu dan Heechul menarik serangan, Kyuhyun bergerak maju, membuat mereka menjauhi Donghae, Siwon, dan Zhoumi yang tergeletak. Ia berusaha menempatkan dirinya tetap berada di tengah, di antara ketiga bodyguard dan kedua lawannya. Mata Kyuhyun mengawasi gerakan Belpegoleu dan Heechul dengan kedua tangan memegang pedang.

Pertarungan yang sedikit janggalpun terjadi. Setiap Belpegoleu menyerangnya, Heechul akan membantu Kyuhyun menyingkirkan Belpegoleu. Tetapi Heechul sendiri juga menyerang Kyuhyun. Kadang kala Kyuhyun harus menangkis serangan mereka berdua sekaligus. Diam-diam Kyuhyun terus mendorong mereka menjauh hingga ketiga bodyguard-nya dalam jarak yang aman.

Karena sibuk menghadapi Heechul yang menyerang terus-menerus, Kyuhyun tidak melihat saat Belpegoleu melompat tinggi sambil menghunus pedangnya ke bawah, berniat untuk membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Sudah sangat terlambat saat ia menyadari serangan. Tiba-tiba Heechul berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun dan menahan serangan Belpegoleu. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menghilangkan keheranannya, Heechul kembali menyerang. Mereka bertiga kembali bertarung satu sama lain.

_Pertarungan ini tidak akan selesai jika seperti ini terus…_

Kyuhyun melompat mundur, membuat jarak yang cukup jauh agar ia memiliki waktu mengerahkan jurus Jujak untuk kedua pedang di tangannya. Baru saja kedua pedangnya terselimut api, Belpegoleu dan Heechul kembali menyerang. Kyuhyun menyabetkan pedangnya bergantian kepada mereka, membuat kobaran api tampak seperti dua tali yang berpilin satu sama lain.

Donghae dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak, mendengar suara dentingan pedang beradu. Ketika matanya sedikit terbuka, tampak pertarungan Heechul dan Kyuhyun di kejauhan.

"….Jeonha…" Donghae meringis sambil berusaha bangkit, namun tubuhnya begitu sakit hingga sulit digerakkan. Serangan Heechul tadi membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa saat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika pedang Heechul benar-benar mengenainya. Angin yang dihasilkan dari tebasannya saja bisa membuat tubuh Donghae terhempas. Sepasang matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah bertarung sendirian, cukup jauh dari tempatnya terbaring. Meski Kyuhyun sudah mengerahkan jurus Jujak, tenaganya terlihat melemah. Hal itu membuat Donghae sangat cemas.

Kyuhyun berhasil menangkis tongkat Belpegoleu yang melayang ke arah kepalanya. Di saat yang sama, pedangnya yang lain berada tepat di depan leher Heechul yang tengah melancarkan serangan kepada Belpegoleu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dibuat keheranan dengan tindakan Heechul. Namun ia tidak melepaskan matanya dari sosok misterius itu.

Menyadari posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan, Belpegoleu menarik mundur tongkatnya. "Kali ini aku akan melepaskanmu," katanya kepada Kyuhyun. Rongga mata yang kosong itu sekilas tampak berkilat sambil menghadap ke arah Heechul. "Heechul…. Jenderal Agma pasti tidak akan menyukai hal ini. Bersiaplah!"

Begitu sosok Belpegoleu menghilang, Kyuhyun menurunkan pedangnya yang tadi masih terhunus kepada Heechul. "Kau siapa? Mengapa kau…."

"Aku menginginkan kekuatanmu," cetus Heechul. "Aku ingin menghisap kekuatanmu untuk meningkatkan kekuatanku dan pedangku ini… Yeobo, bukankah itu yang kau harapkan?"

Kyuhyun tidak ingin berpikir banyak tentang alasan Heechul memanggil pedangnya sendiri dengan kata 'yeobo'. Ia kembali bersiap karena Heechul mengambil langkah untuk menyerang. Keduanya untuk beberapa saat hanya saling mengawasi, mencari saat yang tepat dan titik lemah lawan masing-masing.

Begitu salah satu bergerak, pertarungan dimulai. Donghae dengan diam mengawasi keduanya. Ketiga pedang saling menangkis, menimbulkan bunyi berdenting.

"Kau...?!" Heechul menahan pedangnya, padahal benda itu hampir menebas kepala Kyuhyun. "Apa kau benar guardian?"

"Apa kau benar gwekgi dari sungai Henggi?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya sambil mendorong pedangnya.

Saat itu Heechul baru menyadari ia belum mengalahkan Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana, kedua pedang Kyuhyun sudah bersilangan dengan pedangnya sehingga ia tidak mungkin memisahkan kepala Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya.

"Kau bukan hantu. Kau manusia." Kyuhyun menatap sosok Heechul dengan perasaan heran. "Bagaimana seorang manusia bisa menjadi pengikut Jenderal Agma? Apa kau juga bergentanyangan di sungai kematian?"

Heechul tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menyerang Kyuhyun.

Meski sudah menggunakan dua buah pedang, Kyuhyun tahu tenaganya telah banyak tersita hari itu. Ia sudah tidak mampu mengeluarkan jurus Jujak untuk menghadapi Heechul. Gerakannya juga mulai melambat.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengayunkan pedangnya, Heechul bergerak menghindar dengan cepat. Sebelum Kyuhyun berbalik untuk serangan berikutnya, pedang Heechul sudah merobek bahu kanan Kyuhyun.

"Aaaargh!" Rasa sakit menjalar begitu cepat ke telapak tangan kanan Kyuhyun hingga pedang yang dipegangnya terlepas.

"Jeonha!" Donghae berusaha berdiri melihat Kyuhyun terhuyung ke belakang. Namun jarak mereka terlalu jauh. Kondisinya tidak memungkinkan ia bergerak cepat. Jika Donghae memaksa untuk mendekat, ia hanya akan mengacaukan perhatian Kyuhyun dan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Heechul. Karena itu Donghae terpaksa berdiam diri di tempatnya, sekaligus menjaga Siwon dan Zhoumi yang masih terbaring pingsan.

"Ugh!" Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut dengan salah satu kaki. Walau tubuhnya tampak limbung, ia tidak menancapkan pedangnya yang tersisa ke tanah untuk menahan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun justru melintangkan pedang di depan tubuhnya, bersiap menangkis serangan.

"Kau rupanya tipe yang tidak mudah menyerah." Heechul tersenyum dan tidak melakukan serangan susulan. "Sepertinya kondisimu sedang tidak baik, guardian Jujak. Hari yang berat? Pertarungan yang panjang?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Matanya mengawasi setiap langkah Heechul yang mendekat dengan waspada. Ilmu pedang Heechul sangat aneh. Hanya dengan sebuah goresan, Kyuhyun bisa merasa sebagian tenaganya seakan terhisap oleh pedang lawan. Hal itu membuat kondisinya semakin melemah. Badannya mulai terasa mengapung di udara.

"Aku tidak menginginkan pertarungan semacam ini!" Heechul menempatkan ujung pedangnya di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Heechul menarik pedangnya, namun tiba-tiba kembali mengayunkannya untuk menebas leher Kyuhyun.

Karena kewaspadaannya, Kyuhyun berhasil mengelak. Namun tak urung jantungnya berdegub kencang melihat tanah terbelah begitu dalam di tempat yang terkena serangan Heechul.

"Kau bisa membayangkan jika tubuhmu yang terkena pedang ini?" Heechul tertawa melihat Kyuhyun tertegun karena hasil serangannya tadi. "Guardian Jujak, kau berutang nyawa padaku hari ini. Pastikan kau membayarnya dengan memuaskan."

Heechul menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun masih saja memandangnya dengan waspada.

"Kita batalkan saja pertarungan ini. Suatu hari setelah kau pulih, aku akan melanjutkannya. Sekarang aku ingin tidur. Aku akan pergi dan tidur..."

Donghae yang sudah berhasil memaksa dirinya berlari, tiba di sisi Kyuhyun dengan napas memburu. Keduanya memandang sosok Heechul yang menjauh sambil terus bergumam 'aku ingin tidur'.

"Dia manusia atau gaekwi? Dia melepas Jeonha begitu saja? Makhluk aneh."

"Dia manusia. Bukan makhluk penghuni sungai Henggi." Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terheran-heran. "Tunggulah di sini. Masih ada yang harus aku bereskan di dalam bangunan itu."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Donghae, Kyuhyun berjalan menaiki bangunan. Wanita setengah gaekgwi masih meratap di lantai. Tubuhnya menggeliat kesakitan karena perubahan tubuhnya kini hanya menyisakan wajahnya. Di sisi lain, yeoja yang masih terikat di pilar sudah tersadar entah sejak kapan dan menjerit-jerit ketakutan melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan neuralyzer dan menempatkannya hingga setinggi mata yeoja yang menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Ia untuk beberapa saat membujuk dengan suara pelan, mencoba mengarahkan perhatian yeoja itu. Sinar memancar begitu mata sang yeoja terfokus pada alat.

"Semua yang terjadi malam ini adalah mimpi buruk." Kyuhyun memulai 40 detik miliknya. "Kau tengah makan malam di tengah pesta Halloween ketika rasa lelah membuatmu tertidur. Sekarang, lanjutkan tidurmu…. Beberapa jam lagi, kau akan terbangun dan melanjutkan kehidupanmu seperti biasa."

Kepala yeoja itu terkulai, menandakan dirinya telah masuk ke alam mimpi. Kyuhyun merasa lega. Namun ketika ia kembali kepada sosok yang nyaris berubah sebagai gaekgwi, wajahnya menunjukan perasaan tak berdaya.

"Tolong selamatkan aku….sakit….rasanya sakit sekali…." Wanita tua menangis semakin keras. Kini sebagian wajahnya juga mulai berubah. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi tua… Aku tidak ingin mati…"

"Itu mustahil." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sekali saja kau memberikan jiwamu kepada gaekgwi, sesungguhnya hidupmu sudah berakhir."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Yeoja itu berteriak putus asa. Wujudnya kini berubah sempurna sebagai gaekgwi. Penampilan muda yang ia inginkan membuatnya terperosok menjual jiwanya kepada gaekgwi dan menyeret orang-orang tak bersalah ke dalam kematian.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengeluarkan jurus Jujak. Sebelum gaekgwi itu semakin kuat, pedangnya sudah membuat gaekgwi tadi menjadi serpihan.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk bersila di dalam kamarnya sementara seorang dokter menjahit luka yang terdapat pada tulang belikatnya. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata saat rasa sakit muncul dari bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain yang terkena serangan Belpegoleu. Luka pedang yang ditorehkan Heechul tadi sama sekali tidak terasa karena dokter sudah memberi suntikan bius sebelum menjahit luka yang cukup panjang itu.

Shindong memperhatikan sang dokter yang dengan hati-hati menusukkan jarum ke dalam kulit Kyuhyun, untuk kemudian merapatkannya dengan bagian kulit yang lain yang seharusnya tidak terpisah dengan lembaran kulit yang tadi. Meski merasa takut melihat hal itu, Shindong merasa wajib duduk dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun kemudian matanya berpindah ke punggung Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan bekas luka akibat pertarungan yang selama ini dihadapinya. Kyuhyun sekalipun tidak pernah mengeluh mengenai luka-lukanya. Namun Shindong jadi sedikit bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak bersekolah seperti anak seusianya. Kyuhyun pasti akan mendapat kesulitan dengan bekas luka sebanyak itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, sang dokter menarik napas lega. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menjahit luka Kyuhyun. Namun sampai saat ini hal itu masih membuatnya tertekan. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat yang selalu berada di tasnya.

"Jeonha, aku sudah menempelkan perban tahan air. Tetapi Jeonha tetap harus menjaga agar luka ini tidak terkena air dalam waktu lama, karena bisa meresap ke dalam perban. Ini obat penawar sakit dan penurun demam. Kemungkinan beberapa jam lagi Jeonha akan mengalami demam, jadi minumlah obat ini."

"Berikan saja kepada He ajussi. Dia yang akan mengatur jadwalku," kata Kyuhyun sambil meraih kemejanya. "Aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Jeonha! Luka-lukamu belum selesai diobati!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Shindong yang memandangnya dengan cemas. "Tidak ada yang parah. Lebih baik euisa-nim menengok yang lain. Aku juga akan ke bangunan tengah, ajussi."

"Jeonha!" Shindong hanya bisa menggeleng melihat Kyuhyun bergegas keluar kamar. "Padahal sudah ada yang merawat mereka…. Apanya yang tidak parah? Justru lukanya lebih parah..."

"Jeonha sedang cemas." Sang dokter tersenyum. "Aku akan ke sana, Shindong sshi. Aku tidak ingin Jeonha menganggapku mengabaikan perintahnya. Lagipula, lebih banyak yang mengobati akan lebih baik."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

.

.

Ketika tiba di bangunan tengah, Shindong melihat Kyuhyun berdiri diam memandang ke dalam tanpa melangkah masuk. Shindong memberi kode agar dokter bergabung dengan yang lain, sementara ia sendiri tetap ditempatnya sambil mengawasi Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun tampak sangat khawatir. Matanya sesekali terlihat mengikuti gerakan orang-orang di dalam kamar Siwon. Ketiga namja itu dirawat di kamar yang sama untuk memudahkan dokter mengawasi. Sesekali mulut Kyuhyun terbuka seperti hendak meneriakkan sesuatu, namun akhirnya hanya terdiam. Wajah itu sama seperti yang dilihatnya sebelas tahun yang lalu, saat Leeteuk menghampiri mereka dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah membasahi nyaris seluruh pakaiannya. Kyuhyun hanya memandang dengan mata terbelalak, cemas dan sedih, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menangis.

Saat ini, Shindong ingin menarik Kyuhyun dan memeluknya, membiarkannya menangis sepuas mungkin seperti waktu itu. Namun Shindong mencoba menahan dirinya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang akan kembali menarik diri jika ia memeluknya, jika Shindong tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Shindong ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun tetap seperti ini, kembali merasakan sesuatu, meski itu perasaan sakit, dan berharap Kyuhyun akan bisa mengatasinya dengan baik, bukan lagi dengan cara mematikan perasaannya seperti selama ini.

.

_Euisa-nim, bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah mereka tidak terluka parah? Tidak…tidak mungkin mereka baik-baik saja…. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, mereka dengan bodohnya menahan serangan Belpegoleu. Bahkan saat mereka sudah terkena, mereka tetap bertahan di tempat sehingga terkena serangan terus menerus. Apakah yang seperti itu bisa dibilang baik-baik saja? Aku berharap kebodohan mereka bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Aku pernah membaca, katanya orang bodoh kepalanya keras dan umurnya panjang. Bukankah begitu? _

Sejak kejadian di taman bermain, Kyuhyun selalu mencoba menahan perasaannya terhadap siapapun. Mencoba tidak terlalu merasa senang, tidak terlalu merasa sedih, membentengi dirinya sendiri dengan banyak alasan sehingga ia tidak menjadi dekat dengan siapapun. Namun sejak kedua bodyguard itu memasuki kehidupannya, perlahan semua mulai berubah. Ia mulai sesekali merasa geli, senang, sedih, marah, juga kecewa. Dan saat ini, melihat Donghae, Siwon dan Zhoumi terbaring dalam pengawasan dokter, hatinya dipenuhi kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang luar biasa. Kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu melindungi mereka bertiga.

_"Jeonha sudah berhasil melindungi mereka. Kalau tidak, mereka tidak akan kembali hidup-hidup ke tempat ini"._

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala ketika teringat kata-kata Shindong saat ia dan Donghae berhasil sampai di bangunan utama sambil memapah Zhoumi dan Siwon yang tidak sadarkan diri. Donghae yang sudah kehabisan tenaga, langsung tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

_Tidak, ajussi… Aku sudah gagal melindungi mereka. Seharusnya mereka semua tidak pernah terlibat dalam pertarungan ini. Seharusnya aku bersikeras mengusir mereka dari sini dengan cara apapun. Seharusnya aku bisa menolak keinginan ajussi sehingga semua ini tidak pernah terjadi!_

Kyuhyun menatap nanar wajah Donghae, Zhoumi, dan Siwon satu per satu.

_Mereka… Apapun yang aku katakan, mereka pasti akan melakukan hal ini lagi… Tidak peduli apapun yang aku perintahkan… Mereka akan memposisikan diri mereka untuk menjadi tamengku…_

Wajah Kyuhyun mengernyit teringat saat Siwon dan Zhoumi berdiri di depannya, menahan serangan Belpegoleu yang ditujukan untuknya.

_Aku tidak bisa membahayakan mereka lagi. Kalau mereka tidak mau pergi…. Mungkin sebaiknya aku yang pergi dari sini…._

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kehadiran Shindong. Ia berjalan kembali menuju bangunan utama dengan tergesa. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat muram, Shindong hendak mengikuti. Namun seorang dokter keluar dan menahannya.

"Shindong sshi, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Dengan terpaksa Shindong menunda keinginannya mengikuti Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar dan melangkah cepat ke lemari kayu.

"Kenapa ajussi membelikanku tas ransel?" tanya Kyuhyun sewaktu Shindong menyerahkan tas berwarna biru itu kepadanya, beberapa minggu setelah mereka pergi ke taman bermain.

"Simpanlah tas ransel ini, siapa tahu Jeonha akan memerlukannya," jawab Shindong waktu itu. "Seperti janjiku, jika Jeonha suatu saat memutuskan untuk pergi, aku tidak akan mencegahnya. Tapi Jeonha harus berjanji untuk hidup dengan baik dan berbahagia."

Kyuhyun menelusuri tas ransel yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam lemari dengan perasaan bingung. Selama ini, Shindong sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Shindong begitu saja. Ia bahkan mulai merasa berat meninggalkan ketiga bodyguardnya.

_Dari percakapan euisa tadi, luka mereka bertiga tidak parah. Akan pulih dalam beberapa hari. Tetapi pertarungan akan tetap berlanjut sampai Sungmin sshi bisa menyegel Jenderal Agma… Jika aku tetap bersama mereka, cepat atau lambat mereka akan…._

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan perasaan sedih yang meluap. Bagaimanapun tempat ini adalah rumahnya, tempat ia bertumbuh bersama orang-orang yang selama ini ada di sekelilingnya. Ditekannya perasaan enggan dan sedih itu jauh-jauh. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Ia takut pikirannya akan berubah mengikuti perasaannya. Kyuhyun kemudian mengenakan jaket tebal, sepatu, dan topi.

Suara langkah khas Shindong yang tertangkap telinganya, membuat Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan kamar melewati jendela.

.

.

TBC

3 3 3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHO KYUHYUN 3 3 3

Akhirnya Project ini selesai juga hahaha

Kagak lagi-lagi deh,

Benar-benar kalang-kabut membuat 7 mini chapter

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff-ku.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang masih setia memberikan review

Ditunggu komentarnya hehehe

Kamsahamnida


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Shadow Warrior chapter 12

Genre : Friendship/Brothership, fantasy, action, horor

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Yesung, Kangin, Kibum, Siwon, , Shindong dan Donghae

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo

Summary :

.

.

.

**Shadow Warrior**

**Chapter 12**

.

Aku adalah gunung.

Pasukan berkuda yang menyerang secepat angin;

Pasukan penombak yang melontarkan tombak seperti curah hujan yang deras;

Pasukan panah api yang siap membakar dengan beringas;

Menghadapi semua itu, aku akan tetap berdiri di tempatku.

Bergeming dan terus bergeming.

Kadang kala aku ingin menjadi angin yang bebas bergerak.

Berhembus kencang jika ingin.

Bergerak pelan sesuka hati.

Tapi aku adalah sebuah gunung.

Gunung besar yang terlihat dari manapun.

Gunung besar yang tidak bergerak menghindar

meski banyak yang berusaha menghancurkannya.

Jika gunung itu akhirnya menjadi musnah...

Apakah masih akan disebut gunung?

Jika aku tidak lagi sebuah gunung,

lalu siapakah aku?

.

.

Shindong terduduk lemas di depan kamar Siwon setelah berlari ke seluruh penjuru bangunan utama untuk mencari sosok namja yang diasuhnya. Ia bisa saja mengerahkan para penjaga dan pelayan untuk mencari, tetapi hal itu akan menimbulkan keributan. Di bangunan tengah, ia juga mencari Kyuhyun meski tidak banyak berharap. Jeonha-nya tidak pernah terlihat lagi di sana.

"Ajussi….ada apa?"

Shindong menoleh. Donghae berjalan ke arahnya dengan pakaian tidur. Namja itu duduk di sisinya setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling seakan mencari seseorang. "Aku tidak merasakan keberadaan Jeonha. Apakah dia pergi?"

Shindong tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia menatap Donghae penuh selidik sebelum mengangguk, merasa tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal yang sudah diketahui namja itu.

"Donghae-ya, sejak dulu aku selalu heran dengan keberadaanmu. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa menembus segel tempat ini dengan mudah? Dan bagaimana keberadaan Jeonha begitu erat dengan dirimu? Kalian berdua tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu…."

"Hanya aku yang menyembunyikan sesuatu, ajussi. Jeonha tidak tahu apa-apa, sama seperti Ajussi." Donghae tersenyum muram. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan kebenarannya sampai waktunya tiba. Aku hanya bisa bilang bahwa Jeonha orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Aku akan berada di sisinya dan melindunginya sampai kapanpun."

Tangan Shindong menepuk ringan bahu Donghae sambil bangkit berdiri. "Istirahatlah malam ini. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Jeonha. Dia jauh lebih kuat dari yang terlihat. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Mimik ajussi sangat berbeda dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan." Donghae meringis sementara Shindong hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan mencarinya besok pagi. Ajussi yang tidak perlu cemas."

"Kau memang menyebalkan. Beraninya menggoda orang tua." Shindong menjitak pelan kepala Donghae sambil tertawa. Namun kemudian ia memandang namja itu dengan wajah serius. "Donghae-ya, jika kau bertemu Jeonha dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, jangan mengajaknya kembali ke tempat ini."

"EH?!" Donghae tanpa sadar berseru dengan keras. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri sambil berharap Siwon dan Zhoumi tidak terbangun oleh teriakannya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Zhoumi dan Siwon sudah mendengarkan percakapan mereka semenjak tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu rahasia apa yang kau sembunyikan. Tetapi tampaknya itu semua tidak ada kaitannya dengan guardian Jujak. Bukankah begitu?"

Pertanyaan Shindong tidak mendapat jawaban. Namja separuh baya itu tersenyum maklum. "Jika Jeonha tidak ingin kembali, jangan membujuknya. Bahkan jangan menanyakan apapun tentang tempat ini. Jika kau ingin menjaganya dan bersamanya, ikutlah kemanapun Jeonha pergi. Kau tidak perlu membawanya pulang, arrachi?"

Donghae mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Shindong. "Ajussi, Jeonha pergi bukan karena terbebani statusnya sebagai guardian Jujak, melainkan untuk melindungi kami."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu bawalah dia sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini, ke tempat di mana Jenderal Agma tidak akan menemukannya," sahut Shindong dengan suara yang sama pelannya.

Donghae memahami maksud Shindong. Ia mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Tetapi Zhoumi dan Siwon yang diam-diam mendengarkan dari dalam, saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak habis pikir mengapa Shindong membiarkan Kyuhyun melepaskan tanggung-jawabnya sebagai guardian Jujak, di mana keselamatan orang-orang menjadi taruhannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berjalan. Ia hanya melangkah sejauh mungkin; Berharap Donghae akan kesulitan melacak keberadaannya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak memikirkan tempat mana yang ingin dituju. Setiap menemui persimpangan jalan, ia mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki membawanya. Kadang karena berjalan sambil melamun, ia nyaris tertabrak oleh kendaraan yang lewat.

_"Aku tidak boleh mati sampai Sungmin hyung menguasai jurus Jujak tertinggi. Masih ada dua kristal yang harus aku temukan. Sampai saat itu tiba aku harus menjaga diriku baik-baik."_ Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, mencoba mulai memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok Donghae, Siwon, dan Zhoumi yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. _"Tapi aku tidak sanggup membiarkan mereka menjadi tamengku. Aku bukan Jujak; Aku hanyalah seorang kagemusha. Mereka akan mati sia-sia untuk seseorang yang keberadaannya tak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan…."_

Kyuhyun menggigil. Udara malam di musim gugur tidak peduli ia sedang terluka; Memberikan hawa dingin yang sama kepada semua makhluk hidup yang ada, tanpa menghiraukan siapa dan bagaimana mereka. Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket sambil terus berjalan, berharap hal itu akan menghangatkan dirinya. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi pojangmacha (*gerobak penjaja makanan). Tungku-tungku panas yang mengepul membuat suasana sedikit lebih hangat. Kyuhyun sengaja berjalan begitu dekat ke sisi jalan agar hawa hangat itu mengenai dirinya.

Harum makanan menggelitik hidung dan membuat perutnya terasa perih. Sejak membatalkan membeli bento di perayaan Halloween, Kyuhyun belum mengisi perutnya sama sekali. Banyaknya pertarungan yang dialami dan jauhnya perjalanan yang ia tempuh, membuat rasa lapar mulai menggerogotinya.

Kyuhyun berhenti di salah satu gerobak yang menjual tteokbokki. Ia memperhatikan ketika sang penjual mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan tteok (*kue beras yang kenyal dan lembut berbentuk batang), irisan daging sapi, tauge, bawang, jamur shiitake, dan wortel. Sebagai penutup sang penjual menuangkan saus gochujang yang panas, membuat perutnya semakin lapar. Ia bisa merasakan saus pedas dan manis itu menyentuh lidah dan berakhir menghangatkan perutnya.

Saat hendak memesan, sang penjual menyodorkan mangkuk tadi kepada pembeli yang datang terlebih dahulu, ditukar dengan sejumlah uang. Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia baru menyadari tidak membawa uang sama sekali. Selama ini Shindong dan Zhoumi yang membayar apapun yang dibelinya.

"Satu porsi?" Sang penjual tersenyum ramah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan perasaan malu dan beranjak cepat dari tempat itu.

Kini jalanan bersuasana hangat penuh penjaja makanan justru menyiksanya. Perutnya semakin berontak minta diisi. Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikan sekelilingnya tetapi salah satu pojangmacha membuat langkah namja itu terhenti.

_"Whoaaa ada Tang Hu Lu di Korea!"_

Kyuhyun teringat Zhoumi yang melonjak kegirangan ketika suatu malam mereka menyusuri jalanan setelah gagal menemukan tempat kristal. Pikirannya melayang ke saat itu. Zhoumi dengan penuh semangat mendekati nenek yang menjajakan makanan yang baru kali ini Kyuhyun lihat, dan berbincang-bincang dalam bahasa mandarin.

Kyuhyun mengamati apel-apel merah mungil yang ditusuk bilah bambu sepanjang 20 cm itu. Sebuah batang kayu dengan diameter yang cukup lebar menjadi tempat menusukkan manisan-manisan apel merah sehingga membentuk rangkaian yang menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki. Mata Kyuhyun beralih kepada sang nenek yang mencelupkan rangkaian apel tadi ke larutan yang mengepul di dalam panci.

"Ini sejenis manisan di China yang terbuat dari berbagai macam buah. Sayang hanya ada manisan apel di sini. Jeonha mau mencobanya?" Zhoumi mengambil satu dan menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Tetapi baru saja Kyuhyun hendak mengambilnya, manisan itu telah berpindah ke tangan Siwon.

"Zhoumi-ah, kau jangan ceroboh. Bagaimana jika makanan ini beracun?"

Belum sempat Zhoumi memprotes, Siwon sudah memasukan manisan itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. "Uhmp... Ini namanya Tang Hu Lu? ...Enaaak!" Siwon kembali mengigit manisan itu hingga tandas. "Jeonha, rasanya asam di bagian dalam dan manis akibat lapisan gula di bagian luar. Larutan panas itu gula cair?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. Ia ternganga saat Siwon mengambil beberapa manisan lagi secara acak, dari bagian belakang, atas, dan bawah susunan tusukan itu.

"Ini untuk meyakinkan bahwa manisan ini aman bagi Jeonha," jelas Siwon dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku juga akan mengujinya. Yang di tengah belum kau coba, Siwon-ah." Donghae mengambil beberapa manisan yang ada di bagian tengah.

Siwon dan Donghae memakan beberapa tusuk manisan itu dengan cepat dan lahap sementara Kyuhyun sama seperti Zhoumi, hanya mengamati kedua namja itu tanpa berkedip.

"Nah, sekarang sudah aman. Silahkan Jeonha mencobanya." Siwon tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya yang penuh.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tiba-tiba merasa kenyang."

Mata Kyuhyun menjadi nanar tertutup air mata saat mengingat betapa marahnya Zhoumi kepada Siwon dan Donghae malam itu.

"Kalian ini menguji atau lapar?! Lihat! Jeonha jadi tidak mau memakannya! Aku saja merasa kenyang melihat kalian makan begitu banyak manisan!"

Meski Kyuhyun sudah melerai dan Siwon serta Donghae memohon maaf, Zhoumi tetap saja memukuli kedua temannya dengan kesal. Ingatan itu membuat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun semakin mengaburkan pandangannya.

_"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merindukan kalian? Aku harus melupakan kalian semua, juga He ajussi... Aku tidak ingin kalian mati untukku..."_

Rasa lelah, jahitan pada lukanya yang mulai terasa sakit, terutama beban dalam hatinya membuat Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi.

"Ni weisheme ku (*mengapa kau menangis)?"

Nenek penjual tang hu lu menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas. Kyuhyun merasa malu dan bergegas menghapus air matanya dengan lengan jaketnya.

"Ah...Jeonha...?" Sang nenek tersenyum sementara Kyuhyun justru merasa kaget dengan panggilan itu. Tanpa bertanya, sang nenek menariknya mendekati gerobaknya lalu mengangsurkan sebuah tang hu lu yang baru saja dicelupkan. Nenek itu berbicara panjang lebar dalam bahasa yang tidak Kyuhyun mengerti, meski beberapa kalimat bahasa Korea terluncur juga dari mulut sang nenek. Seorang yeoja yang mendampinginya tersenyum melihat kebingungan Kyuhyun.

"Nenek bilang, ia ingat kau adalah salah seorang dari rombongan yang memborong Tang Hu Lu. Namamu adalah Jeonha."

"Eh?" Sepasang mata Kyuhyun mengerjap.

Yeoja di depannya tertawa. "Nenek tidak terlalu menguasai bahasa Korea. Ia hanya mendengar bahwa yang lain memanggilmu 'jeonha'. Apa kau seorang pangeran? Atau tuan muda dari sebuah klan bangsawan?"

"Itu hanya panggilan mereka untuk bergurau," sahut Kyuhyun cepat. Ia tersenyum ke arah sang nenek dan menolak tang hu lu yang masih disodorkan kepadanya. Sang nenek tetap memaksa, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Ambillah, itu diberikan untukmu."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau masih ingin hidup, sebaiknya kau segera mengambilnya," jelas si yeoja sambil terkikik geli melihat neneknya merasa kesal.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyuhyun mengambil manisan itu dan mulai memakannya. Seperti yang Siwon katakan, rasanya asam di bagian dalam dan manis di bagian luar. Apel-apel mungil yang hangat itu meredakan perutnya yang lapar. Sang nenek tampak senang dan kembali berceloteh sementara sang yeoja mencoba menerjemahkan.

"Malam itu nenek sangat sedih karena kakakku baru saja meninggal akibat serangan makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan yang belakangan ini sering muncul."

"Makhluk itu disebut gaekgwi."

"Gaekgwi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kami orang China mengenal dua macam istilah untuk orang yang berada di dunia Yin; Dunia arwah. Hantu, jika ia vbersifat mengganggu; Roh jika ia menampakan diri hanya kepada orang yang memiliki hubungan dengannya."

"Gaekgwi adalah keduanya," jelas Kyuhyun. "Mereka harus melewati beberapa ujian dan hukuman untuk menentukan apakah mereka akan mendapatkan tempat yang baik atau kebinasaan. Tapi tidak semua gaekgwi suka mengikuti aturan."

Kyuhyun membentuk smirk di wajahnya sehingga sang yeoja tertawa.

"Sepertinya bukan manusia saja yang suka melanggar aturan. Kata nenek, jika bulan merah muncul, akan terjadi kekacauan besar karena saat itu jembatan antara dunia manusia dan dunia arwah terhubung."

"Sama dengan kepercayaan di sini." Kyuhyun kembali menggigit manisannya. "Semoga bulan merah tidak pernah muncul. Cukup bulan yang berwarna merah karena pantulan lampu."

"Itu benar." Yeoja itu kembali tertawa. Ia mengangsurkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Kyuhyun. "Tetapi kami harus menjalani hidup. Karena itulah nenek tetap berjualan. Sayang pembeli malam itu sangat sedikit. Kemudian datang rombongan kalian."

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang disodorkan kepadanya dan mendengarkan.

"Aku turut berdukacita."

Sang yeoja mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatian Kyuhyun. "Nenek sangat senang bertemu kawanmu yang mengajaknya berbahasa mandarin. Kalian juga membeli begitu banyak manisan malam itu. Katanya kalian adalah keberuntungannya."

"Teman-temanku sangat menyukai manisan ini," jawab Kyuhyun sambil meringis. Ia heran dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini, perasaan ingin kembali menemui Shindong, Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae. Namun hal itu justru membuatnya teringat untuk menjauh secepat mungkin. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan kalian. Terima kasih untuk manisannya." Kyuhyun mengangguk memberi salam. Ia lagi-lagi tertegun ketika sang nenek menyodorkan sebuah kantung berisi beberapa tusuk manisan. "Ah, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Tak ada yang bisa aku berikan untuk kalian."

Kyuhyun menolak sementara sang nenek terus memaksanya untuk menerima kantung itu. Ia memandang sang yeoja, berharap yeoja itu akan membantunya menjelaskan.

"Nenek tidak ingin ditolak. Kau harus menerima pemberiannya. Lagipula manisan-manisan itu sudah dibayar." Yeoja itu berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan neneknya berbicara, lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang menunggu penjelasan. "Malam itu, namja yang berbahasa mandarin memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Nenek. Katanya, jika suatu saat Anda lewat, Nenek harus memberikan manisan yang sudah dibayarnya."

Ketika Kyuhyun berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu, sang nenek meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan sikap hangat. Tangan yang penuh keriput itu menepuk tangan Kyuhyun sambil berbicara lembut dalam bahasa mandarin.

"Namja itu bilang, tuan mudanya tidak pernah membawa uang. Ia tidak ingin melihat Anda diusir oleh penjual untuk kedua kalinya, jadi dia memberikan uang itu untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya Anda kemari dan tertarik mencoba manisan yang tidak jadi Anda cicipi. Ommo…ternyata Anda benar-benar seorang Jeonha…."

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menahan napas mendengar penjelasan itu. Rasa haru meliputi hatinya dan ia kembali meneteskan air mata. Sang nenek terdengar panik dan bingung melihatnya. Kedua tangan renta itu menarik Kyuhyun dan hendak merangkulnya.

"Aku…aku harus pergi," tolak Kyuhyun dengan wajah menyesal. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara yang susah payah ia keluarkan, namja itu bergerak menjauh. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan arah yang ia ambil. Ia bertekad untuk berada sejauh mungkin sebelum Donghae bisa mencarinya.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sungai Henggi, tepatnya di atas perahu yang berhasil direbut para gaekgwi dari penjaga perahu yang tersebar di sungai Henggi, berlangsung sebuah rapat. Jenderal Agma mengamati semua gaekgwi level atas yang masih bersekutu dengannya.

"Jenderal Agma, sepertinya kita harus melupakan Guardian Jujak dan fokus kepada tujuan awal kita untuk keluar dari sini dan menguasai dunia manusia."

"Benar. Guardian Jujak kali ini sulit dihadapi. Ia menggerakkan orang-orang yang menguasai dunia underworld untuk memerangi kita bersama-sama. Hal itu membuat banyak gaekgwi yang mundur dan memilih melewati pengujian daripada ikut serta dengan kita. Kita harus membuat para sekutunya takut sehingga tidak merintangi kita lagi."

"Aku setuju. Jangan sampai lebih banyak gaekgwi yang mengundurkan diri. Jika kita bisa menunjukkan kekuatan kita, mereka akan kembali bergabung dan…"

"YANG TIDAK MAU BERGABUNG BIARKAN SAJA!"

Suara menggelegar itu membuat para gaekgwi yang berkumpul terdiam. Jenderal Agma berdiri dari duduknya dengan geram.

"Aku tidak akan membujuk siapapun untuk ikut. Tetapi jika aku berkuasa nanti, tak ada seorangpun di antara mereka yang boleh hidup di dunia manusia maupun di sungai Henggi!"

"Jangan tersinggung, Jenderal Agma, mereka hanya berusaha memperbanyak pasukan kita. Mengingat Guardian Jujak menghimpun kekuatan di pihaknya, kita sebaiknya melakukan hal yang sama." Baalmyian mencoba meredakan situasi yang panas itu.

"Sebaiknya kau himpun anak buahmu untuk mencari kristal Cheongryong, Baalmyian. Guardian Jujak itu sudah memiliki kristal Baekho karena Pazuzu yang bertanggung jawab di bagian barat tidak berhasil mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu."

Ucapan Jenderal Agma membuat wajah Baalmyian -gaekgwi yang menguasai wilayah timur- dan Pazuzu –gaekgwi yang menguasai bagian barat- menjadi merah padam.

Heechul tidak ikut berunding bersama makhluk-makhluk penghuni sungai Henggi. Ia lebih memilih diam di dekat jendela sambil terus memandang keluar, ke lautan darah yang ada di sekeliling perahu. Sejak pertarungan yang kemarin pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun.

_Anak itu benar-benar Jujak? Aku tidak merasakan aura Guardian Jujak darinya. Aku justru merasakan aura sesuatu yang lain... Sesuatu yang masih membingungkan karena aku tidak mengenalinya, namun aku juga merasa dia tidak asing... Sesuatu yang jauh lebih kuat dari Jujak, yang kekuatannya mampu membangunkanku dari tidur panjang. Tapi kemarin dia begitu lemah. Apa kemampuanku mengenali aura seseorang menurun tajam? Aku harus menyelidiki siapa sesungguhnya anak itu._

Heechul terus termenung.

"Molleg, kau juga harus lebih giat lagi mencari kristal Hyeonmu di wilayahmu. Jangan sampai Guardian Jujak memilikinya." Agma memandang Molleg -gaekgwi yang menguasai wilayah utara- dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jenderal Agma, kau benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan pikiranmu dari Guardian Jujak itu?" Goap -gaekgwi yang menguasai wilayah selatan- urun bicara.

"Aku tidak mau kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali. Jika Guardian Jujak itu bisa dimusnahkan, aku akan merasa lebih tenang dan bisa menguasai dunia manusia dengan leluasa."

"Jenderal Agma, mengenai Guardian Jujak…"

"Jenderal Agma, kemarin Heechul menghalangiku!" Belpegoleu memotong ucapan Heechul. "Kalau saja dia tidak ikut campur, aku sudah berhasil membuat Guardian Jujak terbunuh."

Jenderal Agma menoleh ke arah Heechul dengan berang. Heechul meraba pedangnya, bersiaga menghadapi kemarahan Jenderal Agma.

"Heechul! Apa maksudmu menolong musuhku? Apa kau lupa bahwa kau berhutang padaku? Karena kekuatanku, kau masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini!"

"Jangan salah paham, Jenderal. Aku hanya menginginkan Guardian Jujak itu. Bukankah Jenderal Agma menginginkan kematiannya? Serahkan tugas itu padaku, jadi tidak ada lagi bentrokan dengan yang lain."

"LANCANG!" Seperti yang Heechul duga, Jenderal Agma langsung menyerangnya. Meski mencoba bertahan, tak ayal tubuh Heechul terpental hingga keluar dari perahu dan jatuh di sungai Henggi yang penuh darah. "Siapapun boleh membunuh Guardian Jujak! Aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya kepadamu begitu saja!"

Heechul terperangkap saat Jenderal Agma melancarkan jurusnya yang kedua, yang membuatnya tidak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya seperti terikat di sisi tubuh oleh kekuatan tak terlihat. Dari sekitarnya, bermunculan para gaekgwi level bawah yang langsung menyerang dengan serentak.

"Membunuhku dengan gaekgwi level bawah? Jangan bercanda! Kalaupun aku harus mati, aku ingin mati dalam pertarungan yang hebat!" Heechul yang merasa tersinggung, meraung dengan keras sambil memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya pada kedua lengannya yang terpasung oleh kekuatan Jenderal Agma. Akhirnya kedua lengannya terbebas. Pedangnya langsung berkelebat cepat memusnahkan para gaekgwi yang mengurungnya. Ia berdiri di dasar Sungai Henggi yang mencapai sebatas dadanya sambil menyeringai kepada Jenderal Agma dan para sekutunya. "Kau tidak memberiku pilihan, Jenderal Agma. Padahal aku hanya meminta Guardian Jujak dan itu sama sekali tidak merugikanmu. Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan berhasil lebih dulu mendapatkan Guardian Jujak."

Heechul menghilang meninggalkan sungai Henggi.

"Dia selalu saja bertindak semaunya sendiri!" Jenderal Agma menendang segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya sehingga para gaekgwi menjauh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hasut semua orang yang membantu Guardian Jujak untuk berpaling darinya?" Andeulaseu yang terkenal pandai menghasut manusia sehingga menimbulkan peperangan menyumbangkan idenya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kemarin aku hampir berhasil membunuhnya, jadi kau tidak boleh bertindak mendahuluiku!" Belpegoleu menggeleng dengan keras. "Jenderal Agma, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk membunuhnya. Kali ini aku pasti berhasil."

Jenderal Agma memandang Belpegoleu sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Kuserahkan tugas itu kepadamu, Belpegoleu. Semoga kau membawa kabar baik."

"Setelah lukaku pulih, aku akan mencarinya. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Dia tipe petarung yang gigih. Saat kita mengira dia sudah terpojok, dia selalu bisa memutar situasi. Tetapi aku melihat tidak ada kekompakan antara dia dan pengawalnya. Aku akan memanfaatkan hal itu."

"Kerjakan saja, tidak perlu menceritakan rencanamu. Aku hanya membutuhkan kabar bahwa dia sudah terbunuh."

Jenderal Agma berjalan ke sisi perahu, menatap sungai Henggi yang menggelegak. "Aku harus menyingkirkannya sebelum bulan merah muncul, sehingga dunia manusia bisa kita kuasai dengan mudah. Kalau saja lukaku sudah pulih dan bisa berada dalam waktu lama di dunia manusia, aku sudah menyerangnya dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Jenderal jangan mengambil resiko. Biar kami yang menggantikan Jenderal. Berada di dunia manusia hanya akan memperlambat penyembuhan tubuh Jenderal Agma." Seorang gaekgwi berpenampilan seperti seorang anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun, tersenyum lebar ketika Jenderal Agma menoleh ke arahnya. "Jika diberi kesempatan, aku juga ingin mencoba mengalahkannya. Mungkin dia akan sedikit mengalah melihatku."

"Jangan macam-macam, Ualac!" Belpegoleu meradang. "Aku sudah diberi kesempatan oleh Jenderal Agma. Kali ini aku pasti berhasil!"

"Kerjakan dengan segera! Aku sudah tidak sabar dengan keberadaannya."

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang pagi ketika Shindong memasuki bangunan utama dengan langkah gontai. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun, berharap namja yang diasuhnya itu tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata bahwa ia baru saja berjalan-jalan di taman. Tetapi itu semua hanya harapan semu. Shindong tidak menemukan tas ransel yang diberikannya untuk Kyuhyun lima tahun lalu. Ia juga menghitung ada dua tiga pasang pakaian Kyuhyun yang hilang.

Namja separuh baya itu duduk bersimpuh di dekat pembaringan Kyuhyun. Ingatannya melayang ke malam yang penuh suara teriakan, kebakaran, dan tangisan. Saat itu Shindong berjaga di dalam ruangan, di mana Kyuhyun menuntunnya untuk bersembunyi.

Shindong dengan tangan yang gemetar ia memegang pedang untuk menyerang jika ada gaekgwi yang masuk. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah meringkuk dengan aman di tempat persembunyian. Leeteuk pernah memberitahu Shindong bahwa Kyuhyun sudah diajarkan cara bersembunyi saat keadaan darurat sejak lama. Setiap Leeteuk memberi Kyuhyun kode untuk sembunyi, Kyuhyun tahu ia harus berada di sana sampai seseorang menemukannya. Tidak keluar, tidak bersuara, tidak menangis, tidak merengek, apapun yang ia dengar dan rasakan dari dalam tempat itu, Kyuhyun harus tetap bersembunyi. Meski begitu, Shindong tetap menyiapkan diri kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang masuk ke sana.

Betapa terkejutnya Shindong melihat Leeteuk muncul dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Ia bersyukur pedangnya tidak mengenai Leeteuk karena tuannya itu muncul dari tempat yang tidak dijaganya, yaitu jendela.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk, Shindong bergegas menghampiri tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun, yaitu sebuah bangku panjang yang bagian bawahnya terdapat kotak untuk bersembunyi. Jika bangku itu terbalik, kotak akan tetap menutup dengan aman karena hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam.

"Jeonha, keluarlah," kata Shindong sambil mengetuk.

Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun yang baru berusia 6 tahun, merangkak keluar dari dalam kotak. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun hanya berdiri memandangi Leeteuk.

Leeteuk, sang appa yang selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya; Yang hanya tertawa saat sang eomma memarahi jika ia melakukan kenakalan; Masih tersenyum dengan lembut malam itu. Kyuhyun yang sempat ketakutan melihat darah di sekujur tubuh sang appa, ikut tersenyum, lega karena tidak ada yang berubah dari sosok Leeteuk yang dikenalnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kemarilah…" Leeteuk duduk bersandar di dinding, terlalu lemah untuk berjalan lebih lanjut.

Kyuhyun seperti biasa, duduk di pangkuan sang appa yang langsung merangkulnya dengan satu tangan. Leeteuk tersenyum sambil menyerahkan pedangnya.

"Pedang ini…sekarang milikmu…"

"Appa?" Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk yang meringis kesakitan. "Appa sakit?"

Leeteuk terbatuk. Dari mulutnya keluar darah segar. Meski begitu, ia kembali tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Jadilah seorang guardian, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau harus menurut apapun kata Shindong ajussi… Appa…."

Leeteuk terbatuk, mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berbicara, namun akhirnya ia hanya meraih wajah Kyuhyun agar mata mereka bertatapan. Kyuhyun menautkan kening melihat sang aapa menangis di hadapannya untuk pertama kalinya, sementara SHindong menengok ke luar untuk melihat keadaan.

"Untuk yang sudah dan akan terjadi… Appa benar-benar meminta maaf…" Leeteuk meringis. Suaranya semakin terasa berat untuk dikeluarkan. "Jadilah kuat…, Kyuhyun-ah… Appa sangat… menyayangimu…."

"Tuan!" Teriakan Shindong membuat konsentrasi Kyuhyun terpecah. Sebelum Kyuhyun menyahut, Shindong sudah menariknya ke dalam gendongan, sementara Kyuhyun menggenggam pedangnya erat-erat. "Kita harus keluar dari sini, Tuan! Api sudah melalap sebagian bangunan!"

Leeteuk mengibaskan tangannya dengan lemah. "Kau ingat…pesanku…Shindong…."

"Tuan?"

"Appa?!"

Leeteuk kembali terbatuk. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan. "Aku tetap di sini… Cepat….keluar!" desis Leeteuk.

Shindong yang tahu Leeteuk sudah mendekati ajalnya, hanya bisa memejamkan mata, mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Sebelum membawa Kyuhyun pergi, ia memberi penghormatan terakhir kepada tuan besarnya.

Malam mengerikan itu masih menghantui mimpi-mimpi Shindong. Kejadian tidak berakhir di situ. Semua yang masih memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan mereka dibantai hingga ke anak-anak yang masih kecil, untuk memastikan penerus Jujak tidak ada. Tetapi Sungmin yang dikawal Yesung, juga dirinya dan Kyuhyun, berhasil lolos dari pembantaian itu. Rencana yang Leeteuk susunpun mulai dijalankan. Kyuhyun dibesarkan sebagai guardian Jujak, untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Sungmin.

"Jeonha, apakah beban sebagai Guardian Jujak sudah menjadi terlalu berat?" Shindong menatap nanar kasur Kyuhyun yang masih terbentang di lantai. "Memang hal itu beban yang sangat berat. Meski Jeonha bilang sudah menerimanya, aku yakin ada saat-saat tertentu Jeonha ingin melepaskannya."

Air mata kini mengalir membasahi wajah Shindong. Tangannya yang gemetar, meraih selimut Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Seperti janjiku…. Aku tidak akan mencari Jeonha. Kumohon, jangan kembali ke sini. Hiduplah dengan bebas dan bahagia, Jeonha. Ajussi mohon…"

Shindong menangis dengan tubuh membungkuk memeluk sangat mengenal Kyuhyun. Keyakinan bahwa Kyuhyun akan kembali membuatnya sangat bersedih, jauh lebih sedih daripada kenyataan Kyuhyun menghilang malam ini.

.

.

Siwon dan Zhoumi duduk di pembaringan masing-masing ketika pelayan membawakan mereka sarapan pagi berupa bubur dengan beberapa lauk dan sayuran. Meski harus beristirahat untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya, mereka sudah bisa duduk dan memakan sarapan mereka sendiri.

"Jeonha belum kembali," gumam Siwon sambil menyuap buburnya.

"Donghae-ya sudah pergi untuk mencarinya." Zhoumi meringis, bukan karena sakit di kepalanya yang dibalut. Ia meringis karena merasa iri dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Donghae. "Aku juga ingin mencari Jeonha."

Siwon menoleh sambil memasang mimik lucu. "Aigoo, Zhoumi sshi sekarang sangat menyayangi Jeonha eoh? Rasanya dulu ada yang begitu marah hingga ingin pergi dari sini. BUkan hanya sekali, tetapi dua kali."

Zhoumi merengut saat Siwon tertawa tergelak, namun ia tersenyum lebar saat temannya itu merintih kesakitan akibat terlalu keras tertawa. "Rasakan! Makanya jangan mentertawakan orang lain."

"Bagaimana tidak tertawa jika teringat perdebatanmu dengan Jeonha waktu itu."

Siwon tersenyum mengingat kejadian dua bulan sebelumnya.

"Aku keluar! Aku sudah tidak tahan berada di tempat ini!" Zhoumi dengan wajah merah padam, bangkit berdiri, tidak mengindahkan Kyuhyun yang masih tetap duduk di posisinya.

"Zhoumi-ah…" Siwon yang duduk di sebelah Zhoumi, menahan tangan rekannya dan menariknya untuk duduk kembali dengan wajah memelas, namun Zhoumi bergeming. Siwon akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, berharap sang jeonha membantunya membujuk Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun justru mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Zhoumi-ah, aku sudah pernah bilang, sekali saja kalian berada di sini, kalian harus memutuskan hubungan dengan dunia luar. Aku tidak mengi…."

"Aku tidak perlu ijin darimu!" Zhoumi berteriak dengan keras. Ditepisnya tangan Siwon yang menahannya. Kini Zhoumi berdiri begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah ikut berdiri namun hanya menatapnya dari posisi semula. "Aku akan pergi ke mana aku mau pergi!"

"Zhoumi-ah!"

Zhoumi tidak menghiraukan teriakan Siwon. Ia berjalan meninggalkan bangunan utama. Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, duduk di tempatnya kembali, sementara Siwon juga Shindong memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon agar Kyuhyun mengambil tindakan.

"Biarkan dia pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan.

"Jeonha?!" Siwon dan Shindong sama terkejutnya mendengar hal itu.

"Kadang seseorang harus berhadapan dengan kenyataan untuk bisa mengerti nasihat orang lain." Kyuhyun memberi alasan. "Buka portalnya, Ajussi."

Shindong memandang Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum membungkuk hormat. "Saya akan melaksanakan sesuai perintah."

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun begitu Shindong berlalu. "Jeonha, benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Sejak awal aku tidak ingin mengajak kalian berdua ke sini. Aturan setelah itu sudah jelas. Tapi jika Zhoumi berkeras, tidak ada baiknya tetap di sini."

Siwon menautkan kening tak mengerti. Sampai Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri meninggalkan ruangan, Siwon masih terpekur diam.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga kau berubah, Zhoumi-ah." Siwon memandang rekannya yang tengah mengaduk bubur sambil sibuk merenung.

"Jeonha melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia katakan padaku, tapi akhirnya aku mengetahuinya."

Siwon menunggu kelanjutan cerita, namun Zhoumi hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah sarapan?" Shindong muncul dengan wajah gembira. "Syukurlah kalian sudah membaik. Euisa bilang kalian berdua mengalami gegar otak ringan dan beberapa tulang mengalami memar. Tetapi tidak ada tulang yang patah. Kalian benar-benar kuat."

"Ajussi, kalau kami terkena sekali serangan lagi, pasti keadaannya akan sangat berbeda."

"Zhoumi-ah!" Siwon menggeleng tidak setuju. "Jeonha pasti mengusir kita begitu mendengar kata-katamu. Dia punya kecemasan yang berlebihan jika menyangkut orang lain. Tapi punya pengabaian yang parah untuk diri sendiri."

"Ck, dia juga akan mengusirmu jika mendengar kata-katamu, Siwon-ah!" Zhoumi mendelik kesal. "Ajussi, Jeonha meninggalkan tempat ini kan? Aku dan Siwon mendengar percakapan ajussi dan Donghae-ya semalam."

"Apa Donghae-ya sedang menyusul Jeonha?"

Shindong tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan mereka berdua. "Kalian jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jeonha hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkan perasaanya. Ia akan kembali dengan rencana baru untuk mengalahkan Jenderal Agma."

Siwon dan Zhoumi saling berpandangan, mereka tidak merasa lega dengan penjelasan Shindong, namun juga tak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk di sebuah kursi taman. Ia merasa lelah setelah semalaman berjalan tak tentu arah. Kakinya semakin berat diajak melangkah. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hembusan napas lega terdengar saat Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya yang penat. Ia memandang ke arah langit yang cukup cerah mengingat musim dingin yang sebentar lagi tiba. Beberapa burung kecil yang berlompatan di pepohonan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kemarilah."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke atas. Seekor burung langsung terbang ke arahnya dan bertengger di tangan namja itu. Burung-burung yang lainnya menyusul, sehingga dengan cepat Kyuhyun dikerubungi oleh burung-burung kecil yang membuatnya geli hingga ia tertawa kecil.

"Kalian lapar? Mianhe, aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk….."

_"Jangan perlihatkan kepada siapapun!"_

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tangannya yang tengah membelai salah satu burung di pangkuannya terhenti. Pikirannya kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat Leeteuk melihatnya bermain dengan burung-burung kecil, kelinci, kupu-kupu, dan tupai di halaman belakang.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, semua binatang itu bisa dekat denganmu karena kau mengerti mereka, dan merekapun bisa mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Tetapi tak seorangpun boleh mengetahui hal ini. Jadi, jangan bermain dengan binatang-binatang ini lagi, arrachi?"

"Wae, appa? Kyuhyunie tidak boleh bermain bersama mereka?" Kyuhyun masih ingat betapa sedihnya ia sangat itu. Leeteuk jarang berada di rumah, dan Shindong tidak bisa diajaknya bermain. Sungmin pun jarang muncul menemuinya karena harus mencuri-curi waktu. Bermain dengan para binatang di halaman belakang menjadi hiburan satu-satunya, namun kata-kata Leeteuk lebih menyerupai perintah yang tidak boleh ditentang. "Appa…wae? Wae?"

Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis dan mengelus rambutnya. "Mianhe, Kyuhyunie… Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui alasannya. Tetapi percayalah, ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, arra?"

Saat itu Leeteuk merangkum wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang besar, sehingga mereka saling bertatap muka. Meski pandangan Kyuhyun tertutup oleh air mata, ia dapat melihat wajah Leeteuk yang tersenyum sedih.

"Meski kau tidak mengerti, kau harus mempercayai Appa. Kau harus menurut apapun yang Appa katakan. Suatu saat akan tiba masanya appa menceritakan semuanya. Bersabarlah sampai saat itu."

.

"Tetapi Appa sudah pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun," gumam Kyuhyun, keluar dari lamunannya. Burung-burung kecil itu masih asyik bermain di sekitarnya; Bertengger di bahunya, mematuk-matuk ringan kakinya, menggesekkan kepala mereka di telinganya hingga Kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum geli. "Mianhe, kembalilah kalian ke pohon seperti tadi. Jangan pernah mendekat jika tidak aku panggil, arra?"

Seperti mengerti perintah Kyuhyun, burung-burung itu serentak terbang menjauh.

"Apa kemampuan ini salah satu petunjuk siapa aku sebenarnya? Tetapi, apa kaitan hal ini dengan Jeoha dan Raja? Apa aku raja hutan? Atau, aku ini seorang penunggu rimba? Aigoo, semua ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Nak?"

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun dengan kuat dari belakang sehingga Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan karena luka di bahu kanannya. Kyuhyun langsung melompat bangun dan berbalik. Seorang pria berpakaian polisi menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kyeongjalgwan-nim (*panggilan untuk polisi), apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun melontarkan kekesalannya sambil memijat bahu kanannya, berusaha meredakan nyeri yang menyebar di sekitar luka.

"Itu pertanyaanku, Nak. Apa yang kau lakukan di taman? Kenapa kau tidak bersekolah?"

"EH?" Kyuhyun terkejut. "Memang kenapa kalau aku tidak sekolah? Apa itu harus?"

"Aigoo, tentu saja itu harus! Kau tidak boleh membolos. Mana kartu identitasmu?"

"Kartu identitas?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku… Aku tidak membawanya."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sang polisi terbelalak tak percaya. "Semua orang membawa kartu identitas."

_Aku tidak memiliki identitas apapun, Kyeongjalgwan-nim._ Kyuhyun meringis.

"Bagaimana kalau kartu kredit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kartu ATM?"

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Kau berjalan-jalan tanpa membawa apapun?"

"Aku tidak membawa uang." Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menambahkan informasi yang membuat sang polisi terbelalak.

"Aigoo, kalau begitu, beritahu aku nama orang tuamu dan nomor telepon mereka!"

"Aku…"

"Jangan katakan kau juga tidak ingat."

Kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum, dan kemudian mengangguk salah tingkah.

"Mwo? Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke kantor. Nanti kita pikirkan hal lainnya di sana." Tiba-tiba sang polisi mendekat dan menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun hingga sekali lagi Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan. Sang polisi terkejut ketika Kyuhyun berjongkok sambil memegangi bahu kanannya.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Sang polisi ikut berjongkok. Wajahnya kebingungan melihat Kyuhyun tampak kesakitan, bahkan mulai gemetar.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia bisa merasakan jahitan di belikat kanannya terbuka. Tubuhnya yang mulai demam sejak semalam, gemetar menahan sakit. Pandangannya mulai kabur ketika sang polisi berusaha memeriksa kondisinya. Polisi itu terkejut mendapati darah mulai merembes ke jaket yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, kau terluka! Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

Sang polisi menarik Kyuhyun bangun dan berusaha memapahnya, namun Kyuhyun menggeleng, berusaha bertahan di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyeongjalgwan-nim. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?!" Sang polisi mulai kesal. "Kita obati dulu lukamu, baru kau jelaskan asal muasal luka itu. Kita juga harus menghubungi orang tuamu. Berapa nomor telepon mereka?"

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menyahut karena rasa sakitnya semakin hebat. Ia hanya terus bertahan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun berharap Shindong muncul saat itu untuk membawanya pergi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika sang polisi tahu ia tidak memiliki identitas apapun, bahkan tidak ada keterangan mengenai keberadaannya. Namun Shindong tak juga muncul, sementara suara sirene ambulan yang dipanggil sang polisi mulai terdengar.

"Kyeongjalgwan-nim, aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit…," gumam Kyuhyun lemah sambil memeluk erat ranselnya.

"Aniyo. Kau harus ke rumah sakit bersamaku!" seru sang polisi.

"Mianhamnida, Kyeongjalgwan-nim, aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Anak itu akan pulang bersamaku."

Sang polisi maupun Kyuhyun memandang sosok pria yang baru muncul di dekat mereka. Pria itu dengan tenang mendekat, dan memapah Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa pasrah karena kesadarannya semakin menurun.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik selain mengikutiku, Nak, tidak peduli seberapa besar kebencianmu kepadaku." Pria itu tersenyum dan berbisik ketika Kyuhyun memandangnya dari samping. "Katakan bahwa kau anakku, dan kita akan pergi dari sini."

Keringat Kyuhyun semakin deras. Rasa sakit di bahu kanannya mulai tak tertahankan. Kyuhyun berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya ketika sang polisi dan pria itu mulai berdebat.

"Appa….mianheyo…"

Selepas mengucapkan kalimat itu, pandangan Kyuhyun benar-benar menghitam. Ia sempat merasakan tangan pria tadi menahan tubuhnya sebelum kesadarannya benar- benar menghilang.

.

.

**TBC**

Terima kasih buat semua reader yang sudah mengikuti ff ini.

Semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit mengobati rasa penasaran readerdeul akan kelanjutannya, meski tidak terlalu panjang.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu memberi review.

Mianhe tidak bisa membalas satu per satu.

Review readerdeul selalu aku baca dan kujadikan penyemangat dalam menulis.

Sekali lagi,

Kamsahamnida

**#BOW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : Shadow Warrior chapter 13**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership, fantasy, action, horor**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Yesung, Kangin, Kibum, Siwon, Shindong dan Donghae**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo **

**Summary : tidak ada**

.

.

**Shadow Warrior**

**_Chapter 13_**

.

.

Kyuhyun tercekat ketika pedangnya mengenai salah satu tammaseu. Makhluk menyerupai manusia namun bertanduk dan berekor itu menjerit kesakitan dan menggeliat dengan kuat. Pedang Kyuhyun ikut terombang-ambing oleh tammaseu yang kini berusaha mencengkeramnya.

"Jangan setengah-setengah!"

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mencengkeram kedua tangannya yang memegang pedang dari belakang. Dengan kuat tangan Kyuhyun diayunkan sehingga pedang yang menyangkut di tubuh tammaseu bergerak menebas makhluk itu menjadi dua. Tammaseu menjerit keras sebelum tubuhnya memecah menjadi serpihan.

"Tebas mereka dengan kekuatan penuh! Kalau kau berdiam diri dengan pedang tersangkut, mereka dengan mudah akan berbalik menyerang dan memakanmu, Jeonha!"

"Tapi…tapi dia kesakitan…." Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan rasa mual dan ngeri yang muncul. Masih terasa olehnya bagaimana tubuh tammaseu menggeliat dan tertebas oleh pedang yang ia pegang.

"Mereka itu gaekgwi yang berusaha membunuh manusia!" Hardikan kembali datang, membuat Kyuhyun berjengkit dan akhirnya mulai menangis.

Selama ini Leeteuk dan Shindong tidak pernah menghardiknya. Seperti apapun keadaannya, mereka selalu berkata dengan lembut. Tetapi malam ini, gurunya sudah membentaknya beberapa kali.

"Kenapa….kenapa aku yang harus melawan mereka, Seonsaengnim? Para pengawal…."

"Para pengawal memang bertugas menjagamu. Tetapi kau seorang guardian, Jeonha. Apa kau tidak sadar nyawa mereka semua berada di tanganmu? Seorang guardian bukan hanya menjaga orang-orang di sekelilingnya, tetapi menjaga keempat wilayah di bumi! Sampai kapan kau mau berlindung di belakang para pengawal?"

Kyuhyun menatap mata gurunya dan langsung tertunduk ketika mata itu menegur jauh lebih keras dari kata-kata yang terucap. Tiba-tiba sang guru memeluk pinggangnya dan melompat tinggi hingga ke atap.

"Bersembunyilah di sini bersamaku jika itu yang kau inginkan, Jeonha. Lupakan tugasmu sebagai guardian."

"Maksud seonsaengnim?"

Sang guru hanya menaruh telunjuk di mulut, lalu jarinya menunjuk ke arah gerbang luar. Kyuhyun memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Beberapa sosok tammaseu berlompatan dari luar gerbang. Bukan hanya beberapa, tetapi puluhan makhluk serupa muncul. Mereka mulai bergerak menuju bangunan utama. Para pengawal bertarung dengan tammaseu sementara para pelayan yang berada di bangunan luar yang terletak tepat sesudah gerbang, berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tetapi para tammaseu yang seakan tidak pernah habis membuat pertempuran tidak seimbang. Jerit dan tangis mulai terdengar ketika para pengawal terkapar dan para pelayan satu per satu diserang tanpa bisa melawan.

Kyuhyun baru saja bergerak ketika tangan sang guru menahannya.

"Bukankah kau ingin selamat? Seorang Jeonha tidak perlu bertarung. Biarkan para pengawal itu menjagamu. Bukankah begitu? Lagipula, kalau kau bertarung seperti tadi, kau hanya akan terbunuh."

"Apa yang ingin seonsaengnim katakan?"

Lagi-lagi sang guru hanya meletakkan telunjuk di depan mulutnya, lalu mengarahkan jarinya itu ke bangunan utama. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika Shindong keluar dengan sebuah tombak panjang. Pengasuhnya yang bertubuh besar itu menusukkan tombak secara serampangan, berusaha menghalau para tammaseu yang mulai menuju bangunan utama sesudah melewati bangunan tengah di mana perlawanan dari pihak Kyuhyun semakin lemah. Beberapa pengawal yang selamat ikut bertempur di sisi Shindong.

"Jangan biarkan mereka masuk ke bangunan utama!"

"Siap!" Para pengawal menjawab perintah Shindong dengan suara keras.

Kesungguhan mereka semua membuat Kyuhyun merasa terharu. Namun para tammaseu berada di atas angin. Satu per satu pengawal yang sudah kepayahan tumbang. Begitu pula Shindong. Kini tak ada lagi pengawal yang berjaga di sisinya, yang menahan setiap serangan yang datang kepada namja yang tidak bisa bertarung itu. Semua sudah kewalahan dengan pertarungannya sendiri.

Tak ayal lagi, seorang tammaseu lolos dari serangan Shindong dan menerjang hingga Shindong terkapar. Belum sempat Shindong bangkit, beberapa tammaseu langsung mengerubunginya.

"He ajussi!" Kyuhyun hendak menolong Shindong, namun sang guru memegangnya dengan erat. Kyuhyun berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga, tetapi kedua tangan yang jauh lebih besar dan kuat darinya itu memeluknya dari belakang hingga ia tidak mampu melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan aku, seonsaengnim! Aku harus menolong He ajussi!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan! Kau hanya menyerahkan nyawa dengan cara bertarungmu yang seperti tadi!" Sang guru memperketat pelukannya. "Perhatikan baik-baik dari sini, Jeonha. Inilah yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak melakukan tugasmu sebagai guardian dan justru mengasihani musuhmu!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar teriakan Shindong yang kesakitan ketika para tammaseu mulai memakannya hidup-hidup. Para pengawal yang tersisapun sudah tidak berdaya. Mereka semua hanya bisa meronta dan berteriak saat makhluk-makhluk tanpa perasaan itu mencabik-cabik dan menjadikan mereka santapan.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Seonsaengnim, aku harus menolong mereka!"

Kyuhyun berontak semakin keras. Begitu sang guru melonggarkan cengkeramannya, Kyuhyun langsung melompat turun dari atap. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Shindong, menebas satu per satu tammaseu yang ada. Tammaseu yang mengerubungi prajurit lain langsung berkumpul mengepungnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang berapa banyak jumlah musuhnya. Ia hanya mengayunkan pedangnya terus menerus, menebas mereka tanpa pikir panjang, hingga tak ada lagi tammaseu yang tersisa.

Napas Kyuhyun begitu cepat. Peluh sudah membasahi baju yang ia kenakan. Rasa mual kembali muncul, tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya dan mengawasi sekeliling. Hanya ada puluhan tubuh tergeletak. Kyuhyun benar-benar terpukul. Ia terisak ketika melihat Shindong terbaring beberapa meter darinya. Dihampirinya pengasuhnya itu dengan langkah gemetar. Lututnya terasa lemas menyaksikan sebagian tubuh Shindong sudah terkoyak-koyak dan wajahnya nyaris tidak bisa dikenali karena tertutup oleh darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka bekas gigitan.

"Ajussi… He ajussi…" Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut dan menangis dengan keras di sisi jasad Shindong. Pedangnya ia geletakkan begitu saja di sisinya. Tangannya dengan gemetar diulurkan untuk menyentuh tubuh yang bersimbah darah itu, namun ia tidak menyentuh apapun. "Ajussi?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengayunkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Shindong, namun ia tidak merasakan apapun. Shindong seperti sebuah bayangan tembus pandang. Dengan panik, Kyuhyun mengayunkan kedua tangannya, namun hanya udara kosong yang ia dapat.

"Ini semua ilusi yang kubuat." Sang guru berdiri di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Ilusi?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Semua bangunan menghilang, begitu juga sosok para pengawal, pelayan, dan Shindong. Semua berganti pepohonan rindang. Kyuhyun ingat, ini adalah tempat ia dan gurunya berlatih tadi ketika tammaseu diberitakan datang menyerang. Ia bangkit dengan kemarahan luar biasa. "Seonsaengnim menipuku? Jadi semua pertarungan tadi hanya ilusi? Tapi…tapi aku bisa merasakan tubuh tammaseu yang…."

"Kekuatan ilusiku bisa diatur sesuai yang aku inginkan. Tepatnya sesuai yang kau bayangkan, Jeonha. Semuanya ada di dalam pikiranmu sendiri. Aku hanya memancingnya keluar."

Kyuhyun kembali memandang sekitarnya, mencoba memastikan kembali. Dan ketika semua itu terbukti tidak nyata, kemarahan Kyuhyun meledak dan ia menyerang ke arah sang guru. Tetapi gurunya menangkap lengan Kyuhyun jauh lebih cepat dan menahannya.

"Seonsaengnim menipuku! Berani-beraninya kau menipuku!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun sang guru mencengkeram dengan kuat.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu sadar dunia seperti apa yang kau hadapi, Jeonha! Membunuh atau dibunuh! Suka atau tidak, kau hidup di jalan yang penuh darah! Kau sama sekali tidak boleh lemah!"

"Aku tidak lemah!"

"Kau memang lemah! Berulang kali aku melihatmu menangis hanya untuk hal-hal sepele!"

"Aku menangis bukan karena lemah! Aku…"

"Dengar baik-baik, Jeonha!" Sang guru mengguncang Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang arti sebuah tangisan. Tetapi musuhmu… mereka akan merendahkanmu begitu kau menangis. Sedikit saja kau memperlihatkan perasaanmu kepada mereka, hal itu akan digunakan untuk menjatuhkanmu!"

Kyuhyun memandang gurunya dengan mata memicing tak percaya.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan padamu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau bertarung setengah-setengah. Para pengawal memang bertugas menjagamu, tetapi nyawa mereka semua ada di tanganmu. Kau harus semakin kuat untuk menjadi guardian, karena yang kau lindungi bukan hanya Shindong sshi dan para pelayan di sekitarmu!"

"Seonsaengnim sudah membohongiku…. Aku membenci seonsaengnim," desis Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tajam.

"Bencilah sebesar yang kau mau! Asal kau mendengar kata-kataku tadi dan menurutinya, itu sudah cukup! Kadang ada orang-orang yang harus berbohong untuk membuat semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Jika hal itu memang penting dan bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, bisa melindungi sesuatu yang lebih berharga, aku tidak keberatan menjadi orang yang berada di posisi itu."

"Pergi! Jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku!"

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengikuti perintahmu, Jeonha. Tetapi kali ini aku akan menghilang dan tidak menemuimu lagi. Suatu saat aku akan kembali muncul. Aku akan muncul kapanpun aku menginginkannya."

Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak bersedia menatap sosok yang melatihnya selama ini. Namun tiba-tiba sang guru menariknya dengan keras hingga Kyuhyun mau tak mau memandangnya.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik selain mengikutiku, Nak, tidak peduli seberapa besar kebencianmu kepadaku. Katakan bahwa kau anakku, dan kita akan pergi dari sini."

"ANDWAEEEE!"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari mimpinya. Ia mengerjap, bingung untuk beberapa saat menghadapi dinding serba putih di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak berada di tengah hutan. _Rumah sakit. _Namja itu langsung menyibak selimutnya dan berusaha turun dari tempat tidur. "APPO!"

Kyuhyun meringis, merasakan sakit pada belikat kanannya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Kyuhyun sshi?" Dokter Jung masuk dengan sebuah nampan berisi beberapa peralatan medis. "Duduklah. Kemarin aku menjahit ulang lukamu. Biar aku periksa apakah semua masih dalam kondisi bagus."

Kyuhyun ingin banyak bertanya mengapa ia bisa berada di sini, namun ia memilih untuk menundanya. Ia membiarkan Dokter Jung memeriksa lukanya. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan mata ketika rasa sakit muncul. Sama sekali tidak ada keluhan dari mulutnya.

"Muridku yang cengeng ternyata sudah berubah banyak." Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Song Il Kook berdiri di mulut pintu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hanya itu reaksimu saat bertemu gurumu setelah 5 tahun berpisah?"

"Seonsaengnim mengharapkan aku menangis atau berteriak kegirangan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada datar, membuat Il Kook tergelak.

"Kau benar-benar berubah menjadi guardian Jujak yang mengagumkan, padahal kabar terakhir yang aku dengar, kau hendak meninggalkan posisimu tak lama setelah aku pergi."

"Aku masih 12 tahun dan belum bisa berpikir panjang." Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan mata ketika rasa sakit menyengatnya dengan tajam.

"Luka jahitanmu masih baru, tetapi kau tampaknya tidak meminum obat penahan sakit." Dokter Jung menempelkan pembalut yang bersih dengan hati-hati, meski tak urung menimbulkan rasa sakit. "Berada semalaman di luar rumah membuat lukamu lembab dan nyaris menimbulkan infeksi. Aku rasa dokter yang menanganimu tidak menyangka kau akan berjalan-jalan dengan luka seperti ini, sehingga hanya menggunakan pembalut yang biasa."

"Kau kabur?" Song Il Kook memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Apa dengan alasan yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya." Kyuhyun menjejalkan jaket dan kemeja yang sudah bernoda darah ke dalam ransel, lalu mengeluarkan kemeja lainnya.

"Kau memilih pergi agar Jenderal Agma dan anak buahnya bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia kini mengenakan sepatunya.

"Apapun alasanmu kau harus bertahan selama mungkin. Atau… kau tidak sanggup menjalani jalan yang selama ini aku pilih?"

"Dokter Jung, di mana topiku?" Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Kau hendak lari? Tidak bisakah kau tetap berada di tempatmu seberat apapun itu?"

Kyuhyun memandang Il Kook dengan pandangan tidak senang. "Aku memang cengeng. Aku memang lemah. Aku selalu lari dari masalah yang kuhadapi. Apa Seonsaengnim puas?"

Namja itu langsung meraih topinya yang tergeletak di atas nakas dan beranjak ke pintu. Namun Il Kook tanpa ampun mencengkeram bahu kanannya dari belakang hingga Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Il Kook sshi!"

Il Kook tidak mempedulikan dokter Jung yang menegurnya. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balik menatap gurunya dengan berani, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau tidak boleh beranjak kemanapun sebelum Sungmin sshi menguasai jurus Jujak tertinggi! Lebih lama kau hidup, itu lebih baik. Bukankah begitu…kagemusha?"

Wajah Kyuhyun serasa ditampar mendengar kata-kata penuh ejekan itu. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit, namun Kyuhyun justru menyalangkan tatapan matanya, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan bahwa kata-kata sang guru menyakitinya begitu dalam.

"Seonsaengnim, apakah ini salah satu tugas muliamu? Untuk mencapai tujuan yang bisa menyelamatkan lebih banyak orang?" sindir Kyuhyun, berusaha tersenyum sesinis mungkin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Il Kook memperkuat cengkeramannya.

Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan sakit. Ia bisa merasa lukanya seperti nyaris terbuka kembali. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau sangat menyedihkan, Seonsaengnim. Sama sepertiku. Aku masih tak habis pikir bagaimana Donghae-ya bisa tumbuh sepolos itu ditanganmu."

Cengkeraman Il Kook langsung terlepas. Kyuhyun limbung untuk beberapa saat sebelum bisa berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya.

_Mengapa kalian semua memperlakukanku seperti ini? Seonsaengnim, Appa, He ajussi…. Kenapa kalian memintaku begitu banyak tanpa mempedulikan apa yang aku inginkan? Kenapa, Seonsaengnim? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar sehingga kalian semua menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang biasa. Aku tidak meminta apapun lagi selain kehidupanku sendiri! Bahkan hal itu saja tidak bisa kalian berikan!_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, menelan semua kata-kata yang hendak ia teriakan sejak dulu.

_Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang kalian semua lakukan jika aku pergi, tidak mengikuti rencana yang kalian buat; berusaha tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi selain diri sendiri. Jika aku melakukan hal itu, apakah kalian akan membunuhku? Seonsaengnim, aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku tidak akan kembali sebagai guardian Jujak. Apa yang akan Seonsaengnim lakukan?_

"Dokter Jung, terima kasih atas semua pertolongan Dokter. Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi, Kyuhyun sshi….kau harus beristirahat." Dokter Jung menggeleng tidak setuju. "Kau bahkan tertidur seharian penuh. Itu menandakan tubuhmu tidak sehat. Biar kuperiksa lukamu sekali lagi."

Kyuhyun nyaris tersenyum melihat Dokter Jung melemparkan pandangan menegur kepada Il Kook.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dokter Jung tidak perlu khawatir. Ini hanya luka kecil."

Dokter Jung kali ini memandang Il Kook dengan harapan pria itu akan membantunya mencegah Kyuhyun, namun Il Kook bergeming.

Baru saja Kyuhyun sampai di gerbang rumah sakit, seorang pemuda menghadangnya.

"Seperti inikah orang yang paling utama dalam hidup saudaraku?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Tidak perlu bertanya untuk memastikan Eunhyuk adalah saudara Donghae. "Benar. Karena itu, kau memiliki alasan kuat meminta saudaramu kembali ke rumah, di manapun rumah kalian. Katakan dia tidak perlu mencariku. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Kau! Apa yang kau katakan?!" Eunhyuk mencengkeram leher kemeja Kyuhyun dengan berang. "Apa kau tahu seperti apa dia berlatih selama ini? Semua itu untuk melindungimu!"

"Kemampuannya tidak lebih baik dari pengawalku yang lain. Kau tidak perlu membanggakannya."

"Apa?!"

"Tarik dia pulang, dan pastikan agar dia tidak mengikutiku lagi!"

Eunhyuk ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kyuhyun, tetapi sesuatu di sorot mata itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Kemarahannya terserap begitu cepat.

_Aku sudah bosan berbohong. Aku sudah bosan menipu orang lain. Setelah aku menemukan kedua kristal itu, aku akan mencari Jenderal Agma. Lebih cepat semua ini berakhir akan lebih baik. Apa yang seharusnya tidak ada, lebih baik kembali tidak ada. _

Melihat Eunhyuk terdiam, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan namja itu dari kemejanya dan berlalu. Eunhyuk masih terpaku di tempat semula saat Il Kook, sang ayah, berdiri di sisinya.

"Appa, siapa dia sebenarnya? Ketika memandang ke dalam matanya, aku seperti tertelan oleh kehampaan yang paling besar yang pernah aku temui."

"Siapa dia, hanya dirinya sendiri yang menentukan; Apakah dia benar-benar sebuah kehampaan, atau menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolongnya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dia harus tersadar dengan sendirinya."

"Jika tidak?"

"Jika tidak, dia akan menghilang. Sama seperti Shadow Warrior lainnya."

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae-ya? Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya jika Jeonha menghilang?" Eunhyuk menatap dengan cemas, tetapi Il Kook hanya tersenyum masam. Hal itu membuat kecemasan Eunhyuk semakin besar

"Ah, semua ini benar-benar membuatku lapar." Il Kook menatap putranya yang masih termenung. "Eunhyuk-ah, belilah makanan untuk kita berdua. Makanan di rumah sakit tidak enak."

"Kan Appa yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini," kata Eunhyuk sambil meraih dompet di saku belakang celananya. Namun seketika itu juga wajahnya memucat. "Appa, dompetku hilang!"

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda!" Il Kook ikut menepuk semua saku di celana dan kemeja putranya. Tidak ada hasil. "Eunhyuk-ah, kenapa kau begitu ceroboh? Uang kita semuanya ada di dompet itu!"

"Aku tidak keluar dari tempat ini, Appa. Mana mungkin….." Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak. Ia memandang Il Kook dengan ragu.

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan! Kau bertemu seseorang yang menyenggolmu di jalan? Atau kau pergi ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan dompet di sana?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng keras, namun wajahnya tetap menyiratkan keraguannya. "Appa…. Jeonha tidak mungkin mengambil dompetku bukan?"

"MWO?! Jeonha?!"

Eunhyuk meringis setelah mengutarakan dugaannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap wajah sang Appa yang balik menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tapi hanya dia yang berada di dekatmu…."

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya, tidak berani menanggapi ucapan sang appa. Il Kook sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan mengenai dugaan itu. Ditatapnya jalanan di depan rumah sakit yang lenggang dengan pikiran sama kosongnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menimang dompet kulit berwarna cokelat itu dengan senyum lebar, terlebih setelah ia mengintip isinya tadi. Sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak.

"Kadang kita harus melakukan hal buruk untuk sesuatu yang sangat penting, yang bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Bukankah begitu, Seonsaengnim? Aku juga tidak keberatan menjadi orang yang berada di posisi itu. Dan aku membutuhkan uang ini untuk bertahan hidup sampai kedua kristal kutemukan. Terima kasih untuk pinjamannya."

Kyuhyun memasukkan dompet tadi ke dalam tas ransel, kemudian meneruskan perjalanan. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menikmati hal-hal yang menarik baginya. Belajar dari pengalaman kemarin, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya rapat-rapat dengan penutup kepala yang menyambung pada jaket barunya dan sebuah masker yang ia beli di salah satu toko pakaian yang ia lewati tadi. Ia tidak ingin ada polisi lain yang mengiranya sebagai siswa yang membolos dari sekolah.

Kini ia memasuki jalan yang cukup sepi dengan banyak persimpangan kecil. Di salah satu perempatan, Kyuhyun berbelok lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

"Dia menghilang?" Sungmin menatap jalan kosong yang terbentang di hadapannya. Tadi ia melihat Kyuhyun berbelok ke arah kiri. Namun saat ia tiba di jalan yang sama, sosok Kyuhyun tidak nampak. "Seharusnya dia belum sampai di ujung jalan…."

"Memang belum."

Suara itu membuat Sungmin secepat mungkin berbalik badan, namun Kyuhyun jauh lebih cepat. Sungmin hanya bisa meringis ketika Kyuhyun membenturkan tubuhnya ke pagar tembok di belakangnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku, Sungmin sshi? Di mana para pengawalmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aku…aku…."

**KRIYUUUK **

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar suara itu, sementara wajah Sungmin memerah dengan cepat.

.

.

Hari sudah siang, namun Siwon dan Zhoumi belum juga beranjak dari dalam kamar. Sudah beberapa hari Kyuhyun menghilang dan Donghae tidak juga memberi kabar. Dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya yang menghadap taman lebar-lebar, sehingga angin musim gugur masuk dengan leluasa. Zhoumi menyusul duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jeonha masih belum kembali," gumam Siwon sedih. Seandainya Shindong dan dokter tidak melarangnya, ia ingin sekali berusaha mencari Kyuhyun, sama seperti yang Donghae lakukan. Ia hanya berharap Donghae saat ini sudah menemukan Kyuhyun dan menjaganya. "Apa yang He ajussi maksud dengan memulihkan perasaan? Kita berdua terluka karena melindungi Jeonha. Apakah Jeonha menjadi tertekan karena itu?"

Zhoumi memandang langit sambil menarik napas panjang. "Siwon-ah, apa kau tidak merasa sikap Jeonha sangat aneh? Sudah beberapa kali Jeonha meminta kita menghindar dan tidak melindunginya. Untuk seorang Guardian Jujak yang harus menjaga keselamatan dirinya sebaik mungkin, itu sangat aneh. Apa Jeonha tidak sadar dia satu-satunya harapan untuk menyegel Jenderal Agma?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga belum paham yang He ajussi katakan tentang memulihkan perasaan. Sepertinya semua ini jauh lebih berat dari yang kita tahu." Siwon mengetukkan jari ke dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Siwon-ah, apa kau pernah membayangkan seperti apa rasanya menjadi Jeonha?" tanya Zhoumi tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?" Siwon menatap Zhoumi dengan bingung.

"Aku memikirkan tentang hal itu beberapa hari ini."

Siwon membayangkan kata-kata Zhoumi tadi, dan senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya. "Tentu sangat menyenangkan menjadi Jeonha. Banyak orang yang melayani dan menghormatiku, bahkan memujaku sebagai dewa penolong mereka. APPO! Yak! Zhoumi-ah, kenapa kau memukulku?"

Siwon meringis sambil mengelus tangannya. Ia bersyukur rekannya itu tidak memukul kepalanya yang masih dibalut perban.

"Jangan asal bicara! Mereka memang memujamu, tapi hidup orang-orang itu berada di dalam tanganmu! Mereka akan mempertaruhkan hidup mereka seperti yang kita lakukan kemarin!"

"Jadi kau hendak bilang bahwa Jeonha pergi karena tertekan akan hal itu?" Siwon tertegun. "Jeonha satu-satunya andalan kita untuk menyegel Jenderal Agma, jadi sudah seharusnya dia tidak boleh mati. Kita harus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi."

Zhoumi menghela napas panjang. "Untuk memastikan dirinya tetap hidup, Jeonha harus mengabaikan keselamatan bahkan kematian para pengawalnya. Mungkin saja dia akan mengalami kondisi di mana hanya dia sendiri yang bertahan hidup. Apakah kau bisa melakukannya, Siwon-ah?"

Pertanyaan Zhoumi membuat Siwon terdiam, untuk kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Selama ini, semua orang yang aku lindungi pasti memikirkan keselamatan mereka. Untuk itulah kita dibayar bukan?"

"Tetapi Jeonha berbeda." Zhoumi tersenyum getir. "Seandainya aku yang berada di posisi Jeonha, aku tidak sanggup. Aku akan memilih membuang statusku sebagai Jeonha daripada menanggung beban sebesar itu."

"Zhoumi-ah, kau pikir Jeonha melarikan diri? Itu tidak mungkin." Siwon menggeleng. "Aku percaya pada kata-kata He ajussi. Jeonha pasti kembali."

"Aku juga yakin akan hal itu." Zhoumi tersenyum. "Meski aku juga yakin, kadang Jeonha ingin berlari dari semua ini."

Kedua namja itu terpekur sambil memandangi dedaunan yang bergemerisik tertiup angin. Bukan hanya Siwon yang merenungi kata-kata Zhoumi. Shindong yang hendak menengok keadaan keduanya, menjadi terdiam di muka pintu.

Tiba-tiba ketiganya dikejutkan oleh suara dering handphone milik Siwon. Zhoumi yang tidak mengalami luka berarti pada kakinya, bergegas mengambilkan benda itu untuk rekannya.

"Yeoboseyo," sapa Siwon. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan wajah keheranan, mendengarkan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang penelepon.

"Dari Donghae-ya?" tanya Zhoumi penasaran. Shindong keluar dari persembunyiannya, ikut duduk di dekat mereka dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ilmuwan aneh itu… Si penyiksa kelinci… Dia meminta kita menemuinya." Siwon meringis ketika si penelepon merespon kalimat yang ia ucapkan kepada Zhoumi dan Shindong. "Arraseyo, kami akan ke sana secepatnya."

Siwon menutup telepon, mencoba mengabaikan pandangan penasaran kedua orang di depannya. "Kibum sshi bilang, ia tahu di mana Jeonha berada, dan dia punya barang yang berguna bagi kita sehingga bisa membantu Jeonha."

"Kalian mempercayainya?" Shindong meminta penegasan.

"Yang aku tahu, Jeonha sangat mempercayainya," jawab Zhoumi cepat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan siapkan mobil untuk mengantar kalian menemuinya. Sudah saatnya kita menjemput Jeonha."

Zhoumi dan Siwon berpandangan dengan heran.

"Ajussi, kami pikir, ajussi tidak menginginkan Jeonha kembali."

"Mianheyo, malam itu, kami tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan He ajussi dan Donghae-ya." Zhoumi meneruskan kata-kata Siwon.

"Jeonha pasti kembali," jawab Shindong sambil tersenyum getir. "Daripada dia kembali berjalan kaki, lebih baik kita menjemputnya dengan mobil." Shindong terkekeh melihat mata kedua anak muda di depannya terbelalak lebar. "Percayalah, Jeonha tidak tahu jalan pulang ke tempat ini. Dia bahkan tidak akan tahu di mana dirinya berada."

"Aku percaya itu." Siwon meringis sementara Zhoumi tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba Shindong membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga dahinya menyentuh lantai. Dengan cepat, Zhoumi dan Siwon menghampiri dan memaksa pria setengah baya itu bangkit.

"Ajussi, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ajussi, jangan berbuat seperti ini…"

Shindong memandang Siwon dan Zhoumi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang harus orang tua ini katakan kepada kalian? Ajussi benar-benar meminta maaf… Semua ini adalah keinginanku. Aku yang memaksa Jeonha mengambil bodyguard untuk menemaninya. Sejak awal, Jeonha tidak ingin kalian terlibat. Bahkan hingga saat terakhir, Jeonha tetap tidak menginginkan kalian berada di situasi berbahaya ini. Karena itulah Jeonha selalu mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan untuk mengusir kalian semua. Ajussi benar-benar meminta maaf…. Tolong maafkan Jeonha…."

"Ajussi…" Siwon memeluk Shindong dengan erat, hingga Shindong tak mampu menahan air matanya lagi.

"Ajussi, jangan berpikir terlalu jauh," kata Zhoumi sambil menepuk bahu Shindong dengan lembut. "Meski Jeonha berkata yang menyakitkan, tetapi setiap kami berada di dalam bahaya, Jeonha tidak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk melindungi kami. Bahkan meski hal itu membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Aku rasa, tindakannya itu sudah menjelaskan banyak hal."

"Benar, ajussi." Siwon meregangkan pelukannya. Namja itu tersenyum lebar sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Shindong. "Kami akan menjemput Jeonha kembali. Ajussi siapkan saja semua makanan kesukaan Jeonha. Dia pasti merindukan masakan di tempat ini."

Shindong tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mengiringi kepergian keduanya hingga menghilang di balik gerbang.

.

.

"Jeonha, kumohon… Sekali saja, panggillah namaku." Donghae terduduk lemas di tepian sungai. Sudah dua hari ini ia mencoba mencari Kyuhyun, namun keberadaan junjungannya itu belum memasuki wilayah pantauannya. Perutnya yang lapar meminta diisi. Donghae mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya dan menghitung, lalu mengeluh dengan keras ketika uang yang ada semakin menipis. "Kalau seperti ini, aku harus kembali ke tempat He ajussi. Perlu dua hari lagi aku sampai di sini. Sementara itu Jeonha pasti sudah semakin jauh. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan Jeonha?"

Donghae menoleh ketika suara hembusan napas keras terdengar. Seorang namja dengan kemeja lengan panjang yang dikancingkan hingga kancing teratas, memegang sebuah payung dengan motif bunga yang meriah, lengkap dengan sebuah tas hitam yang bertengger di bahunya, menatap Donghae dengan prihatin dari balik kacamata.

"Aku pikir, kedua orang bodyguard itu saja yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Ternyata kau sama parahnya dengan mereka." Tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang kebingungan, namja itu duduk di sisi Donghae, tetap dengan payung menaunginya. "Seoul begitu panas. Kulitku bisa terbakar dengan cepat. Untung ada gadis kecil yang baik hati mau menukar payung ini dengan sejumlah uang. Ck, merepotkan. Kalau bukan dia, aku tidak mau repot-repot seperti ini."

Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah kipas dari dalam tas hitam dan mulai mengipas dirinya sendiri dengan raut wajah tidak senang.

"Ini musim gugur. Kau kepanasan di cuaca sesejuk ini?" Donghae tak bisa menahan keheranannya.

"Aku nyaris 24 jam sehari, 6 hari seminggu, berada di dalam kantorku yang bersuhu jauh lebih dingin dari ini. Apa kata-kataku aneh?" Namja itu memandang tajam.

"Ani." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Seandainya uangmu habis dan kau harus kembali ke tempatmu semula, tidak perlu dua hari untuk tiba di tempat ini lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku perlu dua hari untuk sampai ke sini."

Namja di sisinya mendengus lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kau bisa meminta He ajussi untuk mengantarmu sampai ke titik ini sebelum melanjutkan pencarian."

"Ah!" Donghae tercengang, untuk kemudian tersipu menyadari pemikirannya yang pendek. Namun saat menyadari namja asing itu mengenal Shindong, Donghae langsung berdiri dengan sikap waspada. "Bagaimana kau mengenal He ajussi?"

"Aku sama seperti kalian bertiga. Hanya saja aku menggunakan otakku, sedangkan kalian menggunakan otot."

"Kibum sshi!"

Panggilan itu membuat keduanya menoleh ke asal suara.

Siwon dan Zhoumi berjalan ke luar dari mobil untuk menghampiri mereka. Siwon sudah melepas perban di kepalanya sebelum berangkat, menyisakan sebuah bantalan kassa kecil di luka yang belum mengering.

"Kalian mengenalnya?"

Pertanyaan Donghae dijawab dengan anggukkan. "Kibum sshi orang kepercayaan Jeonha di kantor. Meski ia mencoba memberi makan kelinci dengan rumput laut."

"Itu sangat kejam!" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon kepada Kibum. "Kau benar-benar melakukan hal itu? Memaksa kelinci tak berdosa memakan rumput laut?"

"Kelinci lucu yang nasibnya mengenaskan," timpal Zhoumi.

"Satu kalimat lagi kalian mengejekku, kita batalkan pertemuan ini, dan kupastikan nasib Jeonha kalian tidak kalah mengenaskan dari kelinci yang kalian anggap lucu itu."

"ANDWAE!" Ketiganya serempak menutup mulut dan memandang Kibum dengan wajah memelas. Hal itu membuat Kibum memutar matanya dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan menghadapi kalian?" Kibum mendengus. "Kalau saja bukan karena Kyuhyun sshi, aku tidak mau membantu kalian. Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Kau lebih menyeb…. APPO!" Zhoumi memelototi Siwon yang menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Tindakan yang pintar," puji Kibum untuk Siwon sambil memberi tatapan datar ke arah Zhoumi sehingga namja itu sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Sungguh," ucap Zhoumi pelan.

Kibum diam sejenak memandangi ketiga namja yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Sebaiknya kita segera mulai sebelum aku berubah pikiran karena ulah kalian."

Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae memperhatikan Kibum yang meletakkan tas hitamnya di atas rumput. Ketiganya terbelalak saat resleting tas itu terbuka lebar.

"Sejak melihat kemampuan kalian, aku pikir aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun sshi. Semua ini akan membantu kalian mengimbangi kemampuannya, setidaknya untuk melindungi diri kalian sendiri."

Kibum mengambil salah satu alat dan memeriksanya sejenak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu di mana Jeonha berada?" Donghae ikut mengamati alat itu.

Kedua alis Kibum merapat membentuk sebuah garis lurus. "Semua bajunya dilengkapi sebuah kancing yang sebenarnya sebuah kamera mini. Tahan air, benturan, juga serangan hingga tahap tertentu. Kalian pikir bagaimana cara Kyuhyun sshi merekam semua pertarungannya?"

"Dia merekam semua pertarungannya?" Siwon terkejut. "Untuk apa?"

Kibum mendengus kesal. "Sepertinya kalian tidak tahu apapun tentang dia."

"Bukan salah kami. Jeonha yang tidak mau membuka diri." Zhoumi kini berjongkok di dekat Kibum agar bisa mengamati alat yang dipegang Kibum dari dekat.

_Sedangkan orang yang selama ini kalian kenal sebagai guardian Jujak…, tidak lebih dari seorang penipu._

Kata-kata Kyuhyun, pandangan mata namja itu yang menatapnya seakan Kibum satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya menyelesaikan kalimat itu, membuat Kibum merasa cemas. Perasaan yang jarang ia rasakan kepada siapapun. Namun kali ini ia benar-benar mencemaskan Kyuhyun.

Kibum meraih laptop dari dalam tas, menghidupkannya, mencoba mengecek keberadaan Kyuhyun sebelum ia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tetapi sinyal yang memancar dari kamera di kemeja tidak tampak lagi di layar monitor. Kibum menutup laptop dengan kasar.

"BRENGSEK!"

Makian itu membuat ketiga namja lainnya terlonjak dan saling berpandangan. Kibum menyadari di mana dia berada, kemudian menghembuskan napas dengan kesal. "Aku pikir, aku orang yang paling menyebalkan. Ternyata dia jauh lebih menyebalkan dari siapapun!"

Tak ada yang bertanya siapa yang Kibum maksud, namun ketiganya bisa menduga bahwa yang namja itu maksud adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat. Lokasinya 15 menit yang lalu masih aku ingat. Kita bisa mencarinya dengan mempertimbangkan kecepatan geraknya." Kibum berusaha menghibur diri.

"Bawa aku ke lokasi itu. Mungkin aku bisa merasakan kehadiran Jeonha di sana."

Kibum menautkan kening. Ia tidak tahu banyak mengenai Donghae karena Kyuhyun tidak bercerita apapun tentang namja itu kepadanya. Namun nada yakin di suara Donghae membuatnya tenang. "Aku harap kau benar."

Sekarang Kibum mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya. "Aku membuat beberapa alat bertempur untuk kalian. Biar kuterangkan cara menggunakannya."

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang kamera-kamera berbentuk kancing yang tadi diinjaknya hingga hancur saat bersembunyi menunggu Sungmin di belokan jalan. Keberadaan Sungmin yang mengikutinya membuat namja itu teringat akan kamera yang selalu terpasang disetiap pakaiannya. Kyuhyun kemudian menarik kancing kamera itu hingga lepas, termasuk kancing kamera yang ada di pakaian lainnya di dalam ransel, kemudian menginjak semuanya sekaligus.

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Kyuhyun segera mengantungi kembali kancing-kancing tadi.

Sungmin sendiri memilih diam dan memperhatikan segala tindak tanduk Kyuhyun. Ia juga tidak berkomentar saat pelayan hanya mengantarkan sepiring besar daging, dua mangkuk saus perendam, semangkuk kecil gerusan bawang putih, semangkuk kecil cabai halus, semangkuk kimchi, dan semangkuk daun selada segar.

"Makanlah, hyung."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun beberapa saat karena mendengar panggilan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya itu. Namun ia hanya tersenyum dan memilih diam ketika Kyuhyun tampak tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkan.

"Mungkin ini tidak sebaik makanan yang ada di istana. Aku harus berhemat."

"Ini lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sejenak, namun kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia berharap bisa meneruskan perjalanan dengan cepat sebelum Kibum menemukannya. _Juga Donghae-ya. _Sebersit perasaan bersalah membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak terlalu lapar.

Sungmin mengambil selembar daun selada, meletakkan nasi di atasnya, mencelupkan sepotong daging sebelum menaruhnya di atas nasi. Ia juga mengambil sedikit bawang putih dan sejumput Kimchi untuk kemudian membungkus semuanya dengan rapi. Disodorkannya ssambap itu ke arah Kyuhyun.

Meski terkejut, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sungmin menyuapkan ssambap itu. Dengan was-was Kyuhyun mengunyahnya, bersiap menghadapi rasa pedas yang muncul. Ia merasa lega ketika tak ada cabai di dalam ssambap, dan mengunyah sisanya dengan cepat.

Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya. Namun saat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian kepada Sungmin, namja itu bergegas membuat ssambap untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun kembali menarik diri jika merasa Sungmin terlalu dekat.

Keduanya melanjutkan makan dengan diam. Tidak satupun yang berbicara hingga semua makanan di meja tandas.

"Kembalilah ke Istana Gerbang Selatan, hyung. Aku harus pergi."

Kyuhyun meraih ranselnya, namun Sungmin menahan lengan namja itu saat berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu. Hanya sebentar. Setelah itu aku akan kembali. Aku janji."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin beberpa detik untuk kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa brosur dari balik jaketnya.

"Aku memeriksa banyak universitas. Ini beberapa yang aku anggap bagus untukmu." Sungmin meletakkan brosur-brosur tadi di hadapan Kyuhyun yang hanya melihat tanpa menyentuhnya. "Soal identitas dan lain-lain bisa disiapkan dengan cepat. Direktur Kim akan mengaturnya. Aku akan mengangkatmu sebagai adikku. Kau juga bisa membeli sebuah rumah untuk kau tinggali bersama He ajussi di dekat universitas yang kau pilih."

Kyuhyun bergeming.

"Dengan kemampuanmu, aku yakin ujian kelulusan sekolah dan ujian masuk universitas bisa kau lalui dengan mudah. Kau tinggal…."

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan perasaan kacau. Mengikuti ujian sekolah, masuk universitas, tinggal berdua saja dengan Shindong sebagai orang biasa, juga menjadi adik angkat dari Sungmin. Ia tidak yakin harus senang atau marah mendengar semua itu sekaligus.

"Jangan memaksa dirimu lagi, Kyuhyunie. Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kembali. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan jurus Jujak tertinggi."

Kata-kata itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. Ia memicingkan matanya tak percaya.

"Aku sudah menguasainya," ulang Sungmin lebih tegas. "Jadi, kau bisa melepaskan semuanya sekarang."

"Benarkah? Hyung sudah menguasainya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Apa kau pernah mendengarku berbohong?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Kyuhyun. Selama ini, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendapati Sungmin berbohong untuk hal apapun. Tidak seperti dirinya yang suka menutupi banyak hal.

Tiba-tiba lantai yang mereka pijak bergetar. Orang-orang di jalan berlarian sambil berteriak ketakutan. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari rumah makan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Para gaekgwi yang dipimpin oleh Belpegoleu menyerang di siang hari dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari sungai Henggi di siang hari?"

"Kekuatan Jenderal Agma mulai pulih sepenuhnya. Sebentar lagi mereka bisa menyerang ke dunia manusia dengan bebas tanpa batasan waktu."

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertegun.

"Hyung, katakan di mana kedua kristal lainnya berada!" Kyuhyun mencengkeram bahu Sungmin. "Hanya kau yang bisa merasakan keduanya. Beritahu aku! Setelah kedua kristal itu aku dapatkan, aku berjanji akan menyerahkan semuanya yang menjadi hakmu, hyung."

"Ini bukan masalah hak! Aku menginginkan kewajibanku!"

Kata-kata Sungmin tertelan oleh hiruk pikuk keramaian. Belpegoleu dan gaekgwi yang berjumlah ratusan, bukan para tammaseu yang lemah, menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan yang ada dan menyerang manusia.

"Hyung, aku bisa mengatasinya. Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Kyuhyunie! Tunggu!"

Kyuhyun sudah berlari ke arah gerombolan gaekgwi, melemparkan sebuah bola besi yang ia keluarkan dari dalam ransel. Seketika kabut menyelimuti gerombolan gaekgwi tersebut sekaligus membuat orang-orang di sekitar gaekgwi berlari menjauh.

Tubuh Kyuhyun melompat tinggi ke atas sambil melancarkan jurus untuk membuat ruang dimensi, menghindari kemungkinan diserang para gaekgwi sebelum ia berhasil mengunci daerah itu dengan sempurna. Begitu kakinya kembali mendarat di tanah, Kyuhyun menghunuskan pedang sambil berdiri di perbatasan dimensi, agar tidak ada gaekgwi yang menyerang dari belakang.

Belpegoleu tertawa senang melihat siapa yang muncul. Ia memberi kode agar gaekgwi yang lain berkumpul di belakangnya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat lebih ratusan gaekwi yang bersama Belpegoleu. Karena itulah Belpegoleu merasa berada di atas angin.

"Kau muncul sangat cepat, Guardian Jujak. Kali ini kau pasti mati di tanganku! Ah, di mana para pengawalmu? Apakah mereka takut menemuiku atau…. Atau mereka sudah tewas?"

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan ledekan Belpegoleu dan tetap bersiaga dengan pedang terhunus. Belpegoleu dan gerombolannya kembali tertawa keras. Perlahan mereka bergerak mendekat, mengepung Kyuhyun hingga hanya sedikit ruangan yang tersisa. Beberapa gaekgwi langsung berubah menjadi serpihan ketika berada di dalam jangkauan tebasan pedang Kyuhyun.

"Belpegoleu, sebaiknya kau bawa mereka semua pergi!" Kyuhyun kembali menebas gaekgwi yang berada dalam jangkauannya, sehingga menyurutkan para gaekgwi yang lain.

"Aha! Kau masih bisa memasang wajah seperti itu?" Belpegoleu meringis kesal melihat Kyuhyun sanggup menakuti beberapa gaekgwi yang berada di barisan depan. "Jadi, sekarang aku yang menjadi pihak yang lemah? Apa kau tidak sadar posisimu, Guardian Jujak?"

"Kalian akan aku kalahkan!" seru Kyuhyun pasti.

"KAU YANG AKAN MATI!" Belpegoleu menjadi berang dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak takut sedikitpun.

"Bunuh guardian Jujak ini! Siapa yang berani mundur satu langkah saja, aku akan membuat kalian lenyap selamanya!" seru Belpegoleu dengan keras.

Belpegoleu memberi kode agar ratusan gaekgwi itu menyerbu bersamaan. Kyuhyun menghadapi mereka semua dengan pedangnya yang berkelebat ke sana ke mari untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Kali ini Belpegoleu tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Ia membuka portal untuk mendatangkan para gaekgwi dari dalam sungai Henggi sehingga Kyuhyun memasuki pertarungan tanpa akhir.

Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengerahkan jurus Jujak dan memutar pedangnya hingga api Jujak membesar. Dengan sekali tebas, semua gaekgwi yang tersisa hancur berkeping-keping. Namun hal itu juga menguras tenaganya. Kyuhyun mati-matian berusaha tetap berdiri, namun napasnya yang berat dan tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar tidak tersembunyi dari pandangan Belpegoleu.

Belpegoleu kembali membuka portal. Ratusan gaekgwi baru bermunculan di belakangnya, siap menyerang Kyuhyun yang sudah kepayahan.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari kematianmu, Guardian Jujak." Belpegoleu tersenyum lebar sementara Kyuhyun mempererat genggaman pedangnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini**

**Mungkin banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benak para pembaca,**

**Tapi tenang saja, satu per satu pertanyaan itu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter yang ada**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia mereview ff ini**

**Kamsahmanida**


End file.
